


Xiaolin State University

by GoldenKitteh



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Canon Rewrite, Celebrations, College, College AU, Dorm Life AU, Emotions, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Found Family, Friendship, Fun, Gay, Gen, Healthy Relationships, Heartfelt Moments, Holidays, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Other, Personal Growth, Platonic Relationships, Sarcasm, Slice of Life, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Stream of Consciousness, Therapy, University, Villain Protagonists, Xiaolin Showdown (original), campus life AU, college mishaps, hero protagonists, student life, villain hero friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 18:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 67
Words: 115,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenKitteh/pseuds/GoldenKitteh
Summary: XSU: Go Dragons!This is a college!AU based on the original series: Xiaolin ShowdownCampus life, classes, making friends, getting out of your comfort zone, adjusting to life as an adult, etc.How exactly will our beloved Xiaolin and Heylin characters do in university? Guess you'll have to read to find out!Mix of narrative & journal style entries....Do NOT take a shot every time you see the word "campus" you will get drunk, and die.





	1. f0 move-in

**Author's Note:**

> Xiaolin State University, Go Dragons!
> 
> Note: This story is set back in 2013, before the advent of grocery apps or the popularization of ride-sharing apps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please don't be afraid to share your thoughts and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything Xiaolin Showdown related, except for my ideas, but even that's debatable.  
If I made money off of this, I'd update a hell of a lot more often.  
To be clear: I don't make a dime off of this. Which is unfortunate, because university is expensive *sobs*

* * *

When Jack had first decided to go to university, he had been excited.

He’d purposely chosen a school where the average student’s age was around 23; a fairly young age, considering how high a graduate population XSU had. He had been looking forward to being in a place around others his own age. He would finally have a chance to show-off his technological skills, and have intelligent conversation with actual people (and not just his robots) for once!

As the morning of move-in finally came to be, however, he was not.

When the admissions advisor had seen his Chinese ID, and suggested he apply for housing as soon as he could, he had realized how impractical it would be to commute halfway across the world every day. It wasn’t as if he’d lacked the ability, his jet-car had gotten him to North America in about 2 and a half hours, but he did have a difficult time trying to find somewhere to land unnoticed. Aside from that, were he to land on one of the various structures that had rooftop parking available, there was no doubt in his mind doing so would instantly guarantee he’d be swarmed with questions from the curious people before even making it to his first lecture. That, plus not having a long flight followed by a semi-long drive to campus & back home every day meant he could sleep in longer in the mornings. Bearing these things in mind, he’d taken the advisor’s advice. Later that day, after the tour of campus had concluded, he had applied for a studio apartment in one of the 21-and-up buildings on campus and listed a single room in another as his back-up preference.

He hadn’t given too much thought to it in the months that’d followed. As soon as he’d gotten the email notification informing him that he’d been assigned to a room, however, he’d instantly logged in to his account and checked it out. Though no roommate was listed, he had even gone so far as to find and call the number to the front desk of the building he’d been assigned; to ask whether the room number he’d seen on his assignment was indeed a studio apartment. A slightly older man, who’d introduced himself as the building manager, had been nice enough to take the call from the clueless desk assistant to inform him that, yes, his room was indeed a studio apartment – one that faced west, overlooking the main quad between the res halls. Instant relief had washed over him at that (plus he was super happy to face away from the direction of the sunrise so as not to be awoken early). Jack had thanked him before the man had reassured him that he was used to questions from anxious students & that it was no trouble. In fact, the man had been polite and personable enough to have coaxed Jack into asking a few of the other questions he’d had on his mind. The man, Roy, had been very pleasant to converse with, and had helped ease a little of Jack’s worry.

Though he had been looking forward to socializing with other young adults in the classroom, he had not been around another person for more than 2, maybe 3, days total within the span of any single week past his early childhood. Naturally, it followed that the thought he’d be surrounded by other people whenever he stepped foot outside his door was unsettling; as was the realization he’d be living in close quarters, and so wouldn’t really have the seclusion he’d grown accustomed to. With people around on all sides, he supposed solitude may very well become elusive, but that didn’t necessarily mean that loneliness would dissipate.

* * *

That’s what landed him where he was, currently: staying at a hotel a few miles away from XSU’s campus, anxiously trying to force himself to eat. His body had done alright adjusting to the time difference in the 2 days he’d been staying here, as he’d slept quite a bit during that time. His nerves, however, were not fairing so well, and his stomach didn’t seem to be at all eager to be filled. Jack, however, knowing that drinking coffee on an empty stomach while anxious would only cause it to be upset (and his hands to be shakier than they already were), had managed to eat a waffle and a few sausage links before taking his first sip of the morning.

The coffee had been wonderful, so he’d taken his time finishing it; he’d awoken early enough that he could afford to do so without being late to check-in. Though Jack wasn’t excited about having to wake up before noon on a Saturday morning, he was looking forward to finally heading off to campus, and missing the crowd. Opening the chain-wallet he’d purchased at the campus bookstore those many months ago (to have some spirit-gear and for the ability to attach his apartment key to its ring) he’d seen his student ID still inside as it had been since he’d gotten it. To it, he added his passport, international driving permit, Chinese driver’s license, hotel key, and finally a couple of different credit cards before pocketing a separate key ring and deciding he was good to go.

Already fully dressed in his usual attire, he stepped out the door and made his way down to the first-floor lobby to snag a luggage cart. It hadn’t taken him long to load it up, 1 large suitcase and 4 medium-sized boxes weren’t too terribly much for him to move on his own. Additionally, he’d packed away the last of his items this morning after he’d dressed; no need to drag the whole process out. He’d rolled the loaded cart into the elevator, out of the building, and out to the black Jeep Commander he’d rented for the day.

* * *

It hadn’t taken him long to make it to campus. Apparently, Roy had been entirely serious when he’d said campus was nearly a ghost town before 10 a.m. during move-in, so Jack, having arrived at 8:45, was still early enough to snag a very good parking space. Exiting the vehicle not far from the incredibly tall, dark brick building with the words “Hedy Lamarr apartments” plastered across it in a very contrasting white, he notices a café across the sidewalk. So, of course, Jack decides to reward himself for his diligence with a treat.

Passing by the large “Welcome, Dragons!” banner while he sips his frappuccino, Jack returns to his intended destination. He readies his ID as he passes through the open set of double doors. Noticing the black and gold simple signs, each with only a single large arrow, all directing him to the right. So far, things had been relatively uneventful, and he was thankful to have things progressing so smoothly.

“Name & ID, please.” the blonde young woman seated behind the table says to him.

“Jack Spicer” he responds as he hands her his student ID card.

“Jack Spicer? Dude, that sounds like an _epic_ supervillain’s name!” she proclaims as she looks up at him, smiling, before accepting his ID.

“Oh, um, thanks?” he really wasn’t sure how to feel about the statement, but it didn’t seem to be made with any mal-intent, so he’d simply accepted it as a compliment. Perhaps she was a morning person, but Jack was very much not, and so, tries not to think on it too much.

“You’re welcome!” she says brightly as she held out a hand, before introducing herself. “I’m Ashley, one of the R.A.s in the building.”

Accepting the hand offered to him by lightly gripping it with his free one, he lowers the other holding his drink before asking “R.A.?”

“Resident Advisor; we’re students who help handle the student-life side of things in the building and the university pays for our housing in return.” She answers as she retrieves her hand to type on the laptop in front of her, returning her gaze to it.

“Oh, neat.” He wasn’t really sure what else to say, so he says nothing and returns to his caffeinated frozen sweet.

She verifies that he's completed the online move-in forms on her checklist. After confirming that he had, she turns his ID over, places a bright yellow sticker that reads “LAMARR” on it, and hands it back to him alongside a yellow plastic bag filled with various items given to the new residents.

Setting his things down on the table, he returns his student ID to its place in his wallet, and curiously peeks into the bag.

“Cool a T-shirt!”

“And a sticky-pocket to go on the back of a phone. The goodie bags this year are _way_ better than they were for the past couple years.”

“Sweet.”

“Yup! Also, don’t forget to go to the main desk to get your key.”

“Thanks”

“You’re welcome, and welcome to Lamarr!” she says as he turns in the direction of the desk.

Upon receiving his key and heading back to where the rental with his belongings is parked, he decides this place might not turn out to be as bad as he’d feared it would. He knew it would definitely be different once people had begun to arrive and settle-in, however, he was fairly certain he could handle it.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will not contain any sexual violence. Everything else that may happen in college is fair play. Excessively heavy chapters will display a warning at the top, which may or may not specify content.
> 
> ____
> 
> Chapter titles will contain a letter, a number, a decimal, and another number following the decimal.  
f = fall, w = winter, s= spring/summer  
first number is the week of the semester, with 0 being the exception. 0 is the time between semesters.  
number following decimal is the day  
0 = Sunday, 1 = Monday, 2 = Tuesday, 3 = Wednesday, 4 = Thursday, 5 = Friday, 6 = Saturday  
end = weekend


	2. f0 moving in part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> italicized text signals thoughts
> 
> Lamarr Apartments are named after the actress Hedy Lamarr, who was both beautiful and brilliant! She helped develop frequency-hopping technology that keeps Wi-fi and Bluetooth secure! She's an interesting person to google.

* * *

After Jack checks in at the front desk and receives the key to his room, he immediately goes back out to the rental to grab his suitcase. It rolls, so he’s able to look for his assigned room and take some of his luggage to it without having to carry a heavy box. He does exactly that, then struggles with the door lock once he’s found the correct room. Almost as soon as he’s entered his new apartment, Jack had left his suitcase, gift bag, and drink parked in front of the oven, items completely forgotten. The large expanse of windows before him spans the entire back wall of the apartment; approximately 30ft of windows with a view of the city skyline was a lot to take in.

“Woah” he exhales with his eyes wide, turning his head from side to side, taking it all in.

Faced with the view outside, life on campus finally becomes a concrete reality to Jack. Sure, he’d been on the tour, to the bookstore, and the admissions building on the outskirts of campus, but he hadn’t seen this view of the main campus live before. Seeing it all for himself was somehow different than seeing all of the pictures online. He’s high enough to see it all: the library, the quad, other residence buildings, other buildings he hadn’t seen before, and even other parts of campus. None of the pictures online had the view that he does, so of course, he plucks out his phone, moves back from the window, and takes a few of his own before pocketing it.

Looking down, seeing himself standing on the carpet below the window frame in his new apartment, the reality of it all is overwhelming to him. Looking around at the room, he seats himself in the nearest chair and just sits for a moment. This is real: he’s actually managed to leave his basement and make this happen. This was his temporary home for the next couple years, and he has absolutely no idea how to feel. There are so many feelings washing over him, that he just turns around in the stuffed seat and faces the window once more, allowing himself to just be present in the moment.

* * *

After a little while, he stands and sees a small clock on his oven reading 9:20. He checks his watch and indeed, it’s now 9:20am. Jack had been so mesmerized by the view and being in his new apartment that he’d lost track of time. He is immensely grateful in this moment that he’d arrived early, as he still has plenty of time to unload and move his rental before the move-in rush. He’s also grateful of his quirk for keeping measuring tape on him, as he’d definitely need it to order the right size blackout curtains for the expansive windowpane!

He closes his door (no need to lock it considering the hall is a ghost town) and makes his way back to the elevators and downstairs. Though the apartment was only about half the size of his basement lab, he could definitely see himself getting used to it. He’d have to, he’d be here for at least 2 years, since he must complete at least half the coursework for his degree by taking classes at the university and not just testing out.

He returns to the vehicle to grab a very important box: toiletries. Essentials first! He does exactly that, makes his way back in, and leans against the back wall of the elevator after he’s pressed the button to his assigned floor. As he leans back, he realizes a bit too late that the back wall of the freight elevator is not actually a wall at all, but rather, a set of double doors that had been opening. He struggles to balance himself, but it was no use. Fortunately, he does not hit the ground, but instead is caught by the most handsome stranger he’s seen in all his life (even from the awkward angle he was seeing him at!)

Chase had been startled to hear another person awake this early in the morning, and during move-in, but he’d recognized the noise to be one of panic and had caught the stranger before he’d truly seen him. He looks down to see an adorable redhead that has just, quite literally, fallen into his arms.

  
Jack is completely speechless for a moment and could only make small noises in awe of the beautiful man keeping him from falling to the ground (as the box he’d been holding had). The young man smiles down at him and takes the opportunity to introduce himself.

“Chase Young, pleased to meet you.” The beautiful man states

“Jack Spicer…wow, um, thank you.” It’s about the best he could do in his current state; he says nothing more as he’s pulled back into an upright position.

“No worries. It is a good thing you didn’t fall and hit your head; these floors are cement.” Chase says with a bit of a mirthful tone.

“Me too. Thanks again, really.” Jack says as he sheepishly rubs the back of his head and steps back as Chase steps into the elevator.

“It’s fine. Could you press the button for twelve?” Chase asks as the back doors to the elevator close behind him.

“Already did, I was assigned a room on the North end of that floor.”

“Ah, I live on the South end.”

“Neat!”

“Unlike this elevator; would you like a hand?”

Jack, realizing he’d dropped his box of toiletries and spilled about half its contents, gladly accepts the help.

“Um, yes please. Sorry about all the trouble!”

“It happens.” Chase says as he helps Jack collect his things.

Fortunately, Jack’s toothbrush and most of his other items are still in their packaging, and none of his lotions had come open. The two quickly gather the items from the floor and throw them back into the now upside-down box, as the tape on its underside had given out. Not everything fits, including a large package of toilet paper and a shower caddy.

Jack, obviously having trouble gripping the half-opened box, can do little as it’s taken from his grasp by the other young man.

“Why don’t you grab your toilet paper and shower caddy and leave this to me?”

“Um, are you sure? It’s kind of a lot.”

“I’m sure, but I do have a suggestion.”

“Sure”

“On your way down, go into the room behind the back doors, there are carts reserved for this building hidden in there that will make this task far easier.”

Jack could have smacked himself: in all the excitement to move into his first place away from home, he’d completely forgotten to ask about carts or flatbeds!

“Wow, you’re so awesome; you must be one of the most well-liked people here!”  
  
“Well, I do have a certain reputation.” Chase smirks playfully

“Seriously, I owe you. You’re super cool to help out some random clueless person you don’t even know.”

“I have respect for the fact you're moving-in early enough to beat the crowd and brought the essentials.”  
  
“Well yeah, I mean, why deal with traffic and people when I could avoid all that. Besides, what else would I start with?”

They exit the elevator, Jack carrying his items and Chase following him.

“A wise idea. Campus will be packed to the brim all throughout the day, what with late arrivers and the events for freshman this evening.”

“Well, I’m guessing you’re not a freshman, but are you going to any?” Jack asks as he opens his door.

Chase scoffs “Perhaps if I wish to be bored and waste an hour of my day in exchange for a pitiful excuse of a gift-bag. Where would you like this?”

Jack snickers at this, liking the other young man’s sarcastic sense of humor.

“Anywhere is fine. Really, I owe you one, Chase. Can I call you Chase?” He’d heard Americans usually just go by their forenames, but he wants to be sure he’s not being disrespectful to the person who's being nice enough to help him out.

“Certainly, and it’s really not a big deal. Also, you might want to move your drink.”

“Huh? OH!” Jack looks behind him only to see condensation from his half-melted drink trickling down his (thankfully plastic) suitcase. He moves it to the freezer before they return to the hallway.

As they walk towards the center, where the two ends of the hall meet, and the laundry room and elevators are located, Jack thanks Chase once more before offering to bring him something from the café.

“Oh no, that’s quite alright; I only drink coffee when I need it during the semester and I’ve already had my morning tea.”

“At least let me get you a cake-pop or something! I mean, you’re super sweet so I think that’s an appropriate thank you.” _Shiiiiiiiiiiit, Jack you did not just say that! Way to make it awkward._

…_damn, cake-pops! And a cute young man offering to bring me baked goods…._

“Well… if you insist.”

“I do, you totally saved my noggin!”

“Alright, but I’m showing you the room where the carts are. You’re on your own for your boxes, now.”

Jack laughs a little “I think I can manage” he says as he resists the urge to wink before they both re-enter the elevator together.


	3. f0 Jack and the Bean talk

About fifteen minutes later after Jack has purchased Chase a cake-pop of his choosing (pink, because Chase likes birthday cake) Chase thanks Jack and decides to take a relaxing morning stroll around the near-empty campus. Jack sheepishly runs his hand along the back of his neck as he assures Chase he’s happy for the help and even happier to not have to deal with a head injury! The two part upon exiting the café.

Jack makes his way across the sidewalk & back to Lamarr, where he signs out the flatbed he’d taken from the room Chase had shown him before they’d left. He rolls it out to the edge of the sidewalk, near where he’s parked, and loads his remaining 3 boxes onto it. Jack stops briefly at the front desk once more to pick-up the package he’d mailed to himself in advance, after having obtained Roy’s permission, of course. He then heads back up to his apartment.

There, Jack rolls the flatbed into his room and unloads all of the boxes onto the floor, near his suitcase, in front of the small kitchenette at the end of the short hall. He retrieves his semi-frozen coffee from the freezer. Enjoying his caffeinated slush, Jack uses his free hand to roll the flatbed out of his apartment before shutting – and this time locking – his door.

* * *

Arriving downstairs, Jack chucks his now-empty cup into a nearby waste basket as he exits the elevator. Rolling the flatbed behind him, he returns to the front desk to cross his name off of the cart check-out list.

“Why hello, my boy.” Jack looks up to see a balding middle-aged man in a maroon dress shirt and gold tie greeting him. He recognizes the tell–tale southern drawl and greets the man.

“Oh, hello! You must be the building manager I spoke with on the phone. Jack Spicer, nice to meet you, sir.” Jack introduces as he politely extends a hand.

“I am, and I remember. Pleased to meet you Jack, call me Roy.” The man, Roy, informs as he shakes Jack’s hand. “Before you go, I’d like to speak to you for a moment.”

“Sure, let me just put away the flatbed I was returning first.”

“Oh, there’s no need for that; people will be signing those things in and out all day. You can just leave it against the wall and follow me.”

Jack did as he’d been asked before proceeding to the small hall behind the space between the front desk and the elevators, where Roy now stood. Jack follows Roy through a couple of open doors and into the moderately sized office behind them. He’d immediately noticed the wood and gold-colored name plate resting upon the desk which read “H. Roy Bean”. The older man takes a seat behind the desk as Jack does so on the other side of it.

“I do try to make acquaintance with as many of our international students as possible; which can be rather difficult, as we have many.”

“Okay.” Jack nods, waiting for Roy to continue.

“Now then, I just want to make sure all of our information for you is correct. Would you mind typing in your student number for me?” Roy asks as he turns the keypad around for Jack.

“Not a bit” Jack assures as he removes his student ID from his wallet & types in the number. “Since it seems like you’re wondering, I am from China. Mom and dad are from Europe but packed up and moved to China before I was born. I’ve lived there my entire life, but I have a granny back in England I visit occasionally.”

“Well, thanks for sharing. I was wondering, but I wasn’t about to ask.”

“That’s alright, a couple of other people already did when I’d applied. I bet you don’t get a lot of half-English, half-French students from China.” Jack comments casually

“You’re the first; though we do have about 2 and a half floors of Chinese international students. We tend to keep most foreign students that are from the same country on the same floor to mitigate culture shock.”

“Makes sense.”

“If I remember correctly, the floor you’re on is about half Chinese international students and half domestic students.”

“Sounds good.”

“Here,” Roy hands Jack a professionally printed index-card sized magnet “this information will direct you to resources to help make your transition to campus living a little bit easier. It will be emailed to all of our international students sometime within the next couple of days, but it’s always good to have a hard copy. I’ll have to be sure to leave the rest of this stack with Ashley.”

“Thanks! Magnets are always great to have around.”

“Well then, you’ll be pleased to have received another one in the gift bag you should’ve been given upon check in.”

“Neat!”

“Indeed. You would have received this one upon check-in, too; however, I wasn’t expecting any international students to arrive before my shift began at 9. The flight for Shanghai U’s exchange students doesn’t land until 10 and the flights for U of Paris and the Brazilian exchange students don’t land until noon.”

“Ah. Well, what can I say? I like to be ahead of the game.” Jack shrugged

“So I see.”

“I’ll have to look through my gift bag for the other magnet before I unpack!”

“Please do. And save the phone numbers! Some of them are especially useful. You’ve gotten yourself a cell service plan that works over here, yet?”

“Yup.”

“And have you set up your appointment with the campus health clinic yet?”

“I have, I’m scheduled for Monday afternoon.”

“Good. Now, the main thing I asked you to come in here to talk to me about is your age. This building is specifically for residents that are either 21 years of age and above or have at least junior standing. As it shows here in your file, you’ll be 20 this October. Firstly, I’d like to inform you about the laws regarding alcohol. Here in the U.S. the sale and consumption of alcoholic beverages of any kind is restricted by law to those 21 and older.”

Jack continues to listen intently as Roy speaks quietly

“I’m not going to ask if you drink, because nobody here will hassle you about it as long as it doesn’t become a problem. I will, however, let you know to be careful about not drinking in public and not to be in the store or at the counter with someone purchasing alcohol, especially if they’re doing so for you. I know that may seem odd, but it’s actually regarded as a serious offence and could get you kicked out of the university and possibly, the country. So, not that you ever heard this from me, if you’re going to drink, either go to Canada or just do so in your room. Leave any alcoholic beverages in thick bags, as there are cameras in the lobby and lounges.”

“Good to know, thanks.”

“I don’t know what you’re thanking me for, but you’re welcome. We’ve had to inform a number of foreign students over the years, and I get the feeling you’re probably going to find some way out of the welcome seminar.”

“Heh, probably. I’m not a big fan of crowds.”

“I can hardly blame ya.”

“Is there a second thing you wanted to ask about?”

“As a matter of fact, there is! Your registration and approval to live in an upperclassmen building means you have at least junior standing. As I recall, when we spoke initially, you told me this will be your first term in university. If that’s so, how is it that you were able to achieve so many credits?”

“Well, actually, I have senior standing.”

“Come again?”

“Go ahead and look, it should be listed in my profile.”

Roy looks to see that Jack is correct.

“…How on Earth is that possible?”

“Well, the rule is you have to complete at least half of the coursework for your degree through classes at the university; the other half can either come from another accredited institution or testing-out. Since I’m a triple major, and a couple of my majors have some overlap, my degree totals around 180 credits. I tested out of as many courses as I could, which put me just under 90 credits and gave me senior standing.”

Baffled, Roy could only sit in his chair and say, “I didn’t even know someone _could_ test out of that many credit hours.”

“Yeah. You have to pay a bunch of money upfront to take the tests, but that’s not an issue for me. Besides, it’s actually cheaper in the long-run and a huge time saver. The people in the department I had to go through tried to warn me most students who manage to test out of a lot of classes have a really hard time adjusting. Something about taking on the demands of university-level coursework and having to do it while being in the more demanding, higher-level classes, but I’ve got this. I’ve been doing most of this stuff already, anyway, and according to the online discussion board the higher-level courses are usually just reading and papers, as opposed to actual homework.”

“Well, more power to ya, Jack! Just don’t work yourself too hard. You’re still very young, at least live a little during your time in college; you only get the opportunity to have those two things at the same time for a short while.”

Jack smiles, “Thank you, Mr. Bean, sir. I’ll do my best!”

“Please, boy, call me Roy! Mr. Bean was my father!” Roy quips.

“Ha ha, will do, Roy. Sorry, calling people by their first name is still and odd cultural difference to me, especially when that person is my elder.”

“Alright, that’s enough,” Roy says in a light-hearted manner “it’s almost 10 anyway and I’ve got to get a few things to prepare for the move-in rush. Out with ya!” he waves Jack to the door.

Jack's fairly sure the man isn’t actually angry with him, but it never hurt to check.

“Gotcha. So um… we’re good here, right?”

“’Course we are, boy, don’t worry so much! I just like to mess with everyone a little’s all!”

Somewhat relieved, Jack supposes the man just has a bit of an eccentric personality. Then again, he likely needs it to keep up with 20-somethings all the time.

“Alright! Best of luck with the move-in rush! I’ll see you around!” Jack offers as he stands from his seat.

“Certainly, and thank you, I’ll need it.” Roy responds in a friendly manner as he pulls a bag of coffee and a scoop out from one of his desk drawers. He began to fill the small metal and plastic container for the single-cup coffee machine tucked away beside one of the computer monitors to his right, before looking around.

“Oh, darn it! Don’t tell me I forgot my cup of water!”

Jack, having not quite exited the room yet, decides to try to be helpful by asking “What does it look like?”

“It’s a copper-colored stainless-steel travel mug with ‘XSU’ printed across it in gold letters.” Roy responds as he continues to search behind his monitors and other items on the large desk for the item in question. Every year he’d forgotten his mug on move-in day had been a rough year, and he certainly doesn’t want a repeat of the microwave-potato fiasco back in ’03.

“Oh! You mean like the mug with the black lid and handle that was behind the front desk?”

“Right! Much obliged, Jack!” Roy heartily thanks as he excitedly stands from his desk to retrieve the mug from where he’d left it.

“Yeah, no problem! I’ve already had my caffeine fix for the morning.”

“Heh, we should all be so lucky. Now, go get to socializing or unpacking or whatever it is you’ve got to do! It’s going to be a madhouse around here, soon.”

“Will do!” Jack nods before heading out the open double-doors of the office and small hallway. Feeling more at ease on the slightly less unfamiliar campus, Jack’s appetite suddenly returns to him at full force. He heads out the open double-doors leading to where he’d parked his rental. Jack decides he’ll have to check out the dining hall after moving the vehicle to the other side of the divided street, farther away from the residence halls, for its scheduled pick-up.

* * *

Upon Jack’s return to the area of the residence halls, it became apparent Roy had been correct in stating campus would begin to be crowded after 10am. Currently, it's only 10:15 and there are already 8 people wearing brightly-colored T-shirts standing with rolling tubs to the side of the “Welcome Dragons!” banner. There has to be at least 20 vehicles parked along the strip nearest to campus housing, and at least 40 people in them collectively.

As Jack begins to see people around his own age exiting the vehicles alongside people who look to be their parents, he couldn’t help the pang that hit his heart. It wasn’t as if he’d not been used to his parents not being around much; it had been years since he’d seen his mom more than once every couple of weeks and he’d adjusted to it over time. He wasn’t unused to missing them, but he wasn’t prepared to be faced with such a blunt reminder of this fact of his life so suddenly. As quickly as it had hit him, Jack pushes it down. He can’t cry his first day in this new place; not in public, at least.

He briskly makes his way back into the building; thankful only to have to share the elevator with the R.A. operating it, and an older person with mail in her hands who looks to be a grad student. He exits the elevator a couple of floors below where he actually lives; both to get out of the small space and to be alone. Giving himself the task of finding the stairwell was a good distraction from his thoughts, anyhow, and may serve to be useful in the future.

Once he’s found what he’d been looking for, he heads up the couple of flights to his apartment – which, thankfully, is next to it, meaning less walking for the winded young man. Realizing how poor of shape he's in doesn’t exactly help Jack feel better, so he just sits with his back against his door as soon as he’s entered and locked it. Head in his arms, which he rests on his knees, Jack reminds himself this will pass: the other people’s parents will be leaving soon enough. Besides, most people’s parents would likely only return scarcely, if at all, during the year, especially for most of his neighbors. Heck, half of his floor was also Chinese international students, which means quiet until noon and no parents in the country. Despite the lack of darkness or a pillow, Jack decides it’s best to go take a nap on the carpet and worry about unpacking later.


	4. f0 Unpacking and Rearranging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's first journal entry

* * *

Ha! I found it! New Journey, new journal!

I've never done this before, but since I'm not going to be designing blueprints or working on my Jackbots as much, I need something to occupy my mind that won't keep me up for days on end. (Wouldn't want to accidentally ditch an exam 'cuz of upgrading a bot).

I'll do that when I go home over break...or maybe I'll just bring my bots here in the summer?

Not sure yet. I'll figure it out later. 

Today I've been moving my room around & cleaning things, which is nice. My room is A LOT more open since I started putting stuff away and my R.A. helped me loft my bed.

Wuya seems ok I guess, even if she did point out the rec center from my window and tell me to visit it more often.

Whatever.

I'm super proud my bed is lofted!

My refrigerator is all clean (and very much wanting to be filled up with food). I'm going to have to get some pots & pans if I want to be able to cook anything. I didn't think about all that stuff before I moved in. Since there was an Amazon student flyer in my bag, I used my uni email and joined, so I should be able to find some stuff online tonight & have it in about 2 days. Sucks they don't deliver food to dorm buildings. Oh well, guess I’ll just have to go grocery shopping. The food in the dining halls isn’t terrible or anything...although it isn’t anything special either. I just figure hey, I’ve got a fridge, pantry space, and a stovetop oven, so if I want to eat at 3am, I should stock them up so I can!

This apartment is pretty cool, and the view is incredible. It reminds me of being in the air, flying. I love it!

I did a lot today, and I’m proud to be a lot more moved-in than I was before, and have clean sheets on my bed.

I should go eat; being productive has a way of making me hungry. Anyway, off to the dining hall before it closes!

Later,

— Jack


	5. f0 Chase's morning and moving in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some background taking place not long before Chase and Jack's introduction

* * *

[Earlier, the morning of move-in]

Upon awakening and getting up from his bed, Chase had thoroughly enjoyed the quiet of the hall. After his morning stretching, he opened his blinds to welcome in the sunlight, and decided he quite liked the view from his new room.

He could see the entire city skyline: being above it all, the sight was breathtaking. The windows were enormous, far larger than they’d looked even from the outside of the building. He looked down to see a black car driving by, and the letters “XSU” painted in a gold metallic color in the center of the road. His view of the parking spaces adjacent to the residence buildings would certainly come in handy when he’d be meeting up with friends or his parents later in the year. For now, though, Chase was more than content to simply enjoy his breakfast and solitude.

_“I’ll have to watch the sun rise some time, since I’ve been fortunate enough to be placed in a room facing East.”_ He thought to himself as he poured his morning tea.

Chase was immensely grateful to his brother as he remembered their moving in while he ate his breakfast.

* * *

[The previous Wednesday]

Dashi handed Roy a double-bag full of hot, delicious food in styrofoam.

“Thanks again for letting my brother move-in early, Roy. My parents made you a separate lunch as a thank you of their own.”

“All this for me? Well, don’t mind if I do!” Roy exclaimed as he eagerly accepted. “Shoot, I’ll probably have this as lunch for the next 2 days!”

“Oh, definitely. There’s a few freshly baked almond cookies in wax paper in there, too.”

“Well, when your parents come in, I’ll have to give them my complements. Put the rest of the food out on the tables in the back lounge, would ya? Everybody else should be back in about 10 minutes.”

There was a knock on the large glass window between the entryway and the front desk. Dashi looked to his left and saw his mother and brother standing in the entry way. He opened the door for them both and directed them to the desk where Roy is standing.

“Hello ma’am, I’m the building manager, Roy. Nice to meet you!” Roy greeted as Dashi took the bags from his mother and directed Chase to follow him into the back lounge with the food.

“Hello Roy, I am Chao-xing, nice to meet you too!” the middle-aged woman greeted “I hope you like the treat I put in your lunch for you. My husband and I are very glad our boys won’t be too far apart.”

“Certainly. I’ll be glad to have people fluent in Mandarin on the floors with our exchange students!”

“Oh! You have many exchange students here?”

“We do, we host students from various parts of the world in this building.”

“How nice!” the woman smiled before she turned to her left at having heard a knock on the glass.

Roy pushed a button behind the desk to unlock the door, figuring the middle-aged man carrying a bag in his hands is her husband.

Upon seeing her husband, Chao-xing smiled and stepped back so he could set the bag upon the desk.

“Hello, sir. Nice to meet you, I’m Roy, the building manager.” He said as he held out his hand for the man to shake.

The middle-aged man shook Roy’s as he introduced himself.

“Hello, I am Jian Young, nice to meet you!”

“Would you like me to carry that after we’ve checked in, father?” a long-haired young man asked from a short distance away before he approached them all.

“Oh, yes Chase.” Jian said before he turned back to Roy “We should check-in, so food will not get cold!”

“Absolutely, I’ve got all the paperwork right here.” He said as he stepped to the side of the desk where the long-haired young man, Chase, was standing.

“Hello Chase, name’s Roy. Pleased to make your acquaintance.” Roy said as he offered his hand to Chase, who accepted and shook it.

“Hello, Roy, pleased to meet you in return.” When their hands parted, he was handed paperwork.

“Dashi! Come out here and check-in so we can have lunch!” Chao-xing called to one of her sons.

“Relax, I’m right here mom.” Dashi said casually as he approached the desk, still in possession of both empty warming bags. He took his paperwork as his mother said something along the lines of

“The disadvantage of raising child here: they act so American!”

Dashi & Chase each filled out their paperwork as Roy stepped away from the desk to go put paper plates, plasticware, drinks, cups, and napkins on the tables near the food they’d laid out.

Upon his return to the desk, Roy accepted the papers handed to him, and in return handed each of the young men their bottom forms back with a key.

“Now Dashi, I need you back here in about 45 minutes for the R.A. event. You’ll each need to inspect your rooms and verify their condition upon move-in. Bring these back, signed, and I’ll sign in the witness spot. Keep them somewhere safe, you’ll need them again at the end of the year during move-out.”

“Got it.” Dashi responded as Chase merely nodded his head in affirmation. They each pocketed the papers before Chase grabbed the bag containing their lunches.

“Thank you again” Chase said just before he picked up the bag.

“You’re mighty welcome.” Returned Roy.

The family then headed into the elevator and up to Dashi’s room to eat together.


	6. f0 Young's background

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback

Dashi had met Roy the year before, while they’d both been on duty. Roy had come to respond to a situation in the building Dashi was assigned to at the time, and liked the young man’s demeanor.

“I like you, boy. Tell you what, since you’ll be a junior next year, how would you like to come and work with me in an upperclassman building?”

“Hmm…” Dashi pretended to think it over, not wanting to give up any bargaining power he had by showing his giddiness. “sure, I’ll come and be an R.A. in your building, but there’s a catch”

“Oh?”

“You see, I have a twin brother, and my parents have a restaurant. They never miss helping us move in, but it means they can’t be at the restaurant for an entire day; twice, since my brother’s not an R.A. He’s already applied for a studio single in any of the upperclassman buildings, so if you could put us both in your building and let us move in on the same day, I’ll make it worth your while by bringing you and the entire building staff food from my parents’ restaurant for the welcome-back event.”

“Now why would I do that? The university pays for any food or supplies I have to buy for res-life events.”

“I know, but everyone knows the Chinese restaurants anywhere near campus are mediocre at best. My parents are first generation immigrants, and they’ve got the best joint in the county. I’m pretty sure the University wouldn’t pay the delivery fee for food from over an hour away.”

“Won’t it be cold when it gets here?”

“Not if we keep it all in my mom’s giant insulated bags that she warms on the windowsill before we go on long trips. It works like a dream. Besides, isn’t Lamarr where the Chinese exchange students stay?”

“It is.”

“My brother and I are both fluent in Mandarin. I know it’s not the same as Shanghainese, but many of the students who attend Shanghai U are from other parts of the country who would understand. So, if you can find an R.A. who speaks Cantonese, you’ll be set.”

“Well, I’ll see what I can do for you, boy. Tell me your name and your brother’s name one more time.”

“Dashi and Chase Young.”

“Alright, I’ll keep a lookout for you both.”

“Sounds good, Roy!” Dashi said as he shook the man’s hand.

“Indeed, my boy, it does.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be updating this story once (sometimes more) per week in alignment with the week of the semester, so check back to see what everyone's up to!


	7. f1.0 Sunday before classes begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> apartment party, Jack's perspective

* * *

So, I finally went to my first college party tonight! It wasn’t in a frat house or anything, and it wasn’t anything like movies make college parties look. It was just a party put on by the R.A. staff for the Lamarr residents, but hey, it was still a party on a college campus, so technically it counts!

I will admit, for a while at first, I did just stand around, sip my soda, and people-watch. I didn’t want to creep, but I _really_ didn’t want to make any social faux-pas.

A lot of people just stopped in for the free pizza; I snagged a few slices and a bag of chips. The people who did stay really seemed to be happy to get together again.

It was kinda cool to see people actually having fun at a social gathering for once. Roy was there, and the residents he was talking to (one R.A. and his friend, from what I could tell) weren’t conversing with him to suck up to their boss. They were actually bickering back and forth about the teams facing off in the game on the big TV in front of the couch they were all sitting on. It was kind of funny hearing Roy say “You don’t know what you’re talking about if you think they’ve got a chance, boy!” People actually wanted to talk to him, too. I didn’t think people would be so chill around the building manager, but apparently college (or at least the one I’m at) is the kind of place where anyone can make friends with anyone else, despite that person’s status or age.

It was definitely new, but it’s the kind of change I could get used to. I did finally talk to a couple of new people, too, which was nice! I wound up chatting with this one cheery bald kid (who couldn’t have possibly been older than 18) after he bumped into me. At first I just talked to him because he was there and talking to me, but Omi actually seemed pretty cool. He knew a lot of people, too! I wound up chatting with him and this Brazilian exchange student, Raimundo, but he seemed kinda full of himself. He complained about the beds, to which I agreed. The cowboy Omi introduced me to, Clay, seemed nice enough, even though he was a little shy.

It was fun just hanging around other people; not my usual m.o. but not so bad when I’m around other people and not greedy snobs. I would have stayed longer, but this one weird dude in a tacky mime-looking striped shirt kept staring at me. I don’t know what he wanted but I really don’t care. I got in an elevator (after I made sure he hadn’t followed me into it) and headed back up. Oh well, party’s gotta end sometime, right?

I’m going to go eat some real food, pizza and chips aren’t the best dinner. Chicken nuggets at least have some substance to them.

~Jack


	8. f1.1 Monday before classes begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Condoms & Pudding cups

* * *

OH MY GOD! -_- … >m<

As if having to actually submit assignments & read-up for class wasn’t bad enough! Granted, classes don’t start until 2 days from now on Wednesday, but I like to be ahead of the game.

I get back from the library after having just spent the last 3 hours reading a good chunk of the textbook for my thermodynamics class they have on reserve, & what do I walk into? The R.A.s just handing out condoms & snacks to people like it’s no big deal! The clever bastards set-up right next to the elevators, too, so you can’t come or go without one of them being about arm’s length away offering “Here, have a free condom!” & “Would you like some snacks & condoms?” That’s what the really cute, good looking freaking Ashley said to me with the brightest smile on her face, too; AAAGH! AS IF I’D BE LUCKY ENOUGH TO NEED ONE!!

I’m not sure if this makes it better or worse (or both) but I’ve seen her around a few times since move-in day when she checked me in. Heck, I even made conversation with her when I went to go find out about becoming a tutor! She’s a biochem major in her senior year: smart girl! She’s cool, even though she’s hiding a few cats in her apartment. Actually, she’s really nice, plus the other R.A.s there were doing the same thing, so I don’t think she was saying it to be mean. On the flip side, I know for a fact she’s got a girlfriend, so she definitely wasn’t hitting on me or anything.

(I saw her all dressed-up in the elevator a couple of days ago, and she told me they were celebrating their 3rd anniversary together early. Her girlfriend, Mayuri, is an R.A. at a different university, so by the time the actual day comes around, they’re too bogged down with classes & res-hall duties for either of them to be able to make the 3-hour drive to the other).

I just… I just wish I had as much confidence in me as she apparently does to offer me a condom & not seem to have a clue that it’s kind of like offering a toddler a Ferrari; in that it would be too disintegrated from disuse by the time it could come in handy.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, I’m a realist. I know it’s more likely than not that I won’t get laid until after I’ve made a name for myself, well after I’ve left university.

I’ve been trying not to let it bother me that much. I already knew this would come up a lot more once I accepted that I had to move to campus, and I had thought I’d prepared myself to deal with it well enough for it not to get to me like this. I guess reading those studies about how my generation has less sex on average than 20-somethings did in our parents’ generation, when people tended to marry a little younger, didn’t really help as much as I’d thought it would. It’s one thing to know that getting a degree before getting to hook-up with at least one person, although uncommon, isn’t as much of a statistical anomaly as it seems. It’s another thing entirely to see all the G.Y.T. (Get Yourself Tested) posters around, and additionally, to hear some guy crying “she totally used me so she’d have some experience before she went off to UCLA! I loved her!” from the R.A.’s room –across the hall from me– my second freaking night here!

I mean yeah, don’t get me wrong, I thought about sex every once in a blue moon before I came here, but I’m not about to turn into some sort of dumbass frat guy who runs around like a fool trying everything he can think of to try and get into bed with the first willing participant he comes across. I’m not desperate. Like I said before: I’m a realist and I know it’s probably going to be a while before I come across someone who’s digging what I’ve got going on, & I’m fine with that. It’s not ideal, but that’s life for ya.

Here’s the thing: it’s not specifically the fact that most people around me have already had sex while I’m over here still having not even had my first kiss. I think the reason this has me so fucking bothered is that it’s a symptom of a larger issue; It’s another milestone pretty much everybody else my age has met that I’m missing out on.

  * Dropping out of school (for a while) in 2nd grade was awesome;
  * Not making any friends or being young around other people my own age was not.
  * Creating ‘bots & programs most roboticists would drool over is my favorite hobby;
  * Having nothing substantial, but not too complex, to say on the rare occasion I run into someone I actually want to get to know is _the worst_ feeling in the world.

I tend not to have that much in common with people to begin with, being a strange looking, poorly socialized prodigy in robotics and all; I don’t need any more reasons for people to avoid me. I’ve missed out on a lot, and I don’t want to keep missing out on the more appealing social aspects of life.

All that being said: I still think most people suck, & I can’t wait to have a monopoly over the AI market once I’m out of here. But, it sure would be nice if I had an easier time trying to make a friend or two while I’m here.

^ BARF! UGH, flying spaghetti-monster, I want to hurl just reading that! Partly because it’s true, but mostly, because I feel like a fucking loser.

I’m practically the definition of irony: being capable of creating robots that can run on less power than a car & put even the best butler to shame, while being incapable of creating the impression I’m anything other than creepy/weird to pretty much everyone I meet! I’m not even fucking joking, the only people who’ve intentionally tried to start a conversation with me recently are the R.A.s. Seriously, after move-in when people weren’t openly talking to anyone who seemed like they had a clue what they were doing anymore, no one else has talked to me…and there are only 5 of us in my grad-level chem course. That was a fun videoconference...not.

Ashley’s sweet and all, but I don’t think she actually wants to be friends. As far as I’ve seen, she’s friendly to pretty much everyone. I think she’s probably just a nice person who’s good with people and enjoys knowing the residents are doing alright. That, and she’s an undergrad majoring in biochemistry, so of course she’s going to talk to the guy whose starting his first year off in the only grad-level chemistry lecture this university offers. (You only need one year here before you’re to move on to research: joke’s on them, I’ve got an old battery from a Jackbot-prototype that I’m going to use to get my master’s thesis published & knock-out 5+ years of research in about 2 days).

^That’s what I’m talking about: all IQ, no EQ. How am I supposed to have any idea how to make friends with people when I have such little experience testing out what possible shreds of actual people-skills I might have left after all these years of mostly interacting only with robots and snooty upper crust types..? I need practice; I didn’t start out with my Jackbots being what they are today. Hell, my first Jackbot was made out of mom’s blender! But how am I supposed to practice when I continually fail to engage other people?

A couple of people did talk to me during move-in, so I can’t be totally hopeless. OH! {I’d wanted to write about this but couldn’t find my journal at the time.}  
This one **really** hot guy helped me carry my box of toiletries back to my room after the tape on its underside gave-out & it broke in the elevator. Hmm… he did mention that he lives on this floor. Plus, he did seem just as put-off by the idea of going to the freshman “welcome week” events as me when I’d apologized for possibly holding him back from going to them. Maybe I should try talking to him sometime.

HOLY CRAP! WOW, Jack, way to realize the most obvious thing in the world: I need to try and find other people who hate the world as much as I do to hang around!

…I think I’m beginning to understand the phrase “idiot savant” a little bit too well.

Anyway, I just got an e-mail notification. Looks like the rest of the new clothes I bought are finally here so I’m off to pick those up. I think I might kill the 30 -45 minutes they ask you to wait before coming to pick up your stuff by setting myself up with a therapist on campus. …Maybe a grad student? I did see a flyer with the college of psych’s info on it that said their grad students need clients. Even if it turns out to be useless, it’s someone to talk to. Besides, grad students are pretty cool and have a very intimate understanding of what it’s like to be overwhelmed all the time, so there’s a shot in hell one of them might understand where I’m at in my head. … I sure hope that’s the case, because I have no freakin’ clue where that is right now, and I’d love to have some competent help figuring it out.

~ Jack


	9. f2.2 Tuesday 2nd week of classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Chase finally hang out

* * *

I have completed all of the tasks laid out in my planner to be done today.

Surprisingly, I am more exhausted than I’d anticipated; nevertheless, I’m proud that I’ve been following-through on my plan to read ahead and thusly stay ahead of the curve this semester. Fall semester begins slowly, so, should I continue to make my intended progress in these first 2 weeks, I’ll have gotten in the practice necessary to utilize this skill more efficiently come Winter semester.

Though I’d planned to reward myself for having met today’s goals in a timely fashion by going to the event being held at the rec center tonight, I think I’ll reward myself by taking a nap instead.

~Chase

* * *

(about 25 minutes later)

*knocking*

Chase grumbles, but rises from his yoga mat on the floor to answer the door. He looks out the peep-hole to see bright red hair. Remembering the eccentric young man he’d helped out when his things had broken, he opens his door.

“Can I help you, Spicer?”

“I um… I was just wondering… there’s an event going on at the rec center tonight, and you obviously work-out. I thought you might be interested in going to one of the classes? They’re all free tonight, and some of them seem pretty cool! Plus, um, we could hang-out; get to know each other a little better, if you want?”

Chase sighs, rubbing his eyes.

“Oh, um, I’m sorry if I came by at a bad time.”

“No, you’re fine.” He says before he stretches his arms up and back. “I’d laid down for a nap about 20 minutes ago, so I would’ve awoken around now whether or not you’d come by.”

“Oh, um, okay.” Jack replies as he stuffs his hands in his pockets, waiting for an answer.

“Which class did you have in mind?”

“None in particular, they all sound fine to me.”

“Then how about you give me a few minutes to change clothes? We’ll meet downstairs in the lobby to go rock-wall climbing.”

“Sure! I should go grab a bottled water anyway. I’ll wait near the mailboxes in the lobby.”

“Sounds good, I’ll see you soon.” Chase says as he nods politely at Jack before closing his door. He heads off to change into suitable clothes for climbing, as Jack heads off.

* * *

They arrive at the busy rec center together, making their way through the entry gate and into the main area. They see the rock-climbing wall, which is beginning to get a bit of a crowd. As they approach it, a member of the staff greets them. They’re handed pens and papers, legal disclaimers, and asked their weights and harness sizes. They’re informed they’ll be called when two harnesses in their sizes become available.

“Wow um…”

“What?”

“Nothing! Nothing bad anyway, I’m just not sure if this is a good idea, that’s all.”

“Because I’m heavier than I look?”

“Um.. well yeah. That, and I’m kind of a weakling.”

“When it’s my turn, I’ll go up a little and have you tug on the rope while I hang from it. If you still think I weigh too much for you to handle’ we’ll quit.”

“Okay.”

“Don’t be so nervous. The pulley system does most of the work and they have hooks to attach your harness to the ground while you belay me.”

“Oh, cool.” Jack responds, glad he won’t have to worry about being pulled up to the ceiling unexpectedly.

They’re called, given the proper equipment, and shown the proper way to tie a knot. Chase, being an expert, demonstrates his skill and offers to take over teaching Jack for the instructor. The woman agrees, but they’re still not allowed to begin climbing until she returns, and witnesses Jack properly tie the knot 3 times herself. She is to see everyone tie the knot before they’re allowed to touch the wall. It takes Jack a few attempts to pick it up, but eventually, he masters it. The instructor returns, witnesses Jack tie the knot 3 times correctly, and they’re finally able to climb the wall.

“Would you like to climb first? Seeing as you’re already hooked up to the climbing end of the rope.” Chase offers

“Oh, yeah sure! You’re probably a tough act to follow, anyway.”

“I’ve simply done this before is all.”  
“I’ve always wanted to” Jack says, leaving out the _but I’ve always wimped out_.

Jack ascends the wall, taking his time to make sure his grip and footing are secure. Some parts are tough, he slips a time or two, but eventually, he’s scaled almost the entire wall. He’s about 4ft from the very top when he yells “Okay, that’s about as far as I can go.”

“Are you sure? You’ve almost made it to the top!” Chase replies as he further tightens the rope holding Jack’s climbing belt.

“Really?” Jack looks up to see that Chase is right, much to his astonishment. His forearms feel like they’re on fire, and his hands were definitely going to be sore. But damnit, Jack didn’t get to hang-out with hot guys like Chase too often, he sure as hell wasn’t going to pass up a chance to impress him!

“Okay, I’ll keep going!” Jack says as Chase holds firmly onto the rope.

“Do you want a picture?” Offers their instructor as she approaches to check on them.

“Sure!” Jack yells from where he hangs far above the ground, deciding to stay in place and breathe as much as he can before pushing onward.

The instructor plucks Jack’s phone from where it sits on the climbing area’s bordering edge behind Chase, alongside the rest of the belongings they’d not been allowed to bring with them. She swipes up from the bottom corner to activate the camera, counts down, then holds her finger over the capture button to take multiple photos at once.

“Okay, got it!” She calls back to them both as she sets his phone back down where it had been and continues to check on the others climbing the wall.

Nervously, Jack breathes out one last time before looking up, putting his hand in the nearest plastic rock, and pushing on. It takes a few minutes, but once he finally reaches the top, he’s amazed. It burns like hell, but he’s actually done it! He looks down to Chase, and smiles.

“Holy crap, I made it!” Jack calls.

“I see that! Let me know when you’re ready to come down!”

Jack looks around, seeing one young lady fiercely climbing a steep 35-degree backwards incline near the top that looks like murder. He then looks through the large glass wall of the entrance, at the rain pouring outside. Deciding he’s satisfied, he calls to Chase

“Okay, um, how do I come down?”

“Just let go!” Chase responds

“Are you sure?” Jack replies, hesitant to let go while suspended 30ft in the air, with no flying device as a back-up.

“Yes, or you can climb down if you want to!”

Climbing down sounds like the less scary option to Jack, but proves to be difficult. Once he gets the hang of it, Jack climbs down about 10ft, feeling Chase slowly allot him more and more rope, until finally deciding to just let go.

“Okay, I’m gonna let go now!”

“Alright!” Chase responds as he tightens his grip on the rope. Jack lets go, barely affecting the weight Chase feels in the rope as he slowly lowers Jack to the ground.

Once both of his feet return to the floor, Jack unties his knot and unhooks his belt from the climbing end of the rope before he quickly covers the short distance to Chase. Throwing his arms around him, Jack exclaims

“Oh thank you! That was so much fun! I’m so glad I went all the way up!”

Chase, surprised by the physical contact, and blushing at the few stares he could feel them getting, stiffens up before curtly replying

“You’re welcome, now **let go**.”

Jack immediately lets go of Chase. Face turning redder than it had already been, Jack rubs his arm as he mumbles out. “Heh, sorry.” He walks past Chase to where their things rest, and picks up his unopened bottle of water. Taking a drink, the cool water feels good enough to distract Jack from the embarrassment that had just happened. Eyes closed, he holds the bottle against either side of his face before taking another drink, capping it, and wedging it into one of the loops at the back of his harness. Returning to where Chase stands, Jack hooks both sides of his belt onto the anchoring chords in the spongy floor. As he does, Chase expertly ties his knot and hooks his belt onto the climbing end of the rope.

“On belay?” Chase calls before looking over his shoulder to Jack.

Jack looks at him confused; having momentarily forgotten the terminology they’d learned.

“Oh, right! Belay on!” Jack responds as he takes the rope in his hands the way he’d been shown.

Chase approaches the wall, then begins to climb. He ascends a few feet off the ground before he calls back to Jack

“Have you tightened the rope?”

Jack tugs a little on the tightened rope in his hands before responding “Yeah!”

“Alright, I’m going to let go of the wall and we’ll see if I’m too heavy for you.”

“Okay!” Jack says, hoping that if all else fails, at least the anchors will keep him to the ground.

Chase completely let go of the wall before feeling himself hanging slightly off the ground.

“Are we good to continue?” he asks as he once again grips a plastic rock to return to the wall.

“Yeah, we’re good!” Jack responds; it’s difficult, but he’s able to hold Chase. He still won’t be lifting his foot off of the excess rope, just in case.

“Alright, I won’t climb all the way up.” Chase responds, he enjoys climbing, but he doesn’t want to be 30ft off the ground with Jack belaying him.

As Chase ascends the wall, Jack watches mesmerized. The fluidity of his motions, the muscles exposed by Chase’s sleeveless cut-off shirt; Well-toned arms that aren’t bulky or wiry pulling him up, as visibly powerful shoulder-blade and back muscles support him.

Caught like a deer in headlights by the sight, Jack became too preoccupied to remember to continue tightening the rope. Chase ascends ¾ of the way up the wall faster than Jack can consciously realize. It’s only when Chase stops, and breaks Jack of his trance by calling out “Alright, I’m letting go!” that Jack becomes aware of his folly; too late for him to adequately tighten the rope.

Chase feels himself falling faster than usual just after he lets go, and gives a startled yell before gracefully grabbing onto one of the protruding plastic rocks, using it to anchor himself halfway down. He presses his free hand flat against the back of the wall to keep himself from smacking into it, as he turns his body toward it and finds his footing. As Chase once again resumes a place on the wall, he agitatedly calls out

“Spicer! Tighten the rope!”

Jack, mortified by having not remembered to do the only task he was responsible for at the moment, tightens the rope as much as he can before calling out to Chase “I’m sorry! It slipped!” it’s a piss-poor lie, but better than the alternative of telling the truth and taking the risk of creeping him out. Chase was already certain to be peeved at him as it is.

Chase climbs the rest of the way down the wall, until he is only a few feet from the ground. He lets go and Jack lowers him to the ground quickly, but without dropping him. Chase irritatedly undoes his knot as Jack, who is still gripping the rope for dear life, falls backwards letting out a “woah!” as it comes untied.

Chase, whose sole focus had been undoing his hooks, looks over as Jack yells, only to witness him fall backwards onto his butt, which suddenly becomes wet as a small plastic cap goes flying. As Jack moves onto his side, it becomes apparent he’s landed on his thin plastic bottle of water, exploding it. It takes every ounce of will Chase has not to snicker as Jack receives his comeuppance for his negligence with the rope.

As soon as Chase has undone himself, he swiftly and wordlessly leaves the borrowed climbing belt and shoes on the ground, gathers his things, and walks away without even putting on his shoes.

Jack, embarrassed at both his mishap and landing flat on his (now wet) ass, takes a minute to compose himself. When he eventually looks up, Chase is nowhere to be seen. As Jack gets up, he realizes the instructor has made her way over to him as she asks

“hey, are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m okay. Just mortified, that’s all. But it’s my fault for putting my water on the back of my belt. Um, sorry about your floor.”

“That’s okay, it’s just water. I sent one of the assistants off to get a roll of paper towel. Do you need any help?”

“No, I’m good, really. But thanks for asking.” Jack sputters out, more sheepish than he’d meant to, wanting to get out of the harness and shoes he’d borrowed and get the heck outta there as fast as possible!

“Okay, just leave your harness and shoes next to where the guy you came in with left his, and we’ll take care of it.” The instructor says, feeling bad for him.

“Got it, thanks.” Jack says as he manages to remove his belt, and sits down on the border to remove his shoes.

He places his own shoes back on and slips his phone into the waterproof pouch on his lanyard before pocketing it. Once he has all his things, he tosses the flattened water bottle into a nearby waste basket as he bolts out the front doors of the rec center before sprinting back to his apartment. Luckily, it’s still raining quite heavily, so the rest of his clothes get soaked, too, not long after he’s stepped outside. It’s a massive improvement over having just 1 large wet spot going down his butt.

As Jack returns to the building, he immediately goes up to his apartment and into his bathroom; both to strip off his sopping wet clothes, and to take a bath. He needs to try and relax and forget about the total bomb his bright idea to hang out with Chase had turned out to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments below would be very much appreciated :)


	10. f2.4 Thursday 2nd week of classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome Week Festival!

* * *

As the second week of classes commences, there is a large festival to celebrate the first full week of the new semester and welcome new students. Welcome Fest was always a big event, and luckily, Jack hadn’t slept through it!

As Jack is awoken from his slumber by the loud music, he rises from his bed and shuffles over to the window. A brief glance back at the clock on his stove tells him it’s only a little past 11am. As soon as he’d looked out his window and seen all the people, tables, a cotton-candy cart, and what looks to be a whole bunch of goodies, he’s amazed. It’s incredible: there are tables covered in stuff all over the quad as far as the eye can see! From what he could tell, this must have been what the tables and such were being set-up for on Monday, and hadn’t taken place on Tuesday or Wednesday due to the rain. Jack has never been a fan of crowds, but he’s so excited to join the commotion, he barely remembers to put on shoes before he rushes out of his room, still in his pajamas.

* * *

“Hello, friend!” Jack hears as he’s approached by someone he’d seen before, at the building party if he wasn’t mistaken.

He turns around to face where the voice had come from, and sees the bald kid he’d met, Omi?, standing a couple of feet behind him.

“Oh! Hey, I didn’t see you. Omi, was it?”

“Yes! And you are Jack Spicer!” Omi states cheerily as he takes a bite from the pink puff of cotton candy on the stick he holds.

“That’s my name. What’s up?”

Omi looks up to give a proper answer to his new friend’s question “The sky, a few clouds, and the sun!”

Jack looked at him confused for a few seconds, before figuring out Omi hadn’t understood that his question was a casual greeting.

“Um…okay. Hey, where is the cotton candy stand? I thought I saw it from out my window, but I can’t seem to find it.”

“Right this way, and I will show you the path to sugary goodness!”

Sounds good to Jack, who snags a deck of cards while the person at the table to his side wasn’t looking. He slips them into his pocket as he follows Omi down the sidewalk.

The line is quite long, so the two talk as they wait.

“So, what floor are you on?” Jack asks

“…I am not on a floor? We are standing in the grass, waiting for cotton candy!”

“I meant in Lamarr: what floor are you staying on?”

“Oh, yes! Well, you see, I am only staying temporarily. My father is out of town for a few weeks, so I have been staying on the 2nd floor of Lamarr, where the guests stay. Although I will be glad to see my father upon his return, I am sad to say I will not be able to stay for the semester.”

“Oh, I gotcha. So, when does he get back?”

“He will return upon the weekend. I will be here until Sunday.”

“3 days? Well, enjoy it while it lasts!”

“I have been! I have made many new friends, and even had a movie-night with two of them in my temporary home this past weekend!” Omi informs as they inch ever closer to the front of the line.

“That’s great!”

“Oh yes! Raimundo even made a fort of pillows and blankets!”

Jack snickers at the thought, it sounded like a lot of fun and he wishes he’d stuck around longer at the party where they’d met. Maybe he would have been invited to their get-together.

They approach the front of the line, and Jack asks for a stick of cotton candy. The two watch as the blue cloud is spun, and Jack gladly accepts it when it’s offered to him. He asks how much he owes, but the person working the cart informs him it’s free for all the students.

They walk along, enjoying their treats, as they pass by various tables. Omi signs a few sheets with his student e-mail to receive the various goodies being offered in exchange, whereas Jack does so using a fake e-mail that looks real. No way would he deal with all that permanent spam in exchange for a freebie or two. Bags of goodies on their shoulders, the two continue roaming about, enjoying the festival. They stop at a few of the inflatable games, spotting a blow-up cage with an inflatable ball in the center. They watch as the various people inside try to knock each other down. Omi waits until a few people exit it before he pulls Jack over.

They take off their shoes & socks and set them with their things next to the inflatable cage. As they enter it, a couple of other people they don’t know enter with them. Omi starts the game by hitting the inflatable ball at one of the strangers, who knocks it to her friend. She knocks it back to Omi, who sends it flying at Jack. Jack screams before the inflatable ball hits him square in the stomach, knocking him down from the wobbly pedestal where he’d stood. He gets back up, uninjured, and swings the ball back, sending it to Omi. They continued the game for a few minutes before all 4 in the cage exit.

“That was most exciting!” Omi exclaims as he puts his shoes back on and picks up his things.

“Yeah, but kinda painful.” Jack replies, thankful he hadn’t had much to eat. He takes a sip of water before putting his shoes on and grabbing his bag of goodies.

“Jack, a few of us are going to be gathering for a movie, one week from today. Would you like to join us?”

“Sure, when & where are we meeting?”

“The movie takes place at 8pm in the student center. We are meeting around 7:30 in the lobby of Lamarr to arrive early and make sure we have the best seats!”

“Sounds good, I’ll see you then!”

“Indeed!” speaking of, it dawns on Omi to ask the time. “What is the current time?”

“Uh,” Jack pulls his phone from his pocket “It’s 1:37”

“GAH! Oh no! I am late!” Omi says, smacking his hands against the sides of his head as he realizes he’d missed the first few minutes of his 1:30 class, and he was never late!

“It’s been good seeing you, gotta go, BYE!” Omi calls as he waves before tearing through the crowd, running at the speed of light, and nearly misses getting hit by a car as he speeds across the street to the general lecture hall.

Clay, having been getting a bite to eat at the hot-dog stand near the busy street, witnessed the ordeal before exclaiming

“Whew! Man, that lil’ feller’s gon’ be Texas Toast if he takes off like that again!”

“You said it!” The Brazilian next to him says as he, too, had witnessed the small young man tearing through traffic like his life depended on it. He’d nearly dropped his soda; he’d been so shocked!

After the few people who’d witnessed the near accident had returned to walking around as usual, the two went in search of the Churro stand they’d passed earlier.


	11. f2.5 Friday 2nd week of classes

Too embarrassed to even function.

Ugh! I should write this down. I’m going to need to show it to Kimiko when I see her on Wednesday – which can’t come soon enough – and I just know I’m going to forget something if I don’t.

Okay, here’s what happened.

I went on scholar.hub which, apparently, people use to sell textbooks and stuff around the beginning of the semester. Seeing the textbook posts reminded me of the new clothes I had bought.

I’d put my headphones in, took my new clothes to the washer, and came back. I was doing dishes, tidying up, just doing general housework stuff. I was getting a fair amount done, too. Then my timer to go get my clothes from the washer goes off.

I was getting my new clothes out of the washer when I happened upon a pair of boxers that weren’t mine. (I wasn’t even washing underwear. In fact, I’m pretty sure it was pajamas). …Gross.

I was about to set them on top of the washer, when the door opened & OF COURSE, of all the guys on my floor, the boxers just **_had_** to belong to Chase – a.k.a. the totally hot, totally cool guy I _**royally**_ humiliated myself in front of 3 days ago.

I tried to make a joke, because really what else could possibly get rid of all that awkward, & it just made things worse. Way worse.

…Note to self: if ever you find a hot guy’s boxers, don’t say “heh, this isn’t how I pictured getting my hands on another guy’s boxers the first time.”

AAAAGH!!!! JACK, WTF WERE YOU THINKING!?!?

Excuse me while I go crawl under a rock.

\- Jack 

* * *

-_-

I knew I shouldn’t have attempted to do laundry this late at night.

In my defense, people in years past have had a tendency to do their laundry over the weekend, so I had attempted to avoid the peril of searching every floor for empty washers and dryers.

*Chase sighs*

Oh well, there’s nothing that can be done now.

I’ve retrieved my forgotten pair of boxers from the washer. Though they weren’t my favorite, they were a well-liked pair nonetheless. Unfortunately, Spicer of all people had washed a load of his own clothes in the same washer I’d forgotten the underwear in earlier. By the look on his face, I’d be willing to bet he hadn’t known until the moment he saw them. Still, the idea of my underwear being washed with someone else’s clothes is distasteful.

I would have apologized to him, had it not been for his pitiful failed attempt to lighten the situation. After that, it was all I could do to simply retrieve the item and get out of there as quickly as possible.

AGH! I did not think I would experience so much disappointment in any one week this early on in the semester. Usually, that particular honor is reserved for finals week.

…Why do the cute ones always have to be such imbeciles?

No matter.

I was just going to throw the underwear in question back into my hamper after they’d dried, but thinking on it, I feel it is more appropriate to throw them directly in the trash.

\- Chase

* * *


	12. f3.3 Wednesday 3rd week of classes

“Well Kimiko, in this case, since part of the reason he’s here is due to very underdeveloped social skills, talking with him as you would talk among friends is alright. However, you need to make sure you’re still making progress towards achieving the other goals you’ve laid out; otherwise, you will begin to lose sight of them over time, and this is a disservice to both yourself as a budding psychologist and to your patient.”

“Yes, Dr. Fung, I understand”

“It is alright to be fond of your patients: sharing enjoyment in their successes and giving them the relevant tools to dig themselves out of rough patches is an important role. That being said, it is equally as important to remember that the most critical role we have as therapists is to help our patients develop the skills necessary to seek out and find those things on their own.”

“Absolutely. I’m definitely going to be rooting for him, but I understand that my primary focus needs to remain on helping him form healthy relationships with people, outside of therapy. It’s only okay to be on a friendly basis with him so long as it’s helping him to progress toward forming those relationships, and not hindering that or becoming a crutch.”

“Exactly.”

“That’s good, because I’d told him it was sort-of like talking to a friend, but different because it’s more one-sided in focus, our time together is about general progression toward his goals, and the relationship is finite.”

“And you’d explained all of the legal aspects to him?”

“In detail. In fact, that took up the bulk of our entire first session. We didn’t even move into his background or setting any goals until our second session last week.”

“I see.”

“He had a lot of questions, but I think I did okay.”

“I have every confidence that you did, but I’d still prefer to listen to the recording of your first session before I meet him and check on your progress in person.”

“That sounds like a good idea. We’d done as you’d said: he acknowledges he’s read about informed consent, and knows he’s being recorded, within the first 10 seconds of that recording.”

“Very good. You’ll have your notes from the previous session and the one that is about to begin sent to my inbox by tomorrow morning?”

“By 11am, as agreed.”

“And I am correct in understanding you did not purchase it, and this is not to become a habit…?”

“You are, and it won’t. Like I said in the e-mails, I have a bunch of these lying around. This is a one-time thing to give him a little bit of a reason to open up, and hopefully give this whole experience a better chance to succeed.”

“Alright, I’ll allow it. Although, in the future, I recommend you merely suggest a title.”

“In the future, I will do just that. I only offered because he clearly wants the help, but he seemed to be really struggling to even have given me a run-down of his past.”

“Those in need of healing the most are often those most reluctant to travel through the darkness to reach dawn. Now, go, young one, you have a session to attend.”

“Thank you, Dr. Fung.”

Kimiko has a really cool, older book on ancient mythical creatures. Her great-grandpa worked for a publishing company that flopped, so she has a ton of copies of old random books just lying around. That, plus she’s super excited to see Jack genuinely look forward to something; especially when she’s able to help him feel a bit of happiness & enjoyment.

She’d asked Jack if she could see one of his robots in exchange for bringing the book because it’s a great way to figure out how much of his trust she has/hasn’t established. It is also partially a way to establish his level of sanity. Though she believes him, and trusts he is not lying to her, she isn’t entirely sure he’s still sane after describing what sounds like basically living in isolation for most of his adolescence. She’s not entirely sure his robots aren’t just figments of his imagination, created to keep him company. She genuinely likes Jack, and she cares about him, so she needs to assess where he is in order to best be able to help him. She respects that he came in during the first week of classes & wouldn’t leave until they’d promised to set him up with someone that same week.

* * *

Jack arrives a few minutes early as he had to all their sessions so far, noticing this time Kimiko was not standing nearby. Walking down to the end of the hall, he’d seen that instead, she was standing outside a different room, speaking with an elderly man; probably the same man she’d been video chatting with last week before their 2nd session. Not wanting to intrude upon their conversation, he looks around the hall from where he stands, noticing the other rooms in it and the various names that were printed across some of the doors. Others have blank name plates, like the one he and Kimiko had met in last week. He turns around and begins walking back in the direction he’d come for a moment before he reaches his intended waiting spot. Seeing the door to the room they’d used last week open, he takes a seat at the table inside. He sits for a few minutes, waiting patiently, before he finally hears footsteps approaching. Turning in his chair, he sees Kimiko entering the room.

“Good news, Jack! Dr. Fung said it’s alright for me to give you the book since I have a bunch of them just lying around & didn’t have to pay for it!”

“Oh, sweet!” he exclaims as she sets her backpack on the chair beside her, & begins situating herself.

“Here,” she hands him the small book from inside her large backpack, “I hope you enjoy it.”

“Oh, don’t worry, pretty much anything to do with ancient mythical creatures is awesome, so I will!” he assures her as he tucks it away in the small, round backpack in place of where his helipack had once been.

“Sounds good. So, first order of business, did you get the email response I sent to the picture of that journal entry you sent me?”

“Yeah, and I haven’t ran into Chase since.”

“Okay, well when you do see him next, hopefully he says something to you first, or at least doesn’t ignore you. If the two of you can talk and he accepts your apology then great, if not he’s a jerk, move on.”

“Easier said than done.”

“Yeah, but there are other people on this campus you can focus your time and energy on. He’s the one who forgot his underwear in the washer, that’s not your fault. The rock-climbing thing was, but both instances were honest mistakes; it could’ve happened to anyone.”

“I guess, but it’s still mortifying.”

“That’s appropriate.” Kimiko says, looking over her notepad. “So, I understand you had a robot to show me?”

“Oh, yeah! One of my Jackbots is here in my pocket.”

“Alright, which one?” Uh-huh… a robot that can fit in your pocket? Maybe it was a small, plastic toy he’d played with often as a child? In any case, she’d soon have her answer.

“Well, I’d wanted to bring JB-13, but he’s preoccupied holding down the fort while I’m gone.”

“Ah.” She didn’t want to put him on the defensive or come across condescending, so she backed off to allow him the time to show her what she needed to know.

“Alright, got him. Just gotta press this and wait about 45 seconds.” He says, retrieving what looked to be a small scrap of copper.

She says nothing, waiting as he’d asked of her. She wasn’t sure exactly what was going to happen, but it looked like he had no intention of doing anything with the small piece of copper once he’d pressed on it lightly and sat it upon the table. Poor Jack, this was going to be a long journey indeed.

[A great deal later]

The room had been silent for quite a while, as Jack had waited for her to respond and all words she might’ve had seemed to have disappeared.

…“This is why I don’t tell people about my Jackbots.”  
“This is why you don’t tell people about your Jackbots!” she exclaims excitedly as she leaps up, walks around the table a now fully assembled JB38 has been hovering over & hugs him.

Jack’s turn to be stunned. He’s cool with the hug, he just didn’t expect it.

“Oh! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to cross any bounda-”  
“Don’t worry about it!” he reassures her with his sweet smile. “Oh, hey!” he remembers as he pulls back slightly, resuming eye-contact with Kimiko “you like cappuccinos, right?”

“Um, yes, I do, but I’m not sure what that has to do with this.”  
“Let me show you!” he gestures to his Jackbot, “hey 38, make Kimiko a cappuccino.”

“Yes, master.” JB-38 responds in an automated tone before proceeding with the command. A small rectangular door on the front of his chassis opens, causing a bit of steam to be released as it does so. The steam clears, revealing a small plate on which a disposable cup sits. “Here you are, enjoy.”

“Oh my gosh,” with her eyes wide she turns to Jack, “that’s incredible!”

Sitting down in the chair beside him, another wave of mild-shock washes over her at being beside someone who’d invented this thing; this highly-advanced thing that, mere minutes ago, was smaller than the palm of her hand and was now larger than an average-sized microwave and able to greet them and make beverages seemingly out of thin air. Most of the time, when things sound too good to be true they usually are, but apparently, this was one of the rare exceptions to that rule. His robots had sounded so fantastical that she’d been half-expecting them to be pure fantasy, or in the very least greatly exaggerated, but no; here one of them was, as real as the table her elbow rests on as she puts her head in her hands, rubbing her temples trying to regain her ability to function coherently.

“Jack,” she takes his hands “I’m not supposed to do this, but I’m going to go back & edit my notes so that all mentions of them make your Jackbots just sound like simple, household-task preforming automatons.”

“Wait, why?”

“Because I don’t want there to be any chance of someone finding out about your incredible inventions until you’re ready to tell people about them.”

“But you said your notes were private, & the only person you’re allowed/required to share them with is Dr. Fung.”

“That’s true, but do you remember what I told you about possibly having to break confidentiality our first session?”  
“Yeah?”  
“If – and I’m not saying I think this would happen – you were to have a psychotic break and wound-up injuring somebody, my notes could possibly be subpoenaed by a court. If anything like that were to happen, I wouldn’t want your life’s work to become public knowledge just because of one mishap.”

“Oh.”

“I’m serious. Officially, he” *gesturing to JB-38* “is just a vacuum cleaner that can greet you, crack jokes, & sense when it’s too close to an object.” Granted, this was still impressive for a 19-year-old to have learned how to make on his own, but nothing near the amazing piece of futuristic AI currently hovering before them.

“I… I flew all the way from China to meet you, made you a beverage master said you would like, and you call me a vacuum cleaner?” JB-38 said in the saddest tone Kimiko’d ever heard any type of AI utter in her life.

“Heh, yeah, did I tell you they have emotion chips?” Jack said in a slightly higher pitch than usual, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry!” she apologizes as she turns to JB38, “I was so stunned I completely forgot you’d done that. Thank you! & I’m only going to put that in my notes because I wouldn’t want there to be the slightest chance of anyone Jack didn’t want to know about how advanced you guys are finding out before he’s ready.” She returns her gaze to Jack “A lot of people wouldn’t care about how hard you’ve worked on making your Jackbots, and would try to exploit your technology for their own gain, without regard for you; either of you.”

“Yeah, I figured it was a pretty good way to see if you could be trusted to poke around in my head. He was under orders to immediately shrink back up & hide in my coat pocket if the door opened, or fail to activate if he sensed any cameras/recording devices.”

“I love it.” She turns back to JB-38 & politely plucks the still warm cup from the small plate inside his chassis. “Thank you” she says before taking a sip “you’re a much better barista than the coffee vending-machines around campus!”

Sensing the statement’s tone did not convey it to be made with any malice, he replied

“I should hope so.”

Smiling, she continued “You know how to make quite the introduction! In fact, I don’t think there’s been a more memorable one in my life!” before returning to her seat on the other side of the table, opposite Jack.

“Thank you, miss.”

“Oh no, thank **you**, both of you! I kind of hope I go just a little bit senile one day when I’m old, because that way I’ll be able to tell people about the time I offended a robot without them thinking too much of it.”

This caused Jack to snicker and JB-38 to laugh the monotonous “ha, ha, ha.” He played whenever he sensed laughter to be appropriate.

“Now, I don’t want to be rude to you again, but we are nearing the end of today’s session, and I need to spend the last 15 minutes talking with Jack.”

“Understood.” He responds before looking to his master for direction.

“Shrink back down to pocket-size & enter into power-saver mode until further instruction.”

“Yes, master.” About 10 seconds later, it had done just that.

“Jack… that really is incredible.”

“Thanks!” he says, beaming.

“Thank **you** and I mean it: that was an experience I will treasure, and I have no words.”

Jack just smiles.

“Jack, I think it’s incredibly wise of you to show discretion when it comes to your inventions. That being said, there may come a time when you want to impress someone for personal reasons, and I would encourage you to remember that anyone you’re not enough for on your own probably isn’t the kind of person you should trust enough to show your life’s work to.”

“Wow, um, thank you.” He says, unable to tell if he should feel proud or curl in on himself and hide.

“You’re welcome. I’m glad you had the foresight to have protocol for worst-case scenario before you came in today.”

“Yeah, well, you know; what good is being super smart when it comes to mechanical engineering if I’m stupid enough to let everyone see what I’m capable of for free.”

She gives a small laugh at this; certain Jack would be very financially successful in his future. Now, however, they weren’t here to talk about that; they were here to help him make intra- and interpersonal progress.

“Well, in the future, if there’s ever anything you want to share but don’t feel it’s wise to go into details on, I can work with vague ideas and you can always change your mind or decide you just don’t want to discuss something any further at any time.” She states before taking another sip of her cappuccino.

"Gotcha.” It was all he could say; Jack’s floored he hadn’t had to put his true exit-plan of having his Jackbot wipe a little bit of her memory, while turning into a simple-looking robot that would just do basic things like pick-up small objects, into action. He was surprised that someone who had such relatively little to gain seemed to be choosing to just stay silent on the matter, and without asking to be paid-off in exchange for doing so. Though he’s not wanting to push his luck, curiosity was getting the better of him, and so he asks

“Um… why are you doing this?”

“You’re going to have to be more specific.”

“Telling me you’re basically going to make sure all your written accounts of my Jackbots don’t either make me sound loony or give away the truth, and not asking for any money.”

“Jack, you know the rules: any form of payment is prohibited.” Kimiko responds sternly.

“Technically, yes, but so is fabricating your notes.”

“I’m not making anything up, I’m just leaving a few things out. I’m going to scribble out part of the originals before throwing them in the shredder, at home.”

“That’s what I mean, you’re doing something that could get you in trouble for my benefit, and you’re not asking anything of me in return for it. What gives?”

He really didn’t seem to have been the recipient of someone having preformed a favor for him before, and that saddened Kimiko in a way that hurt.  
“Jack, I told you when you asked me before; I got into therapy to help people, not to extort them. I didn’t spend 4 years in undergrad, plus 1 year and counting of grad-school to flush it all away before I’ve even made a difference. And don’t say nobody would know, because I would know, and you’re not nobody.”

“I… I guess you’re right.” He hadn’t known why he hadn’t believed wanting to help people was the full story when she’d stated that as her reason for going into psychology, but he certainly believes her more now.

She nods, then continues  
“Furthermore, you’re a responsible young adult who recognized he needed help with his mental health and social development. After being brave enough to respond to that by actually seeking it out, the last thing I’d want to do is betray the trust we’re still establishing.”

Unused to praise, or non-relatives whose primary motivation for being around him was anything other than greed, he rubs the back of his neck. The people he’d met, on occasions his parents had demanded his presence at some event or another during his later teen years, had mostly given him the cold-shoulder until they’d learned of his connection to wealth. He’d never had an interaction where someone had genuinely tried to establish themselves a trustworthy person to him with anyone, other than granny Spicer; So, once again, he’s torn between relief and wanting to run from the new experience.

He’d purposely scheduled his day of the week meeting with Kimiko to be on the day when he’d had the least to do, and so had no classes nor anywhere else to be afterword, but checking his watch was a nervous habit he’d found comforting while around others.

“Hey, we agreed, you take your worry off and put it on my shoulders while we’re in here.”

He smiles sheepishly, blushing a furious red, and once again hides his watch beneath the sleeve of his black trench coat.

“Sorry, um, I guess I’m just not used to this.”

“That’s okay, it takes time.”

“Did you just make that word-play on purpose?!” he huffs out before he could stop himself, a small giggle escaping his throat at her response.

She smiled, “Now, aren’t you glad you came in?”

“Well yeah, but to be honest, that was mostly for the cool book. Plus, you know, if you need something, you figure out how to get it, then you do that.”

“Yet so many people don’t take that step.” Her watch vibrated once more, signaling to her it’s time to finish wrapping-up.

“We’re out of time, but, sometime before our session next week, I want you to look at yourself in the mirror and repeat the last part of what you just told me in a neutral, factual way.” She informs him as she stands, & begins to pack her many things into her overstuffed backpack. She takes another sip of her cappuccino as he responds

“Um, sure, I’ll do that. Can I know why?” he asks as he opens the door to the room & she hoists her backpack onto her shoulders.

“Gotta come back next week for that!”

He gives a brief, exaggerated sigh before he replies  
“Okay, I’ll be patient. See you next week!”

“See you next week, and enjoy the book!” she says to him before turning around & heading the other direction, into the longer section of the corridor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When reading the therapy chapters, do not take a shot every time you see the word "goals"; you will die of alcohol poisoning.


	13. f3.4 Thursday 3rd week of classes

Omi sits with his two friends in the lounge of the lobby next to the main entry way of Lamarr. Currently, it is 7:45pm, and Raimundo is getting impatient.

“…Maybe he is running late?” Omi says as he looks toward the elevators, hoping Jack would soon emerge from them.

“It’s possible.” Clay responds, not entirely certain either way.

“Yeah, that or he’s just not gonna show.” Raimundo says as he slumps in his seat.

“But…why?” Omi asks, heart full of sadness that his friend was not waiting in the lobby for them.

“It happens partner, people get busy ‘n forget.”

“Whatever. If we don’t leave soon, we’re not going to get any kind of decent seats!”

“But…Oh! Why didn’t I ask where he lives or for some way to contact him!” Omi could have kicked himself! If he’d gotten Jack’s room number, he or one of his friends could go knock on his door. If he’d gotten his e-mail or phone number, he could have reminded him!

“You can next time you see him, you’re bound to run into him again. I’ll go check the other lounge again, but after that, we’re leavin’. Alright?”

Omi sighs “Okay.” He agrees as he, too, slumps in his seat.

Clay rises from his seat and takes the short walk over to the other lounge, with the TV and couches in it. The lights are off, but it’s not very dark out yet. The light coming in through the large windows allows him to see that the lounge is empty, save for the furniture. He walks back to where his friends await, and shakes his head.

“Sorry, buddy. Looks like Spicer’s a no-show.”

“Can’t we please wait just a few more minutes? I am certain he will be here!”

“DUDE! We’ve already waited over 15 minutes! He’s not coming! Now, are we going or what?” Raimundo agitatedly exclaims.

“Hey, now, hold on Rai. I agree, we’ve waited long enough, but you don’t need to go upsettin’ the lil’ feller any more than he already is.”

Rai looks at Omi then slumps his shoulders.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” He looks back toward Omi “sorry dude."

“It is alright.” Omi hops up from his seat. “Now, let us go receive the photos.” He says in a slow and sad tone.

“Come again?”

“Uhh, my guess? Catch the film.”

“Got it.” Clay says as the 3 head off to the student center.


	14. f3.6 Saturday 3rd week of classes

Where to begin?

The last ~36 hours have been rather… interesting.

Friday morning, the usual T.A. for orgo lab was absent; in her stead was none other than Spicer. It was peculiar to say the least, since Spicer isn’t a graduate student; a fact I confirmed with him after lab. We spoke briefly during lab; Apparently, he’s already earned nearly enough credits to be able to be done with college much sooner than most. So, naturally, I was quite taken aback. There is no conceivable way Jack Spicer is older than twenty, and I was quite intrigued with the idea that someone, much less Spicer, could accomplish such a feat as an undergrad. That curiosity is the only logical explanation I have for whatever could have possibly possessed me to go up to him after lab, after all the other students had signed out and left, tap him on the shoulder, and ask him to explain how it was that he was our lab T.A.’s stand-in over coffee.

This was how I came to be filled in on the previous details; it was also how I learned that Jack is mostly self-taught, which is how he tested out of so many courses and obtained those many credits. He’s currently taking the only graduate level chemistry course XSU offers, with my orgo lab’s usual T.A., and she’d asked if someone could fill in for her because she’d had a death in the family. Jack had offered, despite his hatred of getting up early in the morning, because he is the only one out of the 5 students in the course that resides on campus, and because he felt bad for her having lost her grandmother, as Jack is incredibly close with his own.

Apparently, he’d initially been annoyed with the fact that he’d have to complete at least half of the required courses for his degree – a triple major – in class and on campus. His frustration was only exacerbated once he’d taken into account how impractical commuting would be for him; it was this that had led him to, begrudgingly, move into campus housing. At this point, I assured him that the annoyance at his having to reside on campus was shared; he gave a gruff laugh and retorted with a sarcastic “thanks”. He then chalked it up to “at least - finally get[ting] to have a schooling experience in common with most other people.” I must admit this… struck me. I’m not quite sure how or why, but, having heard Jack describe basically living alone from far too young an age and thusly realizing that his odd behaviors and mannerisms were most likely due to a lack of proper socialization, I actually felt bad. I felt sorry for him as I also felt guilty at having treated him so curtly during our most recent encounters. Of course, then, I did the only honorable thing I could do: apologize.

He was quite shocked for a moment, and just sat there whilst he stared at me with those big, red irises of his. He _was_, before I’d suddenly found myself the unwitting recipient of a bone-crushing hug I hadn’t suspected one so thin to be capable of. Had it not been for that damned lingering guilt, I certainly would have ended such unwarranted contact immediately. Though, had I pushed him away, I’m fairly sure it would’ve injured him at least mildly, and that’s no way to follow-up an apology.

As an afterthought: I do strongly feel as though I should’ve paid for our drinks, rather than having allowed Spicer to do so. I was the one who asked him to accompany me for coffee, after all. It would also be to his benefit, and everyone else’s, were he to become acquainted with the expectations of social etiquette.

I suppose I could serve as a bit of a mentor to Spicer; give him some practice casually interacting with people. He was probably falling all over himself around me because he was probably just desperate to make a friend. It almost makes me feel sorry for him.

Almost, because now that I think about it, I mostly feel stupid that I’d misinterpreted his giddiness at another person paying attention to him as flirting.

*Chase pauses briefly from his writing to scrub a hand over his face as he shakes his head*

I hadn’t expected to be so engrossed in what he’d had to say, but the entire time we sat outside the café across the sidewalk from Lamarr we’d visited together once before, I felt all sorts of things I don’t usually feel. Guilt, pity, intrigue. I’m at a loss as for how to describe the other emotions I experienced listening to someone describe having everything and nothing at the same time.

Helping Jack shall be a trial of my patience, but I do believe it can be done. Particularly now that I understand Spicer a bit better, I believe he can be reached and that his social ignorance is simply due to a lack of practice and exposure rather than a lack of ability. With any luck, perhaps I’ll be able to convince him to tutor me should I need help in any of my chemistry courses. Lord knows I’ll need that help in orgo.

What a strange yet opportune turn of events this weekend has brought about thus far.

~ Chase


	15. f4.3 Wednesday 4th week of classes

An old man follows behind Kimiko as she enters the room Jack is seated in, waiting for her.

“Hi Jack. I’d like to introduce you to Dr. Fung.”

The man approaches Jack where he sits as Kimiko takes a seat across from him.

“Hello, Jack. I am sorry I was not able to meet you sooner. I have been out of town in recent weeks.” As the older man nears, Jack notices the reptile perched upon his shoulders.

“That’s okay.” Jack says as he accepts the hand the elderly man offers him with his own, surprised to be greeted with a slightly firmer grip than he expected. “Cool lizard.”

“Thank you. He is a flying dragon, and his name is Dojo.” Dr. Fung says as he reaches up, holding a hand in front of his shoulder, as Dojo slowly crawls out onto it. “He can be a bit shy.”

“I don’t blame the little guy.” Jack says as he curiously watches the little dragon inspect him.

Returning to the matter at hand, Dr. Fung continues

“I have been updated on your progress with Kimiko thus far, and it looks as though you two are off to a good start. Sadly, I cannot stay to observe today’s session, as I have a meeting. However, I will be observing a session in the future, if that’s alright with you Jack?”

“Um, sure, I guess. I haven’t done anything wrong, have I?”

“No, I simply need to observe Kimiko during a session. I will take notes on her performance to provide her with feedback, that is all.”

“Oh, okay.”

“Yes. This is a training clinic, which is why you have the full hour for session rather than the standard 50-minute therapeutic hour.”

“Boy, don’t we need it!” Kimiko comments

“Yeah, no kidding!” Jack agrees

Dr. Fung turns and walks back toward the exit during their exchange, before he stops next to Kimiko.

“Kimiko, I assume you brought your listening device again?”

“Oh, yes, right here Dr. Fung!”

Kimiko takes the small encased device out of her backpack before removing it from its case and placing it onto the center of the table.

“Jack, Dr. Fung would like me to record today’s session since he can’t be here. Is that alright with you?”

“Do I actually have a choice?”

“Yes.” Kimiko had answered “We’ll still have session today if you don’t want to record.”

“Oh, okay. Then yeah, it’s fine. I just wanted to know is all.”

“You need not worry; I do not keep the recordings after they have been listened to.” Dr. Fung assures Jack. “It was nice meeting you Jack. Oh, and Kimiko, do not forget to start out today’s session with your follow-up from your previous session and any correspondence you may have had during the week.”

Kimiko, grateful for the reminder, turns to thank Dr. Fung properly before he exits the room. “Thanks, Dr. Fung! Have a good meeting!”

Dr. Fung holds up a hand and nods his head in acknowledgement as he exits the room, shutting the door behind him.

“Alright.” Kimiko lowers her voice “Before we start, I want to make sure to tell you I completely eradicated all mentions of your Jackbots’ true capabilities, as promised.”

“Thank you, really. I appreciate it.” Jack thanks as she nods her head.

“Literally don’t mention it.” she says as she looks at him, before returning her attention to her notepad. “That, and I want to make sure you’re alright with me recording today’s session. We probably won’t record too many, Dr. Fung just needs to make sure I’m not being irresponsible and losing track of our goals. He has all of us who have clients do so.”

“Yeah, I’m fine with it. It’s pretty low-tech; honestly, I’m impressed you even have one of these! I haven’t seen one of these babies since I was a little kid back in ’98.”

“Yeah, I figured it would help people feel their confidentiality was being respected if I used low-tech recording devices that don’t even have a USB port.”

“Smart.”

Kimiko reaches to the center of the table and hits the red dot “record” button on the small rectangular device.

“Okay, firstly, did you repeat what you’d said last week in a neutral-factual tone to yourself, while looking at yourself in the mirror?”

“If you need something, you figure out how to get it, then you do that: Yeah, I did. Now do I get to know why?”

“Yes. The idea is for you to recognize the good qualities you have. It’s important for you to look at yourself while doing so in order to be faced with the qualities in yourself that make you capable of actually obtaining whatever it is your long-term goals are. It’s similar to positive self-talk, but in a neutral way. Positive self-talk tends to backfire if the person’s self-esteem is too low, and it seemed like a safer bet to have you reassure yourself of your confidence before going further.”

“Geez. Is it that obvious?”

“Not to the untrained eye.”

“Okay.” Jack says, not sure how to take the comments Kimiko had made. He’s sure she’s trying to help him, but her comments had still come off a little sharp.

“Second, I got your e-mail. Did you get mine?”

“Yeah. I’m really glad Chase is talking to me again!”

“I saw! It sounds like he’s still willing to get to know you and become friends, which is good news. We can talk more about that as time goes on and see how it goes.”

“Okay.”

“What do you think about the approach I suggested for our sessions?”

“I think it sounds like it could work.”

“Alright, then let’s start on that.”

“What about the other thing?”

“I set a timer so we can come back to that. That way, you’re not walking out the door right after having to dig deep and talk about all these difficult things.”

“Okay, let’s do it.”

…About 8 minutes later.

“Jack.”

He closes his eyes and exhales with a sigh.

“Jack.”

“Look, I know. I know I need to talk about it, okay, just” he pauses “I just don’t want to talk about it here.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean I don’t want to talk about any of this right now.”

“Well, there really isn’t much of a point in putting it off until next week.”

“I don’t mean until next week, I mean at all. Not while I’m in college here anyway.”

“Why?”

“I just don’t want to think about it anymore.”

“Which is why you came here; to this department. You came to university to distance yourself from your problems, you came to this department for therapy when you realized your problems followed you here, in your mind.”

“So you’re saying it’s all in my head?”

“Not in that way. I don’t want to imply that I think you’re making anything up, or that anything you experienced wasn’t a tangible reality at one point. I’m saying you have emotional wounds and you should address them to try and reduce the amount of emotional scars you’ll have with you for the rest of your life.”

“Hey, I mean, being neglected by my parents was pretty bad, but I wouldn’t say I’m scarred for life because of it.”

“That may be, but you need to face this if you want to truly be able to let go of it, Jack.”

“…I don’t know. It seems like a waste of valuable time. I could be talking to you about other, better things.”

“I’m sure you could, but your primary goal when you came here was to address the things holding you back. Another one of your top goals was to work on improving your social life.”

“Actually, it was to learn how to have a social life.”

“Regardless, it’s all tied in together. If you want to be able to move on from your past, and have healthy social relationships without always worrying about whether or not someone is still friends with you or doubting them in the back of your mind, you need to face the things that gave you those worries. Living with unresolved abandonment issues can put a serious damper on even the healthiest of relationships.”

“How so?”

“Say, you’re friends with someone. You hit it off, you hang out every day, you eat lunch together, you know each other so well you don’t even need to ask to know one of you will be at the other’s on the weekends. Then, one or both of you graduates. You talk less, you gradually drift apart, you become adults with adult responsibilities and careers. You still like each other, you still call once a month. Normally, people do have a little bit of doubt as friendships change, but once a little time goes by and they become used to having adult friendships that doubt fades. Now, let’s say you never faced your past. You managed to put it out of your mind, for the most part, but you never really understood that your parents abandoning you was not your fault. You and your friend have your monthly call, as usual, but in the back of your mind you worry your friend only calls you once per month as a way of ditching you, rather than making time for you. You doubt that your friend even really likes you, even though you were incredibly close at one point. In the back of your mind, you feel jealous whenever he posts pictures of himself doing something with anyone else. Even if you just talked and he told you that picture he looked so happy in was actually a miserable time out with his annoying boss and co-workers and he’s actively looking for a job he actually likes; you still doubt him. You still doubt him because you still doubt you’re good enough. You feel that he’s growing apart from you because your friendship was never real in the first place. You don’t deserve to feel that, Jack. I’m not saying it’s guaranteed; some people are fine after growing up and having lonely childhoods, but many need someone to help them feel and understand that there really isn’t anything wrong with them, and that you are likeable. Now, we can talk about it, or you can keep fighting it and risk things getting to that point.”

“…I…I mean I want to, but I don’t.”

“I know this comes across harsh, Jack, but I’d much rather risk you being mad at me for a little while than carrying around all the hurt from your parents and letting it stand in the way of, or put a damper on, the relationships you want and deserve to have in your life.”

Jack went silent. Kimiko had warned him he’d be running an emotional marathon for the next few weeks if he decided to proceed with this method of therapy. He’d just thought it would feel better. He’d thought getting it all off of his chest would feel better, but so far, he’d just been thinking about it and remembering it all felt awful. She’d told him for some people there was immediate relief, for others there was more pain followed by a gradual improvement in baseline mood. She had assured him, however, that if they did this right he wouldn’t think about it as much. Jack likes Kimiko and he trusts her, but right now he just wants to bolt out the door.

“You don’t have forever, Jack.” Kimiko says in a very caring but almost sad tone.

“I know, I just don’t want to do this while I’m in a better place.”

“You came in to face this head-on, sooner rather than later or never. The fact that you’re in a better place where you feel safe and supported is exactly why you should follow through on that.”

“Yeah, I should.” He agrees, without the courage to do as he said.

“You may not believe it now, Jack, but you are stronger than this.”

Jack huffs, “Yeah right; I’m so strong I chickened out of going to the only event I’ll probably ever have been personally invited to in my entire student career.”

“A) That’s probably not true, you’ll more than likely be invited to other events. And (B) do you think you chickened out as a way of subconsciously disappointing Omi before he had the chance to disappoint you?” Kimiko could see Jack was reluctant to talk about his parents’ neglect, and he had mentioned in the e-mail he sent her he’d wanted to address his ditching his friend, anyhow, so she stops the timer she’d set. She figures it’s better to make some progress rather than none.

Jack really felt that one like a splash of cold water to the face.

“Um, yeah, I guess that makes sense why I was afraid to go.”

“It’s a pretty common thing: people with low self-esteem tend to bomb when they’re finally presented with something they’ve coveted for a while.”

“Ouch. That definitely helped my self-esteem.” Jack says in a very snide, sarcastic manner.

“It’s not a jab at you, it’s been observed many times over. I’m telling you like it is. It’s a perpetual cycle: want something, feel like you’re not good enough to have it, finally have it, still feel like you don’t deserve it, mess it up. If you have the knowledge of how the cycle works, then you have the power to change your behavior and fight back against it.”

Jack sits there nodding his head for a few seconds just taking it all in.

“I didn’t know it was that deep. I thought that was just me being chicken.”

“No Jack, that’s what people with low self-esteem do, it’s called self-sabotage and most people don’t even realize they’re doing it.”

“…Wow.” He had to think on that one. It didn’t make sense to him, but then again so much about people –including himself, apparently– didn’t.

“Jack, I know you’re different from most people in some ways, but in that respect you’re the same. When it comes down to it, you’re not as different from everyone else as you think you are. Sure, you have some very unique traits that make you, you, but you’re also just like everyone else in many ways. You want friends, you get scared, you have hopes and dreams and insecurities. In those respects, Jack, you’re just another human being. You’re not drastically different just because some people have looked at you like you were an alien in the past. We’ve all been looked at like we’re freaks at some point.”

“Not the way I have. Trust me, you have no idea.”

“Oh yeah?” Kimiko takes her phone out from her pocket, scrolls through to and older picture of her as a younger pre-teen and hands her phone to Jack.

He accepts the phone from her, and recognizes Kimiko’s face in the picture, though she looks much different. In the picture, her hair is green and divided into 3 pigtails. She is wearing a white choker with a matching white bracelet, a purple and white ruffley crop-top with pale yellow toeless socks, purple and green flip-flops, a dark purple tie-skirt, and a barely visible green backpack.

Kimiko watches Jack stare at the image and the realization that she, too, was a part of fashion counter-culture sink in.

“Woah.”

“Oh yeah.” She reaches over and swipes her finger across the screen to another picture. In this image, Jack sees the light grey bunny helmet complete with ears, a painted-on face, and a fluffy tail on the back. Her hair in this image is a very deep purple-red, and cut in a dramatic bob. She is wearing a black leather jacket with a cherry-red V-neck underneath, and matching red sweatbands. Her roller-blades are the same shade of red with yellow wheels; above them are light pink kneepads with a red flower on each of them. It all stands out, dark contrasted on light, finished off with what looks to be a few layers of white skirts: a few tutu-like ones puffed out under a high-waisted smooth one.

“I used to wear things like that every day from the time I was almost 12 until I entered grad-school a few months before my 22nd birthday. Occasionally, when I’m just out and about, I still do. Still think I don’t know what it’s like to be stared at?”

“Touché. If I had something white, I’d be waving it as a flag right about now.” Jack admits as he hands Kimiko her phone back. “I don’t think I’d ever have the courage to wear something with a puffy tail on it. Thankfully, that’s not really my style.”

“Jack, you’re talking to someone whose worn wings, all different colors and cuts of wigs, and pretty much anything else you can find under a google search of Harajuku fashion.”

“Again, brave.”

Kimiko smiles “Thank you.” Her watch vibrates, signaling her to wrap-up. “Well, we’re almost out of time. I showed you those pictures of me because I wanted to make my point.”

“Um…heh…would you mind clearing up exactly what your point was for me? I think I get it, but I’m probably missing something.”

Kimiko, patient as a saint, spells it out for him.

“My point was that you may not be as different from someone as you may think.” She makes sure to make direct eye-contact with him while stating the rest of her message. “You can be sitting right across from someone and have no idea how much you have in common. Everybody has those feelings of not belonging, everybody has pain, Jack. You’re not the only one who has ever been a part of counterculture, you’re not the only one who has lived overseas. You pass by other people every day who have been through something you have, and you both have no idea because it’s not tattooed on your foreheads in black or neon ink. You are not alone.”

Jack’s turn to be truly amazed and dumbfounded.

“Wow… I never thought of it that way.”

“Well, there’s something to think about. Put it in reverse: how many people walk by you every day and have no idea you’ve gone through parental neglect, or have lived overseas pretty much your entire life?”

“Yeah, you know, that makes a lot of sense.”

“I’m glad it does, Jack.” She says as she pulls her backpack close and unzips it. “We didn’t reach our goal today, but we still made progress.”  
She reaches out to the recording device in the center of the table and hits the stop button before putting it inside a case and into her backpack. She then turns her attention to Jack “Do you still want to be friends with Omi?”

“Yes.” In spite of his reluctance, Jack really did think Omi was pretty cool and admired the way he got along with so many people.

“Then your task before next session is to find him, apologize for standing him up, and let him know it wasn’t mean spirited and you do want to be his friend.”

“I don’t have to say it like that, do I?”

“No, it should come from how you feel. Just make sure you mean it, because you do owe him an apology. You probably hurt his feelings.” She states as she stands.

“Alright.”

“See you next week, Jack” Kimiko says as she exits the room, Jack behind her.

“See you then, Kimiko!” he says as he goes left and she goes right.

As she walks away, Kimiko touches the charm hidden under her shirt just above her heart. Her dad had given it to her on her 20th birthday; it had been her mother’s before she’d passed away.


	16. f4.4 Thursday 4th week of classes

The next day, around 1:15pm, Jack decides to take a walk around campus. He’s hoping to spot Omi, as he remembers him having a 1:30 class on Thursdays.

Jack was having some kind of luck this week, because his plan to hopefully spot Omi worked! Perfect, he’d still remembered exactly what he’d been advised to do in his session with Kimiko yesterday, so now it was just a matter of not wimping out again and putting the plan into action.

“Hey! Omi, Hey!” Jack yells as he runs through the crowd toward the bald young man.

Omi turns around, then sees the tall goth young man making his way toward him. He’s not exactly sure how to feel about him, but seeing him was certain to help clear things up.

Jack pants a little as he finally catches up to the now stopped Omi. Hands on his knees as Jack catches his breath, Omi greets him.

“Hello, Jack Spicer.” It comes out more of a statement than a greeting.

“Hi Omi. Um, you got a minute?”

“Less than 10 of them, as I am on my way to class.”

“That’s fine, I’ll walk with you then.”

“Very well.” Omi says as he walks in the direction of his class, listening for Jack to say something.

It’s quiet for a short while, before Jack picks up on being given a little bit of the cold shoulder.

“So, um, about last week…” he wants to say so many things, but there’s one important thing he has to say, “I’m sorry.”

“So, you did remember?” Omi says, somewhat of a mix between hurt and surprise.

“Yeah. I did. But I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings or anything.”

“Then, you were busy?”

“Well, um no.” Jack hastily admits, “I chickened out.”

“Were you afraid my friends would not like you?”

“Well, there’s that.”

“What else are you not telling me?”

Still not completely trusting Omi, Jack figures it’s better to rip off the band-aid and ask where he stands.

“Did you invite me to come see a movie with you and your friends so you could prove something to them, or did you invite me because you actually wanted me there?”

“I wanted you there with us; I enjoyed your company, Jack Spicer, and you disappointed me, deeply.”

“Really? Well…um…I never meant to. I wanted to go, I just thought it might have been some kind of prank or something. Make me wait there just to not show, or pull one over on me.”

“Why would you think that?”

“Well, Raimundo didn’t seem like he liked me very much, and Clay seemed kind of reserved. I just figured, even if you guys weren’t out to prank me, you’d probably all have a better time without me.”

Omi’s hurt is still there, but he realizes Jack probably has some hurt of his own that he’s not talking about.

“Jack, I hope you will believe me when I tell you this: I enjoyed the welcome week festival with you. In fact, I had so much fun I had nearly forgotten I had class that day, and I make it a point never to be late to anything!”

That made Jack smile a little.

“Thanks. I had fun, too.”

“Yes, and Raimundo is very much a trickster. He is like that to everyone, especially at first. Clay is fairly reserved and takes a little time to warm up to people. It was quiet when we first met, but the next day, after a few hours, we were all having a most excellent time!”

“I remember you telling me about the pillow-fort, but I didn’t know they were just like that.”

“Yes. Raimundo is in a new country, and Clay is on the other side of the country from his home south in Texas. I myself am in a new setting, too, as I am a freshman.”

“Hey, I’m in a new country, too! I’m an exchange student from China.”

“Really?!” Omi’s fascinated at that “you do not look like you are. Were you adopted, too?” Omi asks curiously

“Heh, no. My parents are European, they just moved to China before I was born.”

“Oh.” Omi says, not entirely surprised but somewhat let down.

“Were you adopted from China?”

“No, I was adopted from here in the U.S. but as far as I know my birth parents, and my adoptive father, are of Chinese descent.” Omi informs

“Neat. Do you speak either Cantonese or Mandarin?”

“Yes, I am fluent in Cantonese. And you?”

“Mandarin, so you’d probably be able to understand me, but I probably wouldn’t be able to understand you.”

Omi sighed. “lower.”

Jack, confused as ever, looks at him waiting for some kind of explanation.

“What’s lower?”

“That we cannot speak to each other in another language, it is a lower.”

“Oh, you mean a downer.”

“That too.”

“Well, hey, I’m just glad you’re speaking to me.” Jack says, trying to cheer his hopefully-still-friend up.

“I am too! I had thought you did not like me.”

“Nah, I like you. You’re fun! I’m just not really used to all this. Like you, I’m new to the whole college thing. Long story short, I tested out of a bunch of classes.”

“I am adapting, too. My father sometimes travelled for work, so he homeschooled me as a child. I attended a Montessori school as a teenager, but college is still very different.”

“Yeah, it is. I didn’t really go to school before college, either. I’m self-taught.”

“We have very much in common!” Omi observes as he and Jack speak

“No kidding!” Jack laughs a short, amused chuckle “I guess birds of a feather really do flock together.”

“Yes; Speaking of flocking, do you have a cell phone? I recently obtained one, and though I have my other friends’ numbers, I do not have yours.”

“Oh! Yeah, sure, here” Jack says as he pulls his phone from his pocket. He has to check his new American number; he still has his Chinese number, too, but he doesn’t want to give people a number they can’t call. As he looks up his new number, and recites it, he very pointedly does not comment on his friend’s possession of a flip-phone.

“Okay! I have it!” Omi says as he closes his phone and places it back in his backpack.

They approach the crosswalk and wait in a large crowd for a moment before the signal changes.

Jack and Omi continue walking together until they reach the building where Omi’s class is, shortly after they’d crossed the street.

“Well Jack Spicer, I am very glad to have run into you!”

“Same here. And Omi? I’m really sorry I hurt your feelings.”

“Thank you, Jack. That means a lot to me.” Omi states as he holds the straps of his backpack and smiles up at his friend.

Jack stands there, proud he’s managed to give an apology he actually meant for once. At a loss for much else to say, he finds a casual salutation.

“I’ll be seeing you around?”

“Most definitely! Goodbye for now!”

“Later!” Jack says as Omi waves before turning around to head into the building.

Jack then turns around and headed the short distance back to the crosswalk. As he waits to cross the street to return to the main part of campus, he decides to go have some lunch while he’s out. It’s only 1:23pm, leaving him plenty of time to eat before his 2 o’clock applied calc lesson.

* * *

The dining hall is lively as per usual for a Thursday, as the students fill their plates with food to eat between their classes.

Amidst the commotion sit two women, one undergrad and one grad, at one of the many round tables scattered throughout the eating area. They converse as they eat

“It was a bit of a stretch, but I got the kitten back in my room just in the nick of time, before one of my neighbors could see!” recounts Ashley

“Sounds like that was a close one!” responds Wuya

“It was!” Ashley looks over to her right, and sees Jack walking around, probably looking for an empty table among the somewhat crowded dining hall.

“Hey Jack! Over here!” she calls to him as she raises a hand for him to see.

“Why are you calling Jack over?” Wuya asks in a harsh whisper

“Aw c’mon, he’s not so bad.”

“But I see him almost every day! He lives directly across from me.”

“Oh, sorry, I forgot.” Ashley says casually, hoping her plan to get Wuya to leave would work. She didn’t dislike Wuya terribly, she just only liked her in small doses and had just about reached her Wuya tolerance limit for the day.

Jack hears Ashley’s call as his head turns in her direction. Seeing her hand in the air, he walks over to join where she sits with his R.A.

“Hey guys – ah, sorry, gals – what’s up?” Jack says as he sets his plate and cup at the round table.

“Oh you know, just catching a bite to eat before class. You?”

“Same. I have just about enough time to eat and make it to my math lesson.” He informs as he takes off his backpack and places it in one of the empty seats next to himself. “How’s your day so far, Wuya?”

“Same old, same old.” She replies disinterestedly. “…So Jack, did you ever take my advice and drop by the rec center?”

“As a matter of fact, I did! Actually, I went with Chase.” Jack replies, not allowing her snippy comment to get the better of him.

“Oh, how nice for you.” Wuya replies as she rises from the table, gathering her dishes.  
“Anyway, I’ve got to head out. I’ve got work to do in the lab and I should snag a few snacks for later, before I get there.”

“Later” Ashley says in a casual demeanor.

“See you around!” Jack says before he takes his first bite of his panini.

“So, how has campus life been treating you so far?” Ashley asks before biting into the last of her fish tacos.

“Mm” Jack sys, acknowledging her question as best he can with a mouth full of food. He chews it, and swallows, before he replies  
“Pretty good. I just ran into a friend and finally swapped contact information with him before I came here.” Jack informs before sipping his lemonade.

“Really? That’s great! I’m glad to hear you’re not having as much of a hard time making friends.”

“…Who told you that?” Jack wonders, distracted by embarrassment from what should have been the obvious conclusion.

“Wuya.”

“Oh… I thought R.A.s were supposed to keep that kind of thing private?” He queried before taking a large bite of his sandwich.

“We are, but we’re people; we talk to each other. Besides, we’re probably the only people she sees on a regular basis. Being a PhD student and all, she’s either locked up in her room or at the graduate library reading most of the time; when she’s not tutoring me, that is. She gets stressed out pretty easily and some things just kind of slip out.” Ashley responds, hoping Jack will pick up the hint to be careful what he tells Wuya.

“Oh. Okay, that’s understandable, I guess. She tutors you?” Jack asks before once again biting into his panini.

“Yeah. I don’t usually need that much help, but I figure it doesn’t hurt to have someone more experienced looking over my work. That, and it’s good for her to be able to refresh herself on earlier material while taking a break from her own work.”

“Neat.” Jack says, impressed they’d managed such a mutually beneficial arrangement.

He gulps down some more of his lemonade, as Ashley hmms in agreement with him, mouth full of the brownie she’d bitten into. The two stuff their faces for a few minutes before their food is gone. Ashley is the first to stand, gathering her things and her dishes. Jack soon follows her, placing his backpack back on before gathering up his plate and cup. They walk to the dish belt together, before placing their dirty tableware on it and heading toward the exit.

“Where are you headed off to?” Jack asks to make conversation as they weave their way past the many round tables.

“Metabolism lecture. It’s in the basement of the castle.”

“There’s a castle on this campus?” Jack asks puzzled

Ashley laughs before responding “It’s not a _real_ castle! Everyone just calls it the castle because there’s a body of water around the outside of the building, resembling a moat; and you have to walk across the little bridge to get into it. Take a look at it the next time you pass by, you’ll see it.”

“Oh, when you say it like that it makes sense.” Jack agreed, as they pulled back the doors to the outside.

“Yeah. Hey, by the way, if you need a tutoring appoint for chem and you haven’t made one, ask Wuya because all the other ones at the library are booked solid by now. A lot of people have their first exams this week or next week.”

“Oh, thanks! We don’t actually have exams in the grad lecture, we just have to write these long 10-page papers that we have to turn into a giant 40-page paper by the end of the year.”

“Sounds great.” She said flatly “See you around!”

“You too!” Jack says as they head in opposite directions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts & comments are very much appreciated! :)


	17. f5.0 Sunday 5th week of classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'flix n chill: we all do it

* * *

Don’t ask me how, but I wound-up just hanging out with Spicer in the lounge for… a larger chunk of the day than I’d care to admit.

…he’d offered to share his pizza, was I to turn it down?

Alright, here’s what happened.

I’d taken a stroll after breakfast with my friends, and had wandered around campus for a little while. I’d remembered to look at the renovations the art building had undergone over the summer as I’ve meant to for about a month now. Upon my return to Lamarr, I’d heard the Teen Titans theme song (the Japanese Version) playing in the side lounge near the elevators. Curious, I peeked in to see Jack sitting on one of the couches watching the _original_ Teen Titans on the TV, which I feel I must note was wired up to his phone; how he did that I’ve no idea. Regardless, he’d seen me peeking about and had greeted me.

* * *

Earlier that day…

“Oh, hey Chase! I didn’t know you liked Teen Titans!”

“It’s a good show. Anyway, I should probably go.”

“Wait!”

Chase raised an eyebrow before Jack continued

“Um… if you want to stay and watch, I’ll be happy to share my pizza!”

Jack gave a big, bright toothy smile.

“Alright, sure.”

Chase took a seat at the stuffed chair across the low table from Jack.

* * *

That’s pretty much how it happened.

It wasn’t bad, either. Pepperoni pizza and one of my favorite story arcs – the one with Terra – altogether it was very refreshing.

I’ve some work to do and a chapter to read before Monday if I’m to maintain my good habit of being prepared for lecture. First exams of the semester can often be the trickiest to prepare for, as there’s not yet a precedent of what is expected.

I’m off to improve my GPA,

~Chase


	18. f5.4 Thursday 5th week of classes

Chase arrives early to the gym to practice his 3-point shots before Dashi and Guan arrive. Upon heading out onto the far end of the 4-hoop basketball court, he dribbles and catches the ball. Holding it in his hands, Chase looks up at the hoop, turns around, and closes his eyes to focus.

Taking a deep breath, Chase lowers the ball slightly before quickly throwing the ball backwards in the air. After its release from his fingertips, Chase turns around to watch it fly through the air for a moment, before it sails through the hoop.

“That was most impressive!” a young male voice calls from his right

Chase looks to see a bald young man admiring his shot.

“Why thank you” Chase says as he picks up the ball “the trick is to close your eyes, and allow yourself to see the ball sailing through the net.”

“Thank you, I will remember! Would you care to play a game with me?”

Chase considers the freshman before agreeing “Sure. My brother and our friend are on their way; We could use a 4th player, if you’d like to stick around. That is, if you can keep up.” Chase quips as he passes the ball to the other young man

“My name is Omi, and I most certainly can!” he says, passing the ball back “Perhaps it is you who will need to keep up!” He says, catching the ball as it is passed back to him, and dribbling left.

“Chase Young” he says as he follows Omi’s sharp turn to the side, smacking the ball out from under Omi’s right hand “perhaps you should be careful what you ask for” he says, dribbling the ball back over toward the hoop he’d shot at earlier.

Hot on his heels, Omi bounces from side to side, ready to block Chase’s next move. Chase mock-throws the ball right, then dodges left whilst Omi dives in the direction of his fake-out, nearly falling over on the freshly waxed floor.

“you just might get it!” Chase taunts as he shoots the ball

“Wa-ah!” Omi calls out, catching himself before he could fall. Turning around, he sees Chase make his second shot through the hoop.

“You play well!” Chase says, turning to him as the ball bounces on the floor beneath the hoop.

“Thank you. You play well, too; as far as tricksters go.”

“That was a poorly faked shot. You were simply too eager to block me.”

“I do not often get to play basketball this early, as the more athletic one of my friends is often asleep until noon.”

“So I see. Well, let’s see how you play on a team.” Chase says, seeing his brother and Guan approaching from the other end of the court.

“Hey Chase! Ditching us?” Dashi asks as he runs down the court.

“I should, you’re nearly fifteen minutes late!”

“Sorry, had a lockout to do before I could come. I’m on duty today.” Dashi informs as he greets his brother

Guan approaches alongside him, informing “And I was stopped by a rather attractive lady in the dining hall.”

Chase wiggles his eyebrows suggestively at Guan, ribbing his friend over his reason for his tardiness.

“Who’s this?” Dashi asks with an inquisitive brow as he looks at Omi

“I am Omi, and I was just about to teach your companion a lesson in humility!” he says, thinking to himself _“perhaps, I can impress them with my garbage-talking, like Raimundo showed me!_”

Taken aback, but mostly amused, Dashi and Guan look at each other for a moment before Dashi retorts “You talk a big game, kid, let’s see what you’ve got! You and my brother against the two of us, whaddaya say?”

“I say, bring it off!” Omi says enthusiastically, pumping his arms

“I believe you mean, ‘bring it on’” Guan corrects

“Off, on, just bring it!”

“Oh, I promise, it’ll be brought” Dashi comments, intercepting the ball Chase had attempted to pass to Guan. He spins it on his finger a moment, showing it off, before he completes the toss to Guan.

“This should be interesting!” Guan comments, catching the ball and approaching center court alongside the rest. As the tallest of the group, Guan is to perform the toss-up to start their game

“Alright, rules are, we play until 30 points. Guan’ll do the toss-up, Omi & I here will smack-down. So, Guan you’ll guard Chase. Any questions?”

Chase and Guan shake their heads as Guan holds the ball, awaiting Dashi’s signal to count down.

“No. May the best team win!” Omi says cheerily as he and Dashi stand directly in front of one another for the toss-up, and Chase backs away to Omi’s side.

Guan tosses the ball in the air before backing away from the two facing off. Omi jumps far higher than anyone expected, but Dashi still smacks the ball first.

* * *

Some time later, the four breathe heavy post-game. With Guan and Chase near evenly matched, it had mostly been a competition between Dashi and Omi. Though the game had been close, ending with a final score of 29 – 30, Dashi had beaten Omi by stealing the ball away and making a 3-pointer.

The four sit around in comfortable chairs just outside the basketball court as they converse.

“I must admit, you have angry skills!” Omi comments

“That’s mad skills; and thanks, kid, you’re not so bad yourself!” Dashi responds, impressed with the freshman. “Name’s Dashi, and this is Guan.” he informs as he gestures to his friend.

“That is why the two of you are looking so familiar!” Omi exclaims, recognizing their names above pictures he’d seen “Are the two of you R.A.s in the Lamarr building?”

“Yeah! How’d you know?”

“My father was out of town for a few weeks just before the beginning of the semester, so he made arrangements for myself and our pet dragon to stay there! It was most quiet before move-in, but very much fun! Especially the welcoming party where I met three of my new friends!”

“You were at the Lamarr welcome party? I’m surprised I didn’t see you there! Are you talking about the welcome party during move-in?”

“Yes. Was there another?”

“Yeah, I thought you might have snuck into the R.A. welcome back event before move-in. Either way, I’m surprised I didn’t run into you.”

“Well, it was quite a crowded event. And I would not sneak into an event that I was not welcome to attend.”

Guan nods, very much liking this young Omi character. Chase and Dashi, on the other hand, share a more mischievous train of thought.

“Really? Not even if, perhaps, it were for a noble purpose.” Chase leads

“Such as, say, figuring out your major?” Dashi follows

“What are you talking about?”

“Aw, come on, you’ve got doe-eyed freshman written all over you! There’s no way you’ve decided on a major already.” Dashi comments

“Perhaps not, but I am trying to figure it out. It is just so difficult, as there are so many wonderful choices!”

“How about this? I’ll give you my number, and you can text me. Ask any questions you might have about going into nursing, Ya dig?”

“That sounds very enlightening!” Omi says as he stands to retrieve his backpack and phone from the nearby lockers. “I will be right back!”

Backpack in hand, Omi hastily makes his way back to the group. Dropping it on the floor in front of his seat, he pulls out his cell phone from one of the pockets, seeing the time and noting that he has approximately 40 minutes before his class starts. He hands the phone to Dashi, who gladly accepts it, and programs his number into it.

“There” he says as he hands the phone back to Omi. “Hey, if you want, I’ve actually got a lecture coming up in about ten minutes. It’s a once a week class, and our exam was last week; so we’re starting off fresh into a new lesson.”

“Uhh…” Omi gave pause, torn between wanting to explore this new opportunity being so kindly offered to him, but also not wanting to miss class, and certainly not _intentionally_.

“I’m guessing you’ve got a lecture?”

“Yes, it is a mandatory class for freshman.”

“Ah, I gotcha. I’m assuming it’s recorded & posted online?”

“Well, yes, but… I still do not like the thought of missing a lecture.”

“Think of it this way,” Chase begins “you would not be truly missing the lesson. You’d merely be delaying it.”

Somewhat suspicious, but not wanting to offend his new friends, Omi presses Dashi “What is the name of the course you are inviting me to attend?”

Without missing a beat, Dashi replies “Pathophysiology Related to Nursing Practice”

Omi looks to Guan, who had thus far remained silent, before asking

“What do you think?”

“Well, I understand your hesitation. I, too, am uncomfortable skipping lectures. Though I do not approve of them trying to peer-pressure you into it” Guan states as he gives Dashi a look, before continuing “my friends may have a point. It sounds like an opportune time to attend a nursing lecture at the beginning of a new lesson, and may prove useful in deciding your major.”

Omi thinks on it carefully, before deciding his new friends may be right. Though he may lose a few points, depending on whether or not the instructor asked questions this lecture, his grade was good and good grades weren’t entirely useful if they didn’t get him somewhere in his future.

“Alright, show me the way!” Omi says as he grabs his backpack.

It is in that moment that his stomach growls “And perhaps, to a vending machine on the way there.”

Dashi laughs as he rises from his seat, gesturing for Omi to follow him “C’mon, kid, there’s a vending machine downstairs. But we’ll have to run if we don’t want to be late!”

Dashi retrieves his things, then heads to the stairwell as Omi farewells,

“Goodbye, new friends! It was a pleasure slinging hoops with you!” he waves as he follows behind Dashi to the stairwell

“Shooting hoops!” Guan and Chase shout as the other two depart

“That too!” Omi calls as he and Dashi begin to race down the stairs.

The two reach the first floor of the rec center. Dashi points out the vending machine in the corner as Omi races up to it. He quickly fetches his quarters, grabs a honey bun, and follows behind Dashi calling “wait for me!” as Dashi runs out of the rec center, slowed only by the bars on his way out.

The two continue running across campus together until they reach a building in the far corner, past the graduate library, in an area of the main campus Omi had rarely visited.

They make their way up the stairs, around a corner, and into a smaller than average lecture hall before taking two seats at the back.

Meanwhile, back at the rec center, Guan and Chase rise from their seats as they head off to the dining hall together.

* * *

About 3 hours later, Omi and Dashi exit the building.

“Wow.” Omi says in a voice which makes it apparent to Dashi his younger friend is still in a trance.

“You alright, kid?”

“Yes, I am alright. I am just very much intrigued… and also confused.” Omi says as he briefly closes his eyes, and rubs his temples.

“Well, I’d consider that a good thing. You weren’t prepared for a class that’s nearly 3 hours long, and you still kept interest. That’s pretty impressive, especially for a freshman.”

“That class was 3 hours!” Omi exclaims as he checks his phone “I hadn’t even given a thought to how much time had passed!” looking at his phone, seeing it is now 3:46p.m. made Omi feel more tired than he should, and he still had one class left for the day.

“How’s a goin’ Wuya?” Dashi asks as he sees the redhead approaching them, books in her hands.

“You know, just off to spend my night in the grad library until I either pass out or get too hungry to focus. Who’s the mini-me?”

“His name’s Omi, I met him shooting hoops with Chase. Kid’s got game!”

“Thank you” Omi says still rubbing his temples. He stops, looking up to see the slightly older woman who had been talking to his new friend.

“I invited him to come to one of my nursing lectures with me. Amazingly, he didn’t fall asleep!” Dashi commends

“Yes. Although,” Omi says before he yawns “I certainly do feel more exhausted than I did before. I am most grateful for the stick of beef jerky I found in my backpack.”

“Oh, poor you. Wait ‘til you hit grad school, if you decide to go. And if you ever decide to become a PhD, tired’s your new normal.” She remarks flatly, without any empathy for the poor freshman.

“As for making it through your next class, my lecture let out 5 minutes early, and we’re really close to the Student Center Starbucks, so if we hurry, we can make it to grab some coffee before the line gets too bad.”

“I have never had coffee before.”

Dashi and Wuya share a mischievous look before they state, in unison,

“We’re going to Starbucks!”

* * *

As they inch closer to the front of the short line of 5, Omi looks over the daunting and confusing menu.

“Ow. This menu is most certainly not helping me be any less confused.”

“We’ll help you out.” Wuya says with a smirk on her face. She so enjoys watching doe-eyed freshman do things.

“You’ve really never had coffee before?” Dashi asks

“No, I haven’t. I know it helps you to stay awake, but I’ve never had need to try it for myself.”

“Then how about this, I’ll order a couple drinks and we’ll ask for a sample cup so you can try them. You take whichever one you like the best.”

“Why are you being so nice to me?” Omi asks, looking up at his new friend

“Hey, I was a freshman once, too. I know what it’s like to not have any idea what you want to do with your life and be kinda lost.” The sentiment was genuine, as Dashi truly does like his new friend, but he also likes to prank people, so what harm would it be to combine the two?

As their turn approaches, Dashi is first to the counter. He orders 3 drinks: a medium-roast black coffee, a caramel latté, and an iced coconut milk mochaccino. He also asks for a couple of sample cups, and a cup of water. The barista behind the counter nods, and accepts his student ID. Once he’s paid, he moves to the other end of the counter.

Omi orders a sandwich for himself, hungry after such a long period of time without his usual meal break. His first class of the day typically ended at 3.

Wuya, correct in her assumption Dashi would be ordering for the 3 of them, follows as they wait for their drinks at the other side of the counter. A free drink and a show? Perhaps she should reconsider which of the Young twins her interests lie with.

The three wait briefly before their drinks, along with the sample cups, are given to them on a drink carrier.

Dashi maintains a cool demeanor as he carries the drinks, all of them heading over to the nearest empty table. Wuya sets down her books, eagerly watching both of her companions. Omi approaches the table, carrying his hot sandwich in its bag. As he does, Dashi pours a little of the black coffee into a sample cup.

“Here, you might want to put down your sandwich and let it cool for a minute.” Dashi says before handing the sample cup to Omi, who takes it without a second thought.

“Oh yes, thank you.” Omi says before he takes a sip.

Once the bitter liquid hits his lips, his face scrunches up and he immediately spits the little taste out

“Pthah! Pthah!” Omi spits as Dashi and Wuya can barely contain themselves.

Wuya laughs so hard there are tears coming from her eyes, and she hunches over. Dashi’s laughing so hard he’s nearly bent in half.

They laugh on for a few minutes as Omi wipes his tongue with a napkin, amusing them far more.

As Dashi begins to regain his composure, he straightens up just enough to pat Omi on the back before saying

“Nothin’ personal, Omi, it was just too good to resist!” he explains as he gently pats him on the back. “Here” he says, handing Omi the cup of water.

Omi gulps down a good bit of it, as Wuya eventually composes herself.

“That was not nice!” he exclaims at Dashi, who is still smirking next to him.

“I’m sorry, but your face was priceless!” Dashi says as he pats Omi on the back.

Omi narrows his eyes at the young man

“Hey, cheer up! I got two other drinks you might actually like,” he says as he grabs the other sample cup, and pours a little of the caramel latté into it. “here, this is mostly milk with some caramel and espresso. It’ll be a lot smoother, and sweeter.”

Omi, eyes still narrowed at him, looks skeptically at the drink for a moment. He then snatches the small sample cup from Dashi’s hands, grumpy expression on his face.

“Alright, I will try it. But if this one is nasty too, I am outta here!”

“That’s fair.” Dashi concedes

Omi sips the taste of the drink Dashi’s given him, liking it far better than the first.

“Oh yes, this drink is far better! It is not like that nasty, bitter one!”

“Yeah. There’s espresso in it, but it’s mostly milk and sugar.”

“It is very good!”

“Then you can have it” Dashi says.

Omi plucks the latté from the drink holder; Wuya’s already grabbed the cup of black coffee. How she could drink that, Omi didn’t know.

Dashi drinks his iced coco-mocha as Omi eats his sandwich.

Once Omi had finished his sandwich, they ready to head out. Wuya sets her coffee atop her books as Dashi puts his backpack back on. Omi checks his phone to see that he has about 6 minutes to get to class; enough time from where he is right now.

“It was a pleasure getting to know you, Dashi! Perhaps, one day, I shall prank you in return!”

“Heh, sounds interesting!” Dashi says with a laugh

“I’d pay to see that!” Wuya remarks

“Then I shall have to sell tickets!” Omi says, just before she heads off

“Ha! Good one!” She responds before she heads off to bury her nose in her books at the grad library.

“Well, I’ve gotta get back to Lamarr. I’m on duty today. It was nice to meet you, Omi!” Dashi says with a smile

“I too must be going; I have class very soon. Fortunately, it is nearby. It was nice meeting you, too, Dashi! I will be seeing you around campus!” Omi says to him as he shoulders his backpack, and grabs his drink.

“Definitely. Later!” Dashi bids as they both depart.

* * *

A little over 2 hours later, Dr. Fung sits in a chair at the student center, waiting for his son. Omi approaches, bright and happy as he makes his way over to his father.

“Hello, father!” Omi exclaims as he sees the elderly man

“Hello, Omi! You’re rather chipper this evening.”

“Oh, yes! I have had quite the day; and do I have a tale for you!” Omi starts as they exit the building.

“Really? Well then, I look forward to hearing it.” Dr. Fung says with a smile on his face as he and his son walk to the bus stop together.


	19. f6.3 Wednesday 6th week of classes

“Unfortunately, it’s going to be a couple of hours, but they are working on it.” Came over the speaker of the phone, allowing them both to hear the semi-dreaded news.

“Oh… well it’s better to be told flat-out.”

“No problem. I took down your number, so if there are any further delays, I’ll call & keep you posted.”

“Thanks, that’s appreciated.”

“No problem. Now, hang–up and save your battery.”

Jack hangs up, as Chase resigns himself to a seat on the floor.

“Hey Chase, um, if you want, I have a portable charger you can use.”

Pulling his phone out of his pocket & seeing 63% next to the battery icon prompted him to accept the offer.

“Thank you, Jack. I’d appreciate that.”

Handing the item to him, figuring now was probably the best chance he was going to get to really talk to Chase, he decides to make conversation.

“No sweat; I always keep it on me just in case. Are you missing anything important?”

“Fortunately, I am not. Though I don’t like to miss orgo lecture, attendance is neither taken nor is it required. Additionally, our most recent exam was last week.”

“Are you in the evening orgo?”

“I am.”

“Oh man, Chase, I’m telling you, go to the morning lectures if you can. Even if you just hang in the back row & listen, it will be a lot easier. The new guy lecturing in the evening doesn’t have a clue how to teach; but Dr. Bee, the older lady who gives the morning lectures, is great.”

“How do you know this?”

“She’s the senior lecturer in charge of the grad course I’m taking.”

“I suppose that’s why all the seats in the morning lecture were taken.” He thought aloud as he mentally cursed financial aid for that damned hold that’d prevented him from registering on time.

“Yeah, that would make sense. Everything people say about her being a tough grader is true, but her expectations are clear.”

“Thank you, I’ll look for her name on any future chemistry courses I might need.”

“Heh, sure thing!” Jack said, smiling, as he’d rubbed the back of his neck. Sure, it wasn’t the most interesting conversation, but he was still a beginner at this & hey, Chase didn’t seem irritated with him, so that was good!

“So, what about yourself, Spicer?”

“Huh?” Chase’s words had pulled Jack from his thoughts, but they hadn’t made much sense.

“How about yourself; are you missing anything important?”

“Oh, um, not really. I was just gonna go grab some dinner & maybe read-up for a class after.”

“Can you have peanut butter?”

“Um, I can, but it’s alright, you don’t need to-”

“I insist, Spicer.” Chase swiftly cut him off before the gesture could be dismissed. “It’s the least I can do to repay you for your advice about Dr. Bee. I’ve been struggling in orgo and I could very much use a new strategy.” He explains as he unzips his backpack & proceeds to dig around for the protein bar. Feeling the crunch of a wrapper and the tell-tale rectangular shape, he pulls it out & hands it to Jack.

“Wow, um, thanks Chase.” Jack responds as he bends down to accept the food item offered to him, taking his own seat on the floor.

“It’s no trouble; I tend to leave one in my backpack, as you’d put it, just in case.” He says with a somewhat warmer expression.

Jack gives him a small smile before gratefully unwrapping & biting into the snack bar.

They’d sat in quiet for a little while before Chase’s phone began to ring.

_“It’s the eye of the tiger_

_It’s the thrill of the fight_

_Rising up to the challenge of our rivals - ”_

Chase scrubbed a hand over his face before answering the call.

“Hello, brother.”

“Hey. So… is the guy you’re stuck in there with hot?”

Chase let out a loud, gruff, exasperated groan before taking a short breath. He then responds before his brother could have the chance to misinterpret the noise to be sexual.

“Why must you be a thorn in my side?”

“Not trying to be. I just figured I’d call & give you a little encouragement, not that you’d need it, of course.”

Sighing, he asked “How did you even find out?”

“I was behind the desk when Paul got the call. After that, I overheard the elevator repair guys say it’s stuck on the floor I know you live on. So, I figured I’d call & see if you were the other person stuck in there with the guy who called.”

Realizing he’d fallen for Dashi’s trick & given himself away, he set the phone down upon his knee and began massaging his temples to fend off the fast-approaching headache.

After a moment, he could hear “Chase? Cha-aaaase!” very faintly from his phone. Once again picking it up, he inquires

“What?” in a curt tone.

“You’re okay in there, right?”

“Yes Dashi, I’m fine.”

“Glad to hear it. Anyway, you never answered my 1st question…” Chase could practically hear the smirk on his brother’s face.

“GoodBYE, Dashi.” Was his only retort before ending the call.

After a few minutes of silence, Jack (having finished eating the snack) speaks.

“Not to intrude, but I’ve seen that name on the billboards on the 1st floor before. Is R.A. Dashi your brother?”

“Yes. Actually, we’re twins.” Chase informs

“Fraternal, obviously. From what I saw in his picture, I’m going to assume you stole all the genes for glorious hair while you two were in the womb together.”

Chase didn’t laugh, but he couldn’t help the amused breath of air that’d escaped at Jack’s statement.

“An interesting proposal. However, you’ll have to ask him if you’d like to hear the story behind his baldness. He enjoys telling it, and does so far too well for me to be able to do it justice.”

“Gotcha.” Jack hadn’t been hoping for Chase to offer any sort of explanation anyhow, he’d just been trying to amuse & flatter him with his remark. It had seemed to work, which was good, but, he was running out of things to talk about. What’s worse, with his hands now unoccupied and his mind no longer distracted by eavesdropping or conversation, he was beginning to take notice of just how small the elevator they were trapped in together was, and he did not do well in enclosed spaces.

“Um… I really like your ringtone, by the way.”

“Thank you.”

Jack had begun to fidget with his hands after a few moments of heavy silence, and Chase had taken notice.

“Spicer,”

Jack immediately looks-up from the thumbs he’d been nervously twiddling

“is something wrong?” Chase’s inquiry had signaled to Jack that he’d been found out.

“Um… well… I uh, don’t exactly do well in enclosed spaces and um…. I’m kinda-sorta-maybe trying not to have a panic-attack.”

Observing Jack’s apparent lack of coping mechanisms for a situation like this, Chase decides it best to ease the situation by helping Jack remain distracted.

“Why don’t you come over here and sit next to me? I’ve got my notebook and writing utensils, so we can play hangman.”

“That sounds like a great idea.” Jack agrees, thankful he’d bitten the bullet and just told Chase what was going on. He did as he was asked, joining Chase on the other side of the small elevator floor. They seat the notebook between their raised knees to begin drawing the layout for the game.

* * *

It had been nearly an hour and a half later; there had been short, intermittent phone calls to Jack from the person at the front desk to reassure them both they’d not been forgotten about. Jack’s charger had been given back to him and Chase’s notebook was a few pages fuller, but they’d been doing fine. They had been given an estimate of about 20 more minutes, which they had not realized had passed since the most recent call had ended. They’d become so wrapped-up in their game, the sudden lowering of the elevator at its usual speed had startled them both. Chase’s heart had merely begun pounding, whereas Jack had instantly wrapped his arms around Chase’s shoulders and shrieked a terrified, high-pitched shriek in his fright.

“Agh! Let go of me!” Chase grunts out, the combination of being startled and Jack’s sudden grip on him wearing on his nerves.

Jack did, as he mumbled an apology and grabbed for the writing utensil he’d been holding. Finding and retrieving it, he hands it back to Chase, alongside the notebook he’d accidentally tossed during his sudden outburst.

“Here; Um, I’m really sorry about that. I’m terrified of elevators.”

Returning his items to his backpack, he does his best not to outright lose his temper. Jack had done his level best in the situation, and had used the games of hangman as an opportunity to help him learn the names of the most common classifications of organic compounds, after all; he had even drawn a few examples next to the names. As such, Chase reminds himself of Jack’s poor socialization, and that it was of no use to hold his poor control over his anxiety over him.

“It’s alright. I’m not a big fan of them, right now, either. Thankfully, we should be out of here soon.” Chase stood, shouldering his backpack, as he extends a hand down to help a still-seated Jack stand up.

Jack reaches out, gripping Chase’s hand with his own, before he is lightly tugged to his feet.

“If I might make a suggestion, Spicer: you should look into meditation. There are many soothing backtracks on YouTube that can help you drown out distractions and focus while you do so. It may help with your anxiety issues.”

“I’ll look into it.” Jack says as he brushes himself off and looked up to see they only had a few floors left before they reach the 1st floor.

“Oh, and um, thank you, really; for the snack and for keeping me from freaking out.”

“It’s fine, Jack. It could have been worse.” He’d been silently grateful Jack hadn’t made any poorly-executed attempts at what seemed like flirtation as he had before.

“I guess so; neither one of us missed anything super important.”

“Indeed.” He agrees as the car stops at the first floor, and for a moment, they both eagerly and silently await the doors opening. As soon as they had, both men swiftly exited the elevator; glad to be out of the tiny space, once again on solid ground, free to move around.

Jack made it before the small restaurant across the street from main campus had closed, and had dined in peaceful bliss.

Chase, meanwhile, had headed to the library in search of a short story to read to help clear his mind.


	20. f7.1 Monday 7th week of classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [[NSFW]]
> 
> italicized text in quotation marks = thoughts

* * *

In the darkness of her room, alit by only one low bulb, Ashley rises from her accidental nap in her chair at her desk upon hearing her phone ring.

_“Must’ve dozed off trying to study…”_ she thinks to herself as she groggily answers the call. From her bedroom, one of her kittens mewls as she listens to the desk assistant.

Hanging up the phone and slowly rising from her chair a few moments later, Ashley heads off to make the walk across the sidewalk and into the other building she’s responsible for tonight. Just a noise complaint, but a disturbance nonetheless.

_“Ugh. I so don’t need this! I need to study for my mid-term tomorrow and sleep!”_ she thinks to herself as she slips on her shoes and heads out her door.

There had been a 2-hour window where she could have slept more earlier, she recalls as a glimpse of a smile crosses her face. There _had_ been, but she’d spent the majority of that time distracted by something well worth sacrificing the rest for.

Earlier, in her tired & lonely mind, it had made sense to answer the phone when her girlfriend had video-called. She’d certainly been glad of her decision when Mayuri had begun stripping off her clothes during their interaction. Sure, doing sexy things over a camera wasn’t nearly the same as getting to do them together in person, but damn if the much-needed release from it (and the restful nap that had followed) had been anything less than blissful!

This is what she’s doing it all for, she reminds herself as she enters the elevator. Every call, every late-night response, every hour of running on empty; all so that one ever-nearing day, she and Mayuri will _finally_ be together. No girlfriend-less apartment, no 3-hour drive to see one another, no need for sexual interactions to be confined to video chats; just her and the love of her life finally together in a place of their own at long last.

_“Mental note: thank girlfriend with something sweet and seductive on Halloween.”_

Ashely tasks herself with as she heads out of Lamarr. Crossing the sidewalk, alit by the various lights around the walkways of the quad, she soon approaches the brick building where her presence is requested.

_“It’s going to be a long night.”_ She groans internally as she heads inside. _“Why can’t people just be quiet at night?”_


	21. f7.3 Wednesday, 7th week of classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack takes a nice, brisk fall walk before therapy.
> 
> {Chapter touches on some heavy themes}

* * *

The red, orange, and yellow leaves cover the campus as Jack strolls about. Exiting the café across from Lamarr, his boots crackle over a thin pile of the leaves as he makes his way out to the quad.

The sun is shining, making Jack grateful he’d switched out his usual goggles with the dark round metal sunglasses he keeps in his backpack. Jack sips his caramel spice latté as he strolls about, admiring the beautiful campus.

He notices the nets in the volleyball pit still up, as they sway back and forth with the breeze. The slight chill of the wind makes the warm sips of his drink all the better. He thoroughly enjoys the peace of his walk, in this beautiful autumn weather. He looks around at the other students passing by, noticing he’s not getting any funny looks or side-stares today.

He basks in the cool of the autumn breeze and the scent of the nutmeg in his cup as he leisurely strolls the campus for about half an hour. His phone vibrating alerts him his therapy session will be starting soon, so he passes the student center and makes his way over to the college of psychology.

* * *

Upon entering the room, Jack sees Kimiko already sitting down, looking through her notes.

“I finally beat you here!”

“You did!” Jack says mirthfully, entering the room “I was taking a stroll between class and our session.”

“Did you enjoy it?” she says as Jack closes the door behind himself and takes a seat across from her. He places his cup on the table to his right as he removes his backpack and sits it in the empty chair next to himself.

“I did. It was nice. The leaves are beautiful, and campus is just really nice. I feel like I fit in better in the fall.”

“How so?” Kimiko asks as she gathers her notes.

“People seem to stare at me less, at least over here anyway. You know, Halloween and all.”

“…Do people usually stare at you?”

“Um, yeah. Not always, but it’s not super rare either. Sometimes strangers just kinda look at me oddly. Even when it’s not outright, sometimes people tend to kind of side-eye me or look a little bit too long.” Jack admits with some hesitation

“Wow. I know goth subculture isn’t super common, but it’s not like it just came about.”

Jack just shrugs.

“I guess the paper-white skin and blood red eyes and hair don’t go as noticed or provoke as much concern in the season of devils and pranks.”

“Would you ever want to stop dying your hair if it meant people would stop staring at you?”

“…Um I don’t dye my hair.” Jack informs.

“Tinting, adding temporary pigment–”

“No, Kimiko,” He cuts her off, unzipping his backpack next to him, reaching for something inside it.

“I don’t add color to my hair. I’m probably the only albino with hair this red, but it’s natural.”

Jack holds up a small bottle of SPF 100 sunscreen, alongside his signature red & yellow goggles, for her to see.

Kimiko sits silently and unwittingly makes a small “o” with her lips as she really took a look at Jack, with more focus and intent than she had in any of their previous sessions. Upon her mini-inspection, with the aid of the natural sunlight coming in from the window, she notices that, apart from their color, his irises look too life-like for them to be fake.

“So wait, you don’t wear colored contacts?”

“Nope. I’ve considered wearing normal-colored contacts to cover up my red irises, but I’m clumsy as hell and would probably wind-up blinding myself. So people can deal.” He states, returning his things to his backpack.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know. I just thought you were pale from being inside most of the time, and that you dyed your hair and wore contacts to look more goth.”

“Exactly! That’s why I went goth: it works on me!” Jack exclaims “I don’t stand out as much as I used to when I was a little kid.”

“I take it this may have had something to do with why you dropped out of school so young?”

“Oh yeah, big time. Kids are mean when you’re albino, and so are adults. I still remember one of my substitute teachers actually screamed when she saw me.”

“Wow, that’s not right.” Kimiko said, nose scrunched up in disdain at the thought of a teacher treating a little kid that way.

“Why do you think I hate people so much?”

“I’ll admit, that and everything else you’ve told me about growing up these past 2 weeks, it makes a lot of sense. That said, the best revenge is living a good life. Those people aren’t worth you closing yourself off to the world, and to your credit, you haven’t. You’re here, and you’re making a lot of progress!”

“Thanks!” Jack says, smiling a bright, toothy smile.

“I’ve gotta hand it to you Jack, you going goth was pretty clever. A lot of goths tend to be very pale, so in a crowd of a bunch of other pale people in black clothes who have black, red, or purple hair, you’d blend right in.”

“Right?!” he said, quite proud of himself “I’ve been to a few goth festivals and concerts, and I love it. Nobody stares at me like a freak, and it just works. I already loved rock, metal, and techno music, so that’s a bonus! Plus, I haven’t ever really noticed any homophobia in goth spaces, either, so that’s another huge weight off my back.”

“Speaking of which, I’ve been meaning to ask you, are you out to your parents?”

“I don’t think I was ever really in. Nobody in my family was surprised when I told them I’m bi. Mom and dad expected it, even though dad wasn’t particularly happy about it. Granny asked if I was sure I wasn’t just full-on gay, but I told her I was sure, and about 5 years later, here we are: still as close as ever.”

“I’m really glad to hear that. Your grandmother sounds like she’s one of the few people in your life you can rely on.”

“Oh yeah, granny Spicer’s the best. She loves me, especially when I happen to tick off her son. She doesn’t hate my dad, but she’s super disappointed in him for not being a bigger part of my life.”

“Is she actually okay with you being bi, or has it just not come up since?”

“She’s actually okay with it. She’ll ask every now and again if I’ve got my eye on anyone, and tell me I’m a catch, and I’ll kinda just brush it off as her being my granny.”

“That’s nice. I’m glad she’s in your corner.” Kimiko states, glad Jack has some reliable social support.

“So am I. We’re gonna videochat on my birthday in two weeks!”

“That’s great! Have you thought about what else you’d like to do?”

“For my birthday? Um, not really.”

“Well, you know for sure you have one solid friend. Have you been keeping in touch with Omi?”

“Yeah, I have. We talk, sometimes we eat together.”

“Does he know your birthday is coming up?”

“I guess not, it hasn’t come up.”

“Well, you should tell him! Maybe the two of you can do something together, like go out to eat.”

“Yeah, you’re right, I should ask. I think I’m having one of those moments again where I’m afraid he’ll turn me down & be mean for no reason.”

“Irrational thoughts are pretty difficult to deal with, and can be a real drag. But the more you practice combating them by reminding yourself why they’re not true, the more it will help.”

“…I mean he could.”

“He could, but how likely do you think that really is?”

“…Probably not very likely.”

“Exactly.” Kimiko says, once more looking at her notepad.

“I know we’re kind of late getting started on this, but I do want to follow-up on the e-mails you’d sent me. I did get them; I’ve just had a busier week than usual. They didn’t look urgent, so I figured it would be better to just talk about everything in session.”

“Sure, I’m glad you didn’t forget, ‘cause I did.”

Kimiko smiles “No worries. I’m pretty decent at keeping track of everything. Before I bring that up, though, I have some news I think you’ll like. Which do you want to hear first?”

“Ooh, now I’m curious, so let’s start with your news.”

“Alright. So, Dr. Fung and I have been talking. After sitting in on our session last week, and reading over my notes from our prior sessions again, he’s agreed that I was spot on about the self-sabotage cycle, and was right to inform you of it. Giving you the knowledge of how the cycle works will help you be better able to break it. He wants us to keep an eye on that. So, let me know if you notice yourself doing any of the behaviors you and I talked about, or you notice any questionable actions or thoughts you’re having. A perfect example was just a few minutes ago, when you expressed having an irrational fear of asking Omi to hang out on your birthday because you’re afraid he’ll turn you down and be mean to you for no reason. We want you to write down anything like that and send it to both myself and Dr. Fung.”

“I thought you said this was good news?” Jack chimes in, slightly thrown off.

“Let me get there.” She says as she raises her left hand from the table in a pause signal.

Jack nods his head, and waits for her to continue, listening intently.

“Dr. Fung had also wanted me to point out that, although it’s a good idea for us to gradually work on building up your self-esteem, based on what we’ve gathered so far, he doesn’t think you meet the criteria for depression. Is it still true that you’re not suicidal?”

Kimiko pauses to listen as Jack responds

“Well, yeah, that’s still true. I don’t wanna lie though, I have been in the past, but that was a long time ago.”

“Thank you for telling me. I’m grateful you trust me enough to be open about these things, especially the more difficult topics. You’re not engaging in self-harm, such as cutting, are you?”

“No. But again, I have in the past, but it’s been years since I’ve done that. I only cut once, I figured out pretty quickly that I’m too wimpy to really cut anyway. I don’t like pain.”

“Well, that’s a good deterrent.” She keeps her response light, not wanting to overreact to something he’d only done once many years ago.

“Yeah. And in case you’re wondering, I didn’t do it for attention, my wrists are usually covered up anyway. I did it to feel human again.”

“I’m glad you specified, that makes me worry less. Someone who does something mal-adaptive to try and feel better is in a different mental state than someone willing to injure himself for attention.”

After writing down a brief note of what Jack had just told her, Kimiko continues.

“Your sleep patterns aren’t the best, but they’re not horrible for a night-owl your age. You’re still motivated to do things, you still very much enjoy little things, and we don’t really know much about your eating habits, but you didn’t say that you had low or no appetite on your intake forms. Is that still true?”

“Yeah. I mean, I probably don’t have the best diet, but I like food. I keep food in my refrigerator, snacks on hand, and I stop by the dining halls fairly regularly.”

“That’s good. Nobody has the best eating habits in college anyway, so just let us know if your appetite suddenly disappears or goes into overdrive for seemingly no reason.”

“I mean I’ll probably stress-eat way too many chocolate bars and cups of coffee during finals, just a heads-up.”

“You and everyone else with their poison of choice.” Kimiko says light-heartedly

“Furthermore, you’re more cynical as opposed to feeling hopeless. Your cynicism isn’t unfounded, and I’m sure Dr. Fung will agree when I give him my notes from today’s session. Being bullied by other children, and adults, as a child over something that you can’t help would explain a lot of why you’re so hesitant to trust people. That, and not being around other kids your own age, having limited opportunities to make friends, and having to be around people you’ve described as ‘snobs’ during your adolescence, it makes sense. Too much cynicism isn’t healthy, but I wouldn’t say you’re at that point. In fact, your cynicism might actually be a way to make friends. If there was ever a list of places sarcasm and dark humor would be well-received, college is definitely on that list.”

She pauses once more to let Jack reflect, and take in the tiny-victory.

“That’s a plus!”

“Yes. We’re not going to entirely rule it out as a possibility later on down the road, mostly because depression can affect anyone at any time. That said, we both agree that at this time, it doesn’t look like you’re on that path. That flows nicely right into our next point from the emails: anxiety.”

“Oh geez, okay, let me have it.”

“You’re aware of the problem, that’s good. You’re aware of one of the top things that makes you anxious: enclosed spaces. That’s good. Are you aware of any other things that make you feel anxious?”

“Ah, yeah, too many, actually.”

“I’ll make a list.” Kimiko says, flipping the page and readying herself to take notes.

“Where to begin? Enclosed spaces make me feel trapped. The thought of physical pain makes me anxious. Being afraid I’ll make a fool of myself, disappointing someone important to me, thinking about Granny Spicer dying, being all alone in this world, and ah, thinking about things that make me anxious?” he finishes with a sheepish smile, rubbing his arm.

“Okay, that’s enough for now.” Kimiko says as she finishes up her list, feeling bad for Jack.

“I know your friend Chase had suggested guided meditation. That sounds like a good idea to me, have you tried it?”

“Well, um, no.” Jack admits

“That’s alright. I can send you some links to a few good guided meditation videos of varying lengths, and you can try that. Sound good?”

“Yeah, it’s worth a shot.”

“Good. That leads me into the rest of what Dr. Fung had mentioned. I think you’ll be glad to hear that, given how much progress you’ve made over the last month and a half, Dr. Fung thinks it’s good that we finally got all of your background out in the open, but it’s time to move on from discussing your childhood.”

“So that’s the good news you had for me! Finally! I’m glad, I’m sick of talking about it.”

“I’m sure you are. But don’t you feel better having gotten it all out in the open, and not having been met with rejection or shame?”

“Well…maybe a little.” Jack would be lying to himself if he tried to claim it wasn’t a relief to finally have told someone a good chunk of the details about his growing up that caused him shame and guilt, and to have been met with warmth and the reassurance many of the things he’s blamed himself for are, in fact, not his fault.

Kimiko smiles.

“I’m glad to hear that it wasn’t a total loss. As Dr. Fung put it, it’s good that we know where you’re coming from, but now it’s time to focus on where you **are**. Where you are now, and where you will go from here, isn’t determined by where you’ve been.”

“Now **that** is what I was waiting to hear.” Jack smiles

“Dr. Fung doesn’t want you to ruminate over the past, and thinks that you had a good point when you’d brought up that you’re here, in a better place now. College is a time of rediscovery, and now that you’ve faced the problems that lead you to coming here, to therapy, in the first place, it’s time to focus on the fact that you’re here, in college, at a natural transition point in your life, going after new and better things.”

Kimiko’d remembered Dr. Fung’s very lengthy review of their 4th session. He’d liked the example she’d given Jack, of having a good friend but still never fully trusting that friend. However, he’d also reminded her that the way to fostering trust began with her, and pushing Jack was okay, but pushing him to the point of such discomfort didn’t make sense given his situation. Furthermore, having done this so early on in their sessions, was a risk to the trust they were still building. Though they’d gotten off on the right foot, it would be in both of their best interests if sometimes the larger goal was shelved in favor of focusing on smaller successes, much like walking-breaks during a marathon.

“You’re right, I am glad to hear that! I’m really excited about all the new things this year is going to bring, and being in a foreign culture. It’s exciting, and I can’t explain it, but I just have a good feeling about this fall!”

Kimiko smiles once again, grateful to have an elder to guide her along the way to becoming the kind of person who could best help someone like Jack, who she so greatly wants to see do well in his life.

“We’ll deal with your relationship with your parents as it becomes needed. Say, if you’re going home to see them, or one of them calls you and you want to talk about it, we’ll do that.”

“So we’re essentially crossing bridges as we get to them.”

“Pretty much. In conjunction with that, however, our main focus is going to shift to getting your anxiety under control; Mindfulness will play a large role in that. It will also help with focusing on the things presently going on in your life, as the best way to focus on the present, is to fully be in the present.”

“That sounds good. Is there a catch?”

“I want you to make sure you’re not isolating yourself from others. I know you value your solitude, but if ever you feel lonely, get out of your apartment and go talk to someone, or call someone you enjoy talking to. If you can’t reach anyone, you can call me or Dr. Fung.”

“I don’t have his phone number.”

“I’m going to be sending it to you, along with my own just in case, in a follow-up email to today’s session. If you don’t have it within the hour after our session ends, remind me.”

“I can do that.”

“Good.” She looks over her notes from Dr. Fung once more “Also, if you come in and your mood is lower than usual, we’ll work on your self-esteem. It’s not terribly low, but it’s not all that high, either. When you say things in our sessions, and you have moments of clarity or insight, I want you to continue with repeating them to yourself in the mirror in a neutral, factual tone. Do that at least once a week. If I haven’t pointed out something especially insightful that you’ve said that week, I want you to come up with 3 positive, true statements about yourself.”

“I think I get it, but can you give me an example?”

“Sure. Something like ‘I follow-through on the things I say I’m going to do’ ‘I’m creative’ ‘I’ve got a Granny who loves me and I appreciate her’. It can be whatever you want, but you have to come up with 3 positive, true things about yourself.”

“Okay, sure. So, if it’s whatever I want, I could say something like ‘I’m awesome at making Granny Spicer’s banana cream pie’ ?”

“Exactly! Want to give me two more?”

“Will it get me out of doing that on my own this week?”

“Nope!” Kimiko responds with a smile plastered across her face.

Jack just looks at her flatly. He’s not angry or upset, he just feels capered.

“I walked into that.” He says as a smirk crosses his face

“You did.” Kimiko jovially agrees.

“Okay, two more. I can take a joke, when I’m being laughed with, not at. I’m not entirely unlikable.”

“Can you make that last one a little more positive?”

“I’m …likable?”

“Better!”

“So now I have to do that again sometime this week?”

“No, you’ve already given me a pretty good phrase today that I think will be of value for you to remind yourself of sometime this week. I’ll put it in the e-mail.”

“Can you tell me now, too? I don’t want to forget.”

“Sure. You said, and I quote, ‘I’m really excited about all the new things this year is going to bring, and being in a foreign culture.’”

“I didn’t know that was particularly insightful.” Jack says, a little astounded.

“It was, it’s also good to remind yourself of all the things you have to look forward to! You’ve accomplished a lot, and I know our most recent sessions have been heavy. So it’s time to switch gears into focusing on all the things you’ve got going for you right now and revel in them. Especially with such a significant birthday coming up in just a couple of weeks! Congratulations on your upcoming Hitachi!”

“That makes a lot of sense, when you put it that way. And thank you!”

Jack enthusiastically responds, knowing enough of Japanese culture from his visits to know Hitachi as the slang term for the birthday when you’re officially considered an adult in Japanese society.

“You’re welcome! I know the age of majority, both here and in China, is 18, but 20 is still a transitional age. It marks the official end of the teenage years and opens a new chapter in your life: your 20s. Are you excited?”

“Yeah, definitely. I’ll be so glad to no longer be a teenager anymore. I haven’t felt like one for some time, anyway. It’ll be cool to be able to say, ‘I’m in my 20s’.” Jack says with a smile. “I’m looking forward to this new chapter in life.”

“Glad to hear it! Keep up with making good friends like you have been, and working on how you talk to yourself. Namely, work on not belittling yourself. You’ve got to be kind to yourself and love yourself.”

“I’ll work on it.” Jack nods in the affirmative as he answers her.

“That’s all I’m asking for.” Kimiko says before bringing up what she’d jotted down at the mention of mindfulness earlier.

“So, aside from being busy, I’d mostly wanted to respond to your e-mails in person this week because the first thing that’d come to my mind when I read ‘anxiety’ was the 5 senses technique. I ran it by Dr. Fung, and he agrees it would be a good idea. I want to teach you this because, given your personality and intellect, your mind goes a million miles a minute sometimes, right?”

“Oh, definitely.” Jack concedes, exhausted thinking about how busy his racing mind can be.

“This is going to be a very simple, hopefully very effective, way to deal with that. The 5 senses technique is just what it sounds like: you stop and take notice of what each of your 5 senses is experiencing. Sight, sound, smell, taste, and touch. It’s a grounding technique to focus your mind on the present moment by becoming completely focused only on each of your 5 senses. I don’t want you to have to try and learn this coping mechanism in the moments when you’re anxious. You’ll want to practice so that in the moments when you need to quell your mind, it’ll be habit enough that you’ll remember how.”

“Sounds logical. I like it!” Jack says

Kimiko smiles “Good. If you’re going to try guided meditation, do the 5 senses technique right before you begin. Quieting your mind for meditation can be tricky, especially when you’re a beginner, so this should also make meditation a little easier. Let’s give it a try together, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Alright: sight. Focus on something you see.”

“The table.” Jack says, gaze dropping to the table. He’s grateful Kimiko is giving him something simple to do to help out with his anxiety, the last thing he wants to do is make it awkward by staring at her.

“The table, good. Next: sound. What do you hear?”

“Our voices.”

“Good, focus on the sound of our voices, and keep looking at the table.” She pauses

“Smell. Do you have anything with you that you can smell?”

“I do.” Jack responds, reaching for his near-empty cup. Removing the lid, he leans down and the smell of nutmeg once more fills his nostrils. It’s a pleasant sensation, and a warm grin crosses his face.

“Great! I can faintly smell the nutmeg from over here. Taste: is there any foam left you can taste? Or maybe a hard candy you have with you?”

Jack pulls a mint out from his backpack and tastes that.

“That’ll work. Last: touch. Anything with a distinct texture works well for this one. Such as something soft, corrugated, cold or warm, squishy, you get the idea.”

“Yeah, I got you.” Jack responds as he feels the leather of his trench coat with the portion of his hands not covered by his fingerless gloves.

“Great Just focus on what each of your 5 senses are taking in when you do that, and it should help still your mind.”

Jack ceased feeling his trench coat, spit his mint into his near-empty cup, and once again placed the lid back onto it before setting it aside.

“Yeah, you’re right. Now that you mention it, I do feel more aware and focused than I was before. Not a whole lot, but it’s noticeable.”

“It’ll probably be much more noticeable when you’re stilling yourself from a place of unrest or rising anxiety. Coming back down from a mind that’s starting to race is very different from just shifting your focus.”

“That’s a good point.”

“Thanks. For taste, I see that you carry mints. Anything with a strong taste works well.”

“I tend to keep hard candies around. Peppermints, cinnamon disks, butterscotch, you get the idea. I like sweets, they help me focus sometimes when I’m working on a ‘bot or schematics.”

“That’ll work nicely. The more you practice, the easier it will be to do. And you’ll be more likely to remember what to do when you feel your anxiety rising. Ideally, that’s when you’d want to implement this technique. It’s easier to stop the anxiety when you notice it building, rather than once it’s hit you full force. So, if you notice your anxiety building, give it a try. Either way, focus on each of your 5 senses until you’re back at your ground state.”

Jack, as someone who often works with electricity, very much appreciates Kimiko’s description of anxiety in a way he can understand.

“Thank you. I’ll practice it and give it a shot!” Jack commits

“I trust that you will, and I’ll ask about that next week. We’re out of time for today, but let me know how it goes, okay?”

“Will do!” He says as Kimiko packs her notepad and pen back into her backpack.

Each of them gathers their things and exits the room, Jack grateful for the progress he’s made and Kimiko grateful to have Jack and Dr. Fung with her on her journey to becoming a therapist.


	22. f8.4 Thursday 8th week of classes

* * *

Something _totally_ unexpected (and very much enjoyed) happened today;

I MADE OUT WITH SOMEONE! XD

I know, I didn’t see that one coming, either!

Let me back-up.

I was hungry after chemical engineering lab, so I went to this crowded little dive restaurant down the street. Their wait times suck, but the food is _so good_ it’s totally worth it! I was wedged in a corner when one of the cooks handed me my food, and I was starving, so I just opened it there & went to eat it. This pretty, wavy-haired blonde girl was next to me, saw my food, and said she’d been thinking about ordering what I did, but wasn’t sure if it was any good.

I have absolutely no idea what came over me, but I offered her one of the plastic forks that came with it and asked if she wanted to try a piece. I had just opened it and hadn’t bitten into anything yet. She actually said yes, took a piece, and she liked it. After she got her food, she had me close my container of food back up & bag it, took my free hand, and maneuvered us out of there.

I’m pretty decent at people weaving, but there’s only so much you can do when you’re as tall as me. Yeah, you can see over the crowd, but you can’t really go by unnoticed. She was tall, not as tall as me, but still pretty tall for a girl; She’s out of my league for sure. I was impressed we were out of there as fast as we were, and she was too cute when she said, “never doubt the power of a hungry woman!”

We walked the short walk back to campus together in the dim light of the evening, and wound-up sitting on a bench together. We ate, I was polite, I moved our empty to-go boxes over to the side. She shared her lemonade with me, and we talked for a little after that. It got quiet, then she leaned over and whispered I was handsome. That’s when it finally dawned on me that she was in fact flirting with me.

I’m not a moron, I saw the signals when she offered to share her drink with me and scooted over close to me, I just wanted to be absolutely sure she was actually flirting with me before I let myself get my hopes up.

I thanked her after she said I was handsome. I told her she was beautiful; because really, she was. I really had no idea what to do, so I followed her lead. She leaned into me again, so I leaned into her a little, too. She put her hand on my shoulder, so I put my arm around her. She looked at me, she smiled, and thankfully she was brave. She whispered in my ear again “Jack, you can kiss me if you want to.”

Not gonna lie, I had butterflies in my stomach. It was pretty great, but also completely nerve-wracking. (…Come to think of it, a lot of this whole college-business is like that).

I did my best to hide it, but I’m pretty sure she could tell I was nervous. I said “Um, I might not be that good at it, but I’d like that.”

We both turned to face each other, I put my other arm on the side of her waist, she slid her hand into my hair, and somewhere along the way, we closed our eyes, leaned in, and we kissed. We kissed!

I _actually_ got kissed tonight! I still can’t believe it!

I don’t know how long we kissed for, but I thought it was pretty great. She smelled nice, had soft hair, and her lips were pretty soft, too. She was pretty, really pretty, and totally awesome.

I don’t think I’ve stopped smiling since it happened.

…Now that I’m thinking about the whole thing, she was pretty smart, too. She probably didn’t even order a lemonade. But the place was so crowded, and she’s cute, so when she said, “thank you, but where’s my big lemonade?” to the guy handing her her food, he just gave her one. Cleverness is a very attractive quality.

Holy Tesla, I still can’t believe someone wanted to kiss me. Someone who doesn’t even know I’m rich (I check and delete everything about me on google periodically) or that I’m a genius saw** me**, didn’t think I look freakish, flirted with me, and actually **_kissed_** me! XD

XD

I’m laughing a little to myself like an idiot right now, but I really don’t care! It was freakin’ perfect: totally organic, nobody followed us with a video camera ready to yell out it was all a prank, and we kissed more than just once, too.

We didn’t French or anything like that, but it was definitely more than just a peck. Maybe it’s called lip-locking? I don’t really care; I just want to write it all down now while it’s all fresh in my mind, so I don’t ever forget it! (I don’t think I will, but I want to minimize the chances!)

There was a moment of silence – not awkward silence, more like mesmerized silence – after we’d kissed the first time on the bench. It faded, we chatted for a little, before it got chilly.

It was great, it really was. It couldn’t have been any more perfect. She was real sweet, too. I asked her if she was staying on campus, and she told me she was; she’s a sophomore, but she stays in Addis hall. I walked back with her to where the freshman dorms are, and she stopped walking a little way ahead of the entrance. She took my hands, and we looked at each other, smiling. She said

“Tonight was fun”

I responded, “It was”. 

She smiled a little brighter, in a flirty way, “you’re sweet” then she stepped in closer to me.

She leaned in, and I kissed her – again!

It was great 😊

After we kissed the final time, she said “goodnight, Jack.”

“Goodnight Madeline.” Was the only thing I could think of to say.

She didn’t ask for my number, and I was too mesmerized to think to ask for hers. But I’m glad; college living and being around people all the time is enough of an adjustment for right now. Who knows? Maybe I’ll run into her again. It’s not a terribly huge campus, after all.

I couldn’t be happier! : )

~ Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The Res Hall is named for William Addis: inventor of the toothbrush! Totally a subtle hint to the freshman so they don’t forget about dental hygiene their first year away from home.


	23. f9.3 Wednesday 9th week of classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy 20th Birthday, Jack!  
10/23/2013  
...Why yes, Jack Spicer [the physics and particle genius]'s birthday is mole day 10-23 because of course it is! When else would it be?  
It's appropriate for him to have been born on the day celebrating Avogadro's number calculating the number of particles contained in one mole ;)

It’s a little after 10:45am as Jack exits Lamarr. He’s not met with the ever-looming threat of the sun as, fortunately for him, there’s a nice overcast in the sky today. It’s not dim, though it’s certainly not bright enough to warrant sunglasses. The whipping of the wind is milder than usual, as the cold air lazily breezes past Jack as he crosses the sidewalk and enters the café.

Jack steps into the short line at the shop which shares the small building with the Starbucks; the line over on the Starbucks side is massive, better to wait in it while munching on some breakfast.

...

A few minutes later, once he’s ordered and received his breakfast sandwich, he makes his way over to the long line for coffee. Upon adding himself to the line, he unwraps his meal. He relishes biting into the hot, freshly made food. The cool avocado is a nice contrast to the hot bacon and turkey on the toasted bagel. He delights in his food too much to care how long it takes to reach the front of the line.

By the time he’s finished his sandwich, he’s nearly reached the counter. The short, brunette barista is polite as she moves everyone through rather quickly, and already has her sharpie out and ready once it’s Jack’s turn to order.

“Good morning, what can I get for you today?”

“I’ll have a caramel brulée latte please. Oh, and a birthday cake cake-pop; it’s my birthday today.”

“Happy Birthday, how old are you?”

“Twenty” he responds as he holds up his phone for her to scan

“Congratulations! I hope you have a good birthday!” she wishes as she scans his phone, then writes on his cup

“Thanks!”

Jack then makes his way to the other end of the counter to throw away the wrapper from his sandwich, and wait for his order.

A few people are served before his name is called out, and he’s handed a cup and a bag with his cake-pop inside. Upon closer inspection, he can make out the text above his, correctly spelled, name reads “Happy Birthday”. He smiles at this, before thanking the person handing him his goodies and making his way out of the café.

Jack heads across the short sidewalk and back into Lamarr to return to his apartment. He has no intention of attending his thermodynamics class today; he’s doing well in it and has already read ahead enough to be up to speed for next week.

Instead, he’ll be skipping class to video chat with his granny.

Upon returning to his room, he seats himself at his desk and opens his laptop to contact his Granny back in England. Her time zone is 5 hours ahead of him currently, so it’s a little after 4:30 pm her time when he calls her.

“Jack! Hi honey, happy birthday!” he hears as he sees the face of his beloved granny over his screen

“Thanks granny! It’s good to see you again” He smiles as she looks him over from her screen

“It’s good to see you too, dear! You are my favorite grandson, after all.”

He laughs as he mentions “Well yeah, I’d hope so! I’m your only grandson!”

“Still. I could have a million grandsons and they’d all be boring compared to you, dear.” She says as she sips from her teacup

“Thanks!”

“You’re welcome honey. Anything exciting to share with dear ol’ granny?”

“Yes! Oh, but first, mom actually called me today. She made dad talk to me. It was awkward for a few minutes before I lied & told them I was heading off to class early.”

“I’m surprised you haven’t vaporized my deadbeat son with one of your robots yet.”

“Nah, mom would notice eventually. I don’t want to make her sad.” He says before he takes a drink of his latte.

“What’s that on your cup?” she asks as she notices, but can’t quite read, the black sharpie on Jack’s cup.

“Oh! Here” he turns it and holds it up in front of the camera so his grandma can read it.

“I used the gift card you e-mailed me! I got a cake-pop too: birthday cake!” he says as he holds that up, too, in the background.

“Oh good!” she says as she sees the pink, sprinkle covered ball on the end of the stick.

“Thanks granny, it’ll last me at least a month!”

“The way you go through coffee I’d be surprised if it was much more than that!”

Jack laughs before he responds “Yeah. I got the birthday card you sent in the mail, too!”

“Oh, good! I was worried you wouldn’t check your mail!”

“No, I’m getting better at checking it. Ooh! Guess what?”

“What?”

“I’ve got plans later today!”

“Oh, Jack honey, I’m so glad to hear that! What are you doing?”

* * *

He’d had a nice, long chat with his granny before his alarm to go had gone off. Kimiko had offered to reschedule with him if he hadn’t wanted to attend therapy on his birthday, but he’d declined, as he was beginning to enjoy it. Therapy had been going much better since they’d switched focus, and he’d be lying to himself if he said he hadn’t looked forward to it.

He enjoys passing by all of the beautifully colored leaves, and half-bare trees on his walk over to the college of psych.

Jack enters the room he and Kimiko regularly use, as she enters soon after.

“Happy birthday!” She greets upon her entrance to the room. She closes the door and takes a seat after removing her notepad from her large backpack.

“Thank you!”

“How does it feel to be twenty?”

“Good. I mean, I don’t feel all that different yet, but I’m excited to be in my twenties now. It’s been a good day so far!”

“Speaking of, I want to follow-up with the e-mail you sent me! I’m so happy for you, Jack!” She says after seeing “E-MAIL: follow-up” scrawled across the top of her notepad.

“Huh? Oh! Yeah, I was pretty much on cloud nine all weekend. I still can’t believe someone wanted to kiss me. Especially someone attractive like Madeline.”

“Well, it happened, so believe it!”

“Oh yeah, I mean I do, it’s just that it was super out of the blue. Not that that’s a bad thing! I just wasn’t expecting any really good surprises like that.”

“Sometimes life’s curveballs are nice, so enjoy things while they’re good.”

“That’s a good point. Speaking of which, I enjoyed a long chat with my granny before I came here!”

“I’m glad to hear that!”

“Yeah, it was nice. I actually told her about that when we talked today; She was super excited for me. Her exact words were ‘it’s about time! See, I told you you’re a fine-looking young man!’ which, oh my god, I was so glad I was in my room by myself.” He says as he covers his face with his hands.

Kimiko resists the small chuckle coming up and keeps it to a smile instead.

“Well, no matter how old you get, you’re always going to be her grandson.”

“Yeah, some things never change. But that’s okay, there’s some things I like the way they are.”

“Like what?”

“Like this fall weather, I really like it. I know it’s not going to last too much longer, so I’ve been getting outside a little more than usual and enjoying it.”

“That’s probably helping your mood improve, too.”

“Oh definitely. It might be the mindfulness, too, because I’ve been keeping up with that, but it’s too soon to really tell.”

“I guess we’ll find out when the winter sets in.”

“We’ll see” Jack responds with a shrug.

* * *

His session with Kimiko had been more casual than usual, and he’d enjoyed it. It was nice to just talk about life, and center himself. Jack is grateful to have someone in his life only slightly older than him to talk to.

He’s also grateful to have a friend at a similar stage in life as himself, he thinks as he sends Omi a text not long after exiting the room behind Kimiko.

**| _On my way. Still meeting at the student center?”_**

**| _Yes! I shall see you soon friend!_**

Jack pockets his phone before heading down the stairs and walking the short walk across the wide sidewalk to the student center.

Upon entering the crowded building, Jack decides even though Omi’s round, bald head is easy to spot in a crowd, it would probably save them both some headache if he just calls him.

Jack makes the call, still looking around to see if he can spot him.

“Hello friend!” Omi greets over the phone

“Hey! I just came in from the entrance near the Starbucks, where are you?”

“I am over near the entrance closest to the library.”

“The undergrad library?”

“Yes!”

“Alright, I’m coming over. It shouldn’t take me long, so let’s just stay on the phone a minute.” He says as he walks briskly through the crowd.

“Alright, I shall keep a watch out for you!”

“You mean, keep a look out for me?”

“That too!”

Although it is tall, the building isn’t terribly large from end to end. With Jack being nearly 6ft tall, it doesn’t take him long to cross the short hall connecting the entrances on opposite sides of the building.

“Oh, I think I see you!” Omi says into his phone as he waves his free hand in the air

“Yup, I see you too!” Jack says into the phone as he spots Omi, and ends the call.

Omi flips his phone shut as he hurriedly approaches Jack.

“Happy birthday, friend!” Omi greets

“Thanks! Good to see you”

“And you in return!”

“So, are there any good restaurants you happen to know of nearby?”

“There are a few. Though, as you know, I am a vegetarian; so I’m not sure how useful I would be for a recommendation, seeing as I only eat dishes with meat in them maybe once per month.”

“I’m sure we’ll find something. Want to sit down somewhere and we can search on my phone?”

“Sure!”

The two look around to see a couple of empty seats on a small couch in a corner. They head over to it, take their seats, and place their backpacks down next to them. Jack opens up google maps on his phone for them to search the area.

Once they’ve agreed on a place nearby, one they’ve both been to before and know to be quality and have tables to sit down and eat at, they pick up their belongings and make their way out of the building.

They converse as they walk to the edge of campus, passing by the castle and some other buildings. They reach the edge of campus, and have to stop for a few moments before they can cross the street to leave.

* * *

It’s nearly 3 o’clock by the time they reach the restaurant just a block off campus. They’re handed menus and seated in a booth rather quickly, as the lunch rush is over and the dinner rush hasn’t yet begun.

Their waitress is friendly, and Omi mentions to her it’s Jack’s birthday. She wishes him a happy birthday, and assists them both with finding the appetizers on the menu. Both young men realize they’re beginning to get hungry, and they split an appetizer to nibble on while they wait for their food.

The waitress returns a few minutes later with their basket of onion rings, which they each excitedly grab from once it’s on their table.

“Those are fresh, so I’d give them a minute before you bite into them!” their waitress informs

“Oh yes, very wise, thank you, ms.!” Omi thanks as she nods and heads back to the counter.

“She wasn’t kidding, I can feel the heat coming off them!” Jack says as he carefully sets the onion ring he’d grabbed back down.

“Yes, I am most excited! Though I do not wish to burn my tongue, my belly was beginning to rumble.”

“Yeah, same here. I haven’t eaten since about ten thirty this morning.”

Omi picks up one of the onion rings and blows on it, taking a small bite.

He gives a thumbs up as he does, signaling they’ve cooled enough to be eaten carefully.

As they munch, Jack waves their waitress over to refill their waters.

“I definitely needed more water.” Jack comments after a large gulp

“Speaking of water: since your birthday is today, that makes you a Scorpio, correct?”

“Yup!”

“I, too, am a water sign!” Omi informs

“Neat! When’s your birthday?”

“March 16th, I am a Pisces!” Omi states proudly

“Oh, cool!” Jack comments, amused at how much they have in common.

Their chit-chat is cut short by them each stuffing their faces once the waitress returns with their meals.

* * *

Sometime later, after they’d eaten, neither of them yet ready to leave, they agree to get dessert. Though they’re both still too full to be quite ready for dessert yet; so they pass the time leaning over the table, watching some videos on Jack’s phone.

“This is most amusing!” Omi says, wiping the tears from his eyes and covering his mouth, trying not to completely crack-up at what had to be at least the 10th scream in the video.

“Yeah” Jack said, also wiping tears from his eyes before they could run down and mess-up his eyeliner

“GoatStep is hilarious!” he laughs out as [the video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NfPndEB2ec0) continues to play in the background, both of them cracking up, barely paying attention to it at this point.

They’re still laughing when the waitress returns. Fortunately, Jack manages to choke out an order of 2 pieces of cake between laughing, and they both thank her as she heads off.

She returns a couple of minutes later with several co-workers and two pieces of cake, one of which has a lit candle in it.

Jack looks on curiously, wondering for a few moments why there’s so many wait staff at their table, before they all begin to sing

“Happy birthday to you!”

They’re joined by Omi

“Happy birthday to you!”

“Happy birthday dear Jack,”

“Happy birthday to you!”

Their waitress sets the cake sporting the lit candle down in front of Jack, as Omi implores

“Make a wish, Jack!”

Jack makes his wish in his head as he blows the candle out.

The wait staff disappear upon setting Omi’s piece of cake in front of him after Jack blows out his candle, leaving them to their desserts.

The pieces of cake are quite large, but they’ve been very much enjoyed by the time their waitress brings their check, about 20 minutes later.

Jack’s incredibly surprised when Omi pays for their meals, not having expected him to have taken the check before he could lift his hand to grab it.

“Oh no, please, allow me! It is your birthday!”

Jack’s moved by the small gesture, not having expected Omi to do anything for him at all really. His presence was enough, but Jack appreciates his friend’s generosity none the less.

“Thanks Omi, that’s very nice of you.”

“It is my pleasure!” Omi says as he leaves his money and the check on the table for their waitress.

Jack smiles; Perhaps his birthday wish would come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see the video I was talking about, here's the url; sorry I don't know how to hyperlink in the note box!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NfPndEB2ec0


	24. f10.4 Halloween! the crescendo of Spooktober

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!

Standing in front of the floor-length mirror in his bathroom, Chase looks himself over once more. The dark green, gold, and black shirt/skirt ensemble of his warrior-costume shine under the light as he moves. It’s accented quite well by the maroon sash around his waist, sporting a gold reptilian-looking eye decal on its front. Fortunately, he finds he’d been correct in his hunch his long-sleeved black mandarin-collar shirt and black slacks would complement the costume just perfectly. The polyester costume suits him quite well, despite his initial reservations about the large gold-colored shoulder, arm, and shin pieces. The temporary dye he’d used on his long, black hair had resulted in adding a nice, dark forest green sheen to it in the light; giving it a wilder appearance than usual. Deciding he quite likes his mystical, ancient Chinese warrior look for the evening, Chase smiles at his reflection, then leaves his bathroom. He pockets his keys & phone in his slacks underneath the costume as he heads out of his apartment.

Having decided to forego drinking, clubbing, or pointless frat parties, he’d instead committed to helping Dashi and Guan set-up for the haunted dorm they’re throwing as their R.A. event tonight. His costume gleams in the light as he strides down the hall toward the elevators.

It’s just before 5:30 pm when he arrives downstairs. Exiting the elevators he heads left, into the larger lounge where his friends are just beginning to set-up. As he passes through the doors, he notices Dashi and Guan, both dressed as monks, setting some sort of massive, thick black rolls onto the counter at the side of the room.

“Hey, Chase! Glad you showed! We’ve got just under an hour to set-up and we’re going to need all the help we can get!”  
Dashi informs as he deposits the last of the stands he’s holding in the far corner of the room.

“Hello Dashi, Guan. Certainly, what do you need?”

“It’s Grand Master Dashi, tonight, brother!”

  
“And I am Master Monk Guan!”

Chase rolls his eyes at the two as Guan asks

“If you’d like to help, would you mind propping open one of those doors? We’ll need to move this furniture out for the night.”

“It certainly looks as though we’ve got our work cut out for us. Though, spooking up the place should be rather enjoyable.” Chase idly comments as he reopens one of the doors behind him for Guan.

“That’s good, ‘cause Wuya’s going to be here.” Dashi divulges as Guan pushes a large couch through the doorway.

“What?” Chase irritatedly asks.

“Yeah, she loves Halloween and wanted an easy event that wouldn’t take too much time out of her schedule, so we let her in on this to get her requirement out of the way. You know how she is, so we figured it best to just give her what she wants; keep her co-operating with the rest of the res-hall staff.”

Chase gives a low grumble that largely goes unnoticed as Roy walks into the room, informing them both

“Welp, the couches ain’t gonna fit in my office, so we’re just gonna have to move ‘em into the other lounge for now. Where’s Wuya?”

“She texted me she’s running a few minutes behind, but she’ll be here.” Dashi relays to Roy.

“She’d better be here soon if she wants credit for this as her R.A. event for the year; wouldn’t be fair to have someone else settin’ up in her place.” Roy says as he turns to look at Chase, who nearly scoffs at the idea.

“I assure you, Roy, I wouldn’t do anything to intentionally assist Wuya. If my brother had told me she’d be here, I wouldn’t have even shown up.”

Roy gives a chuckle at Chase’s bitter tone, very much reminding him of his younger self during his R.A. days back in his home state of Georgia.

“Heh heh, don’t go lookin’ for trouble now, boy, you might just find it.” Roy comments as he heads into the lounge to help, moving the other of the two couches.

“Unfortunately, when Wuya’s involved, it usually finds me.” Chase retorts as he props the door open and makes his way over to push a loveseat.

“Don’t worry, she’s going to be hiding behind the walls we’re setting up for most of the night. She wants to pop-out and scare people.” Dashi assures as he pushes one of the loveseats through the doorway.

"Can’t have a Halloween party without a little bit of scarin’!” Roy chimes in as he and the others push the furniture through the lobby of Lamarr and into the other lounge, nearest to the main entrance. At the end of their short journey, Guan rejoins them after successfully helping them squeeze all the extra furniture into the room and against the walls. Their first task complete, the four return to the other, now more spacious, lounge to work on removing the remaining tables and chairs; save for one table and chair they’ll allow to remain.

Guan and Dashi lift one of the tall tables, followed by Chase and Roy lifting the other. Once the four successfully move the tables into the other lounge for storage, Guan and Chase each grab two of the tall chairs as someone exits the elevator and heads their way.

Giving the two young men a wide breadth as they exit the lounge, Wuya enters once they and the chairs they carry have cleared the doorway.

“Surprise! Care to take a guess at what I am?”

“You’re late.” Roy replies flatly from where he stands across from Dashi on the other side of a long, rectangular coffee table.

“I’m terribly sorry, I—”

“Heh, don’t worry about it! It was a trick. Speakin’ of which, that reminds me, I need to go get the treats. You mind helpin’ Dashi with that table?”

“Not at all.” Wuya comments, glad Roy isn’t actually going to give her grief over being late to help set-up an event 2 of her fellow staff were kind enough to let her join in on.

“Great! Be right back” Roy proclaims before he heads to his office; hurrying to retrieve the bags of candy to be passed out to tonight’s attendees.

Though she struggles at first with the long, rubber prosthetics overtop her fingers, Wuya manages to grip the low coffee table by its narrow legs; holding her end of it that way as she assists a backward–walking Dashi with carrying it into the other lounge. They make quick work of moving the light table and soon return to where they’d been. Chase and Guan, however, remain behind, rearranging the furniture in the now somewhat crowded room.

Just as soon as he’d left, Roy returns, now wearing a headband with red, light–up devil horns on it. He’s carrying a large orange bowl filled to the brim. In it sit 3 large bags of mixed, bite-sized candies, and small bags of various chips and pretzels leftover from some prior event or another.

“You’re the devil?” Wuya asks as he returns.

“Why of course.” Roy responds, very much looking the part with the addition of the horns to the red suit and tie combo he’d already been wearing.

“I’d have liked to do more with it, but with the meetin’ today, the suit was about all I could get away with. What are you dressed as this evening?” Roy asks as he sets the plastic bowl upon the counter. He could’ve snuck up to his apartment on the second floor after the meeting, but it had run late. By the time he’d arrived back to Lamarr, the group had already begun setting up; running short on time to do so before the event was to begin.

“Why, the tooth fairy, of course!” She jokes as she notices the stands to set up the makeshift walls she’ll be hiding behind in the corner of the room.

Dashi chuckles whilst Roy grins.

“I kid. I’m a powerful witch, intent on scaring those who come through my haunted palace!” She theatrically informs, flexing the long, claw-like prosthetics attached to the ends of her fingers.

Wuya’d forgone the typical hat–and–broom look in favor of a more classic appeal. She dons a mandarin style black dress, accented by a thick burgundy cummerbund, purple collar, and purple lining at the ends of her large, open sleeves. The bright green contacts, which some unfortunate partygoers would later discover[ glow in the dark](https://www.google.com/search?q=glow+in+the+dark+contacts&tbm=isch&source=iu&ictx=1&fir=jc2qJCnl-8_0wM%253A%252CF1zVpgTbS3WMVM%252C_&vet=1&usg=AI4_-kQf6tT9TrO9dm0q9pFwAPWLc8Rkzg&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwjVh6GIqMPlAhUKIqwKHU1xAk0Q9QEwC3oECAMQNw#imgrc=jc2qJCnl-8_0wM:), and thick black lines drawn underneath her eyes gave the mythical appearance she’d been going for. Her false fangs, red lipstick, pointed ear prosthetics, and big puffed-back auburn hair, all complete the tan Malaysian woman’s other–worldly look.

“I can see it.” Dashi decides

“I like it; gets boring seein’ the same ol’ cheap black hat, broom, and dress costumes.” Roy compliments

“Thank you!” Wuya responds with a smile.

As Chase and Guan rejoin the group in the lounge, Dashi mouths “witch” to them while pointing to Wuya. They try not to laugh, both finding the costume markedly appropriate.

The group continues with their tasks, unrolling the black polyvinyl, covering the large windows and lining the walls with it. As the students line the edges of the room, Roy goes to retrieve the blacklights from his office. He returns, installing them with help from Guan. The 5 proceed to assemble the plastic stands into the outline of walls of the maze, then cover those, too, in the black curtain–like material.

The place looks quite spooky by the time they’ve finished with it, just over an hour after they’ve started.

* * *

“I am most excited for the haunted lounge tonight! Are you?”

“Yeah, I guess. Hopefully it’ll be fun” Jack responds to Omi. He then takes a few drinks of his water, before he reinserts his fake glow-in-the-dark vampire fangs. It hadn’t taken much for Jack to complete the vampire costume; he simply added a large, flowing black cape with a high collar onto the back of his trench-coat, and pointed prosthetics to the tops of his ears.

“I am certain it will be!” Omi responds, shaking out the fur of his false mane; his costume is an adult lion-onesie.

“What time is it, anyway?” Jack asks, piling the last of his dishes onto his tray.

“It is 6:45, so the event has already begun!” Omi excitedly informs

“Relax, you don’t want to get to a party right when it starts. It’s better to be fashionably late.”

“…I do not understand, what is stylish about tardiness?” Omi asks as he follows behind Jack, who’d been courteous enough to let him leave his backpack in his apartment. Setting down his own tray and dishes on the conveyor belt, he and Jack weave their way out of the dining hall.

“It’s an expression. It’s lame to be in the crowd of the first few people who show up to a party because it hasn’t really started yet. It’s just better to show up once everyone’s loosened up a little bit and having fun.”

“Ah, I see. Shall we head back to Lamarr?” Omi asks as he sends his friends a text.

“Sure.” Jack agrees as the two exit the doors of the dining hall, out into the dusk of the young night.

There’s a thin fog over the ground as they stroll down the sidewalk past Addis hall. Jack looks over, but no Madeline. He hadn’t really been expecting to see her, but he does keep his eye open for her every now and again.

All in all, it’d been a pretty good day for Jack so far. He’d even gotten a few compliments on his costume in calc and chemical engineering lab. His classes had, thankfully, gone by rather quickly.

They’d met up at the undergrad library, as it was halfway between the engineering building and the building where miscellaneous classes were held, including Omi’s statistics class. He and Omi had both been starving by the time they’d met up after their classes, around 5:50. As such, it had been a quick walk back to Jack’s apartment to drop off their things, then head to the dining hall from there.

“Ooh! Look!” Omi says as he looks to his left, seing the caution tape covering a gray box on the side of the old brick building.

“Actually, those aren’t decorations. Allen apartments are just having some electrical issues.”

“Oh, that is most unfortunate.”

“Yeah, but kinda funny if you think about it; Their power started blinking on & off a couple days before Halloween.”

“I guess.” Omi concedes as they approach Lamarr to their right.

The two enter Lamarr through the entrance facing the volleyball pit. As they make their way into the building, and turn right into the lobby, they notice the short line.

To the left of the line, they can see a couple of people exiting the lounge. Among them, Omi spots Raimundo and Clay. Waving his hand in the air, he is spotted by his other friends who make their way over. As they approach, he’s able to more clearly see that Raimundo is dressed in a fitted soccer uniform. Clay, however, dons an adult onesie much like his own, except Clay’s is a bull.

“’Sup man?” Raimundo asks, recognizing Jack from when they’d all met him briefly months ago. He extends a hand to Jack, who accepts it as he greets

“Just got back from the dining hall. Is the haunted lounge any good?”

“You’ll have to see for yourself!” Raimundo answers with a grin, not wanting to spoil the fun. He turns to Omi, who’d been greeting Clay, as he asks

“Hey man, Clay and I are off to one of the frat parties. I heard they’re having apple bobbing and cider shots, you guys are free to join up with us if you want to.”

“Perhaps later, after the haunted lounge. I have been very much looking forward to this!” Omi exclaims, Jack nodding in agreement with him.

“Okay, suit yourselves. Later!” Raimundo says in parting.

Clay tips his head forward, showing the face and horns of the bull onesie before he says

“Catch ya ‘round, fellas!”

Jack snickers at the face of the onesie’s hood, finding it comical. He holds up a thumbs-up in approval to Clay, who nods in response as he and Raimundo depart.

Moments later, one of the elevators opens to reveal a small crowd of people. Among them are a short-haired blonde young woman, dressed as [Catwoman](https://www.google.com/search?q=adult+catwoman+costume&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiL7P--5cTlAhWhJDQIHdqTCtQQ_AUIEygC&biw=1600&bih=757#imgrc=Gc7hQ4959LKCRM:), and a beautiful Asian woman dressed as [Batgirl](https://www.google.com/search?biw=1600&bih=757&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=GOy5XcqzHZS10PEPh8G28Aw&q=batgirl+costume+adult&oq=batgirl+costume+adult&gs_l=img.3..0l2.3762.8278..8429...1.0..0.157.2785.22j7......0....1..gws-wiz-img.....0..0i67j0i131j0i8i30.WNRvD4uysDg&ved=0ahUKEwjKn6KW48TlAhWUGjQIHYegDc4Q4dUDCAc&uact=5#imgrc=KjPGRA4UsbJS0M:) holding her arm.

As the two young women enter Lamarr’s Lobby, one of them recognizes Jack

“Hey, Jack!” Ashely waves with her free hand as she calls over to him.

“Oh, hey Ashley! Is this your girlfriend, Mayuri?” Jack asks as the two approach.

“Yup! This is my sweetheart! She and I managed to both get the night off from our res-hall duties, so we decided to join the party!”

“Cool!” Jack says as he holds a hand out to Mayuri, who accepts it

“Nice to meet you, Batgirl!”

“Nice to meet you too, Jack the vampire! Who’s the lion?”

Omi, who had suddenly been put on the spot, blushed as he was at a loss for words; and so stood with his mouth slightly open, rather than introducing himself.

After a few moments of the silence, Jack cut in for him

“This is my friend Omi, he’s usually a lot more talkative than this. I guess he’s not used to seeing superheroes and supervillains together!” He jokes to help alleviate some of the awkward. Omi, thankfully, regains his ability to speak.

“Ashely and I have met before, but I did not recognize you in your costume!”

“That’s okay. You look adorable as a lion!” she remarks

“Oh, uh, why thank you! You would make a most worthy adversary, as I am sure your friend would make a most excellent superhero!” Omi exclaims, trying to be nice but not really knowing what to say. He doesn’t have many female friends, and so isn’t really sure how to make conversation with the pretty young women.

“Thank you” Mayuri responds with a smile, accepting the compliment from the clueless young man.

Jack shares a look with the pair, and speaks to Omi just as they reach the front of the line.

“Ah, hey Omi?”

“Yes?”

“They’re a couple”

“A couple of what?”

Mayuri and Ashley do their best not to laugh as Jack tries to clue in the oblivious Omi, without just shouting the word lesbians.

As they approach the front of the line however, they are stopped.

“Halt! You may not yet pass through these doors.” Guan says very matter–of–factly. He stands tall, arms crossed in front of his body. He certainly looks the part of a guarding monk; with the orange robe he wears covering only one arm and half of his chest. His solemn expression finishes the look, alongside a long string of red Mardi Gras beads in place of Mala beads.

“We’ll talk later, Omi.” Jack comments as they all stand, confused, for a moment in front of the human wall that is Guan.

Omi is the one to ask

“…Why not?”

“Because, you must wait until the last group has come out!” he directs more softly, this time with a smile.

“Hello Mayuri! Hello Ashley; I see you’ve stuck with your recurring cat theme!” Guan verbalizes his observation, remembering how she’d gone as Josie of Josie and the Pussycats last year.

“Always.” Ashley responds with a smile

“Mayuri, I’m sure the others will be excited to see you once again after so long.” Guan comments as he discerns it is indeed Ashley’s girlfriend under the Batgirl mask.

“Hi Guan, nice to see you too! Yes, it’s so difficult to get enough time off to actually be able to spend some time out here. Thankfully, both Ashley and I have the entire weekend off! So I’ll be around until Sunday!”

Omi gasps, excited at the prospect of making new friends – and with girls nonetheless! It would certainly be an interesting change. What good fortune he’s having to see so many of his friends in one day!

“I, too, am staying the weekend! I have class early Monday morning, and my father did not wish for me to take the busses by myself so late at night. So Jack is allowing me to – as he’d put it – crash at his place until then!”

“Oh, cool! Hey, after this, the theater students are putting on a ‘haunted royalty’ experience at the Castle. I take it you’re stuck here for the night, Guan?”

“Only until 9, but I am sure the production will be over by then.”

“Mm.. maybe. It starts around 7 o’clock; oh! Jack, Omi, would you two want to come? It’s going to be pretty scary!” Ashley offers and Mayuri nods in agreement

“Fear not, girls, for I will protect you!” Omi assures in what he thinks is being nice.

Ashley, Mayuri, and Jack chuckle a little at Omi’s proclamation. As the group laughs, the door to the haunted lounge opens. Three people exit, all dressed in nude, each with a different brightly–colored, tall wig; resembling 90s style troll dolls.

“You may now enter the haunted lobby; but beware, everything may not be as it appears.” Guan ominously states as he gestures to the doors at the group’s right.

As the 4 turn the corner, they’re greeted with a familiar face.

“Chase!”

“Hey Chase”

“Hi Chase”

“Chase?! …Wow, Chase, you look amazing” Jack barely gets out, starstruck by his wickedly accentuated beauty.

“Hello everyone; Thank you, Jack.” Chase responds, preening like a peacock at the praise. He holds the door open for the group to pass through it.

“Hey Chase, we’re heading to a presentation by the theater students after this, wanna join?” Jack offers,

“Sounds enjoyable, sure.” Chase accepts “By the way, I quite like this look you’ve achieved, Jack; it’s classy, yet ghoulish.” He says with a raised eyebrow as a smirk crosses his face.

Jack, blushing at Chase’s statement, graciously accepts the compliment.

“Wow, um, thanks Chase!” he says as he rubs the back of his head nervously with one hand.

“Shall we?” Chase says to him, holding the door open for Jack to enter the room before him.

Jack nods as he enters the room, followed closely by Chase; Neither one of them seeing the glowing eyes watching the exchange from inside the room.

_“How dare Chase be showing that little rat **Jack** attention that he should be showing to **me**! The way he’s looking at him; oh this simply won’t do…”_ Wuya thinks to herself as she peers from behind the holes she’d poked into the vinyl.

The group, lead by Omi, followed by Ashely and Mayuri, trailed by Jack and Chase, takes notice of the many fake ghosts, spiders, and other things as they leisurely make their way through the haunted maze. As they trail along, they round a tight corner, with an unseen break where the flaps of the polyvinyl sheets meet.

Wuya sees the opportunity she seeks as the group approaches the corner. She watches them all wind their way through the maze, distracted by the various decorations glowing under the blacklights. As they meander about, she sneaks up very quietly to the edges of the corner where the vinyl curtains overlap. She crouches down and waits, much like a cat waiting to pounce. Seconds later, she sees her chance as Jack’s boots come into view just under the bottom of a curtain.

Like a scorpion, she strikes hard and fast: grabbing above his ankle hard for only a split second before quickly releasing and pulling her hand back.

“AAAAAAAAH!” Jack shrieks out, immediately clinging to Chase as he feels the unexpected grip on his ankle. Just as soon as it’s come, it’s gone, and the rush of it all leaves Jack scared and panting heavy.

Quickly winding her way through the maze, distancing herself from the group, she cups her hands around her mouth, and loudly projects her evil, witchy laugh with her diaphragm.

Surely Chase would be impressed by her practical joke on Jack the scaredy–cat Spicer.

[About 10 minutes later]

As they all reach the end of the maze, Jack now at the center of the group, they spot the monkly–attired Dashi.

“Hey Dashi” Ashley greets as she approaches the table, placed in the corner.

“That’s Grand Master Dashi!” He jokes as he holds up the candy bowl and shakes it. “Now, how ‘bout some candy?”

“Oh, yes, Grand Master! Thank you!” Omi says as he reaches into the brightly colored orange bucket with each of his hands, pocketing the candy.

“Heh, easy there, lion cub!” Dashi jokes with Omi as he reaches back in. Though, this time, Omi passes all of the candy he’s grabbed to Jack.

“Here you go, Jack. I hope this will help you feel better!” He says, passing him a large handful of various treats.

Ashely reaches into the bucket, grabbing a couple mini boxes of chocolate covered caramels, and one of the bags of nacho chips, which she passes to Jack. Mayuri, too, reaches in, but only grabbing a small handful of candy for her and Ashley to share.

Chase pats Jack’s back as he steps aside, and makes his way over to his brother.

“Dashi, we have a problem.” He says as he slips behind the table to speak quietly to Dashi, where nobody else can hear.

A few moments later, after Chase has filled Dashi in, Dashi nods as the two stand. “We’d better get Roy.” He whispers to Chase as he gets out from behind the table.

“I’ll walk you all out. This way” Dashi says for the group to hear as he waves his hand forward. He leads them as they walk against the wall adjacent to the doors that had been set up as the designated exit path. Dashi props the door open, and is first to leave the lounge as he heads the short distance straight into Roy’s office.

The five exit the lounge one after another. Jack feeling a lot better – but still slightly embarrassed – at the care of his friends, decides to enjoy one of the many candies he’d been handed. The four wait as Chase had asked of them all before he’d quickly covered the short distance to Guan.

He lays a hand on Guan’s shoulder as he approaches, and whispers to Guan that he’ll need to wait for Roy’s signal before allowing anyone else into the lounge. Also, that he’ll be leaving, with the group, so someone else will have to open the locked entrance door from inside the lounge to admit people.

As soon as Chase has finished his brief words with Guan, who simply nods in response, Roy is exiting his office right behind Dashi.

Ashley, Mayuri, Jack, Chase, and Omi all head out to enjoy the production being put on at the Castle, whilst Roy and Dashi storm back into the lounge through the exit door.

“Wuya!” Roy calls harshly once the door’s been shut.

_“…That little rat!”_ she thinks to herself as she hears Roy’s voice. She slips out from behind the narrow spaces between the vinyl curtains of the makeshift walls, and asks

“Yes?” whilst continuing to make her way over to him.

“My office, now.” Is all Roy says, waving his hand towards the door as Wuya comes into view.

The two exit the lounge, quickly making the short walk back into Roy’s office.

Once inside, Roy shuts the door behind them. He moves over, sits in his chair behind his desk, and asks

“Did you grab Jack Spicer by the ankle?”

“Yes.” She replies nonchalantly, inspecting the claw-like rubber prosthetics attached to her fingers.

“Hah! I knew that had to be you; good one!” He laughs out, finally able to release what he’d been holding in.

Wuya merely smiles at his laughter

“Did you hear him scream?” She asks, smirk scantly exposing her false fangs.

“I sure did!” Roy exclaims out between laughs, wiping a couple of tears from his eye.

The 2 laugh at Jack’s expense a few moments more, before Roy composes himself and proceeds.

“Now, you know I’m all for a good Halloween prank; unfortunately, not everyone shares in our sense of humor.”

“Lemme guess, Jack complained.”

“Actually, Chase complained on his behalf. Dashi relayed the incident to me, apparently pretty angry about the whole ordeal.”

“Oh.” Wuya staggered, tone dropping at the realization her plan had backfired. Though she’d succeeded in scaring the patrons, she’d also succeeded in removing herself from the 1 of the Young twin’s good graces she’d been in.

“Wuya, do me a favor: Dial it back a bit, would ya? You can still scare people, just don’t grab anyone else tonight. Apparently, you grabbed vampire–boy a bit too hard, and I don’t want Grand Master goodie–two–shoes gettin’ his panties all in a bunch over this.”

She sighs as she concedes

“Oh, fine, if I must. Such a shame, I was just getting started.” She says with a slick grin and a raised eyebrow.

Roy smiles, heading back to the haunted lounge with Wuya to ensure Dashi would think he’d done his job and shut up about it.

* * *

The 5 approach the seemingly–glowing white building past the center of campus. The fog machines, hidden from view outside the fences surrounding the moat, add to the eerie glow. As they marvel at it’s radiant, wicked beauty, they hear a dark and evil laugh rumble from somewhere nearby, behind them.

They all turn around rapidly, looking to discern where the noise had come from.

Silence. Utter stillness for a moment.

Then, from the group’s far right, there is movement behind a bush, next to a tall tree. From it, one of the theater students pops out, screaming “BWAH!!” moving his costumed hands about.

As the sight of the costumed person comes into view, with the assistance of the light above the sidewalk separating them from him, 4 of the 5 begin to laugh. Omi, however, only finds the reveal to be more terrifying, and screams out at the sight of the giant squirrel.

“YAAH! EVIL CREATURE, GO AWAY!” He yells as his hands land themselves on either side of his head.

The student, being used to most people laughing at the sight of him, returns to his hiding spot in the bush at having caused the young man’s frightened panic.

Ashley is the first to pat Omi on the back, taking one of his arms, as she assures him.  
“Hey, hey, it’s okay. We’ll protect you!” Ashely assures as she makes eye contact with him, flexing her false claws in good measure.

“Yeah, we’ve got you!” Mayuri says, approaching in front of him, pulling her best Batgirl – badass heroine pose.

“It’s not a real giant squirrel, it’s just some dude in a costume” Jack assures from his place on Omi’s other side.

“…You’re afraid of squirrels?” Chase says a bit flatly, utterly unimpressed with the usually confident young man.

“Ah…well…” Omi says, blushing from embarrassment.

“Hey, now’s not the time.” Jack counters, surprising even himself. Apparently, he does have somewhat of a sense of loyalty.

Chase, taken aback, decides to save face and move on.

“Right. I mean no judgment, Omi. I was just surprised, is all.”

“Are you going to be alright?” Ashley asks, true to her caring nature.

“Yes, I will be fine. Let us head inside and forget about this!” Omi says as he, surrounded by the others, heads inside.

“Hey Chase?” Jack says quietly so the rest of the group can’t hear

“Yes?”

“I really do appreciate you sticking up for me earlier, when that whole ordeal happened. I’ve been meditating, and it’s been helping. I don’t want to seem ungrateful. I’m just as shocked as you are chrome–dome’s afraid of anything; but I know how he feels right now and it’s not good. Thanks for backing off.”

“Not a problem, I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“Heh, I don’t wanna lie, I laughed harder for a second when he screamed.” Jack admits with a grin that Chase returns as they pass through the doors. All 5 proceeding down into the basement of the castle.

The group couldn’t be more impressed with the presentation if they’d tried. As they wind their way down the dark stairs, lined only with glowsticks, they hear all sorts of zombie and ghost–like noises.

“This is most creepy!” Omi says in a light–hearted tone, intrigue lifting his mood.

“You got that right.” Jack agrees, following Omi down the stairs, followed by Chase.

“I can’t wait to see what my friends in this department have done; I know Rosa went all out on her costume!” Ashley whispers just loud enough for them all to hear as they reach the bottom of the stairs. Slowly, she and Mayuri push open the doors, not wanting to smack anyone in the face who may be hiding behind them.

As the doors open, the 5 feel a gust of cold air rush past them, followed by sound effects and light (surely from a far–off projector somewhere) rushing past, just above their heads, giving the illusion of a poltergeist.

* * *

It’s nearly 2 hours later when the 5 finally emerge from the basement of the building. Everything still feeling a bit surreal, Jack tests the door of the main floor’s lecture hall, discovering it to be unlocked, as he silently motions them inside.

The 5 sit against the edges of the room, each silently grateful to be able to lean back and breathe after the whirlwind Spooktacular.

“Wow.” Mayuri is the first to quietly utter after a few minutes

“They did a great job.” Ashley agrees

Omi and Jack simply nod in silence, whilst Chase removes his hand from his head before agreeing

“Indeed. The performance was well worth skipping the lackluster excuses that pass for ‘parties’.”

The group chuckles at the bitter, yet oh–so true analogy, as the sit together in the corner of the abandoned lecture hall. Once the giggles have ceased, they remain in a comfortable silence. Composing themselves, they each welcome the moments of silence in their collective recovery from the after–effects of the adrenaline rush brought about by the spectacle.

After a few minutes, Chase’s phone vibrates. He checks it to see a text from his brother, informing him he’d gotten 2 extra–large pizzas.

“Well, I’ve certainly worked up an appetite; would you all care to join Dashi, Guan, and I for pizza?”

“Better yet, why don’t they just join us here?” Jack asks

“Couldn’t we get in trouble?” Mayuri asks

“Only if we’re caught.” Chase adds slyly

“Bad idea: 3 R.A.s, an exchange student, and a non–student get caught sneaking into buildings after dark and we’re toast. Let’s go back to my place; but none of you can tell Roy about my kittens!” Ashley scolds

“I knew it!” Jack whisper–shouts “I knew you were hiding cats in your apartment!” he continues, pointing at her victoriously.

“Yeah, I am, and they’re adorable. If you’re quiet when we all sneak out of here, I’ll let you pet them.”

“Deal!” Jack says as Chase gets up, peering through the narrow gap of the slightly open door.

“We’re good, there’s still a few people leaving the building, and I can faintly hear chatter downstairs. Let’s go, before someone locks the doors.” Chase directs as the others rise to their feet

“Oh crap! I hadn’t thought about that, thanks!” Jack says as he rises.

Ashley helps Mayuri to her feet as Omi quickly rises and is the first to approach the door. He’s blocked by Chase, who stands in the way until the 2 people just outside the door exit. Then, he swiftly and silently opens the door, everyone else rushing out behind him. Once the other four are out, he quickly and quietly closes the door, ensuring it won’t slam or a ruckus.

The young adults exit the building out into the crisp cold of the clear night. Ashley makes a phone call to Rosa, inviting her to join them, as the cold jumpstarts her memory. The 5 wait a few minutes, before being joined by a gorgeous Latina woman, dressed up as a ghost. They’re just crossing the short sidewalk passing over the moat, still making introductions, when Chase spots his brother and friend carrying quite a bit of food and drinks. The two approach, as Chase, Mayuri, and even Jack assist Dashi and Guan in carrying the various boxes and bottles. – Though Jack assists mostly to have something to warm his hands. Omi and Rosa strike–up a conversation, whilst Jack and Dashi do the same. They’re trailed by Guan, Chase, Ashley, and Mayuri; the 3 of whom regale Guan with the tale of the haunted Castle.

The group of 8 leisurely stroll down the sidewalk of the campus, heading back to Lamarr, as they chat amongst themselves, enjoying the night.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Links are to character costumes, please forgive me I'm not great with hyperlinking!
> 
> If you're here and you're not familiar with Chase, Wuya, Dashi, and Guan's canon looks, or it's been a while, check them out.
> 
> Jack's costume is based off his creepy-vampire appearance during a snippet of the episode "Dreamscape" [season 2 episode 10]
> 
> Also, Allen Apartments are named for the late, great Steve Allen; because of course the 2 apartment buildings accross the sidewalk from one another deserve to each be named after old Hollywood celebrities!


	25. f10.5 Minutes after Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11/1/2013 Minutes after Midnight  
Continuation of Halloween

* * *

“Yeah, I figured I’d just wind-up having to find a way to tell Omi on my own, but thankfully I didn’t. We watched ParaNorman; have you seen it?”

“I have”

“So during that scene at the end where the big jock guy tells Norman’s older sister about his boyfriend, Chase cracked a joke about how he should have gone dressed as either him or George Takei so Wuya would, and I quote, ‘take the damned hint already!’. Then Omi asked what he meant, and Chase – cool as a freakin’ cucumber – just casually looks right at him and says ‘I’m gay’ like it’s no big deal!”

“Wow! Well, that’s good news for you, right? Maybe if you play your cards right, give it time and get to know him, you might have a shot with Chase in the future!”

“One – Chase is light years out of my league. On a scale of one to ten, he’s a solid twenty. Two – that’s not what I’m freaking out about right now. I knew Chase was gay when I overheard him turn down a VERY hot cheerleader towards the beginning of the semester when she’d offered to be friends with benefits; I’m pretty sure no guy who was even remotely interested in women would say no to Dyris. That and I saw him checking out one of the guys in his orgo lab when I T.A.’d in place of a classmate of mine.”

“Okay, then I’m lost as to what you’re freaking out about.”

“Sorry, sorry! I’m getting to that part! Anyway, he said it like it’s no big deal, all badass and confident… then Omi had absolutely no idea how to respond, so he says ‘Oh! I’ve never met a gay person before!’ to which Ashely chimes in ‘Yes you have, you’ve met me–ow!’ and gestures to herself with her cat–paw gloves. Which made a couple people laugh.”

Jack pauses to take a much – needed breath.

“Then, her girlfriend Mayuri says ‘and me’ to which, without really thinking, I added ‘and me – kind of ’ and that landed everyone’s attention on me – which I really didn’t want. So I clarified what I meant, and I said ‘ah, um, I’m bi’ and most everyone nodded. …Also I think Ashley may have had a bet going with Dashi ‘cuz I’m pretty sure I saw him hand her a box of Milk Duds after.”

“Okay, that’s not so bad. How does Omi seem to be handling it so far?”

“Uh… surprisingly well, actually. He offered Ashley and Mayuri an apology if he’d come off to either of them the way Norman’s sister had come off to the jock in the movie. He’s pretty mature for someone so young and somewhat sheltered. I mean, the guy’s only seventeen and he seems to get along with upperclassmen pretty well. I know two of his other friends live here, and apparently, it turns out he’s acquainted with Chase, Dashi, and Guan.”

“Has he said anything to you or Chase?”

“No, he just made the comment ‘I sit corrected!’ after I said I’m bi.”

“So why are you freaking out?”

“Because… I’ve never had to tell a friend before. And in front of 7 other people, what was I thinking?!”

“Sounds like he’s fine with it to me. Besides, if the majority of the group you’re hanging out with are Ashley and Chase’s friends, and they’re both openly gay, you’re probably fine.”

“Yeah…wow I actually hadn’t thought too much about the rest of the group at the time. Mostly just how Omi would take it. I’ve never had a friend around long enough that I felt the need to mention it before.”

“So you wanted Omi to know” she states, leading in for Jack to elaborate

“Well, I mean, I don’t want to start being a closet case, but I wasn’t rushing to tell him either. I don’t know, I just told him because it seemed like as good a time as any, I guess. It kind of just felt like ‘if you’re not straight, speak now or forever hold your peace’.”

Kimiko laughs a little at Jack’s analogy, then apologizes.  
“Sorry, I don’t mean to laugh, it’s just the way you said it.”

“It’s okay.” Jack responds, not really caring. She’s listening and offering to help, that’s all that matters. “I mean, it’s not too often that this kind of stuff comes up; if I’d waited, who knows how long it would have been before there would be another time I could tell him organically, you know?”

“So you saw the opportunity, and you went for it. That’s good!”

“No, it’s not! It’s scary!”

“Why? You’ve already said it, cat’s out of the bag now.”

“Exactly! What if he hates me and he’s just not saying anything?”

“Don’t you think if he was going to react that poorly, he would have done so when Chase said something?”

“…I guess.”

“Besides, if you’re really this worried about it, the only way to be sure is to ask him. You’ll know where you stand, and you’ll feel better.”

“Okay. Yeah, I can do that. He’s supposed to be staying with me this weekend, so I’d better ask tonight. At least that way, if he’s not comfortable staying with me, I can get him an uber or something.”

“Even if he does want an uber home, that doesn’t mean he hates you. He said he’s never met a gay person before, so this is all pretty new to him, and he might need some time to adjust. In any case, go talk to him. The worrying is the worst. No matter what, you’ll be fine.”

“Okay. I will.”

“If he doesn’t get it, go talk to someone who does. It sounds like Ashley’s been out for a while, so she’s got life experience with this. Plus she’s an R.A. and you said she’s nice to you, right?”

“Yeah. She invited me to sit with her & Wuya after I made up with Omi that day about a month and a half ago.”

“If things go sour with Omi, I want you to talk to Ashley, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Good. You’ll be alright, Jack. Shoot me an update on this tomorrow?”

“Sure, no problem.”

“Okay. Are you good if I hang up now?”

“Yeah, sorry to bother you like this.”

“Jack, I’m the one who reminded you that you could call me if you needed to. You just did something pretty brave, and being brave is often scary, but you’re going to get through it.”

“Thank you.” Jack says as he takes a breath

“You’re welcome. You’re okay?”

“Yeah I’m okay. Goodnight Kimiko, thanks again.” he says, hanging up the call.

Jack leans back, putting his arms out behind him to keep himself upright, hands flat atop the dryer he’s seated upon. He closes his eyes, and takes in a long, slow breath. Jack is internally grateful for Kimiko’s guidance through these scary, yet exciting, new challenges in his life. Releasing the breath after a moment, he exhales and reopens his eyes.

There’s a gentle knock at the door. Jack looks over to his left to see Omi standing in front of the see-through door to the small laundry room.

“Come in” Jack says, at a loss for any other words at the moment.

“Pardon my eavesdropping; I came to check on you and I could not help but overhear part of your phone call. Is everything alright?” Omi says, taking a seat atop the other dryer across from Jack in the small laundry room.

“Um… I need to know…you don’t hate me do you?”

“Hate you? Hate you for what?” Omi asks, genuinely confused

“for what I told everyone a few minutes ago?”

“Oh. No, Jack, I do not hate you. I like you!”

“You don’t hate Chase?”

“No. I do not hate Chase. Or Ashley, or Mayuri; I, too, find girls very attractive! Apparently, I do not know them terribly well, but I certainly do not hate them! Ashley was kind enough to give me one of the T-shirts they had left over during move-in, after the newcomers had received theirs. Chase is the reason I met Guan and Dashi, who persuaded me to sit in on one of Dashi’s nursing classes. You are the reason I was able to attend the haunted lounge I was so excited about; AND got to attend the haunted royalty experience at the castle and this most entertaining pizza party at Ashley’s apartment!”

Jack smiles at this, very much relieved. Kimiko was right, he should have just asked Omi to begin with.

“So, you still want to stay with me over the weekend? Because if you don’t want to, I’ll pay for an uber for you to go home.”

“Am I still welcome to stay with you over the weekend?”

“Of course!”

“Then I am staying! You will not get rid of me so easily, Jack Spicer!” Omi says with a smile that Jack returns.

“Thanks. I wasn’t trying to hide anything from you, or anyone else, it just hadn’t come up before, that’s all.”

“I am not ignorant of how people can be mistreated because of this sort of thing, and I find that most troublesome. I assure you, you will not be receiving hostility from me because of your affinity for males. As I had said before, Jack, you are my friend.”

Jack smiles, grateful Omi is the person he is, and that he’s lucky enough to call Omi his friend.

“Thank you.”

“You need not thank me. Omi says as he hops down from the dryer across from Jack. “Although, you should return to the party. The others were asking about you.”

“Sounds good.”

The two exit the small laundry room where the North and South ends of the hall meet, across from the elevators, and head back towards Ashley’s apartment.


	26. f11.6 Saturday 11th week of classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Shopping Trip  
& other impromptu but necessary things.

* * *

I am tired, sated, satisfied, but mostly tranquil.

It was rather coincidental that I happened to run into Spicer on his way back from what was apparently (judging by his empty hands) an unsuccessful trip to the corner store adjacent to campus whilst I was signing out a cart. No sooner after I’d learned this had he asked me what the cart I was signing out was for; so I’d let him know I was on my way to the grocery store about 2 blocks off campus & invited him along. He was quite pleased at this, and even volunteered to push the cart on the way there.

During our venture in grocery shopping, I had quite the… experience discovering exactly how odd a taste in snacks Spicer has. Seeing jelly, ketchup, and fish sticks appear on the same grocery list is nothing stomach-churning until hearing them referred to as “my favorite small meal”; the thought of those items being consumed together just… *shudders*. Coupling **that **with the sheer amount of pudding cups I witnessed Spicer cart, it is no wonder why he’s so thin and hyper: he’s massively over-sugared and malnourished! It was that moment which prompted me to add a few extra avocados, frozen vegetables, a package of unsweetened cranberry juice bottles, and an extra cut of salmon to the cart before having invited Spicer over to have an _actual_ dinner.

Not that I’d had any doubt in my mind what he’d told me about his parental neglect was true, but certainly his eating habits reflect that of a child with no one around to make him include vital nutrients in his diet. At this, again, I felt irritated; somewhat at Jack himself, but mostly on his behalf. From the way he’d so casually loaded the cart with snacks and sweets, I’d wager Jack doesn’t even realize his eating habits are a problem. As such, I bit my tongue. I’ve learned from past experiences you can’t convince someone to change something they see no need to. Nevertheless, he’s a young adult and it’s long–overdue he learn to prepare himself a proper meal!

Concluding our trip to the supermarket, I checked out first to make sure I’d be able to slip an avocado into one of Spicer’s bags while he wasn’t looking; under a bag of chips as to give him a bit of a hint of what to do with it. Similarly, I slid one of the 8oz cranberry juice bottles out of my package and into an empty bag before burying it underneath his pudding cups. I loaded our cart before we began our return to campus. We’d been in the store for longer than I’d realized, as it was dusk when we departed. I pushed the cart through the thin layer of snow on the ground as we walked back mostly in silence.

After we’d returned and had each put our groceries in our respective apartments, Jack returned to mine where I’d laid out the necessary ingredients for a complete meal. He peeled the clementine we split, set the table, and poured the oolong tea I’d begun to steep just before he’d arrived. Meanwhile, I cooked the salmon (in a bit of lime juice), frozen vegetables (in a little olive oil, seasoned with some lemon pepper), and rice. I was planning to have had most of that done before he’d shown up, so I offered him some honey for his tea as consolation for having set up.

Overall, acquainting Spicer with a taste of actual food seemed to go rather well. I’m pleasantly surprised that he willingly ate food that was not cavity-inducingly sweet without any obvious or poorly covered signs of disgust. His company today was significantly different from the majority of our encounters, in a positive way. I believe he may finally be getting comfortable around me.

Before today, it’d only been slightly over 1 week since I’d last seen Spicer, who seems to be taking to campus life like a fish takes to water. I’d noticed on Halloween he seemed much more relaxed than he’d been even just a month ago. The difference between the Jack I’d met and the one I’ve been seeing lately is far too great to be credited to meditation alone. I’m not certain I want to press him on the matter, though, as it may still be quite the sore subject. Just over half a semester of social connections certainly pales in comparison to years of neglect. …I digress.

Our meal tonight was considerably relaxed, as we chatted about classes and our schedules for the upcoming semester. I suppose there’s irony in one such as Jack inadvertently reminding myself of how very much social interaction fulfills a need like nothing else can. I’ve become so wrapped-up in improving my grades this semester I’d not realized just how greatly I’ve been neglecting my social life in the past month – barring Halloween. I’ll have to make sure I take time on at least 1 day each week for my own social needs. For now, though, I’m off to brush my teeth and sleep.

~ Chase

* * *

Today: Not as planned (but SO much better!)

Wowee! You won’t believe the <strike>luck</strike> **GOOD** luck I had today!

I totally thought today was gonna suck too, because the corner store was out of basically everything (including pudding… except, well, tapioca *shudders* NO.) but it didn’t! I got back to my building JUST at the right time to

  1. still have my shopping list with me
  2. see Chase signing out a cart & get invited to go grocery shopping with him! ^u^ food + Chase = WIN!

[Note to self: casually mention what I’m doing to Chase more often, especially when it looks like there’s a shot in hell he might be doing the same thing].

I’m super glad Chase let me share his cart with him, too. Food can get heavy and even pushing the doors to the building open takes a lot out of me.

Anyway, we’re shopping at the supermarket a couple of blocks off campus; they have **loads** of my favorite banana pudding, and even a couple of other things I wanted on sale! **OH**, but my good luck did not stop there, oh no. After that, a little before we headed to the checkout lanes, Chase invited me to his place for dinner! XD Yayz!

I’m honestly not sure what prompted it. Maybe it’s because I was cool to his friends and brother when we all hung out on Halloween? (At least, I think I was) but I also couldn’t give a crap less what sparked it: point is, he did!

So, we walk back, in the elevator I offer to return the cart downstairs for him, & we part to put our stuff away. I return the cart, head back to our floor, get out of the elevator (this time going the other way since Chase lives on the south side) and when I get to Chase’s place he’s already got tea steeping & the stovetop on! He’s such an awesome guy, I swear!

Also, I just need to stop to take a moment to reflect on how FREAKING SWEET Chase’s place is! I mean… just… wow. Chase’s place is super cool! He has all kinds of cool stuff: beanbag chairs, tea stuff, dragon slippers, super cool prints of Chinese art; it’s honestly so classy and awesome there’s no way to describe it – well, other than pretty much covered in **cyan** everything! I’ll have to sneak a picture sometime and add it into my journal.

Life’s been pretty good since a little bit before my 20th birthday. I don’t want to push my luck, but if this trend could keep up that’d be great.

Here’s to hoping!

~ Jack


	27. f12 12th week of classes, day unspecified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 1 of a 2 part-er

* * *

Chase sits upon the carpet in his apartment, back resting against the arm of his stuffed chair. The light of the early morning gently peeking in from between the barely slotted shades as his eyes remain closed and his back turned toward the direction it comes from. He breathes in deeply, and exhales slowly; The motion is controlled and familiar, the sensation of his lungs filling then emptying a constant flow. It brings him minimal comfort and absolutely none of its usual relaxation.

He exhales shakily upon what he decides will be the last of his many attempts at meditation for the morning. Chase grows irritated with himself at his inability to find any sort of inner peace, or even to simply clear his mind. He parts his hands from where they’d been clasped together in a fist to run one over his forehead; irritation only growing at feeling his hands still shaking.

Leaning forward, he rests his elbows onto his knees, shaking hands support his head, covering his still closed eyes as he softly rocks himself back and forth. The unintentional soothing motion does little to comfort the overwhelmed young man. Nerves shot, heart thumping away, mind unclear, Chase allows himself to simply be. It is all he can do in those moments.

A few minutes later, he slowly arises from his spot on the floor. As he stands, he turns around and leans over the arm of the chair he’d been resting against. He places one of his arms upon it to support himself as he uses the other to draw the shades to a complete close. Reaching over a few feet, Chase decides to forego all activity he’d had planned for the day. He silences the alarms on his phone, then turns it over and puts it back down upon his desk.

Turning back around, he walks the short distance off of his carpet and onto the floored portion of his studio apartment. Opening his refrigerator he briefly seats himself in front of it, just long enough to take a drink of water. The cool refreshment brings momentary relief.

Shuffling back onto the carpet, he heads over to the corner of his apartment nearest to his bed. Chase draws the remaining open section of his blinds to a close before climbing back into bed.

Perhaps rest will bring about some peace for him, or at least allow him to escape the peril of his nerves for a little while.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What has Chase so shaken up? All will be revealed in due time…


	28. f13.2 Tuesday 13th week of classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Health & Safety

*Knock* *Knock* “R.A.”

Jack looks up from the video he was watching upon hearing the knock at his door. The clock in the corner of his computer screen shows the time he’d signed up for, but he’s pretty sure that isn’t Wuya’s voice coming from the other side of his door.

“I’m on my way!” he says as he gets up and slips on his slippers.

Upon opening his door, Jack sees the slim, bald young man he’d joked with a little during the informal Halloween get-together at Ashley’s.

“Hey Dashi, what’s up?”

“Hey Jack, good to see ya. Not too much, I’m just here to do your health and safety check. Mind if I come in?”

“Not a bit,” Jack grants as he steps aside to allow Dashi entrance to his studio apartment. “just curious, where’s Wuya?”

“She had some things to do, and I figured you wouldn’t mind dealing with me instead of her for a little while.” Dashi comments as he steps inside the walkway of Jack’s apartment, closing the door behind himself.

“You got that right! Not that she’s awful or anything, I just–”

Dashi chuckles a little, before reassuring “Don’t worry about it. You’re hardly the first to think she’s a pain. The only reason she’s still an R.A. is because of Roy.”

“Oh.” Jack responds idly as Dashi flips on the light in his bathroom and peers into it.

“Yeah. He can be nice, but don’t let him fool you. I know he seems cool, but he doesn’t really care what the R.A.s do as long as we take care of business and don’t get into too much trouble.”

“Got it, thanks for letting me know.” Jack says as Dashi flips the light back off and continues to look around his apartment.

“Sure, no problem.”

“Hey, by the way, I haven’t seen Chase around much lately, what’s up with him?”

“He’s probably just being a recluse again. He tends to do that sometimes, especially before exams.”

Though it was true, Chase did tend to hide away in his room in the time before exams, Dashi hadn’t let on to the fact he knew it to be much, much more this time. Though Chase had certainly appreciated Dashi taking over doing his room inspection this morning, he certainly wouldn’t appreciate him discussing what they’d spoken about during that time.

“Ah, gotcha. So, um, what are you looking for?” Jack asks as Dashi wanders further in.

“Oh, you know, secret pets you’re not supposed to have, weeks’ worth of trash, dirty laundry all over the floor, piled up dishes, old food sitting out in the open, cockroaches, the usual.” Dashi responds, entirely unphased, as he continues looking around Jack’s living area.

Jack nearly dry-heaves at the thought of a room so dirty: old food, weeks of trash, smelly dishes, and _cockroaches_ climbing over old, sweaty gym socks. The mental image he was getting from Dashi’s casual description was nothing short of disturbingly unhygienic.

“Eew! That’s just gross.”

“Yeah, but I’ve seen it all before. You’d be surprised how gross some people let it get.”

“Don’t tell me, I don’t want to know any more.”

_“Well, he has a sense of cleanliness, so that’s good.”_ Dashi thinks as he continues looking around “_…needs to organize his desk, though. But a little mess is okay; the place looks lived in._”

“Um… I have a few dishes in my sink from lunch earlier… but I’m okay, right?” Jack hopes as Dashi opens up some of his cupboards while he looks around Jack’s kitchenette.

“That’s fine. We’ve just got to check to see that the residents aren’t letting things pile-up weeks on end or neglecting their rooms; making the place a fire or bug hazard. That’s why we check before the winter break. Nobody wants to come back to a smelly hall infested with bugs!”

“Oh, yeah that’s smart.”

“Yeah… that, and to make sure the people who are listed as living here actually still live here.”

“Why on Earth would anyone pay for an on–campus living space and not use it?” Jack puzzles

“Beats me.” Dashi replies as he looks under Jack’s kitchen sink, spotting only a trash can with a closed lid. He looks over the place as a whole, and Jack, once more. Finally, he pulls a pen and printed half-sheet of paper from his pocket, fills in the room number and resident’s name, then puts a check mark next to the appropriate box. He then snaps a picture of the paper on his phone before he hands it to Jack.

“Here ya go, you’re good.” He grants

“Thanks” Jack says as he reads the paper certifying he’s passed his health & safety inspection.

“No problem. If Wuya ever bothers you too much, you can always let me know. I’m the R.A. for the tenth floor, if you ever need anything, or just want to stop by.” Dashi informs with a smile

“Thanks” Jack says once more, glad to have someone else around his home–away–from home.

“No problem, I’ll see you around!” Dashi says as he walks back down the short walkway leading out of the room, Jack following behind him to lock his door.

“You too Dashi, good to see you again!”

“You too Jack, take care.” Dashi turns and smiles after he’s exited the room

“Will do.” Jack says before he smiles back, then closes the door.

Dashi heads into the stairwell, glad he’d talked to the R.A. on the 12th floor.

Doing Jack’s health & safety check had been a mutually beneficial thing for the both of them: it was one less thing for Wuya to do, and a good way for Dashi to scope out the guy he has a feeling his brother is into more than he lets on.

Now, off to go shower. He needs to get ready; he’s to pay a visit to his favorite brunette lady–friend in the grad building across the sidewalk later this evening.


	29. f14.4 Friendsgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy early Friendsgiving! Don't worry, part 2 of Chase's dilemma to be uploaded soon!
> 
> comments and kudos lift my spirits <3

* * *

Jack looks at himself in the mirror, heart racing like a rabbit within his ribcage. He closes his eyes, inhales deeply through his nose, and exhales slowly through his mouth. He reopens his eyes, and upon seeing his reflection in the mirror, repeats the neutral, factual statement to himself, just like Kimiko’d taught him.

“I can do this. Not all people will like me, but I am likable. Omi is my friend, and I deserve to take a chance on myself.”

He nods his head before he stands upright once more, removing his hands from the sink he’d been hunched over.

He brushes his hair, looking over himself in the mirror once more before deciding he looks good: dressy, but not too dressy. He’d swapped out his usual black trench coat in favor of a collared black button–down, complete with silver skulls as buttons and cuff–links. He dons black trousers, though without the usual inclusion of his belt, so as not to be uncomfortable after the meal. All in all, Jack looks good; Good enough to attend the Friendsgiving he’d been invited to.

He hears a knock at his door as Omi shows up, right at 5 p.m. as promised. He heads the few short steps out from his bathroom to his front door, then opens it welcoming Omi.

“Hey! Come in, I’ve just got to grab a few things. Thanks again for inviting me. I really appreciate it.” Jack greets warmly

“You are welcome, Jack Spicer! I am most glad you will be admitting to the shindig!” Omi happily responds as he walks just inside the doorway.

“I think you were going for ‘joining the party’.” Jack informs

“That too!”

Jack walks back to his desk, where his keys lay, before pocketing them and turning around. He went to grab the banana cream pie he’d made from his stovetop before he calls back to Omi

“Hey, can you come here? I’m kind of clumsy and I really don’t want anything to happen to my pie, so would you be willing to carry it for me?”

“Certainly!” Omi complies as he, now face to face with Jack in his kitchen, retrieves the pie from the stovetop, and follows Jack out of his apartment as the taller young man locks his door behind them.

“We’re taking the elevator; I don’t want to trip and fall face first into the pie. It’s my granny’s recipe, I think you’ll all enjoy it.”

“Alright!” Omi says as he walks back to the elevator, Jack in–tow.

...

Once they’d made the trip down to the 8th floor, pie in-tact, Omi directs Jack to Clay’s door. He knocks, then they hear “It’s unlocked, come on in!”

Omi and Jack make their way into Clay’s apartment, Jack saying hello and greeting Clay while Omi’s being directed to the table low to the ground where all the various dishes of food had been placed. He carefully sets the pie down where it would not be knocked over, and is pleased to see the dishes everyone had made for the occasion.

Jack follows Clay into the main area of the apartment, where he stops in his tracks as he asks confusedly “Dr. Fung?”

Dr. Fung responds “Hello, I see you’ve brought a pie.” not wanting to make Jack feel out of place, quickly picking up that Jack must not know he is Omi’s adoptive father.

“You guys know each other?” Raimundo inquires

“Yes, we met in line at the student center Starbucks.” Dr. Fung responds, after a brief pause cued him in to Jack’s hesitance to answer.

“Yeah, you don’t just see a guy with a lizard and not talk to him.” Jack follows, taking to the lie like a fish takes to water. He’s internally very grateful the old man could think so quickly on his feet, as he really didn’t want his first proper sit–down with a group of potential friends to begin on the note ‘Hi, nice to meet you, I’m in therapy’. Still didn’t explain what he was doing here, but hey, he covered for him, best not to question it.

“Yep, that lil’ critter’s somethin’!” Clay says mirthfully as he passes by Dojo, perched on Dr. Fung’s shoulders “he sure likes grand pappy’s hot sauce!”

“Yeah, lil’ dude was all over it! It’s a good thing Clay and his Texas-sized butt has so much of it!”

“Hey!” Clay griped at Raimundo before going on “Grandpappy sent me a box before the holidays to make sure I was fixin’ up a proper meal. Can’t have a feast without hot sauce, that just ain’t right!”

“Oh, I am so pleased to see you are all getting along!” Omi exclaims with pure glee at seeing his friends and family all together in one place.

“Yeah, your old man was telling us about how he would make money for tuition doing magic tricks when he was in college. By the way, what was tuition back then anyway?”

“Oh, you’re Omi’s dad!” Jack says, now understanding why he’d been invited. Omi probably would have felt terrible leaving his only parent at home all alone on a holiday, especially when they both live so close to campus.

“Yes, and I am very proud of Omi for making such good friends in such a short time. And Raimundo, you jest, but it was no small feat. I once hosted a show where I made the dean disappear!”

“Sounds like a mighty fine story! How ‘bout we all gather round the table so we can hear it over dinner!” Clay directs as he hands Raimundo a stack of plates, Omi the Silverware, and grabs the cups & juice himself.

“Hey Jack, you’re pretty tall; there’s a stack of napkins in the right cupboard above the stove, would you mind grabbin’ em?”

“Oh, no not at all!” Jack responds as Clay passes by him and he can get to said cupboard without bumping into anybody. He retrieves the napkins, and makes his way down to the table where everyone is taking their seats. Jack feels it’s really nice to be treated like just another part of the group, for once in his life.

Clay sits at the head of the rectangular table whilst everyone else finds a seat on either side. It’s pretty crowded, but somehow, they’d managed to fit everyone’s dinnerware on the table alongside all the various dishes; The turkey Clay had prepared sits at the center, stuffed to the brim with stuffing. Nearby rests a cup of canned cranberry sauce, bottle of hot sauce, & a large plastic butter bowl of yams with marshmallows on top. Joining these is a large bowl of Brazilian spicy rice with peas, 3 tupperware containers housing multicolor carrot and green bean casserole, & the banana cream pie, all surrounded by two dozen cornbread muffins occupying each and every little spot between the many dishes. They marvel at it all as Clay fills each of the various mismatched cups with sparkling grape juice and passes them out one by one. Once they’d all received a full cup, Clay spoke.

“I’d just like to thank each and every one of ya’ll for coming tonight, and propose a toast to this Friendsgiving!”

“To Friendsgiving!” They all proclaim as they clink their eclectic plastic cups together.

Jack had to fight back a few tears at the toast, as this was already better than any holiday he could remember having with his family in recent years.

As Clay carves the turkey and everyone begins to eat, Jack feels less like an outsider and more welcome. Dr. Fung passes a piece of his turkey to Dojo, who devours it, causing everyone to chuckle a little. He decides he could get used to this whole Thanksgiving business.

* * *

Hours and stories later, the Turkey had been carved, & everyone had tried all of the various dishes around the table. Clay’d very much enjoyed Raimundo’s spicy rice, as it went well with the yams. Raimundo had tried cranberry sauce for the first time, and decided he liked it. Jack had surprisingly enjoyed the carrot and green bean casserole Dr. Fung and Omi had brought, Dojo had devoured a cornbread muffin along with some of the casserole, and Omi had taken a large slice of the banana cream pie Jack had prepared. Most everything had been eaten, and everyone had been stuffed to the brim. They’d all sat around in a comfortable quiet for a while, before eventually getting up and one–by–one taking different roles to help their host clean up.

“I’d like to thank you for hosting this meal, Clay. It was very generous of you.” Dr. Fung thanks as he stands in front of Clay’s refrigerator, placing the container housing a slice of the banana cream pie into it.

“Aw, it was my pleasure! Are you sure you’re okay with us hangin’ onto your Tupperware for a lil’ while?” Clay responds as he stands in front of his stovetop, where he divides the majority of the leftovers into 3 meals.

“Certainly. I’m sure you and your friends could use the extra food over the holiday weekend; besides, Omi and I have plenty at home.”

“Well that’s very kind of you. I’m makin’ sure each of the 3 of us gets a meal out of it.” As Raimundo passes him the remainder of the yams.

“Ohh man, I’m stuffed.” Raimundo states as he passes Clay the last of the food before he leans back in the tall chair where he rests.

“Same.” Jack agrees as he places another dry dish into Clay’s dishrack; grateful he doesn’t have a terribly long walk back to his apartment.

“I suppose, if you are stuffed, that makes you both turkeys!” Omi retorts from his spot at the sink, cleaning the last of the dishes. Clay and Jack snicker as Raimundo just shakes his head, palm over his face.

Dr. Fung so enjoys seeing his son happy; nevertheless, all good things must come to an end. Or perhaps, a beginning…

“Omi, I think we should head home now, before it is terribly late. It is supposed to rain in a few hours.”

“Oh yes, we must be going now! Good night, it was very good eating with all of you!” Omi thanks as he hands Jack the last of the dishes to dry, before drying his own hands.

“Good night!” Raimundo calls as he lazily gets up from his seat, Clay passing him one of the containers of leftover meals and some cornbread muffins in a baggie on top of it.

“Night!” Jack responds as he, too, is handed a container housing a full meal of leftovers. Clay’d also handed him the tin where only 1 slice of his pie remained, but a few cornbread muffins had been added. Grateful for the food and the people he’d shared the meal with, Jack makes his way toward the hall, following behind Raimundo, Omi, and Dr. Fung.

“Good night, Y’all take care now!” Clay says as everyone gradually makes their way out of his apartment. Tired, he readies himself for bed; thinking of tomorrow and looking forward to enjoying the piece of banana cream pie he’d snagged for himself!

* * *

Omi, pleased as ever, happily waits for the bus with his father and their pet. As they wait, Dr. Fung reflects on how happy his son was accompanied by all of his friends.

As they enter the bus for the short ride home, Dr. Fung decides he should have a conversation with his son. They are soon seated together in one of the large seats of the bus, Omi next to the window.

“Omi” he begins, to capture his son’s attention.

“Yes father?”

“I enjoyed the dinner your friend was kind enough to host for us.”

“I am most happy to hear that, father! I enjoyed it, too.”

Dr. Fung smiles, happy Omi has found a few good people around his age to be around.

“Omi, you are becoming an adult now. And I think it is time you were allowed the chance to spread your wings.”

“What ever are you talking about?” Omi’s genuinely confused. He knew he was almost legally an adult, but the rest is lost upon him.

“I think you should apply to live on campus with your friends.” Like ripping off a band-aid, Dr. Fung outright stated exactly what needed to be stated, for once. No analogies, no words of wisdom, nothing but the words that needed to be said.

“I… I am most surprised.” Omi says, bewildered.

“Well, surely you’ve given it some thought.” Dr. Fung responds, knowing his curious son well enough to know he must have wondered what it would be like to join his friends full-time.

“Well… maybe… a little.” Omi hastily admitted, not wanting to offend his father. “But, I am not certain that I still have enough money saved up from the summer to be able to do so, and I do not know if Raimundo or Clay will be returning next year–”

Dr. Fung holds up a hand to stop his son in the middle of thinking aloud.

“Omi, life rarely waits until we are ready before opportunity’s door opens; Should you wait too long, that door may close.”

“But, father” Omi began, trying to find the right words. “I have never lived apart from you before; at least, not that I remember. I would be most happy to be with my friends, but I would also be very sad to be away from you.” He says as he hugs his father and leans his head against the side of his shoulder.

Dr. Fung felt very much the same; although he would be happy for Omi, he would be sad for himself as he would miss his son very much. He’d known this day would come, and he had done his best to prepare himself. He reminds himself a good parent gives their young that push that allows them to spread their wings and fly.

“I understand, Omi.” He says as he pats his son’s bald head. “And should you find a way to join your friends on campus, I will miss you in return. But I want you to know that you will always be welcome in our home, and that I will be around should you need me.”

Dojo took that moment to slowly crawl out from the back of Dr. Fung’s shoulders, resting his paws upon Omi’s hands. The gestures from both his father and their dragon were quite kind, but Omi’s heart was torn. Stay with his father and wonder the rest of his life what may have happened should he have listened, or take the chance and find out…

It is in that moment he remembers a piece of advice his father had given him years ago, _“it is often the things we didn’t do we regret more than the things we did do”_.

His heart was torn, but his mind was made. He’s got a man to see bright and early Monday morning!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omi does roofing in the summer to make money, as in, re-shingling people’s rooves. He’s strong and in great shape, it’s not a job for those with low stamina or anyone who has had a heat stroke in recent years, or is at an increased risk of having one.
> 
> The advice is a paraphrase of a quote from H. Jackson Brown Jr.’s book P.S. I Love You  
“you will be more disappointed by the things you didn't do than by the ones you did do”


	30. f14.4 Thankfulness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase’s dilemma: Part 2 of 2  
chapter touches on mildly heavy themes, may vary depending upon your life experience

* * *

* * *

I cannot believe I’ve finally done it! I’m actually free, and everything is fine!

I’ve finally come-out to my parents.

I had told myself _years_ ago that I would tell them, but the last time I actually attempted, I backed out. Fortunately, I had my brother there looking over at me every few moments reminding me of the vow I’d made to do it today.

…Dashi had promised to hold me to it by proclaiming to me that he would do it for me should I back out again, and there was no conceivable way I was going to allow Dashi to be the one to tell our family of my homosexuality. I’m certain he wouldn’t actually do it, but I’d had no intent of finding out.

We were gathered around the table for dinner, as we’d done every year for Thanksgiving since our parents had been able to afford help at the restaurant, and they were in a rather pleasant mood. I began the conversation a lot less sure than I thought I’d have been. I swear, I felt all the blood leave my face at the prospect of actually having to say the words aloud to my parents. Granted, Dashi’s known since we were young teenagers (and he’d once accidentally bore witness to a rather _handsy_ make-out session I had with an ex-boyfriend). Regardless, having to say it aloud to my family was far more intimidating than I’d expected.

I wasn’t worried my parents would pull me from university or anything ridiculous like that, but I was worried of how they would react. They’ve always been proud of me, and have always been quick to praise. They still remind me how proud they are that I never got into trouble as a teenager (though I think that’s more of a hint to Dashi than anything else). I digress.

I was seated at the table; father and I were conversing about something light, and there was a moment of pause. I had voiced that I’d had something I’d wanted to share, and all eyes were on me. I’m not one to have stage fright, but speaking in front of a large group of people is not at all like revealing something important about yourself to your loved ones.

I told them. I just said it, I said “I feel it’s as appropriate a time as any to let you know that, should I happen to bring home a date in the future, said date will be male”.

I won’t even pretend the pause that followed was anything less than bone-chilling, however, I’m glad I endured it. It was certainly a lot less nerve-wracking than the thought of continuing to be a closet-case at home past college. (All of my close friends are aware, and some of my casual friends have picked up on it).

My mother was the first to speak – unless the thumbs-up Dashi was giving me under the table counts as speech. Of course, she’d asked if I was thinking about dating someone in particular, but I’d let her know that I am not. My father was a bit confused, and had mentioned something along the lines of my being rather masculine and not understanding how it turns out that I’ve no interest in women; so I’d politely let him know that I haven’t any explanation as to why I am the way I am, I simply am. That seemed to help, but I can not fault him. One of my ex-boyfriends was rather (pleasantly) surprised when I’d asked him out, and had expressed to me that he quote “didn’t expect you to have any interest in men, much less me!”

Others’ expectations aside, I’m relieved. I’m grateful that it is done, though I don’t feel as immensely different as I’d anticipated. I definitely feel less stress visiting home for the holiday, but I don’t feel as though I’ve just gone through any substantial life change. …I’ll take that as a good thing.

~ Chase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve come-out many times in my life, to many different people.  
Lesbihonest: the people who mind don’t matter, and the people who matter don’t mind.
> 
> Happy birthday Squishy <3


	31. f15.2 Tuesday 15th week of classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthdays & Brotherly Bickering  
12/03/2013

A commotion occurs in the main room of the apartment. The partygoers look on as the 2 people they’d all come to celebrate continue their argument.

“Oh, come on, Chase!”

“No!”

“Just look at the Ophiuchus personality traits: curious, upbeat, charming, how can you say that’s not me?” Dashi asks with a shit-eating grin plastered across his face.

At this, Chase rolls his eyes before leaning against the nearby wall and replying

“You forgot egotistical. I maintain that I am a Sagittarius. I am happy to be a fire sign.”

“I think you’re both right.” Ashley pipes-up from her seat on the couch.

The two bickering twins turn to look at her, now curious to hear her take on the matter.

“I don’t think Ophiuchus is like the other zodiac signs, in that it’s not strictly determined by birthday; it’s an incredibly rare zodiac sign, that only a few people born during the first ten to twelve days of December are lucky enough to experience. You two are the perfect example: you’re twins, you have damn near exactly the same birthday, but you’re both so different. Dashi’s a wise-cracking smartass with a good heart buried underneath it all, whereas Chase is more sassy and cunning and has a hint of wanderlust. I can see how Dashi’s definitely more upbeat, not ruled by any one element, like Ophiuchus, whereas Chase is a more firey person that has a more critical eye.”

“Definitely. I’ve gotten to know a Sagittarius, and they’re a lot more firey, like Chase, and not so much upbeat as someone like Dashi.” Jack chimes in, not mentioning the Sagittarius he’s speaking of is his therapist.

“Well, can we agree to disagree?” Chase says, holding out a hand

“Deal!” Dashi says, happily accepting his brother’s hand and ending the fight…at least for this year.

“Good! Are you ready for me to light the candles now?” Guan asks, retrieving their cake from Dashi’s refrigerator and setting it upon the low coffee table in front of them all.

“Absolutely!”  
“Yeah!”  
Chase & Dashi respond as Guan places the cake with the two candles atop it onto the low wood table. For a moment, they all stare at the gorgeous grey frosted cake with silver frosting lining the edges of the top and bottom. Guan lights the candles, taking everyone’s marveling at the cake he’d made as a compliment.

Omi steps away to hit the light switch, causing the room to darken tremendously, before he rejoins the group. A few seconds later, they all begin to sing,

“Happy birthday to you!

Happy birthday to you!

Happy birthday Chase and Dashi

Happy birthday to you!”

The twins, now seated side-by-side, each work on blowing out 1 of the 2 candles on the cake, making their wishes as they do so.

As the dim light of the candles disappears from the dark room, the group claps. Soon after, Omi steps away and the lights are turned on before he once again returns to the group.

“Well guys, it’s been fun, but I’ve got to go. Enjoy the cake for me!” Sabine can be heard saying over the speaker of Chase’s phone.

“It was nice to see your face for a little while. We’ll have to see each other in person after the winter, when the roads are better!” Chase says to his far away friend on the video-call.

“Definitely. Happy birthday Chase, and to your brother, too!”

“Thanks!” Dashi calls from next to Guan, who begins cutting the cake and passing out slices.

Chase ends the call, setting his phone down to accept the plate of cake handed to him. Soon, he’s seated and plucking the large “2” candle from atop it, licking the frosting off of the bottom. Dashi, not seeing Chase doing the exact same thing, plucks the “1” candle from his slice and enjoys the buttercream frosting on the bottom of it.

Guan, Ashley, Jack, and Omi try not to laugh at the sight of the two unknowingly acting in perfect sync. They each nod and thank Guan as they’re handed slices of the yellow cake. Chase and Dashi place their plates upon the low rectangular table as Ashley retrieves an item from below the middle of the couch where she’s seated. Everyone grabs themselves forks from the pile as she holds up a blue bottle and begins the process of opening it.

A ‘pop’ noise can be heard as Ashley pops the cork on the bottle of sparkling wine. Guan passes Jack and Omi each a glass of milk, as Ashley pours four clear plastic champagne flutes for the rest of them.

“Happy twenty-first, guys!” Ashley says, handing Chase and Dashi each a flute of Blanc de Bleu.

“Thanks Ashley!” Dashi says, pleasantly surprised.

“So this is what was in the bag you’d hidden under the couch after you arrived!” Chase discerns, accepting the clear flute of sparkling blue wine as it’s handed to him.

“Damnit, I can’t get anything past you!”

“No, but I didn’t spoil the surprise.”

“I’m glad I hid it inside a thick decorative party bag.” She adds as she hands a flute to Guan before placing the last upon the table for herself next to her slice of cake.

“Sorry guys, I’d share but I can’t afford the risk, especially when I’m trying to get into grad school.”

“Oh, no troubles, my friend! I understand. I do not plan on drinking even when I am eventually of age.” The 17-year old assures her.

“Yeah it’s cool. Even though I’m of age back in China, I don’t drink anyhow.” Jack informs.

“I can respect that.” Ashley smiles “Still, you’d better hold up your cups for the toast I’m about to make.”

They do so, alongside Guan and the birthday brothers, as she begins  
“Cheers to another year of these two not killing each other! And to hard work paying off!”

Dashi laughs as Chase quirks a smile before they all raise their glasses and proclaim “Cheers!” clinking them together.

Those over 21 enjoy the blueberry undertones of the dry wine as they sip it. They all enjoy the cake as they eat together and chat.

“Do you guys usually spend your birthday together?” Jack queries

“It depends.” Chase answers “Though, this certainly isn’t all we’re doing for our twenty-first.”

“Ooh! I wish to know, is there some special twin activity the two of you have planned?” Omi asks in earnest, having never been friends with a pair of twins before.

“Nah, I’m going out bar-hopping with the guys this weekend.” Dashi informs

“I suspected as much when you’d said you were going ‘out with friends’ during our video-chat with mom and dad earlier.” Chase remarks

Dashi shrugs “Eh, they know enough.”

“And what about you Chase?” Omi asks

“I am going to a restaurant nearby to enjoy a wine tasting with Ashley, Guan, and a few other friends.” he discloses

“Sounds classy” Jack comments

“Thank you. I think it will be enjoyably laid-back, especially seeing as it’ll likely be my last social outing before finals.”

“Same here.” Dashi adds in. “I’m glad I renewed my license early!” he exclaims as he pulls his new, horizontal, driver’s license out from his wallet and kisses it. A couple people laugh at the gesture before Dashi puts his new license back in its slot and tosses his wallet onto the desk in the far corner of his main room.

“You’re ridiculous.” Chase says, small smile crossing his face as he lightly shoves his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silver frosting inspo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MG88uNBQ1rI  
The champagne is called Blanc de Bleu Cuvee Mousseux. I haven't had it, but it is described as having a dry flavor with blueberry undertones.  
\--  
I used to think the whole Ophiuchus concept was b.s. ...then I met one :) I’ve known many a Sagittarius in my life, and let me tell you: they may have a couple of things in common, but Ophiuchians are very distinct people from Sagittarians!


	32. f16.3 Wednesday, Finals week

“Um, excuse me,” Jack begins, recognizing the blonde young woman waiting at the counter.

She looks up from her phone to notice the tall, pale, slim young man she’d met those couple of months ago.

“Jack! Hi” she begins, smiling up at him

“Hey Madeline, it’s been a while. Um, do you have a minute?”

“Sure, I’m planning on being at the library all night anyway.” She says as she retrieves her drink, waiting for Jack to do the same.

Once he does, they sit at the unoccupied end of the bartop table against the windows. With it being finals week, the few people seated in the dim light of the café area behind the student center Starbucks are either wearing headphones, or otherwise disinterested in anything around them.

“I’m actually really glad to see you again.” she starts

“Yeah?” he asks

“Yeah, I don’t want you to think I don’t like you or anything, I’m just not going to be around next semester. I’ll be studying abroad in France.”

“Oh” Jack deflated a little as his mouth fell into a small ‘o’ shape.

He looks down at his cup, tapping his fingers on it, trying to think of anything he could say.

“Well… I hope you enjoy it. There’s more to France than just Paris.”

“Thank you” she responds, leaving a lot unsaid.

“I’m glad we met”

“I am too, Jack. You’re sweet”

“Um, thanks?”

“It’s a good thing” she says nodding as she picks up her backpack.

He smiles.

* * *

…

“So, yeah: That was my Monday evening. Not good news or bad news, really, but it’s still disappointing.” he informs from his seat, resting his arms upon the table.

“Dang. I’m sorry Jack.”

“Yeah…so am I.” he shrugs

Kimiko nods, silently empathizing in her seat across from him.

“I mean, I wasn’t really expecting anything to come about, but I would’ve liked the possibility of running into her and maybe something happening. It’s not exactly like I’m ready for a full-on relationship, but I would’ve liked the ah… something we had to have a chance to continue.”

“A flirtationship of sorts”

“Yeah” Jack agrees “I’d like to date someone; it would be exciting and fun, but to be honest, I’m not entirely sure. I guess it would depend on the other person.”

“Would it be easier to date someone who’s in relatively the same boat you are, and doesn’t have much experience with relationships, or do you think it would be better to date someone who’s done this a few times before?”

“Honestly, I have no idea.”

Kimiko looks at Jack expectantly, seeing the gears turning in his head, knowing his pause holds more.

“I mean…on the one hand… you’ve got two people who don’t really know what they’re doing, which is nice because they can figure it out together and not rush each other. But then again, they don’t really have any idea what they’re doing, and might be too shy or too overt at being romantic. On the other hand, you’ve got someone who has a better idea of the do’s and don’ts and might not overreact to small stuff. …But then again… someone who’s more experienced might want more than I’m ready for. They’ve both got their pros and cons.”

“That’s a good way of looking at it. It’s true, either situation has its pros and cons, but all relationships are imperfect. You could be dating someone if you wanted to, but it sounds to me like you want to give yourself the best chance of having as good of a first relationship as you can.”

“Well yeah, I don’t want it to suck.”

Kimiko laughs

“But you want more than that, as you should. You also want it to feel right.” She leads

“I really do. I definitely felt something with Madeline, and I’m really sad after the end of this week she won’t be around to run into and see where this could maybe go.”

“Again, I’m sorry too. It is disappointing.”

“Yeah. …it was fun while it lasted; short-lived as it was.”

“Sparks are like that.”

“Sparks?”

“You know, a brief beginning of a romance? Like an old flame, but not really enough to be considered an old flame. I call them sparks.”

“I like that” Jack nods as he agrees with the very fitting name Kimiko’d dubbed the phenomenon.

“So, is there anything else that’s happened since our session last week that you’d like to tell me about?”

“No, running into Madeline this past Monday evening was it.”

“I’m sorry to hear she won’t be around, but at least you got some closure, and you’re not left wondering what happened.”

“Yeah, I’m grateful for that.” He says a little quieter than usual.

“How are finals going?”

“Pretty good. Had one this morning, so three exams and a paper down. I’ve only got one left: chemical engineering lab and that’s tomorrow.”

“You sound ready.”

“Ready to be done with the semester! It hasn’t been bad or anything, it’s actually been pretty good overall; I’m just ready for a break.”

“Are you going home over the holiday break?”

“No, I’m going to stay with my granny for a little while! I leave for England Friday.”

“That’s wonderful!” She says, glad he’s got something to look forward to during the time.

“It is! I’m pretty happy about it. Granny’s getting kinda old — like, old old — anyway, so I’m not sure how much longer she’ll be around. I want to at least spend more time with her before she’s gone.”

“Is there anything in particular you want to do while you’re visiting her?”

“Yeah: I want to take her to a nice tea house, all adult-like.” Tears well in the corners of Jack’s eyes as he thinks of his grandmother not being around anymore “I don’t like to think about her being gone, because I don’t want to be basically all alone in this world, but I can’t control when that will happen, so I want adult me to be someone she’ll be proud of.”

“Jack, you’re not going to be all alone. You’ve already made one solid friend for sure and a couple of other friends, too, so you’re not alone. Yes, one day, hopefully a long time from now, you will lose your grandmother. But, you’re not ignoring that fact until it’s too late, you’re doing what you can. You’ve made plans to spend time with her while she’s around, and that’s what matters.”

“You’re right…thanks. Sorry, that took a really heavy turn kinda suddenly.”

“Like I’ve said before, Jack, sometimes that happens. That’s part of what I’m here for: things underneath that need to come to the surface.”

“Thanks Kimiko, I’m grateful for that. I look forward to seeing you in the new year!”

* * *

By the time his therapy session with Kimiko had ended, Jack was content. He was proud of him self for all he’d managed to accomplish within the last four months:

moving to a new place,

meeting new friends,

making more time in his life for the things that matter.

Jack was also overwhelmed by the weight of it all. Coupled with the exhaustion from all of the emotional labor he’d just done, and just generally running on overdrive since Monday, he was also very much ready for a nap.


	33. w0 Omi, Rai, and the Ring of Nine Jell-O Shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy pre-New Year! ;)

* * *

Raimundo stands in front of the kitchen sink, rinsing the mixing bowl he’d just finished using with hot soapy water.

“Oh, Raimundo, what are these most colorful treats you have prepared?”

He looks over to see Omi kneeling in front of the refrigerator, looking at the various colors of Jell-O shots he’d prepared for the party.

“Those? Those are Jell-O shots, they’re for the party.”

“May I have one?”

“Uh, yeah sure, if you want, but they’re not ready yet. Just wait until the party, ok?”

“Wonderous! When is the party?”

“A couple days from now.”

“Oh. Well, okay.” Omi says somewhat disappointed.

* * *

[Later that night]

* * *

Omi had awoken before the sun the following day. Still bleary-eyed, he walked to the fridge for a drink of cool water. Upon capping his small bottle and looking down, he notices the now gelatinous cups of brightly colored jiggly substance. Intrigue gets the better of Omi as he gently lifts one from the back row in front of his eyes, and jiggles it a little.

“Hee hee! This is most entertaining!” he whispers to himself

_‘I shouldn’t…but…there are so many! Surely Raimundo will not mind if I only take one.’ _Omi thinks to himself as tiredness and temptation lead him to try the bright blue jelly in the mini plastic cup.

_‘It is like a strange, jelly berry! How interesting!’_ curiosity now piqued, Omi spots another color: pink.

_‘I do not wish to upset my friend…but perhaps he will not mind if I just take one or two more.’_ He thinks as he gently picks up another one of the cups, knocking it back and enjoying the watermelon-esque flavor. Liking the first two so much, he tries the color combination of the two: purple.

“Ptui!” Omi quickly spits out the purple Jell-O shot, not liking its strange grape-like flavor at all. _‘That was most disgusting!’_ he thinks to himself as he picks up another at random, to get the taste of the last one out of his mouth.

_‘Ooh, this orange flavor is much better!’ _he thinks as he savors it. Further intrigued, he picks up a bright red shot.

_‘Mmm…I cannot quite put my teeth on the name, but this flavor is very pleasant!’ _Omi thinks to himself as he enjoys the tropical fusion shot.

Lack of self-control due to his tiredness combined with his enjoyment of most of the flavors lead him to eventually trying each of the rest of the flavors: lime, pineapple, cranberry, & raspberry. In total, Omi had taken 9 Jell-O shots by the time he heard a stir coming from one of his roommate’s bedrooms.

Gasping, Omi quickly gathered all of the mini plastic cups from the shots he had taken, closed the door to the refrigerator, and ran back into his room.

Rubbing his eyes, Raimundo shuffles out from his room.

“Omi, that you?”

Omi then exits his room, not wanting to appear suspicious.

“Oh, uh, yes! I was just using the bathroom!”

“Are you done with it?”

“Yes”

“ ’kay, thanks.” Raimundo says as he slowly makes his way past Omi and into the shared bathroom.

_‘Phew. That was very close!’_ Omi thinks to himself as he returns to his room, taking a seat on his bed. Unable to sleep, as the sun now hangs in the sky, Omi dressed and went outside.

* * *

About half an hour later, Clay awoke and pulled back his blinds to let in the sunlight. Stretching in front of his now open window, Clay looked down at the main campus to see one of his roommates outside attempting to sled down the large snowman below. As he watched, Omi fell down the snowman, and landed face-first into the thick blanket of snow.

_What in tarnation is that lil’ feller doin?_ Clay thinks to himself as he watches Omi’s odd behavior.

Concerned, he heads over to his other roommate’s bedroom door. He enters and wakes the sleeping Raimundo, despite his protest.

“Aw, what gives man? I was trying to sleep.”

“Come over here!” He says as he drags the other young man by the arm

“Hey!” Raimundo shouts out as he’s dragged over to Clay’s bedroom window

“Look,” He says, motioning to the oddly behaving Omi running in circles, and occasionally falling, below.

“you wouldn’t happen to know anything about this, would ‘ya Rai?”

“Oh man!” Raimundo says as he, now awake, heads over to the kitchen. First looking in the refrigerator, he sees his even rows of Jell-O shots. Then, looking in one of the cabinets where he’d hidden the bottle of vodka he’d used, he’d seen it had not been tampered with.

While Raimundo searched the kitchen for clues, Clay did the same in Omi’s bedroom. Opening the lid to Omi’s small step trash-can, he found the evidence laying inside.

“Find anything Rai?”

“Nah man, the line I drew on the bottle is still level with the vodka and the Jell-O shots in the fridge look just like they did yesterday.”

“Did ya, count ‘em up?”

“No, but the rows are still even so I’d notice if he took any.”

“Guess again.” Clay says, motioning Raimundo to look inside of Omi’s trash can.

“But I made nine different flavors! Oh man, if he took one of each, that means–”

Raimundo and Clay’s eyes go wide as they lock; both realizing their friend, who has probably never had a drink in his life, is running around outside in the freezing cold while toasted.

“Come on! We gotta move!” Clay exclaims as he slips on his boots and grabs his keys while running out their front door.

“Wait for me!” Raimundo calls out as he, too, pulls on his boots and runs out in his regular sweatpants and hoodie.

They ditch the elevator in favor of running down the nearby stairwell, in hopes of getting outside as fast as possible.

Clay is first to exit the stairwell to the outside, screaming “OMII!” as he does. He worriedly runs around looking for his friend, as he can’t see him. In the midst of his running, he trips over something and is sent plummeting into the layers of snow that cover the frozen grass below.

“AAH! Oof!” he exclaims as he falls, before rubbing his head. Turning over and sitting up, he looks behind himself to see just who he was looking for – and the cause of his fall.

“Omi! Omi, what are you doing?”

“Snow Angel, weheehee heehee!” his friend giddily replies, seemingly unbothered at having been tripped over.

“Hey! Clay!” Raimundo calls as he walks over “did you find him?!”

“Agh, yeah!” Clay calls as he sits up further, rubbing his back.

“Woohoo!!” Omi calls as he leaps up, running around his friend and the side of the building, over to the front.

Clay gasps as he looks over his shoulder to see where Omi is running to.

“Raimundo, stop him!”

“On it!” He says as he chases after Omi, before he can run out into the road.

“Wee heehee!” Omi calls as he leaps about, hopping over a fire-hydrant and dancing around another snowman.

“Omi! Hey man, over here!” Raimundo calls as he nearly falls over, slipping on the ice running after him.

Omi, still running about oblivious as ever, pays little attention to the noise behind him as he continues running.

Raimundo, thinking on his feet, decides to borrow one of the decorations from the bulletin-boards in the foyer between the outside doors and main entrance of Lamarr. Quickly grabbing one before anyone could notice, he heads back out and loudly calls out  
“Omi! Hey, Omi!”

Recognizing his name, Omi stops and turns in the direction the yelling had come from. As he does, he sees his friend running up to him with something shiny and colorful in his hand.

“Ooh, pretty!” Omi says as he runs toward his friend, arms stretched out in front of him.

“Did you catch him?!” Clay calls as he hauls himself around the building to meet his friends in front of it.

“Yeah, I got him.” Raimundo replies as he walks up to Clay; Omi following behind him, staring at the decoration Rai holds out toward him in his hand.

“Hey, I was just getting back, and I heard yelling. What’s with Omi?” Jack asks as he finishes crossing the sidewalk, luggage in hand, walking over to the strange scene before him.

“Oh, uh, hey Jack! Well,” Clay began

“Heehee! HONK!” Omi gleefully exlcaims as he runs past Clay and playfully squeezes Jack’s nose.

“Ohhkaay.” Jack says slowly, looking confused.

“Hey man. Omi here downed a bunch of Jell-O shots. He just moved in, so we’ve got to get him back up to our room before anyone notices. But you’re cool, right?” Rai asks while once again holding the decoration out to where Omi can see it, so as to distract him.

“Uh, yeah, sure, I guess. Is he going to be okay?”

“Heh, Yeah. He’ll probably be hung over, but he’ll be okay.”

“Just gotta get him some chow and some water s’all. We’ve got aspirin and Gatorade for when it hits him.” Clay reassures

“Oh, that’s good. So, how do you plan to get him back into the building unnoticed?”

“Oh man! I ran out without my key! Clay, do you have yours?”

“Yeah, but I think I may have dropped my card somewhere along the way.”

“Here, I’ve got my card. I’ll swipe, and you two keep him distracted and quiet.” Jack says as he pulls his student I.D. out from one of his pockets.

The three follow him inside, Raimundo pulling the decoration closer to himself to keep Omi distracted and Clay following slightly behind to block Omi from the desk assistant’s view.

The desk assistant, half-awake and distracted by playing games on the computer in front of him, barely glances up at the trio as they pass, recognizing all of them as residents.

They crowd into one of the smaller elevators as it opens, and all except Omi collectively breathe out a sigh of relief as the doors close.

“Whew! That was a close one!” Clay says as he hits the button for the 11th floor.

“Yeah, too close.” Raimundo responds as he continues to distract Omi with the object as one would a cat high on nip.

“So, how exactly did cue-ball here get his hands on those Jell-O shots anyway?” Jack asks curiously

“Yeah, tell him Rai.” Clay says as he folds his arms and scolds.

“Hey! I thought you were on my side man!” Rai huffs out before realizing by the lack of change in Clay’s expression it wasn’t going to get him anywhere.

The elevator stops, the doors open, and all 4 of the young men exit onto the 11th floor.

“Okay, okay. I was making a bunch of Jell-O shots for a New Year’s party some of the other Brazilian international students are having, and Omi tried a row of them while I was still asleep.”

“How many?”

“Nine” Clay discloses

“Nine?! Woah, no wonder he’s toasted!”

“Yeah. I’m pretty sure he tried ‘em on an empty stomach too, judgin' by the lack of dishes.”

“Oh man.”

“Hey! I told him to wait ‘til the party!” Raimundo says in his own hopeless defense.

“Did you tell him there was alcohol in them?” Clay scolds

“I told him they were Jell-O shots!”

“But did you tell him there was alcohol in them?” Jack follows

“Uh, well, no, not explicitly.”

“Bad move, dude.” Jack adds

“Pffft. Whatever.”

“So, when’s the party?”

“What’s it to you?”

“Hey, I just saved your butts! Besides, aren’t you underage to drink in the states?” Jack retorts

Raimundo, realizing Jack is playing hardball, gives in.  
“Only for like, another month, but alright. The party’s in room five-fifteen tomorrow night at nine thirty. It’s kind of like a last hoorah before classes start back up. But if you don’t want it to be awkward, I wouldn’t show up until at least ten.”

“Got it.” Jack would be showing up at their room before the party anyhow; No way would he be walking in by himself.

“Thanks for helpin’ us out, partner.” Clay says to Jack as he nods his head to him, before unlocking the apartment door.

“Oh, yeah no problem. I don’t want to see Omi get kicked out after just getting to move-in anyway. See you tomorrow!” Jack says as he turns around. Wheeling his suitcase, he walks back to the elevators to head up to his apartment.

* * *

“Oww, my head.” Omi says as he awakens.

“Hey lil’ buddy. How ya feelin’?”

“There is a most horrible pounding in my head.” Omi groans out.

“Here.” Clay says as he hands him a bottle of brightly colored liquid and an aspirin.

“Oh, no, please, no more of the brightly colored substance!” Omi says as he refuses the drink.

“Relax, this ain’t Jell-O. It’s Gatorade, and you really should drink it. This and the aspirin will help your headache go away.” Clay says as he hands his friend the drink.

“Very well.” Omi says before he drinks the liquid and takes the pills offered to him.

“Isn’t there something you’d like to say?” Clay says as he turns his head over his shoulder to face where Raimundo stands in Omi’s doorway.

“Uh, yeah. Um, sorry man. I should’ve explained what Jell-O shots are and that they have alcohol in them.”

Omi, now understanding why his head is pounding, puts down the Gatorade and breathes before responding.

“You should have. But also, it is I who should be apologizing to you, Raimundo. I should not have taken any of your brightly colored treats, as you had asked me to wait.”

“Yeah, true.”

Clay sends Raimundo a vicious look

“I mean, but I still should have explained. I just thought it’d be funny if you got tipsy at the party.”

“So… you intended to humiliate me?” Omi says with wide eyes, holding his head, looking up at his roommate.

“No, no! Nothing like that. You’re a riot, and I figured you plus booze, you’d be the life of the party.”

“Oh.”

“Hey, I’m sorry. Won’t happen again.” Raimundo says as he approaches his friend’s bed and kneels down. “…We cool?”

Omi, seeing his friend’s genuine remorse, responds “Yes, we are cold.”

“Okay.” Raimundo smiles, glad to have Omi back.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was (very obviously) inspired by the winter scenes in season 1 episode 7 - Ring of the Nine Dragons


	34. w0.1 New Year's Party

The sound of the Studio Killers could be heard from outside her door as Ashley readies herself for the celebration. Standing in front of her floor-length mirror, she fixes her short blonde hair and adjusts her purple romper as her girlfriend of 3 years walks up beside her and loops her arm around her.

“Playing with your hair, beautiful?” Ashley smiles

“Some of us have to actually put in effort to look good.”

“None of us in this room!” Mayuri says before she places her hand on Ashley’s cheek, turns her head slightly, and kisses her.

Ashley leans into the kiss, enjoying the soft lips on her own. As they part, she feels excitement and gratitude for how fortunate she’s been in life since her college years began.

Mayuri bumps Ashley slightly to the side with her hip before saying  
“Come on! I need your help; I can’t find the fruity ice you made for the drinks.”

“Sure thing sweetie, I’ll show you where it is.” Ashley says as she walks the short distance from her bedroom, through the living room, out into the kitchen.

“Ah, hun” Mayuri says, holding something small and furry in her hands.

“Ugh! Stormy, I keep telling you! You’ve got to stay in the room with Mocha and Sprinkles tonight! Mommy’s throwing a party and you babies are too small!”

She says to her grey kitten as she takes her from her girlfriend, and puts her back in her bedroom with the other 2 before closing the door. Behind it, the black kitty and the white kitty are joined in their heap by the adventurous little grey kitty.

On the other side, Ashley and Mayuri each down a large tablespoon full of olive oil before the party starts. They’d already eaten earlier, but still better safe than sorry. The two continue to set-up and ready everything as guests begin to arrive.

***knocking***

“I’m on my way!” Ashley yells as she walks to the door. Peering through the peep-hole, she spots a few familiar faces.

“I’m so glad the three of you could make it!” Ashley says as she opens the door.

“I wouldn’t miss it for anything!”

A tall brunette says as she leans over slightly to hug Ashley and enters her apartment, followed by two of the other Alpha-Sigma-Kappa sisters.

“Where should I put this?” a blonde young woman says holding up a bottle of mid-grade vodka.

“How about next to these cute little neon shot glasses I got?” Mayuri says to the other young woman

“Perfect!” she says as she places the vodka down. “Nice to see you again, Mayuri!”

“You too, Justice!” Mayuri loves that Ashley doesn’t hide her, or herself.

A second, rough knock at the door has the young women startled as they hear the words “R.A. Open up!!”

“Dashi, don’t be an ass just because you’re good at it!” Ashley snaps as she opens the door for him and Guan.

“What? I’m just having a little fun is all.” He says with a smug look on his face as he enters Ashley’s apartment, winking at her Latina sorority sister as he does.

“Hey Guan; you’ve bulked up since I’ve seen you!” the brunette says to Guan as he enters Ashley’s apartment.

“Why thank you, Mitsy!” Guan responds with a smile and a small laugh “I run five miles every morning.”

Closing her door, Ashley walks up to Dashi and asks “No Chase?”

“Chase is coming, he’s just waiting for his date, that’s all. He said they should be here a little after ten.”

“Oh, then they shouldn’t be too much longer.” Ashley says, checking her phone and seeing the time is 10:08pm. She unlocks her door before making her way back in.

As she joins Mayuri behind the bar separating her kitchen from her living room, she pours drinks like a good hostess as Mayuri makes sure the Jell-O shots are still there, but hidden in a spot where the other guests wouldn’t find them, should they open the refrigerator before it’s time.

Some music and about ten minutes later, there’s another knock at Ashley’s door. She and Mayuri head over to see who’s there.

“Fashionably late?” Ashley greets as she opens the door

Chase smirks as he holds his date’s hand “Sorry, Carlo was held up working the front desk in another building until ten.”

The four head over to where the others are, hovering about the snacks and seats. Mayuri then hands Ashley the box, since everyone has arrived.

“Alright! I’ve got what you all came for!”

Ashley says as she sets down the box in the middle of the floor, opening it. Placing a small black deck of cards in the middle, passing everyone a deck of 12 white cards, the game starts.

* * *

The party commences, New Year’s Rockin’ Eve on the TV in the background and drinks in hand. Laughter ensues as one of the now tipsy sorority sisters slides down to the floor from her seat, still holding her cup, face buried in a cushion.

From atop one of the arms of Ashley’s couch Dashi stands, arms spread out wide, as he tells his story.

“Huuuuge – and I swear on it! You can ask Chase, he was there – huuuuuuge RAT comes out of nowhere! We don’t even notice until one of us sees it on top of the guy’s foot and—" the sound of the apartment door closing stopped his story in its tracks as all heads turn in the direction of the noise.

“What, you’re not going to finish the story?” Wuya says noticing the silence at her entry.

Dashi looks over to Ashley, who shrugs her shoulders and holds up her hands signaling to him she’d had no idea why Wuya is here, before she could notice.

“Ah, hey Wuya, what’s up?”

“Well, I’d heard you were having a New Year’s party; I got bored, so I decided to come check it out.” Wuya informs. Judging from her little black dress, Dashi and Chase each get a bad feeling in the pits of their stomachs.

Not seeming to notice, or care, the tipsy sorority sister looks up from where her face had been buried in the cushion and says

“I wanna hear the rest of the storyy!”

Dashi briefly considers asking Wuya to leave. A quick glance at Ashley’s wall clock, however, showing 11:30 meant they wouldn’t have to put up with her long. Realizing it’s best not to piss Wuya off, he continues with his story.

As midnight approaches, Mayuri sets out the rainbow Jell-O shots for everyone and Ashley turns up the volume on the TV.

Everyone grabs a shot or two, mingling as they all wait for the countdown. Chase keeping Carlo close as Dashi stays near to Rosa, both avoiding Wuya.

The partygoers excitedly count backwards from 10 as the ball begins to drop.

“Ten!” Wuya sneaks a glance at Chase, whose back is to her

“Nine!” Mitsy paws at Guan, who is loving the attention

“Eight!” Ashley puts her arm around the small of Mayuri’s back

“Seven!” Rosa hands Dashi a neon shot glass of vodka,

“Six!” the two lock arms and down the shots, Polish style

“Five!” Wuya makes her way toward Chase

“Four!” Chase loops his arm around the small of Carlo’s back

“Three!” “Woo! Shots!” says the wasted Justice, passing Wuya a shot

“Two!” Everyone shouts as they await the final chant

“One, HAPPY NEW YEAR!” they all hear from the TV in the background, as everyone with a partner kisses, Justice takes a shot, and Wuya realizes a bit too late Chase is ignoring her in favor of being tongue-deep in a kiss with another guy.

Wuya turns around and backs away from the two young men as she realizes she’s not getting anywhere with Chase tonight. She lets out an indignant huff as she’s bumped into by a very tipsy Justice.

“Aawh, we’re the only two left out! C’mere” Justice says, wreaking of alcohol, as she leans in and tries to kiss Wuya, but is pushed away.

Justice falls over as Wuya storms out, completely unnoticed by everyone else. After most of the pairs have parted, Dashi notices her on the floor looking rather sad.

“What happened?” he asks

“I got left out!” she sobs out, dropping her shot glass to the carpet.

“Aaw, we’ll kiss you Justice.”

Mayuri says, taking Ashley’s hand and leading them to join her on the floor. Ashley rolls her eyes, but goes along with it as each of them kneels down on either side of her. Mayuri and Ashley each kiss one of her cheeks, then help her to stand back up.

“We love you Justice, but we’re gonna have to cut you off.”

Rosa says as she hides the few remaining Jell-O shots back in the refrigerator. She’d already capped and hidden the vodka bottle under the couch while Justice was distracted.

“Probably a good idea” Dashi says as he looks back towards Rosa.

Chase had watched the entire ordeal quite bemusedly, relieved Wuya was nowhere to be seen.

“Are you going to need help getting her home?” Ashley asks Mitsy

“That depends; our sorority house is about a block off campus, would you mind helping us get her home?” she asks Guan

“Oh no, I wouldn’t mind at all! It is no trouble.”

As Guan comes around to allow Justice to lean on him, Ashley mouths the words “He’s decent” to Rosa, who nods.

“Hey, before we go, how about some water?” Dashi offers as he grabs a bottle from Ashley’s refrigerator.

“Will you need any help?” Chase offers as Rosa carefully helps Justice drink some water without choking.

“No, I think we’ll be okay. Thanks for offering!” She says to him

“Certainly”

“If you have any Gatorade and aspirin, she’ll definitely need that tomorrow.” Ashley says as the five ready themselves to head out.

“Thanks hun. We’ll keep an eye on her!” Mitsy assures as she and Rosa grab their coats. The friends dress Justice in her coat before the five take off for their sorority house.

Chase whispers something into Carlo’s ear before the two were soon heading out the door behind the other guests.

“Thank you for the party, it was quite entertaining! Carlo and I are going to leave for the night.” He says, holding the other young man’s hand.

“It was nice to meet you! The party was super fun!”

The smiling young man says as he grabs his coat, carrying it in his arm. No need to put it on, he won’t be leaving Lamarr tonight.

“Thanks! You too, Happy New Year!” Ashley says to them both before they depart.

“Happy New Year!” Chase and Carlo respond; Chase grateful he’s still sober enough to remember this one!

The two exit, leaving Ashley and Mayuri in an apartment all to themselves to celebrate the New Year. Ashley quickly follows behind and locks her door, as Mayuri tosses a few empty cups from the couch to make room for the two of them. Ashley spots Mayuri on her couch, joins her by sitting on her lap, before once again rejoining their lips.

The mess from the party could wait until tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N] In case you don’t already know, the card game referenced in this chapter is called Cards Against Humanity. I highly recommend it, but depending on your life experiences, you may want to carefully go through your deck and toss some of the cards.  
The spoons full of olive oil was to help coat their stomachs before drinking. It’s what people do in the Mediterranean to avoid hangovers.
> 
> Edited for grammatical and structural errors! Thanks for bearing with me while I was on mobile!


	35. w0.2 post-party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Brazilian International Students' New Year's Party!

The New Year’s party was great: granny was right that I should find some friends to celebrate it with! I still don’t get the idea that New Year’s is a time for partying, rather than a holiday to be spent with family, but hey, it worked out for me this year!

  
515 is a corner apartment, like Raimundo, Clay, and Omi live in now. I knew they had 3 bedrooms, but I didn’t know their living areas were so much bigger than all of the other apartments. Apparently, they’re made that way to be handicap accessible. From seeing the living room in their new apartment, I figured there’d be a crowd when we arrived at the party. …But OH MY GOSH there were even **more** **people** there than I’d anticipated when we arrived. 

  
The party was going, but I wasn’t really participating much. It’s hard for me to talk to people in large crowds. Fortunately, there was a lot going on, so I joined in with the people doing limbo. Omi joined in the “how low, can you go?” chanting when he saw me limboing, which was pretty funny and almost made me touch the broomstick being used as the limbo bar!

  
That was kinda fun, but a little while after that, there was a collective panic when a harsh knock rang out at the door. From what I gather now, someone had called in a few noise complaints, but the R.A. on duty hadn’t bothered to show up. So, that lead to Roy knocking at the door, which is why everyone was panicked.

  
A tall, blonde Brazilian guy (who I figured was one of the guys who lives in 515) answered the door, just barely opening it, trying to apologize to Roy.

  
Roy being Roy, though, he pushed past the guy, walked in, and said “What, isn’t somebody going to offer me a drink?”

  
“He wants drink! Get ‘im a drink!” the blonde guy called out as he waved his hands to the people near the shots.

  
I was too stunned watching the whole thing to think about hiding until Raimundo pulled me down by one of my coat sleeves. I joined behind one of the couches in the far corner of the room, away from the kitchenette where Roy was heading.

  
“What gives?” I whispered

  
“dude, we’re underage, we could get deported!” Rai whisper shouted at me, extremely quietly, from his spot behind the couch.

“but I’m not drinking!”

  
“doesn’t matter: there’s alcohol here and we’re here, if we get caught, everyone here gets busted!”

  
I carefully peered across the room, and couldn’t see Clay or Omi, which was a good thing. I was hoping that meant Roy couldn’t see them either.

  
“Hoo-ey! That’s a damn good shot! Who made ‘em?” Roy called out

  
“I did, you like?” the tall guy asked

  
“I like a lot! I’m just gonna be takin’ some of these and be on my way. But first, do me a favor would ‘ya?”

  
“Of course, of course, anything sir!” the guy said to him with his hands clasped in front of him

  
“Take a shot with me!”

  
The guy, obviously relieved, smiled and shouted out

  
“Of course!”

  
So then, of course, like 5 or 6 of the Brazilians who were 21 or over, went up to him, each grabbing a Jell-O shot, and downed a shot with him. One of the girls had wanted to selfie with him, but Roy declined stating he couldn’t risk a picture of him taking shots with residents getting back to his boss. The exchange students being smart, they sent him with a paper plate full of Jell-O shots and some finger food before he left. And me, being smart too, may or may not have quickly put my phone on silent before covertly taking a picture of them handing him the plate of Jell-O shots and snacks. Just in case.

  
After he’d left, I spotted Omi on the carpet, crawling out from underneath a low table covered in a thin red tablecloth. Clay wasn’t too far away from Omi, putting his hat back on and standing up fully from where he’d ducked down and hidden behind a group of people. He helped a pretty dark-skinned girl I didn’t recognize stand up, as she’d been crouched down smack-dab in the middle of the group to hide herself.

  
It’s a good thing all the bulbs had been replaced with blacklights; the dark purple light made the apartment extremely dim, easily covering anyone not wearing white in the darkness. Accompanying the blacklights was a revolving disco light that had somehow been stuck onto the middle window.

  
It looked more like a 90s New Year party than the eve of 2014, with that and someone having brought an adult-sized, flashing skip-it. I was thanking the guy, Lucas, who had saved our butts when Rai came up to do the same. I was right that he’s one of the guys living in 515, but that’s about all I could gather.

  
Lucas was all smiles, and lead us over to the groups all around the guy in the center who had the skip-it on his ankle. There were groups of 3 all jumping in succession, like waves, around him. Lucas put his hand on my shoulder before pointing to the groups and explaining you’re supposed to do it 7 times for good luck. So, with me in the middle, he and Rai and I headed over and joined in with the people jumping. It’s a lot easier to jump, without falling on your face, when you’re watching the people in front of you jumping and you’ve got a person on each side of you kinda pulling you up. We did that 7 times as people threw fake white flowers at us, and then we quickly ran away after our 7th jump to make room for more people who wanted to join.

  
As the clock approached midnight, everybody began chattering, and either taking glasses to clink together for toasts or pairing off. Over the noise, I could faintly hear Lucas and Raimundo talking, but I couldn’t understand what they were saying, so I think they were speaking Portuguese.

  
…**pretty sure** I have a good idea of what they were talking about now.

  
Not long after that, Lucas came up to me, offering me a sparkling water – that was sealed, and not spiked – so I accepted it and we toasted. 

  
The crowd began counting down backwards from 10, and Lucas had put his arm around my waist. I was surprised – not in a bad way, but I was definitely caught off guard. Lucas isn’t my usual type: he had a very short beard and he’s a little on the thin side, but he did have pretty blue eyes and he was lean muscle, not wiry like me. I wasn’t expecting it when he’d pulled me flush against him, and asked “you like?” in my ear. I understood what he meant, so I just nodded. I was so shocked I didn’t have words. I’d just thought he was cool; it completely flew under my radar that he was even possibly flirting with me.

  
He pulled back a little, then a couple seconds later, he was kissing me!

  
I’d heard of the whole “kissing someone at midnight on New Year’s” thing, but I’d never actually done it before. I short-circuited for a second, but I was good once it registered. 

You know, I’m just now realizing he’d placed our sparkling waters somewhere after we’d toasted and taken a drink. Explains why I didn’t drop mine!

  
Anyway, once I wasn’t light-headed anymore and my heart wasn’t thudding uncontrollably out of my chest, we’d parted and he carefully let go of me. Everybody was popping these little plastic party poppers that one of the guys hosting the party was throwing to people, so Lucas pulled a couple out of his pocket and handed one to me, and we each popped one together.

  
The party went on for a little after that, I don’t remember much besides having fun and grabbing a new sparkling water. When people eventually began to leave, I was looking around for Raimundo, when Lucas happened to see me and winked at me. I wish I could say I definitely didn’t give him a tiny smile back and blush or anything…but I know I did. Way to come off like an amateur, Jack. Agh!!

*****Jack pauses in his writing to scrub his hands over his face and through his hair before he takes a breath in, releases it, and resumes writing.*****

I found Rai, except this time I yanked him by the arm; though, not nearly as hard as he’d had to yank me. I got him to walk up the stairs to my place with me to talk. Our conversation went something like...

* * *

  
[Earlier that day]

  
“What’s up, man?”

  
“What were you and Lucas talking about before he came up to me?”

  
“Oh, he thought you were cute and was asking me if you swing that way. I said yeah, he asked me what you drink, so I told him as far as I know you don’t.”

  
“I thought it was something like that…how’d you know, anyway?”

  
“Omi’d mentioned it to me a while back. He’d asked how to know if someone’s straight or not, so I said he should ask and used myself being bi as an example. Then when I asked why he was asking, he told me about Halloween."

  
“Gotcha.”

  
“Yeah. I looked over when I was on my way to the cutie in the green mini dress, and it didn’t look like Lucas was bothering you” Rai said, nudging Jack with his elbow as he turned and made eyebrows at him.

  
“He wasn’t, um,” Jack began “I just, ah… well I hope he couldn’t tell, but I’ve never actually kissed a guy before.”

  
Rai’s eyes went wide “…serious?”

  
“Yeah.” Jack said, shoving his hands in his pockets, then realizing that was a bad idea for maintaining his balance while walking up stairs. He gripped the railing to keep himself from falling over, paused for a second, then held onto it as he and Raimundo continued their ascent.

  
“Heh, anyway, I just wasn’t expecting him to be into me, that’s all.”

  
“It’s always harder when it’s another guy. You either sit there and stress over how to approach him like that, or don’t see it coming. Well, at first anyway. Then again, I was probably, like, twelve.” He recounts.

  
“Does it ever get easier?”

  
“I don’t know, I lean more towards ladies. I only had one boyfriend, and that was back in middle school.”

  
“Oh” Jack responds, at a loss for what else to say.

  
“Hey,” Rai says as he looks at Jack, who looks back

  
“Happy twenty-fourteen” Rai says as they make eye contact, and Jack smiles in reply.

  
“Yeah it is!”

  
Raimundo laughs, glad to be where he is and grateful for all the new things he would do in this new year.

* * *

  
A happy new year it is!

  
Jack writes, smiling, from his seat at his desk.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive any structural errors; I'm updating this on mobile while staying @ a friend's house.
> 
> Happy New Year all!
> 
> Shoutout to 10millionfireflies for being the first comment of the new year! XD made my day


	36. w1.0 Sunday before 1st week Winter Semester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Year's chapters have been edited for structural and grammatical errors!  
Thanks for bearing with me while I was on mobile :)  
Enjoy the story!

Omi’s enjoying his breakfast on the last peaceful Sunday morning before winter classes begin. Seated at the table near the kitchenette by himself, he’s eating the last of his corn flakes when he hears a noise from the hall.

Gently placing his bowl in the sink, so as not to wake anyone, Omi peeks his head out into the hallway to see what’s going on.

A tall, young black man clad in a dark purple, white, and red basketball jersey, with purple shoes and red slacks, sporting a short afro, stands in front of the door to the apartment next to his. On one side he carries a large, dark green duffel bag, on the other sits a black rolling suitcase. Watching him for a moment, it becomes apparent to Omi he is looking for something.

Checking the inside with a hand to be sure that the door is unlocked, Omi quietly shuts it before walking the short distance down the hall to the light-reflecting object a few yards behind the clearly struggling young man. Retrieving it, he walks over to him.

“Excuse me, but it appears you dropped this!”

The young man smiles as the lanyard with the key he’d been searching for is suddenly held out to him by a young Asian man about his height.

“Thanks” He says, retrieving his apartment key from the kind stranger, mood instantly brightened at the relief. He holds out his free hand, expression softening as he smiles and introduces “I’m Jermaine, man.”

“Omi” he responds, smiling at the young man as he shakes his hand.

“Nice to meet you, Omi. I take it you’re my new neighbor?” he asks as he unlocks his door.

“Yes! I just moved onto campus over the break! I live with my friends Raimundo and Clay.”

“Ay, Congrats man!” Jermaine expresses in a quieter tone as he carries his large duffel and rolls his suitcase into his apartment, followed by Omi, not minding the intrusion.

“Thank you! Here,” Omi says, also in a quieter tone, as he helps the other young man lift the thick strap of the heavy duffel above his head. Jermaine then opens the door to his bedroom, tossing the heavy bag onto the floor inside.

“Thanks, I really appreciate it. Sorry if I woke you up. I’m just getting back from New York; my flight was delayed due to all the snow.”

“It is no trouble, and I was already awake. …You must be tired. But, if you want, since there is still one day of winter break left, you’re welcome to join my friends and I to hang-out later! If you’d like.”

“Sounds tight! Would you guys want to play some basketball?”

“Oh yes, very much!”

“Then I’ll see you and your friends later, neighbor!” Jermaine says as he places his hand on Omi’s shoulder, walking with him back to the front door of his apartment.

“Indeed, see you later, neighbor!” Omi says delighted as he exits his new neighbor’s apartment.

* * *

A few hours, a very long nap, and a meal later, Jermaine’s excited to get to know his new neighbors. The last few hadn’t been particularly bad, but this new guy was already a refreshing change from living around people who kept to themselves and didn’t really talk to him or his roommate much.

As Jermaine pockets his keys, still in his favorite Jersey as there’s no sense changing before a basketball game, he looks around for his phone. Removing it from the charger, he checks it to see the “Happy New Year, glad you landed safe, honey!” text from his mom in reply to the message he’d sent her hours ago. Smiling, he pockets his phone before putting his shoes back on and heading over to the corner apartment next door.

*Knocking*

“I’ll get it!” he hears a man with a thick Texas accent call from behind the door.

_…this is the right door, right?_

“Mornin’, you must be our neighbor Jermaine that Omi was tellin’ us about. Wanna come in? We’ve still got some coffee left!”

“Definitely, thanks man!”

Clay nods his head, and waves a hand motioning for Jermaine to follow him into the apartment, as Jermaine does so closing the door behind himself. He follows the large young man over to where Omi and a Latino young man sit at the square dining table near the kitchenette.

Clay retrieves a mug from the cupboard as Jermaine is motioned by Omi to take a seat and join them at the table.

“I’m Jermaine,”

“Raimundo” says the Latino young man as he shakes his hand across the table, careful not to bump either the cream or sugar resting atop it.

“Clay, nice to meet ya. Yer welcome to the fixins on the table, if ya like.” He says as he pours coffee from the small coffee maker on the counter into a bear-shaped mug. The cowboy then sets the mug of black coffee down in front of Jermaine, before once more sitting down to his own.

“Wow, you guys are pretty nice!” he says, picking up the full, warm mug in his hands. Given that he’s out of coffee at the moment, and all of the dining halls & restaurants on campus are still closed, he’s thankful for these new people next door.

“Ah! No, do not sip it! It does not have any cream or sugar!” Omi winces as Jermaine goes to take a sip

Raimundo laughs at Omi’s overreaction, while Clay, who sits across from Omi, just puts a palm to his shaking head.

“Omi, dawg, relax. I drink my coffee black all the time!”

Omi shudders, remembering his own incredibly bitter first sip of coffee.  
“I do not understand how people actually enjoy that bitter substance by itself!”

“Uh, like this?” Jermaine says as he takes a sip of the smooth, chicory coffee.

“Don’t mind Omi, he got tricked into trying his first sip of coffee black last semester.” Rai discloses before he sips his own coffee; light brown from the splash of half & half he always adds.

“First sip?”

“He’s a freshman.” Raimundo informs as Omi gives him a look.

“Yes, I am a freshman. However, I have Sophomore class standing because of my advanced placement courses and the exams I have taken!”

“Now that’s wassup!” He says as he high-fives Omi, who sits to his left. “I’m a Sophomore, but I turned twenty-one this fall, so they let me live here with a buddy of mine who’s a Junior. How ‘bout you guys?”

“I am seventeen, but I stayed here temporarily before while my father was away; which is how I met Raimundo and Clay! My father is a professor for the university, so Roy agreed to allow me to move in to Lamarr as long as I got my father to submit his permission in writing. And here I am!” Omi informs before taking a sip from his duck mug.

“Nice” Jermaine says with a couple of laughs and a smile

“I’m a Brazilian international student, and a junior. I was living on the fifth floor with one of the other students in the program, but personally, it’s a little too noisy down there most of the time for me. I like to party and all, but sometimes you just need to get things done, ya know? I gotta keep that scholarship money!”

“I understand that; I’m here on a scholarship, myself. Being on the basketball team’s paying for my business degree!”

“Cool!”

“We shall have to attend one of your games sometime!” Omi chimes in, very interested

“I’ll let you know when our home games are. It’s always great to see more familiar faces out there! But I’ve gotta warn you, you’ll need to get there early if you want good seats!”

“We can do that!” Raimundo adds

“What about you, man?”

“I’m a junior, I’ll be twenty-one this summer. Came up here from Texas ‘cause I heard great things about the biomedical engineering program.” Clay adds before taking a sip from his pig mug.

“Ooh! Did I tell you all I think I have finally decided on my major?!”

“No, you didn’t!”

“Well tell us, partner!”

“I am going to see my counselor tomorrow about declaring my major as public health! I would like to be a social worker. …that, or a veterinarian! Or epidemiologist! …I am still uncertain.”

“Hey, at least you’re getting a general sense of what direction you wanna take. Congrats, buddy!”

“Good for you, man!”

“Yeah, congrats on finally almost making up your mind, Omi.” Raimundo is sent a look by Clay for his remark. Jermaine watches the exchange, trying not to laugh so as not to spill his still-hot coffee.

“I don’t know if Omi already told you guys, but I’m from the Big Apple.”

“I thought you said you were from New York?!”

“New York is the Big Apple, chrome dome!”

Omi folds his arms and squints at Raimundo, who just sips from his cow mug.

“What’s it like in the big city?” Clay asks curiously

“Crowded and interesting, I guess. New York gets a bad rep, but my neighbors back home are good people.”

“Try having eight older brothers and sisters; now **that’s** crowded!” Raimundo retorts

“Nah, I’m good.” Jermaine jests back

“One little sister’s enough for me.” Clay adds

“I have always wondered if I have any brothers or sisters…” Omi trails off, looking down forlornly at his mug.

“Being an only child’s great: nobody taking your stuff, no hand-me-downs; I don’t know if I have any brothers or sisters out there either, since my dad’s not in the picture, but I’m good.” Jermaine adds, hoping to comfort his new friend some.

“Both of my parents are not around, either, as I am adopted.” Omi tells his new friend

“His old man does magic tricks, he’s pretty cool” Raimundo comments

“Speaking of magic, who wants to head down to the basketball court so I can make some happen?” Jermaine taunts

“Better be careful, Clay and I might just make that cocky attitude disappear!” Raimundo adds, fully prepared to blindside him with his and Clay’s secret weapon of being a left-handed duo.

Clay, catching Raimundo’s drift, turns to his right and nods at him, tipping his hat.

“Let us smack the floor!” Omi exclaims

“Hit the court” Raimundo corrects

Jermaine laughs as Clay puts the half & half back in the refrigerator. He then gathers everyone’s empty and near-empty mugs, placing them in the sink behind him before they all head out.


	37. w2.2 Tuesday 2nd week of classes

Guess all good things come to an end.

Oh well, it was worth it. The past 4 months have been incredible and I wouldn’t change a thing!

Except for catching the flu.

***Jack leans forward, pressing his cold, shaking palms to his temples in an effort to quell his reoccurring headache, thusly dropping his pen the short distance to the ground.**  
**He’s seated upon his couch, which has been serving as his bed since Sunday, and will continue to for the remainder of the week.**  
**A few minutes go by, as his headache subsides enough for him to lean over just enough to grab his pen off the carpet.**  
**He resituates himself under his blanket, once again raising his knees enough to place his journal over them to write, but not enough to upset his stomach.**  
**He flips back to the page he’d been on, then resumes writing.***

Being sick is the worst.

…Correction throwing up is the worst. Ugh, I’m glad that’s over with.

At least my coursework won’t be too difficult to make-up.

Sucks I couldn’t have lunch with Chase again like last week.

Oh well. At least I got to see him last Tuesday.

Gonna go back to sleep. Too miserable to be awake.

– Jack

**Jack drifts off to sleep, relieved of the discomfort being awake in his weakened state has brought about.**

* * *

[Tuesday, 1st week of classes]

The bright, artificial lights of the dining hall shine above the heads of the many hungry students as they wind their ways around various stations full of food. Sandwiches are pressed, salads are plated, slices of pizza are grabbed off wooden slabs as they emerge fresh from the oven.

At one of the few smaller tables nearest to the brick pizza oven, Jack sits; a large slice of meat lovers’ on the plate in front of him. In the chair next to him rests his backpack, heavy with a graph paper notebook and one of the few textbooks he’d decided to purchase a hard copy of. Unbeknownst to him, as he waits for his pizza to cool down enough to eat, he’s spotted.

“Jack!” his head whips up, as he looks over to see the young man who’d called his name.

“Chase, hi! It’s good to see you again.”

“You, too.” He says as he sits down at the small table. Chase places his plate, bowl, and drink down upon the table, directly across from Jack. He seats his backpack in the last of the 4 chairs at the table.

“How was your new year?”

“It was enjoyable. I attended a party thrown by a friend.” Chase comments,

_No need to kiss and tell_

he thinks to himself.

“How was yours?”

“It was a lot of fun! It was still a little strange celebrating it so early, and with a bunch of strangers at a party, instead of with my Granny. But it was fun! Especially when one of the hosts took an interest in me.”

Jack comments with a light blush grazing his cheeks

“Really?”

“Yeah. Getting kissed by a hot Brazilian guy was a great start off to the new year!”

Jack discloses before finally taking his first delicious bite of the massively oversized slice of pizza on his plate.

“Well…good for you.” Chase congratulates, somewhat flatly.

“Thanks!” Jack responds, not paying the comment much mind.

“Speaking of New Year, I take it you typically celebrate Chinese New Year back home?”

Chase asks before taking a bite of the spaghetti and meatballs on his plate.

“Yeah, my granny usually comes over and we go to the festivals together! They’re amazing, Chase. Have you ever been?”

Jack asks as he takes a drink of his root beer.

“No, but I intend to someday. I’ve wanted to since I was very young. I brought it up to see if you’re interested in attending the event my brother and Guan are throwing for the Chinese international students to celebrate on the holiday?”

Chase inquires before taking a drink of his milk.

“Sounds great, I’d love to! Will there be any authentic Chinese food?”

“The university will be catering the event.”

“I hope their dumplings are half as good as this pizza!” Jack proclaims before taking another bite.

“I’m sure they’ll be mediocre.”

Jack snickers

“I’m sure even the best catering would pale in comparison to years of having them homemade.”

Chase smiles before continuing to enjoy his lunch. As he does, he notices a pristine hardback cover to a book visible from the somewhat open zipper of the backpack in the chair to his right.

“What is that book peeking out of your backpack?”

“Oh! It’s the textbook for my kinetics and reactor design course. It’s a really good read!”

“I’d bet! That sounds like an incredibly difficult course.”

“Oh, no, it’s not hard at all! In fact, it’s more interesting than anything else. I actually just came from that class!”

“Really? I just came from my terrestrial ecosystems lecture.”

“Is it a Tuesday/Thursday class?”

“Yes, from ten a.m. until just before noon.”

“Get out! That’s when my kinetics & reactor design class is!”

“Perhaps we’ll be running into one another here more often”

Jack smiles before taking another large bite of the half-devoured pizza slice on his plate.

Once Chase has eventually eaten his Spaghetti and meatballs, he pushes his now empty plate to the side. Switching it with a full bowl, he digs into a well-garnished salad.

Jack, seeing Chase’s food after having finished his own slice of pizza, retrieves a couple slices of baked garlic bread from the station nearby.

The two continue to eat in a familiar silence for a while, before they eventually depart.

* * *

Jack awakens, hours later, at the ringing of his usually silent phone.

Groaning, he drags himself up just in time to answer before it stops ringing.

“Hello?”

“Jack? You do not sound so good.”

He coughs a couple of times, to clear the flem from his throat, before he responds.

“Yeah, I feel worse than I sound. I’ve got the flu.”

“I am very sorry to hear that.”

Omi responds to his friend on the phone as he turns and heads down the sidewalk to his left, changing direction.

“S’ok. I mean, It’s crap, but oh well. What are you calling for, anyway?”

Jack inquires as he peeks out from behind his closed blackout curtains & blinds to see the sun hanging low in the sky. Pulling his phone back from his ear to look at it for a moment, he sees it’s only a little bit before 4 p.m.

“Well, I haven’t seen you around lately, including today. Last week, I noticed you leaving Lamarr on Tuesday and Thursday around this time when I normally get back from my two o’clock lecture.”

“Dang, we’ve only been back for a week,” Jack pauses to blow his nose. “You’re pretty observant.”

“Thank you! I’m sorry to hear you’re ill, my friend.” Omi says as he heads down the sidewalk, approaching his new destination.

“Thanks.”

“Are you hungry?”

“No. My appetite’s gone.”

“Well, you should still eat. I’ll come by with some chicken noodle soup soon! …Is there anything else you can think of that you’d like?”

“Um, not right now, but thank you.” Jack says, still foggy but feeling a little bit better at his friend’s gesture.

“Alright, I’ll see you soon!” Omi says as he ends the call.

[About 20 minutes later]

Jack’s sitting at his desk, quietly watching a video on his laptop when he hears a gentle knock at his door. He once again drags himself up, as he weakly yells

“coming!”

before placing the mask he’d gotten from the campus health center over his face.

Feet guarded from the cold un-carpeted part of his apartment by his plush fuzzy slippers, he shuffles over to open his door.

“Hello friend!” Omi greets the sickly Jack, arms full of food.

“Aaw, thanks Omi! But stay away from me, I don’t want to give you the flu!” Jack says, touched at his friend bringing him food without even being asked.

“I will! Where should I set these down?”

“At my kitchen table, I’ve hardly touched it since I started feeling sick.”

Jack moves back as Omi follows him into his apartment, setting down most of the food on his table. He does not remove his gloves or his scarf from around his face as he hands Jack a large styrofoam cup.

“Here, you should drink this. They only had Lipton in the dining hall, but it is better than nothing. I didn’t know if you had any tea, so I brought you a few extra bags, packets of honey, and slices of lemon.”

“Oh, wow thank you Omi. That was really thoughtful of you!” Jack says, trying not to tear up at the kind gesture.

“It is no trouble, my friend! I just had to explain I was retrieving a meal for a friend who is sick to get the to-go containers. I brought you some chicken noodle soup, some crackers, a chicken Caesar salad, and a couple bananas. Please eat something, you’ll need to in order to get your strength back!”

“Omi, if I weren’t contagious, I’d hug you right now; Thank you so much!”

“What are friends for?” he asks as he smiles, Jack just barely able to see the apples of his cheeks rise beneath his scarf.

“Anyway, I am going to put most of these things in your refrigerator so they do not spoil. Just eat them at some point, even if it is not much, you don’t have to finish it all at once!”

Omi pleads with his even paler than usual friend as he puts the styrofoam bowl of soup, the container of salad, and the small cup of lemon slices in Jack’s refrigerator; leaving the rest on his kitchen table.

"Okay"

“Feel better soon, my friend!”

Omi says as he leaves Jack’s apartment, gently closing the door behind him. As he does, Jack makes his way over to his kitchen table, sitting down to add some honey and a couple slices of lemon to his large, steaming-hot cup of tea. Despite it being the cheap, ground-up bagged kind, it was the most delicious tea Jack could remember having in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me if any updates are later than usual, I've been struggling with my health lately.  
I'm not sick like poor Jack, but I'd trade my issues for a little vomiting and a stuffy nose right about now.  
Comments are always appreciated!


	38. w3.1 Earth, Wind, & Fire

It’s past midnight when the graduate library finally closes its doors, after all the students hard at work inside had been kicked out for the night. The cold wind of the winter night whips past the long coat of the 28-year-old PhD student as she makes her way back to her apartment, book in hand.

Upon her return, she heads to her bedroom and changes into her pajamas. She then decides to make herself something to eat; Satisfying at least one of her most basic needs as she fights to stay awake just long enough to finish the chapter she’d begun before leaving the library. It’s just one part of the many thick books she’s required to read, but it’s one more chapter of progress. Grabbing a small pot, she fills it with water, places a lid on it, and turns on one of the burners upon her stovetop.

...

Over an hour later, she’s startled awake by the sound of her fire alarm going off. The Malaysian woman looks up from her seat at the table near her kitchenette to see that her right hand is not holding her book, but rather, the handle of a pot she’d meant to place on the stove.

_But if- then that means-_

Wuya’s head whips around to see her very large book atop her glass stove, smoke emitting from it like a chimney.

“Oh no!” she startles out before she grabs the pot of water, throwing it over the smoking book to extinguish any embers, hoping none had spread. Turning off the burner then running out her front door, barefoot and in her nightgown, she hears the fire alarm at the end of the hall going off.

As much as she wished she could just go back in her room and hide, as an R.A. she was bound to warn her neighbors. …That and Roy would fry her once he found out the sensor in her room had gone off first if she didn’t follow protocol and evacuate the floor.

Quickly, she pounds on the doors nearest to her shouting

“FIRE!! R.A., Exit the building!”

* * *

Jack is shocked awake from his slumber at hearing the fire alarm at the end of the hall, not even 2 doors down from his, going off at quite a high-pitched frequency.

He nearly falls out of bed at hearing Wuya’s voice shouting out

“FIRE!! R.A., Exit the building!” at his door

Sliding a little across his carpet before tripping over his blanket, which he pulls up from under his feet, he gets back up. The young man grabs his keys from off his desk, phone next to them, pocketing the items in his black adult-onesie (complete with Frankenstein printed across the front). He then quickly runs down his small hallway, slips on his boots, opens his door, shuts it, and makes a sharp right into the stairwell to get outside.

Most of the maybe 15 or so other people in the stairwell head down, while Wuya heads up, to warn those on the floor above her.

* * *

“Chase!” Jack shouts, spotting the shivering young man clad only in silky dark green pajamas, as he makes his way over to the front of the building alongside the rest of the small crowd.

“Hey, my blanket’s big enough for the two of us to share. Wanna join?”

Jack offers as he holds out an arm, blanket flowing behind him like a cape. He tries not to shiver himself as a cold breeze whips past.

“Thank you, Jack.”

Chase replies as the breeze prompts him to accept Jack’s offer, joining him, they huddle together under the dark blanket.

“Sure thing, it’s freezing out here!”

Jack comments as they sit upon the wooden bench farthest from the main doorway.

“I noticed you haven’t been in the dining hall all week.”

“Yeah, I was sick. I just got over the flu.”

“Ah. I was infected with the damned bug myself.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Wednesday evening, the first week of classes, of all times.”

“Ooh, that’s rough.” Jack concedes

“It was, but fortunately, orgo lab didn’t begin until the second week of classes, so at least I didn’t have to miss that.”

“Damn Chase, you’ve got some luck!”

“Do I?”

“Well yeah: you’re coordinated, you’ve got gorgeous hair, you get the flu just in time to not miss any really important classes, and run into a friend with a blanket when you’re stuck outside on a cold, dark snowy night! With that kind of luck, I wouldn’t be surprised if the whole hall burns right up until it reaches your room, and then just dies out.”

“I am not superstitious, but I’d rather not push any luck I may possess.”

“Fair enough.”

“You were nearer to it than I; do you think it was an actual fire, or just some moron burning pop-tarts?”

“What?” Jack laughs out

“Dashi and I went through so many false-alarm ‘fires’ our freshman year; everything from a mishap with someone overworking a dryer by putting a sopping-wet comforter into it, to burnt pop-tarts, to a hair curler left plugged-in for too long.”

“Wow. That’s ridiculous. I’m not so sure, there was definitely a lot of smoke. It’s pretty possible it could be a real fire.”

Chase grunts in annoyance.

“At least there are no classes later today!”

“True. Though, I wish there was something open so we wouldn’t have to sit out here in the cold.” Chase remarks

“Yeah, I’d much rather be inside drinking something tasty and warm at that Starbucks right about now.”

Jack says as he stares longingly at the café across the sidewalk.

“So would I.” Chase adds as he, too, looks upon the dark, empty section of the building.

“How did you find out so fast, anyway, being in the other wing of the hall?”

“I heard the incessant beeping of the fire alarm and Wuya’s unmistakable banshee-like screaming.”

Jack snickers

“Hey, I guess she’s good for something after all!”

“You mean other than being a thorn in my side?”

“Guess so.”

The residents’ heads all turn to look as Roy exits the main doors of the building.

“The fire’s been extinguished, but we’ve got to wait for the fire department to give us the all clear before you can go back into your rooms.”

There’s a collective groan from the crowd as Roy and a couple of other R.A.s physically bar them from re-entering the building.

As they look on, Chase notices something far above them in the sky to his left: North. He focuses in on it to see that it’s smoke pouring out from an open window; the 2nd window in from the left, 3 floors below the top. That would place the room it’s coming from on the 12th floor, directly across from where Jack lives.

“Wuya!”

“Yeah…”

“No, Jack, look” Chase voices, directing his attention to the window from whence smoke rises out into the cold night air.

Jack sees the unmistakable gray smoke pouring out of one of the very few open windows of the building, counting the rows and columns to figure out whose room it’s coming from. He doesn’t count long before he comes to the same realization Chase had.

“Aw, come on!” he shouts in exasperation.

A few people look at him, though most pay him no mind as they shiver, stand around on their cell phones, look at the fire truck parked on the street in front of Lamarr, or chat amongst one another.

“Why do we have to get the worst R.A. in the building?” Jack asks

“Rotten luck and poor oversight.” Chase quips

“Tch. You got that right.” Jack agrees, curling in on himself under the shared blanket.

“Alright, all clear! Y’all can go on back now. Come on!” Roy informs as he waves everyone back into the building.

Chase and Jack stand together slowly, remaining huddled under the blanket until they’re in the relative warmth of the main lobby.

“Thank you again for the use of your blanket, Spicer.” Chase acknowledges

“Oh, yeah, no problem! You looked miserable, and I didn’t want you to die out there.”

Chase merely rolls his eyes

“So dramatic.” Chase jibes, shaking his head, walking away from a very confused, very awake, Jack.

At the last moment before Chase can enter the elevator, Jack gathers his wits about himself enough to call back to him

“See you for lunch tomorrow?”

“Same time as always.” Chase replies coolly, not looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be honest: how many of you initially thought the woman at the beginning was Kimiko?


	39. w4.5 Chinese New Year!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Chinese New Year!

* * *

Thin, Red paper lanterns hang from the ceiling, just below the lights, seeming to almost glow. Bouquets of all different types of red flowers line the edges of the room. The gentle smell of the flowers mingles with warm, delicious pork dumplings, spring rolls, and rice cakes. As the aroma pours out from the back lounge and into the main lobby of Lamarr, many of the Chinese international students, their friends, and other residents of the building pour into the event.

Guan arranges the last of the 8 large dishes of food on the back table before deciding it’s satisfactory. Dashi elbows his brother in the shoulder as he notices a tall, redheaded figure approaching from the corner of his eye. Chase narrows his eyes at him in response, but hops down from where he’d been helping to hang the red and gold “year of the horse” banner to go and greet his guest. Though, also to put some distance between himself and Dashi before his smartass twin can pester him further.

“Gong Xi Fa Cai!” Jack calls out to him as he approaches

“Shen Ti Jian Kang!” Chase replies, silently impressed with the ease of Jack’s Mandarin.

“Xieyi.”

“So, was Omi able to make it?”

“Nah, he went home for the weekend to celebrate with his dad.”

Jack informs as he approaches Chase and enters the lounge.

“Understandable. Dashi and I video-chatted with our parents this morning.”

“Where is Dashi, anyway? I made you guys some eight-treasure rice pudding!”

“He’s with Guan, welcoming the other guests. They’ll join us once they’re done greeting everyone.”

“Sounds good to me. Did you actually miss lab?”

“I’d made arrangements to do this week’s lab in advance.”

“I’m surprised you took a day off!”

“It’s important to take time to reflect and be at peace every now and again. How have you been celebrating the Lunar New Year so far?”

“I video-chatted with my Granny.” Jack informs with a smile

“How was it?”

“Good, glad she’s still having fun. She and a few of her fellow old-lady troublemakers decided to go out and raise hell.”

Chase can’t help the grin that crosses his face at the thought of a group of old-lady hooligans causing mischief out on the town.

“Sounds interesting.” He comments mirthfully as the two approach the table of food.

“Yeah, she rocks! I’ll have to see if she’d be up to visiting campus sometime.”

“Perhaps on siblings weekend when there’ll be plenty of children running around to blame the shenanigans on.”

“Ooh yeah! That’d be awesome”

The two take seats on one of the couches and continue their conversation over the plates of food they’d fixed themselves and beverages whilst the party kicks-off.

Dashi and Guan welcome the many arriving guests, handing out small squares of paper. Upon each slip is 1 of the 12 Chinese zodiac signs, given at random. Eventually, they place the plastic bucket containing the papers upon the table of food, atop a note with instructions. Eventually, the two join Chase and Jack on the couch as [uplifting Chinese music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vuCe77vBYQM) plays in the background.

A short while after they’d enjoyed their food, the group notices the half of the lounge unoccupied by tables or chairs now bustling with people dancing.

Jack turns to Chase, asking

“Wanna join the party?”

“Certainly” Chase responds, too pleased with Jack after having tasted the pudding to say no.

The two head off to join in the crowd of people festively dancing as Dashi and Guan enjoy the rest of the pudding.

  
“So, what do you wanna bet they’re together before the end of the year?” Dashi asks as he turns to Guan

“I’m not so sure; after all, Chase is rather elusive.” Guan remarks cryptically

“Party-pooper.” Dashi pouts as he turns away from his friend.

“Speak of the devil, and she doth appear.” Guan remarks as he directs Dashi’s attention to Wuya’s tall form approaching.

Dashi quickly rises and is at her side, far too close for comfort, the instant she enters the lounge.

“Wuya! What brings you by?” Dashi greets, easily feigning delight in the hopes of preventing yet another disaster at her hands.

“I came to enjoy the festivities.” She responds, moving back slightly as she looks at him.

“Sounds great! Here, let me show you the goodies we got!” Dashi leads as he places his arm around her shoulders and walks her over to the snack table.

“I’m impressed: it looks pretty good, for catering.”

“If you want to mooch food & bounce, go for it!”

“Why, it almost sounds like you’re trying to get rid of me” she says, placing a hand over her chest & feigning innocence.

“We wouldn’t want to hold you back from your studies. I know you must be busy, being a PhD student.” Guan comments

“Don’t remind me” she remarks flatly, seemingly unbothered by their close proximity as she fixes herself a plate of food.

The two watch as she does so, noticing as she briefly looks toward the crowd of people dancing. Not seeming to much care, she fixes a second plate before heading back out.

“Well boys, I’d love to stay, but I’ve got a meeting with Roy. See you later!”

Guan holds up a hand as Dashi merely nods his head in response, each grateful once she’s crossed the short hall into Roy’s office and shut the door behind herself.

“That was a close one.” Dashi comments, relieved Wuya had a prior engagement.

“Indeed, but she’s gone now. So, let’s celebrate!” Guan offers, handing Dashi the bucket full of chocolate coins.

“Alright, party time!” Dashi declares before unwrapping one & eating the chocolate, whilst quickly turning the wrapping into a miniature foil horse.

“One day, I’m going to figure out how you do that.”

“And when that day comes, I’ll figure out how to make something else.” Dashi quips

Meanwhile, Chase and Jack enjoy being lost in the crowd of their festively dancing peers.

“Hey, good to see ya!” Dashi greets as a familiar figure enters the lounge

“Good to see you too! I came by to make sure the event was going off without a hitch, and to wish you all a happy Chinese New Year!”

“Thanks Ashley! I know you don’t celebrate it, but back at ‘ya!”

“Thanks.” She waves as she turns to Guan, before looking around the lounge at all the partygoers.

“It looks like you’ve got it covered! Wish everyone a Happy New Year for me, ok?”

“We will!” Guan replies as he nods his head to her before she walks away.

Music, dancing, and party games where chocolate coins were given as prizes later, the students begin to leave. As they do, Dashi and Guan are sure to let those celebrating the Lunar New Year each take one of the many bouquets of freshly cut red flowers lining the walls.

While Guan and Dashi are preoccupied, Jack appears behind Chase with a gold bow-wrapped bouquet of light red carnations.

“I noticed you eying these earlier, so I hid them when no one was looking.” he informs as he hands the bouquet to a surprised Chase.

“Oh… thank you, Jack.”

“You’re welcome! I’m glad you invited me!”

“I’m glad you made it. I’ve got to be going now, but I’ll be seeing you around”

Chase says as he accepts the bouquet handed to him and heads off, quickly, to his room.

“Oh, uh, ok. See you later, Chase!”

Dashi’s head turns as he hears Jack calling his goodbye. He then turns to see Chase rushing out of the lounge, carrying the same bouquet he’d noticed Jack stashing in one of the empty, low cabinets earlier. He smirks to himself a moment before he approaches Jack, to chat and hangout. Best to get to know the guy attempting to steal his twin’s heart, after all.


	40. w5.0 Sunday 5th week of classes

Two ladies rise from their shared mattress, enjoying the peaceful Sunday morning. As the Japanese young woman pulls–on her girlfriend’s long sleep shirt, the blonde young woman next to her does the same with her own long–ago discarded soft shirt and loose pajama pants. By the time Ashley’s getting out plates & silverware, Mayuri’s already in front of her stove, firing up a burner. Ashley pours them each a glass of water and takes a seat at her girlfriend’s kitchen table; enjoying the cozy feeling of being enveloped by Mayuri’s soft pajamas, admiring her long, beautiful black hair flowing behind her as she cooks them breakfast.

The couple eats together in a comfortable silence, as they have many a time over the few years they’ve been together. When they’ve finished, Ashley takes their plates and washes their dishes, since Mayuri had cooked; the trade-off a habit of theirs.

The two sit together a moment before Mayuri makes them each a small cup of matcha to enjoy.

“Thanks babe” Ashley says as she accepts her cup alongside her girlfriend’s, placing them each down upon the table.

“Of course” Mayuri responds as she places a kiss to her girlfriend’s cheek, hugging her around her slim waist as she does; Ashley returning her affections. After a few moments, the two part to enjoy their tea while it’s still hot.

“I can’t believe it’s already Sunday; time flies when I’m with you.”

“I know what you mean. I’ll miss you when you’re gone babe.”

“I’ll miss you too honey, but you know I’ll let you know when I get back to campus.”

Mayuri smiles at this, as the two savor their tea.

About half an hour later, the young women gather Tupperware containers and place more pots and pans atop the stove to cook their meals for the upcoming week.

“I’m so glad I left my cold bag in my car; it’ll be just perfect for the ride back!”

“In this weather, it’s got to be frozen solid.”

“Exactly! It’ll keep the food nice and cold. You ready to stir–fry?” Ashley inquires as she turns toward her girlfriend, clanging a pair of tongs together as she does.

“Yup! I’ve got the vegetables and bean sprouts ready!” Mayuri replies from where she stands in front of her kitchen sink, shaking droplets of water off of the bean sprouts in the colander.

The room fills with all sorts of various delicious smells as they begin their cooking, preparing all sorts of various dishes. Vegetables steam as they’re stir–fried with bean sprouts and tofu, tonkatsu fries in oil on a pan, and eggplant parmesan bakes in the oven. The two carefully and skillfully weave around one another in a dance they’ve done before as they check on the various dishes. The rice cooker off to the side beeps as Ashley lays out the Tupperware, portioning out the rice into some of the various containers as she’s handed a spoon. Carefully, she uses the oven mitts to place the now empty bowl of the cooker into the sink. Mayuri fills it with water as Ashley turns down the heat on the trout filets.

The couple cooks for hours until eventually, they’d made enough food for each of them to have 2 meals per day for the following week. Ashley piles their containers into the refrigerator, as Mayuri washes the many pots, pans, & other dishes they’d used. Once the food is safely tucked away inside the cold refrigerator, Ashley joins Mayuri with a towel to dry and put away the dishes.

* * *

[Meanwhile, back on campus at Xiaolin State University]

Chase and Guan carry small towels around their necks, bottles of water in hand, as they exit Lamarr. Bundled up in thick coats, they enjoy the brisk walk across campus, despite the slush of salt and snow covering the ground.

It isn’t long before the two reach the rec center.

Guan swipes his student I.D. and turns the metal walk-through bars to enter, followed by Chase. They continue their conversation as they make their way up to the 2nd floor.

Once they’ve reached their chosen floor, they each place their coats & towels in a locker, alongside their boots, before changing into running shoes and beginning their warm–up.

“You haven’t been as talkative as usual” Guan observes

“I’m surprised you didn’t mention to me sooner that Omi’s one of the residents on your floor.”

“He lives on the other end of the hall from me. I’d inspected the room just before they moved in, so I tend to mostly see him and his roommates in passing.”

“Ah, so he lives below Spicer. They seem to be friends, so I suppose that worked out well for them.”

“I get the feeling there’s something you’re not telling me.”

“I don’t understand it; they’re so different. Omi’s incredibly mature for his age, but still naïve in many ways; whereas Jack is the polar opposite. Yet, they get along, and somehow I’ve managed to befriend them both.”

“Sometimes, life presents us with people we wouldn’t seek out for ourselves.” Guan comments as he and Chase sit down to stretch their hamstrings.

“True.” Chase replies, leaving the remainder of his many, many other thoughts about Jack unspoken.

The two finish their warm–up in a familiar silence before they each put in their earphones and begin their run.

* * *

[Later that afternoon]

After exiting the bus, Omi calls his father.

“Have you arrived back on campus, Omi?”

“Yes father, I wanted to let you know I have returned safe and sound!”  
he says, looking at the screen of the new smartphone his father had gifted him over the holiday.

“Thank you, son. I appreciate it.” Dr. Fung responds fondly, smiling

“It was nice spending Chinese New Year with you, and I can not wait to show my friends my new present!”

“I’m glad you like it”

“Most definitely! Please pet Dojo for me.”

“Of course. Will I see you for lunch on Wednesday?”

“As always! I look forward to it.”

“So do I.”

“I’ll see you then!” Omi smiles, waving before ending the call and pocketing his new smartphone. He adjusts his heavy bag of clean laundry, continuing his walk. As he makes his way across campus and back to Lamarr, he’s grateful he’d remembered his hat, mittens, and scarf to protect him from the biting chill of the wind.

Finally, he’s reached the apartment building. He retrieves his student I.D. swiping it as he enters the second set of double–doors. He stops only briefly to check his mailbox before heading back up to the 11th floor, excited to see his friends again.

Encountering them sooner than he expects, he spots them through the glass of the door to the laundry room, directly across from the elevator he exits.

“Hello, friends!” Omi exclaims as he enters the small room and sets his heavy bag down upon a washer.

“Howdy partner, how was yer holiday?”

“Most wonderful, look!”

Omi then excitedly pulls his new smartphone out from his pocket, holding it up in the light for his friends to admire.

“Nice!”

“Neat! You should download Snapchat so we can send each other pictures and stuff!” the green–eyed Brazilian informs.

“Oh yes, I will do that at once! …Just as soon as you show me how.” Omi responds, a little lost and somewhat overwhelmed by the new technology bestowed upon him.

“No problem my man.”

“My father also made treats, and sent me back with some to share!”

“Alright!”

“Score!”

“I shall save them for when we’ve all arrived back to our apartment; I wouldn’t want you to get your freshly–cleaned clothes sticky.”

“Good thinkin’.”

“By the way, you were right Omi; this laundry soap is great! My underwear have never smelled so fresh!” Raimundo exclaims as he sniffs the pair of tighty–whities displaying a bull decal on the front.

“Hey, those’re mine!” Clay shouts gruffly as he snatches his underwear back from an embarrassed Raimundo.

“Hey guys, mind if I steal a washer for a minute?” Jermaine asks as he enters the small laundry room, hoping to use the front loader Omi currently sits atop.

“Certainly not, my friend!” Omi responds as Raimundo and Clay continue to fold their clean laundry into piles on top of the dryers across from them.

“Thanks man. How ya been?”

“Most enamored with my new present!” Omi informs as he holds out his phone for Jermaine to see.

“Cool! Hey, that reminds me, I never gave you my number.”  
He comments as he crouches down to open the door of the washer, Omi folding his legs up and out of the way.

Jermaine recites the digits of his phone number to Omi, who saves it diligently.

“Thank you! Now we can talk without talking! How have you been?”

“Pretty good, a little tired though. Just got back from an away game.”

“How’d ya do?” Clay inquires

“You know us dragons kicked some goblin butt!” Jermaine boasts as he stands once more, and is high–fived by the cowboy.

“Alright!” Raimundo cheers, giving him a thumbs–up.

“Excellent!” Omi congratulates

“Yeah, it wasn’t a difficult game, just a long drive away.”

* * *

It’s nearly 5p.m. by the time Ashley’s used the restroom, packed up her things, and heading out. She’s helped out to her car by her girlfriend, who carries half of her things. Ashley loads up her food into her cold bag as Mayuri hoists her suitcase in next to it, before they both quickly enter the relative warmth of the vehicle. They chat as Ashley allows her car to warm–up, the couple cherishing their last few moments together for the time being.

About 10 minutes pass, before they eventually agree Ashley should get going. She gives her girlfriend a ride back the short distance to her apartment, then makes her departure. She stops only once, to get gas before dark & the long trip back. She picks up a few snacks for the ride back before she heads off.

Playlist going as she pulls away from the gas station just off–campus, Ashley’s grateful for the rhythm she and Mayuri had established over the few years of their relationship.

About halfway into the 3–hour trip back, she’s glad she’d left a couple of snacks within reach.

It’s just before 8p.m. as she finally arrives back to XSU’s campus, parking in one of the very few spots available on–street nearest to the building as possible. She snapchats Mayuri a picture of herself, letting her know she’d made it back safely. She then drops her stuff off behind the desk, knowing all of the D.A.s well enough to trust them to watch it.

Ashley then heads back out, parking her car in the garage across the divided street from Lamarr, where it will remain for the rest of the week. She rushes the few minute walk back, nearly slipping on a particularly icy spot.

Once she’s returned to the building the final time, she retrieves her stuff from behind the desk before heading into the elevator & up the short distance to her 3rd floor apartment. As soon as she’s back inside, she deposits the food into her refrigerator, then calls her mom.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back and edited Jermaine's introduction chapter (36) slightly to clear up a few details.


	41. w5.3 Wednesday 5th week of classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's getting aboard the functioning adult bandwagon!

* * *

“And you’ve been continuing with the three positive true statements about yourself?”

“In a neutral tone, in front of the mirror, yes.”

“How’s the five senses technique been working out for you so far?”

“Pretty good, but it’ll really be put to the test next week when Wuya comes by to do my health and safety check.”

Kimiko looks at Jack with empathy, pursing her lips in somewhat of a frown.

“You’ll get through it.”

“Thanks. I’m taking myself out for a nice dinner after as a reward.”

“That transitions us perfectly into something I’d wanted to ask you about: your eating habits and exercise.”

“Yeah, okay. What about them?”

“Here” she responds, holding out a piece of paper for him to take.  
“I want you to keep track of what you’re eating for the next week. Since you said you usually don’t have anywhere you’re required to be after our sessions, I asked a good friend of mine in the nutrition department if she’d be willing to meet with you. Her name’s Keiko, she’s a grad student who teaches an introduction to nutrition class. Her and a few of the other grad students share an office on the 5th floor in the bio lab building. I wrote the room number down for you, and set you up for roughly two-thirty next Wednesday. That way, you’ve got plenty of time to get there, and grab the sheet if you forget it. Should I let her know that time works for you?”

“Oh, uh, sure. Okay, I can do that.” Jack responds, looking over the spreadsheet she’d handed him.

“Great! I didn’t want to spring everything on you all at once, but I think given how much progress you’ve made since we started, you’re ready to take the next step into becoming a well-adjusted, functional adult. I don’t expect you to become a health nut, but I get the sense you’ve never had anyone around to teach you about nutrition or how to have a balanced diet.”

“Yeah, I mean… yeah. That’s true.” Jack hastily admits

“I’m incredibly impressed that you’ve done such a good job with keeping up with the five senses technique, and the occasional guided meditation. As far as anxiety is concerned, though, a poor diet can be a significant contributing factor to making that worse; so all the meditation and grounding techniques in the world will only go so far. As Dr. Fung said last week, ‘a house built upon an unstable foundation eventually crumbles’.”

“I see what you’re getting at; my being here is kind of a moot point if I’m unknowingly sabotaging myself in such a basic way.”

“Bingo. Which is why, I also think, it would be a good idea for you to begin exercising regularly.”

At this, Jack groans. Yes, he’d definitely wanted to get into better shape, and had often wished he was physically more toned and attractive. The thought of having to actually put in effort to do it, especially when he was convinced all the working–out in the world wouldn’t change his naturally scrawny build, seemed exhausting.

“Why?”

“Because it will help with your sleep.”

Damn Kimiko with her knowing how to keep Jack’s attention & kickstart his motivation!

“Alright, I’m listening.”

“Nothing too drastic, I just think that if you were to add thirty minutes a week of aerobic exercise into your schedule you’d feel better and rest better. You don’t want to exercise within four hours of going to sleep, but you do want to make sure you’ve eaten long enough before you go that you won’t get sick, but you’re also not weak and starving by the time you’re done. Oh, and take water with you.”

“I’m pretty good about keeping water on me…” Jack says with a slight blush, remembering that embarrassing debacle at the rock wall with his water exploding all over his backside right in front of Chase those many months ago.

“Ease yourself into it: I don’t expect you to go all P-ninety-X, but you should work hard enough that you feel mild discomfort during the exercise, and at least a little bit of soreness the next day.”

“You know, sometimes, I think underneath it all, you really just enjoy torturing me. Ya know that?”

“You’ll get over it. It’ll be a big adjustment, but if I didn’t think you were capable, I wouldn’t waste time asking.”

“Touché.” He concedes

“I’ll check in with you about that. How have things in your social life been going? I remember you mentioning you’d been invited to a Chinese New Year celebration…”

“Oh! Yeah, that was a lot of fun! Chase, his brother, and their friend –the one they jokingly call their ‘third triplet’ – enjoyed the eight-treasure pudding I made them. Chase ran away toward the end of the party, but when I saw him again for lunch yesterday he said he just wanted to put the flowers in water ASAP before they went bad.”

“Hold on, what?”

“Oh, it’s good luck to have fresh–cut flowers on Chinese New Year, preferably red. So Guan and Dashi gave out bouquets of flowers to everyone at the event. I stashed the one I saw Chase looking at and gave it to him at the end of the party.”

“Oh, okay. Yeah, that’s plausible. He might have also thought you were hitting on him. Was he still acting weird the last time you saw him?”

“No, I don’t think so. We still ate lunch together yesterday like we have been on Tuesdays and Thursdays since the semester began, barring when we were sick. By the way, thanks again for calling to check on me.”

“I figured something was very, very wrong when ten minutes went by and I still hadn’t heard from you. You’re not the type to skip or be late.”

“Yeah, I wasn’t dying, it just felt like it. It was really nice of Omi to bring me all that food. He’s literally the only reason I ate anything decent that week.”

“Speaking of, how are things between you and your other friends?”

“Pretty good, Omi and I still hang out. He got a new phone, and he pretty much demanded I make a snapchat; he’s been kind of obsessed with it ever since Raimundo showed him how to do it.”

“That’s cute.” Kimiko smiles

“I think it’s funny. He sends me the most random stuff; I’m pretty sure he’s used every filter there is. His friends wave at me if we see one another around. As for the other aspects of my social life, I talk to someone in my dif eq class. It started with him asking me for help with the lessons, but we got coffee and chatted for a little after.”

“I’m sorry, which class?”

“Differential equations.”

“Got it.”

“Yeah, it’s not very complicated. Mostly a bunch of formulas, but I’m pretty good at that kind of stuff.”

“I take it classes are going well?”

“Oh yeah, I’m really enjoying everything! Chem engineering lab is the best way to end the week; it’s crazy how fast that lab goes by and turns Friday morning into Friday afternoon.”

Kimiko and Jack’s session had been rather easygoing, leaving him feeling pretty good by the time it had ended. Sure, he was still struggling to make new friends, but hey, he has more now than he had a year ago.

He checks his mail before leisurely heading into the elevator and back up to his apartment. Checking his phone, seeing the time reading 2:15, he decides he may as well go for broke and get a head start on this whole exercise thing while he’s still motivated. With nothing better to do on his Wednesday afternoon, he’d decides it’s a good excuse to rummage through his clothes, anyhow.

* * *

About 45 minutes later, Jack walks into the rec center, dressed in a ripped-sleeve red Frankenstein shirt he used to wear often while doing messy work on his bots. Accompanying it, he dons a pair of grey sweatpants and his thick black winter jacket. He takes a seat past the gate to remove his boots. Once he’s swapped them out with his sneakers, he removes his coat, carrying it and his boots over to a locker. Placing the items inside, he locks them in with the lock he’d brought. Turning around, he looks over all of the various machinery on the first floor. Meandering past the various people working out, Jack is completely and utterly lost. It’s only by his exact sort of serendipity he manages to unknowingly be spotted by somebody he knows.

“Jack? Hey man, what are you doing here?”

Jack’s head whips to his left, recognizing the voice.

“Oh, uh, hey Raimundo. You know, I came to work out.”

“I’ve never ran into you in here before.”

“Yeah, I haven’t been very good about it in the past.”

“Huh, usually all the ‘new year, new me’ people are just about to start giving up by now.”

“Yeah, well, that makes it all the better, right? Start when the herd’s thinning out.”

“Okay yeah, good point. Besides, it’s never too late” Rai adds, not wanting to discourage him.

“Yeah! Um, so, would you mind helping me out? This isn’t exactly my element.”

“Sure, no problem. Here, let’s start with something easy.” Rai adds, placing his arm on Jack’s back, walking him over to the elliptical.

* * *

About an hour later, Jack’s jogged on the elliptical, attempted the ab-cruncher (though he gave up halfway through), and been shown how a variety of the different machines work. Of the equipment he’d tried, post Raimundo’s demonstration, the one he’d disliked the least had been the rowing-machine, as it provided a nice gust of wind as he worked harder. All in all, it hadn’t been as terrible as he’d been expecting, and he actually felt a little more awake than when he’d went in.

Proud of himself for a first step forward on a new goal, and grateful to Raimundo for his help, he offers for Rai to save a meal swipe and instead accompany him to any restaurant in the student center of his choosing.

Liking the offer, because free food, Raimundo accepts and they walk the short distance to the student center together. They enter through the doors facing the library before heading over to the other side of the building, where the various restaurants stand.

Raimundo chooses Chinese food, so he and Jack get in line. They each get a plate: a vegetable stir-fry with sweet & spicy pork for Raimundo, beef szechuan with vegetable fried rice for Jack.

They eat in camaraderie before Raimundo must go, running too low on time for his usual quick shower and change before his 5 o’clock class. Jack remains behind, wanting to sit for a while after his well enjoyed meal. He smiles to himself as Raimundo bids

“Thanks dude, see ya ‘round!” as he heads off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts & comments are always much appreciated


	42. w6.2 Tuesday 6th week of classes

“Remind me again why neither one of you two thought to warn me you’re both morning people **before** we all moved in together?” Raimundo complains.

“Same reason you never gave us a heads-up that yer a night owl.” Clay retorts

“Whatever."

“Fret not, for our health and safety check will be over soon enough! Turn your frown upside and down!” Omi reminds with a smile

“Sure, okay. Why do I have to be up again?”

“Welp, if yer fixin’ to pass inspection, Guan’s gotta see that yer room’s clean as a hound’s tooth.” Clay reminds, putting away the last of the dishes he’d dried before taking a sip of his post–breakfast coffee.

“Alright, alright.” Raimundo relents, as he slowly shuffles over to pour himself a glass of water & sit down at the table with his sometimes-irksome roommates.

A few minutes of silence go by, before there’s a knock at the door.

“I’ll get it!” Omi exclaims as he hops up to promptly answer the door.

“You are right on time!” he greets as he opens the door for the 11th floor R.A.

“Of course, I wouldn’t want to cause anyone to be late by running behind.” Guan responds as he makes his way into the apartment.

Omi closes the door behind him, following him back into the main room of the apartment.

“Good morning” Guan greets

“Maybe for you.” Raimundo states before he yawns “Nine a.m. is way too early for this kind of stuff.”

“Don’t mind Rai, he ain’t much of a mornin’ person.” Clay informs as he rises to greet Guan.

“It’s alright. I won’t be long; I just need to see that all the rooms of your apartment are being kept up to standard. Would you mind if I have a look around?”

“Not at all!”

“Wouldn’t mind a bit.”

“Go for it” Raimundo comments before making himself something to eat.

“Thank you.” Guan nods as he looks around their kitchenette. He watches as Raimundo opens various cabinets, cupboards, and drawers; seeing that they’re all kept in order.

He then turns his attention to their shared living area. Looking around the rather large common room, he spots no food left out, no laundry on the floor, and no stains or burn marks on the carpet. He walks around, looking behind the couch, chairs, and under their low living room table for anything they may have tried to hide last–minute. Not spotting anything of the sort, he walks over to the bathroom.

Pushing the slightly open door, Guan reaches along the wall, feeling around a moment to find the light switch. He soon flicks it on, lights all working properly, greeting him with the sight of a clean, orderly bathroom. Neatly folded towels rest atop shelves, toiletries in bins beside them. A large, unopened pack of toilet paper hides in the back corner of the floor, which looks to have been recently mopped. Towels hang on every available rack, with one draped over the shower curtain-rod. The open curtain reveals a tub that, though not spotless, clearly isn’t neglected or filthy either. The mirror above the sink, the sink itself, and the toilet are all clean. He flicks the light back off before turning around, noticing Clay and Omi watching not far behind.

“Which one of you would like to show me your room first?” he asks

“Me!” Omi chimes in excitedly, quite proud of the way he’d recently rearranged.

“Very well” Guan nods as he follows Omi, who opens a door.

The space is illuminated by the light pouring in from the open blinds, revealing a neatly organized bedroom. The side of his foot grazes a small plastic step trash-can as he steps into the room. Wired electrical lights, currently unplugged and unlit, line the top edge of the room, just below the ceiling. A stack of notebooks, pens, and paper rests upon a desk, alongside a small yellow desk lamp.

To the left of that, a pristinely made bed, covered in a bright red sheet & pillow combo topped by a matching XSU blanket, shows off Omi’s campus pride. At this, Guan smiles a little; remembering how excited he himself had been when he’d first moved to campus.

He looks around further, noticing a few large posters pointing to various parts of the human body on the wall. On the opposite side of the room from the bed are a dresser and a white, plastic rolling hamper. Both are uncluttered, with the hamper obviously only partially full. Guan decides he’s satisfied with the room as he closes the door.

“I like your blanket.”

“Thank you! My father gave it to me as a moving gift!”

“That was nice of him.”

“I’ll go next” Clay adds, heading the short distance over to his door to open it.

The second bedroom, much like the first, is illuminated by the natural light of the sun as it pours in from the windows, unhindered by the open blinds. A dresser rests in front of the non-opening portion of the large windows. A cowboy hat, a short stack of books, and a planner rest atop it.

To the left sits a desk facing the wall, a small framed picture, a notebook & a pencil visible on top of it. Next to them sits a large bag of barbecue potato chips, rolled & clipped shut. There are no obvious crumbs or food stains littering the carpet, upon which sits a small empty wicker waste basket, lined with a plastic grocery bag.

Across the room rests a bed covered in light brown sheets, topped with a large homemade “Texas” quilt and 2 oversized pillows. Next to it, a tall floor lamp and a large reusable bottle of water sit on the carpet, near the head of the bed. Somewhat hidden from view, a hamper sits in the corner along the wall. Once again not spotting anything unsavory, Guan closes the door.

“Raimundo?” Guan calls, not seeing him approaching after having finished his breakfast.

“What’s up?”

“Do you mind if I have a look inside your room?”

“No problem, here” He comments as he heads over to his bedroom, opening the door.

Turning the knob to the last of the 3 bedrooms, Raimundo opens the door as Guan observes from a few feet behind him. They’re greeted by darkness. He waits for a moment as Raimundo flicks on his floor lamp, then heads off to wash the dishes left behind by his meal.

Guan looks around, first spotting the large orange blackout curtains covering the windows. In the center sits a dresser, a few clothes poking out of the closed drawers. Next to it stands a half–full rolling hamper.

To the right, a bed covered in messy green sheets & a large matching pillow and blanket hides in the corner of the room. Unable to be seen, a small brown bear rests beneath the sheets; Ninja Fred cleverly concealed by the mess.

Above the bed on the wall hangs a Brazilian flag. Along the wall, further away from the bed, is a poster of a man surfing along a beautiful wave upon a beach.

Across the room is a desk, covered in sticky notes, a notebook, pencils, pens, and a few discarded pieces of paper lying along the desk, some in the small plastic waste bin next to it. A large pair of headphones sits atop the pile of notebooks & papers. Snaking up from the nearby outlet is a power strip, sitting along the top of the desk. The drawers of the desk are all closed, just as the others had been, nothing sticking out of them. On the carpet a few feet away in the corner is a soccer ball & a volleyball.

Not spotting any open food, improperly hooked-up electrical outlets, or other violations, Guan deems the room acceptable before closing the door.

“Your rooms are all fine, and from what I could see in your kitchen, you all obviously keep up with your food and your dishes.” Guan comments as he fills out the small, paper slip on his clipboard.

“We do our best!” Omi responds, glad he and his roommates had all agreed to clean up over the weekend prior to the inspection.

“Well, you pass; Here is your proof that you’ve satisfied your health and safety check.” Guan informs, handing the small slip of paper to Omi.

“Thank you, We shall keep it in a safe place!” Omi replies cheerfully.

“You’re welcome” Guan nods before he turns around. He’s met with the sight of an over-the-door shoe rack, filled with various snacks, hanging over the back of the door leading out into the hallway.

“I like your snack–rack, it’s very clever.”

“Thanks, I love it just about as much as a pig loves mud! I hate runnin’ out the door on an empty stomach. Rai thought of it!” Clay responds

“Wha?” Raimundo calls from where he stands, water running, in front of the kitchen sink.

“He likes the snack–rack!” Clay calls back to him

“I found the idea online!” Raimundo informs

“Please tell your roommate I’ll remember that, and thank him for the tip. I’ve got to be going now, I’ve got a few more health and safety checks to do this morning. You all take care” Guan says in salutation with a smile as he makes his way out of their apartment.

Raimundo, finished with washing the dishes, sets them in the nearby wire dish rack to dry, before heading back over to his room.

“Sweet, I can catch a few more Zs. Later guys” he responds as he heads into his room, turning off the light & closing the door behind himself.

“Good ni- uh, morning nap, my friend!” Omi bids.

Clay simply heads back over to the kitchen to grab himself a little more coffee and a snack to go with it.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the 12th floor

A knock is heard at the door, as Chase strides over to answer it.

“Hello Wuya.” he greets flatly

“Good morning sunshine” she remarks in such a bright way that, for her, can only mean sarcasm.

“Let’s just get this over with, shall we?” Chase says, stepping aside to allow her entry to his room.

“Wow Chase, this is…” her words die out on her tongue as her breath is taken away by the beautiful room.

Light from the morning sun pours in, tinted by the sheer cyan drapes covering the expansive windows. A gorgeous view of the city draws her eye in further, seeming to almost pull her out into it. Along the back wall of windows, just right of center, rests a clutter–free desk. Everything else, aside from an aqua desk lamp resting atop it, neatly concealed in its closed drawers. Hanging from the ceiling, small hooks in various spots throughout the living space support little aqua mesh hammocks cradling what look to be flameless electric candles.

A few feet to the left of the desk sits the plush chair every room comes with, though this one’s housed in a cyan fabric cover. In the corner where the windows end rests a tall, 3–headed floor lamp.

To the left at the end of the entryway stands a tall, lofted bed. It’s too high for anything but the cyan sheets, and a robe hanging off the far post, to be seen. Below it sits a couch, cover matching that of the chair. In the light, against the cream–colored walls, the bright blue of the fabric almost turns it into a cloud; matching plush body pillow atop it adding to the effect.

On the other side of the studio apartment, in the far corner, rests a dresser. A backpack sits atop it, next to a planner and a grounded power strip. To the right of the dresser, just before the carpet of the living area ends and the floor of the kitchenette begins, a low wood table divides the space. Upon it rests a small, cast iron teapot. The pot a classic black embossed with dragons upon the sides, accented only with gold paint illuminating the dragons’ eyes. Behind it sit a few various tins of tea; one dark blue, one aqua, one gold.

Walking in a little further, just past the refrigerator, she looks over to the kitchenette. Only one lone roll of paper towel sits upon the taller table against the wall. An empty cyan dish drainer rests on the counter between the also empty sink and wall. The countertop & glass stovetop shine in the beautifully tinted light. A padded cyan rug occupies part of the floor which also shines, obviously well kept. The elegant space is almost too much for her to take in as she stands at the end of the entryway, looking around flabbergasted.

“Would you like to see the bathroom?” Chase offers, apparently having retrieved his backpack while she was admiring his kitchen.

“Sure” Wuya answers, at a loss for any other words.

She follows him the short distance of the entryway hall, and over to the door of the bathroom which Chase pushes open, before flicking on the light. She moves over to peer in from the doorway of the bathroom, a floor–length mirror greeting her as she peers in the door and to her left. Reflected in it are a package of toilet paper, still fairly full, and various cleaning supplies in the storage corner, plastic waste basket beside them. Looking beyond the mirror, she inspects the rest of the bathroom.

Neatly folded stacks of cyan, gray, and black towels rest atop the high shelves. Two of the pretty towels hang from a rack nearby. A silver and aqua rolling cart of various toiletries stands on the floor below. The mirror above the sink along the back wall is clean, as is the sink, floor, toilet, and tub. The cyan shower curtain hanging from the rod above the tub, complemented by the cyan towel rug below, complete the look.

“If you’re done admiring everything, I’d like my inspection slip. I have class.”

Chase’s smug voice cuts through the daze, bringing Wuya back to reality.

“Fine, here.” She grumbles out, checking off a box on a slip of paper before handing it to him.

He reads it quickly, ensuring she’s checked the box signifying he’s passed.

“Thank you.” Chase responds as he places it on top of the small shelf nearest to his outside door. He then retrieves his keys from the hook on the wall nearby, before he opens the door. He looks at Wuya expectantly for a moment, before she’s taking the hint and walking out of his apartment, back into the hallway. Chase follows behind her, locking his door before heading off toward the elevators. Proud of himself for having put up with “the wicked witch of Lamarr” as he’s referred to her on more than one occasion, he’s glad he’d scheduled his inspection at a time where he’d had a compelling excuse to rush her out the door. Exiting the elevators, he makes his way to the café across the sidewalk: it’s $2 Tuesday, may as well treat himself to a nice, warm latté.


	43. f6.5 Friday 6th week of classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> late Thursday night going into Friday

* * *

I’m tired, but otherwise fine. I’ve had a great day with a weird ending. It’s waaaaay too late for me to be awake, but classes are cancelled for tomorrow, [well, I guess technically later today] so who the hell cares.

I’m honestly not sure what I’m doing anymore. I’m … I guess I’m circling the drain of apathy?

Ugh.

Let me explain.

I should be happy: I kicked butt today. I actually got up well before my 10a.m. lecture, ate a good breakfast, which was nice. Had lunch with Chase after lecture, like we have been. Actually went for a short run before my evening lecture. It was a little easier to pay attention in applied dif eq after. I even let one of the guys from that class stay with me because it’s snowing like crazy outside!

Vlad’s cool, we’ve had coffee together a few times. He’s a commuter student, & living as far away as he does, he definitely shouldn’t drive home – which is why he’s passed out on my couch rn.

I just can’t figure out why I don’t feel happy, or accomplished, or friggin proud of myself! I _rocked it_ today!

I got everything done. Meeting with Keiko yesterday really shed some light on things nutritionally for me. I’m really glad I stopped at the store after our meeting, too; wouldn’t want to have to drudge through all the snow out there later given how much it’s coming down.

Anyway, point is I’ve been eating better: I ate a good breakfast, a loaded veggie omelet, I even washed my friggin dishes as soon as I was done eating!

I should be proud of me.

I’m not sad, I’m just not nearly as happy as I should be.

I guess it’s because I’m too tired.

OH wait,

I know what it is.

I’m depressed because everything’s cancelled tomorrow: which means no chemical engineering lab. ☹

DUH Jack.

…I mean, yeah 3-day weekend, but still.

Oh well.

You’d think a day off would be fun. But the day of my FAVORITE CLASS? Crap. Utter crap. I’ve been robbed of the highlight of my week!

Oh well. At least it wasn’t Wednesday. Therapy is going better, Kimiko’s definitely going to want to know how my meeting with Keiko went. I’m excited to tell her it went well, and that I stopped at the campus bookstore after. I got myself a couple things as a reward to myself for working out once a week since last week: a work-out shirt & an XSU water bottle. It’s nothing super fancy, but it’s really big which is great because, apparently, I get really thirsty when I run. She’ll be proud of me for keeping up with things, and happy to hear I stopped & bought groceries after, and actually cooked and ate them.

I feel a little bit better, knowing why I mostly still feel like crap.

But, at least I get to spend tomorrow with one of my new acquaintances, so that’ll be fun! Still sucks I’m missing chemical engineering lab, but you win some you lose some, I guess.

I’m really glad I went to the store after meeting with Keiko yesterday, so Vlad & I can sleep in; I hate that they stop serving breakfast so early in the dining hall! I love breakfast but I love sleep, so this way we can have both. …I’m really glad I have a stove!

On a somewhat related note: I love my laptop & I’m super glad I sprang for the model with the backlit keyboard: comes in handy when typing in the dark, and I do that a lot.

…Or when journaling in a notebook after dark and using the USB-light I got as one of the goodies during welcome week.

Journaling with some nice, soft white noise on in the background is really relaxing. I’m really glad I started this journal. It’s also really helpful for therapy sometimes.

Gonna go to bed and hope I’m proud of me tomorrow.

Gonna show this to Kimiko on Wednesday if I’m not.

\- Jack

* * *

Later that morning, long after the sun has risen, a knock can be heard at Jack’s door.

“Rise and sparkle, Jack Spicer! Clay, Raimundo and I are going outside to have a snowball fight, and would like for you to join us!”

Jack grumbles as he rises from his lofted bed, checking to see that his laptop and journal are where he’d stashed them: in a case on the top of the tall wardrobe next to his bed.

Seeing that they are, he rises before gradually climbing down from his bed, calling to his friend

“I’m on my way!” to hopefully cease his knocking.

Vlad rises from Jack’s couch, stretching out as Jack shuffles over to answer his door.

“Ugh, didn’t anyone ever tell you snowdays are for sleeping in?”

“Hey, be glad I kept him from coming down here until after eleven a.m.” Rai comments from where he leans against the wall next to Wuya’s door.

“Oh geez…” Jack says, rubbing his eyes “what time is it, anyway?”

“It is eleven o – three!” Omi cheerily informs

Jack just rolls his eyes

“Sorry to disturb ya partner, we figured you’d be up by now.”

“It’s cool, I just stayed up a little later than usual yesterday. But I got ten hours, so I’m good.”

“Ain’t that a little much?” Clay asks, surprised

“Ah…maybe?” Jack considers, making a mental note to set himself a reminder to ask Kimiko about his sleep patterns during their next session, as soon as he finds his phone.

“Jack, who is there?” Vlad asks, peeking around the corner but only seeing Jack’s pajama covered back.

“Just a few of my friends!” Jack calls back to him, before returning his attention to his friends “I actually have a guest over right now”

“Congrats man” Raimundo says, wiggling his eyebrows at him.

“It’s not like that; he’s a commuter in my dif eq class I chat with sometimes and he lives super far away. So, I offered to let him stay until it’s safe to drive again.”

The large, bulky, blonde-haired blue-eyed Russian young man comes into the view of the other three as he approaches. His greeting startles Jack, nearly causing him to scream, as Vlad says

“Hallo!” somewhat loudly, waving to them

“Howdy pardner!” Clay greets

“Morning dude”

“Good morning! You must be Jack’s classmate, I am Omi. We came down to invite Jack to have a snowball fight, would you like to join us?”

“Ooh, a snowball fight! Yah, sounds fun!”

“Let us at least have some oatmeal first. Do you guys want to come in for a little?” Jack offers, wanting to at least put something in his stomach before going out.

“Sure!” Clay responds, the other 2 following in as Jack steps aside.

The four sit around the table as Jack microwaves 2 bowls of oatmeal: peaches and cream for himself, blueberry for Vlad. Since there are only 4 chairs at the kitchen table, Omi pulls Jack’s desk chair up for himself and sits nearby.

* * *

It hadn’t been long before Jack & Vlad had eaten, everyone put their outerwear back on, and all headed down the nearby stairwell to the frigid outside. Raimundo was the first to initiate the snowball fight, quickly picking up & pressing some snow before shouting

“think fast!” and hurling the snowball directly into Clay’s chest.

“You slippery little side-winder, I’m gon’ get’chu!” Clay declares before he’s running after his roommate, snow in hand.

From there, Omi manages to build himself a little wall out of the snow, using it as a fortress to hide behind while he piles up snowballs to hurl at the others. Meanwhile, Vlad makes abnormally large, though not super dense, snowballs which explode like glitter-bombs as soon as they hit the others.

Snowballs fly, raining down like bombs as the fight commences: Clay throwing as many as possible as fast as possible, Raimundo opting for fake – outs & quick spirals. Vlad flinging huge, comically large snowballs every now and again, purely to see the look on the others’ faces as they try to avoid them.

Though maneuvering through the snow is easier for some, each of the young men are eventually hit. Even Jack manages to land a successful hit on the others once or twice, despite his terrible aim.

Unfortunately, that comes back to bite him as he releases a snowball; he’d been aiming to hit Raimundo, but instead, had hit one of the two young men passing by on the sidewalk behind him, square in the side of the head.

“Oh no” Jack mutters to himself, before piping up “Sorry, Chase!”

Chase is silent for a few moments, stunned by the poorly crafted ice-cold snowball that had exploded all over his face as soon as it had hit him. Swiftly, his twin beside him swaps the snowball he’d just quickly made out for Chase’s near empty cup of hot tea, holding it for him to enact his revenge.

“Not yet you’re not!” Chase shouts before hurling the snowball at Jack.

It sails through the air before it lands directly where Chase had intended: the center of Jack’s uncovered face.

Spitting the snow out, wiping it out of his eyes with his gloved hands, Jack decides to be a good sport, proclaiming

“Okay, you got me!”

“Oh no, it’s on now!” Dashi adds mirthfully, not actually upset by the bits of snow that had made their way onto his face, but rather, fully intent on waging a full – scale snowball war.

Abandoning his twin’s and his own near-empty cups of tea in the snow beside the back door of the building, he dodges a snowball Omi’d thrown his way. Quickly compacting snow he swipes off the ground during his dodge, he hits Omi dead center in the stomach.

The snowball war wages on as the young men jovially dodge, jump, duck, and hurl snowballs at one another.


	44. w7.4 Tuesday 7th week of classes

“Hey Chase!”

“Hello Jack. Did you ever find out where you can replenish your supply of hot cocoa?”

“No. I’m going to keep an eye out to see if the seller I got it from last time restocks. I ordered a different kind in the meantime.”

“I’m sure it wasn’t cheap; I greatly enjoyed the hot cocoa you’d made. It was very generous of you to share it with us all after our snow-battle.”

“Oh, no worries, it was fun! Especially after Jermaine showed up and ambushed Omi toward the end!” Jack remembers, laughing

“I enjoyed that, too.” Chase comments with a smirk, having delighted in ganging-up on his friend with the other young man.

“It was pretty cool of him to invite us all to attend the home game this weekend. Are you going?”

“That will depend on how much studying I have to do. I much prefer playing basketball to watching it. In fact, Guan, Dashi, and I played a game against Omi and his roommates Saturday.”

“That sounds like a blast! Who won?”

“Who do you think?” he asks, giving Jack a look & raising an eyebrow.

“You guys”

“By five points: the three of them put up a good game.”

Jack nods, biting into his quesadilla.

The two eat, enjoying Taco Tuesday.

“So, did you do anything else this past weekend?” Chase inquires after finishing a bite of his nacho.

“Not really. Took my usual Saturday bubble bath, mostly lazed around and enjoyed the mini-break after Vlad went home.” he informs before taking a drink of his lemonade.

“Sounds relaxing” Chase comments, longing for the end of the week ahead.

“It was. I’ve been doing a lot these past few weeks. It was nice to just recharge my batteries.”

Chase “hmms” in agreement as he drinks his orange-lemon water.

The two continue their meal, conversation reaching a comfortable lull covered by the crunching of their tacos. The two each thoroughly enjoy their lunches as they devour them.

They sit a moment, sipping their drinks, allowing their stomachs time to rest.

Chase is first to rise, though he makes no move to touch his belongings.

“I’m going to make myself a salad, do you want anything?”

“Nah, I’m good.”

“You really should eat more than just a quesadilla and two tacos, Jack.”

“I might snag a brownie before I go.” Jack comments

Chase just rolls his eyes, before taking his used dishes over to the conveyor. He deposits them onto it, then heads off to the salad bar, passing by the table once more on his way.

“Um…Chase?” Jack begins

“You’ve reconsidered my offer, haven’t you?”

“Yeah. I made a deal with myself: If I eat a plate of salad, then I can have a brownie before I go.”

“A fair enough compromise.”

“Baby steps. After all, Rome wasn’t built in a day.” Jack cites, shrugging.

Chase nods, walking away. He makes two small but well-garnished salads before he returns a few minutes later.

“I don’t know whether or not you like olive oil, but I personally enjoy it. It helps make the salad far less dry.”

“Hmm…” Jack thinks aloud a few moments later. He then stands, retrieves a container of seasoning, and returns to the table.

“Want some thyme?”

“Don’t we all?” Chase remarks, causing Jack to snicker.

Jack seasons his lightly-oiled vegetable covered bed of greens with the thyme; biting into it, he decides it was a wise choice.

“So, I was thinking. You obviously exercise; I mean, you’re in great shape…”

Chase looks up at Jack, finishing a bite, then listening intently for Jack to continue.

Hesitantly, after carefully choosing his next words, Jack does.

“And I was hoping you’d be willing to help me with working-out. Raimundo was nice enough to show me a few things, but I’m pretty sure you’d be the best person to ask, because look at you. Anyway, if you agree to help me out, I promise not to be a doofus this time.”

Chase considers the request, taking another drink of his fruit accented water. He recoils internally a bit at the memory of the rock wall incident, though it’s ultimately quashed by the larger part of him respecting Jack asking for help improving in an area he has limited knowledge in. …Though, the ego stroking may have helped his case.

“Alright, I’ll teach you the basics.”

“Really?! You’ll do it?! Thank you!” Jack exclaims, smiling from ear to ear.

“When are you available?”

“Oh, um, well my next class today isn’t until four, and Thursday’s the same as today. But I’m also pretty free tomorrow after two. Friday I’m usually free after one, but this week I have to stay until three to make-up last week’s chemical engineering lab.”

“Ordinarily, my classes end by eleven-thirty on Wednesdays, but tomorrow I’ve got to make-up last Friday’s cancelled orgo lab. So how does tomorrow and Friday around three sound?”

“Twice? In one week?”

“Are you up to it?”

“Yeah, but go easy on me, okay? I need to be able to move the next day.”

“I’ll teach you how to warm-up, cool-down, and how to avoid overdoing it.”

Jack smiles at the reassurance

“Thanks, I’m looking forward to it!”


	45. w7.5 Friday 7th week of classes

Upon exiting his bathroom post-shower, Chase’s long, damp hair hangs down the back of his mint-green bathrobe. He uses the towel-like material to dry one of his wet ears before he strides over to his refrigerator. Retrieving a large, reusable bottle, he greedily takes a few large gulps. The cool water flowing from the green hexagon-and-bee design covered bottle provides a much-needed bit of rejuvenation.

He turns up his thermostat a bit before taking a seat at his desk, placing the large bottle atop it. Stretching out a moment, making himself comfortable, Chase retrieves his favorite pen before opening the locked drawer of his desk. He places his journal onto the flat wooden surface, looking for the next blank page a few moments before reaching it, and writing.

* * *

It’s been a rather busy week.

I’ve managed to keep up with my reading, though I’m exhausted.

Surprisingly, teaching Jack the basics of exercise wasn’t as difficult as I’d expected. True to his word, he didn’t do anything foolish this time around. He follows instruction rather well, and unlike most men, he’s neither a quitter nor haughty enough to injure himself by overdoing it. I was impressed by both his determination and his restraint.

Speaking of, my diligence with my readings for lecture have thus far rewarded me with a marked boost in my Hormones & Behavior grade. Our 2nd exam was yesterday, and this morning I checked to see that I’d received a 92%

I’ve still got a ways to go, but that’s far better than my 1st exam.

I’ve been doing well in Terrestrial Ecosystems all semester long, and though I don’t anticipate that changing anytime soon, I’d rather not chance it.

It’s been quite a taxing week. I doubt I’ll be going to the basketball game my new acquaintance Jermaine invited many of us to attend this Sunday.

For now, I’m going to have some oolong tea and relax for a while before I make myself dinner.

~ Chase


	46. w8.5 Worried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life won’t give you a warning before things get heavy, but I will.  
Chapter below includes heavy content.  
Please see note* at end of chapter for more specific content warning  
(*includes spoiler*)

* * *

I was enjoying my afternoon nap when I was startled awake by loud, incessant knocking at my door. (My 1st thought was “the guy who smokes pot lives down the hall, cop-ers!”)

So I dragged myself up, out of my warm comfy bed, to the door. Mostly, it was just to get the knocking to stop, but also to flip off whomever was causing it unless it actually **was** the police.

I open the damn thing & there was Chase just… standing there with this look on his face. I wouldn’t have been able to read that look even if I hadn’t been drowsy or bleary-eyed.

Then he hugged me: he just outright hugged me like I don’t even know. Then he left. POOF! Gonzo, outta here!

It was super strange. I don’t even know what’s going on with him but I’m definitely awake now. …May as well eat some pudding.

\- Jack

* * *

[Later that evening]

Jack had eaten his pudding cup and washed some dishes from earlier that day.

After, he was still hungry. So, he’d cooked some steak and microwaved a potato with some frozen veggies on the plate with it.

He ate, washed his dishes, then sat around watching youtube videos for a while.

He was surprised when his phone rang, but he was even more surprised when he saw his therapist was calling.

He answers:

“Um…hello?”

“Jack! Oh thank goodness you’re alright!”  
the call goes silent – Kimiko’s hit the mute button to catch her breath, and stop the tears flowing down her face.

“Yeah... why wouldn’t I be?”

“I guess you haven’t seen the e-mail about what happened. When I read it and saw the person lived in your building, I was worried. I called to make sure it wasn’t you.”

Jack, hearing the way she was speaking and what she was saying, knew then that something serious was going on.

“Woah, I definitely missed something. E-mail about what?”

Kimiko takes a breath  
“A… A young man in your building committed suicide.”

Realizing what she’d been thinking when she’d called him, Jack softens his tone before he again speaks to Kimiko.

“Oh man, Kimiko, I’m so sorry! Yeah, I’m fine, I promise.”

“I just needed to know.” She had to stop herself before she started to cry again.

“Well, you know now. Actually, I’m really glad you called! It’s good to know someone cares about me enough to call and check that I’m alive.”

Kimiko chokes back anything she might’ve wanted to say to that; she’d already gotten the reassurance she needed. She’s his therapist: it’s her duty to give Jack reassurance, not so much the other way around. With her worries at ease, she resumes her role as his confidante.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Well, I don’t know. I’m not sure who the guy– oh my god. OH man I really hope that isn’t why Chase came by earlier!”

“Okay, slow down. What happened?”

“Chase came by earlier acting all weird. He pounded on my door, which woke me up from my afternoon nap. So I opened the door and he was just standing there with this look on his face that I couldn’t read. He didn’t look right.”

Kimiko is very much hoping for Jack’s sake that one of the first friends he’d made when he’d come to XSU, one whom he has feelings for, wasn’t the student referenced in the e-mail.

“Alright, well, you know where he lives. Why don’t you go check on him and see if he’s okay?”

“…I’m not sure. What if…”

“Will it help if I stay on the phone with you?”

“Yeah. Yeah, that would help a lot.”  
Jack is once again grateful for Kimiko’s call in those moments. Had he discovered the e-mail on his own, & connected the dots between it and Chase’s odd behavior earlier without someone there to help him, he very well may have had a panic attack.

“Alright, I’ll do that.”

Jack plugs his earbuds into his phone, pockets it carefully, and grabs his keys. He doesn’t remember to change from his slippers into his shoes before he leaves.

Heading down the hall to Chase’s room in silence, Jack knocks loudly and announces himself once he reaches Chase’s door.

“Chase? Chase, it’s me! I’ll go away, I just wanna know you’re alright.”

There’s no answer.

“Chase? CHASE!”

“Jack, breathe. He might not be in his room.” She listens, faintly able to hear him breathing deeply. “Okay, you mentioned before he knows other people in the building.”

“His brother. His twin brother Dashi’s an R.A. in this building.”

“He could be with his brother.”

“Yeah, he could. …Oh my god, what if it was his twin?”

“Relax, they’re probably fine. I know you’re worried, but there are a lot of people who live in your building.”

“There are. But now I need to know, or I’ll just worry.”

“Do you know where his brother lives?”

“Yeah, he’s the R.A. for the tenth floor.”

“Okay, will you be able to find his room?”

“Yeah, I’ve been over to his place before. Plus, the R.A.s always have their names and a bunch of other stuff on their doors so we can find them if we need them.”

“Alright, then you’ll be able to find him.”

“Yeah” Jack says as the door to the stairwell closes loudly behind him.

“What was that?”

“The door to the stairwell. The tenth floor is two floors below me.”

“Then it won’t take long to get there.”

“No it won’t.”

Jack heads out the exit leading to the 10th floor. R.A.s always live across from the stairwell. It does not surprise Jack that the door in front of this one is blank; Having come from Chase’s room, he’s on the South end of the hall. Dashi lives on the North end of the hall, 2 floors below Wuya.

“Okay, almost there.” Jack says to Kimiko so she wouldn’t think he’d hung up.

Jack proceeds down the hall. He reaches Dashi’s door, then pops out one of his earbuds. He puts his ear to the door and listens for a few moments.

He can’t make out what’s being said, but he can hear Dashi’s voice.  
_Okay, so not Dashi._  
He continues to listen; there is a pause, then he hears Chase’s voice.

Jack releases a tense breath he’d unconsciously been holding, then steps back from the door and into the stairwell.

“Oh thank goodness. It wasn’t Chase or Dashi.”

“Did you see them?”

“No, I didn’t knock. I put my ear to the door and listened. I couldn’t tell what they were saying, but I definitely recognized Chase and Dashi’s voices.”

“That’s a relief.”

“Yeah, no kidding.” Jack says, a little short of breath as he heads up the 2 short flights of stairs.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, just still out of shape, that’s all.”

“Keep up with the weekly exercise, it will help. Are there a lot of stairs?”

“No, I just hardly ever take the stairs.”

“Gotcha.”

Jack exits on his floor and re-enters his apartment.

“Oh man, I’m so glad Chase and Dashi are okay. But I’m still confused, why would Chase come by like that if he wasn’t depressed or grieving?”

“Well, he still might be. It could have been someone he knows.”

“Maybe. He does seem to have a lot of friends.”

“In any case, do you feel better now?”

“I do, thanks.” Jack says as he smiles to himself. Kimiko didn’t just hang up after she heard his voice, she really does care how he’s doing.

“Thank you for answering, I would have been worried sick.”

“Yeah, no problem. I’m glad you care.”

“I’m glad you’re alright. If you’re ever getting to a point where you’re seriously considering something like that, I want you to talk to someone. You can call me, Dr. Fung, or the campus police. If you need to speak to someone face to face, you can talk to an R.A. or someone in the building. I know residence halls are required by law to have someone on staff at all times who is trained to help a student through suicidal thoughts. The person might not be in your building, but I know they always have someone available.”

“Yeah, the R.A.s take turns being on-duty and I heard they always have a building director on duty, too.”

“There’s always someone you can talk to, Jack. I want you to know that, so you don’t ever go through with doing what that other person in your building did.”

“I…I mean I’ve thought about it before, but it’s been a long time.”

“I remember you telling me; I’m just reminding you that if it ever comes to that point again, you can reach out for help. A lot of people struggle with suicidal thoughts, especially in college when people are transitioning to independence. It’s not unusual and the people who work in residential living have to take classes to learn how to help or help direct people to someone who can.”

“Thanks. In a kinda messed-up way, it’s good to actually see that I’m really not the only person who has gone through that. When you’re a part of the upper-crust, nobody talks about that sort of thing. You just smile and pretend everything is fine.”

“More money, more problems”

“Did you just quote a rapper?”

“Biggie Smalls.”

“You’re the coolest”

“Thank you. You’re alright enough for me to end the call?”

“Yeah, I am. I’ll see you Wednesday.”

“I’ll see you then, Jack. Goodnight.”

Jack ends the call, takes out his earbuds, and sits down at his desk.

* * *

Well, I think I have an idea why Chase might have come by earlier; it doesn’t completely make sense, but it’s the only possible thing I can think of.

Kimiko called. Apparently, it was discovered earlier today someone in my building committed suicide.

…It’s terrible news, but I’m glad someone cared enough about me to call and check on me. It’s good to know someone cares whether I’m dead or alive.

We just got off the phone. I was worried that maybe Chase had been the one to have done that… which doesn’t really make sense but sometimes people do out of nowhere, so I had to be sure. I heard him and Dashi talking in Dashi’s room, so I know they’re alive.

…I really have no idea how I feel right now. I’m relieved it wasn’t Chase or his twin brother, but man I really didn’t expect something like that to happen. I thought when people got depressed in college over here, they joined a fraternity/sorority or something. I’m sure the student suicide rate is lower here than it is anywhere in Asia, but I’m still …bewildered?

I’m going to put in some headphones and go for a walk. Maybe the cold night air (and not needing to worry about getting a sunburn) will help me clear my mind.

\- Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: suicide, death


	47. w8.5 A Serious Turn of Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter, and subsequent chapters, contain some very heavy themes.  
For a more specific warning – one that does spoil some of the content – please see the note at the end of the chapter.

* * *

I had just arrived back to the building I live in when I witnessed the person behind the front desk make what looked to be (if his facial expression was any indication) a very upsetting phone call to the R.A. on duty. From what I overheard, I could tell that is who he was speaking to because R.A.s are the ones who preform health & safety checks of their building’s residents, when it is requested they do so.

The elevators were running slowly, which resulted in a large crowd waiting for the next one available. Naturally, given my aversion to cramped spaces and large crowds, I continued to wait in the lobby whilst the bulk of the crowd shuffled into the first 2 to become available. It was in this time that I overheard enough of the phone call returned to the front desk (about 20 minutes after the initial outgoing call) to realize it was, in fact, the same R.A. calling back to let the building staff know to contact the res-hall director on duty, be ready for campus police and paramedics to arrive, and start preparing some sort of paperwork. I had initially thought this had meant someone had likely injured his or herself quite severely (a probable accident to occur in any living unit with a kitchen or a bathroom) but I was later witness to events that made it apparent I was quite grimly wrong.

After I’d returned to my room, I saw the ambulance parked outside the building, though there had been no tell-tale siren, which was odd. It was grossly intriguing, so I watched for a little while before heating up something to eat. After my small meal, I glanced out once more to see paramedics rolling something blue on a stretcher. When I took a more focused look, however, I realized they were rolling a stretcher with a body bag on top of it; they were carrying away a likely 20-something year old deceased human being.

A great deal happened in the remainder of the day since having borne witness to this.

I have tried to meditate a while in recent hours,

I cannot focus.

My thoughts kept returning to the R.A. interview I’d participated in during my freshman year. I had made it all the way to the individual interview, the final of the 3 stages of R.A. interviews conducted, before I’d been turned down a couple of days later. At the time, I was frustrated with myself and heavily disappointed, as I had never been rejected for a job _after_ an interview before.

Although I had been reassured by two of the R.A.s in the building, whom I was quite fond of, that making it to the final stage was quite uncommon for a freshman. Meaning I was likely to be accepted should I re-apply the following year; this was of little consolation. I’d felt terrible at being unable to surprise my family with the good news that I would be lessening the financial burden on them by having my housing & a decent portion of my food paid for by the university. …When Dashi did exactly that the day after we’d both returned home for the summer, it was just metaphorical salt in the wound. I wasn’t sure what was worse: that my twin had gotten the job I’d wanted, or that I couldn’t even be angry at him over it. He’d been kind enough to avoid the subject for months, until after we’d finished with finals that semester, and had only said “yeah, I don’t think my interview went so well, either” after I’d informed him of my rejection notice. Reflecting upon this now, I guess my first major professional rejection had been quite the blessing in disguise.

Dashi… my poor brother.

What a horrible thing to witness.

I’ve gotten a bit ahead of myself, and neglected to mention critically important details. Let me first lay out the facts, and then return to my feelings upon them.

The first thing I did after having witnessed the covered human body being carted into the ambulance was **run** down the hall to check on Spicer; in lieu of his intelligence, he is horribly uncoordinated and at times can act downright foolish. I’d feared he may have been clumsy and unfortunate enough to have met his own demise. I am thankful that is not the case.

Immediately upon reaching his door, I pounded on it with fervor. He’d been annoyed that I’d awoken him, quite startlingly, with my loud and frantic knocking, but I couldn’t help it. I’d needed to reassure myself he was alive, well, and NOT the one being carted away. His comments and questions had ceased as soon as I’d wordlessly pulled him into a tight hug, and just as quickly left. I hadn’t known what else to do, so I fled as soon as I’d released him.

Upon returning to my room, I’d discovered I’d not even given thought to shutting, much less locking, my still wide-open door before I’d rushed to see Spicer. Thankfully, my keys – alongside the rest of my items – looked to be untouched, and nothing appeared to be missing. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I’d heard the “ding” alerting me of a new voicemail whilst inspecting (or rather, observing) my items while standing still half-shocked in my doorway.

I closed my door and made my way into my room. Checking my phone, I’d seen that Dashi had called me.

I feel the need to mention that, though we are twins, we don’t have as much in common as most might assume. Apart from our shared interest in martial arts, recreationally playing sports together, and our third-twin Guan (as we like to call him), we don’t see each other much. We get along well enough, we’ve just had different interests in what we seek to gain and do while we’re in college. As a result, we haven’t spoken as much during these past 2 academic years…not since we were roommates as freshmen. So, for him to call me, it was likely very important.

Though it seemed highly unlikely Dashi had been the one to have died, given his damn-near perfect balance, I did want to see him in person just to be assured of his well-being. At that, and realizing it was more than a good idea for me to leave my apartment given my mental state, I remembered my keys to lock my door this time, as I did just that. Instead of returning his call, I walked down the short flight of stairs 2 floors below, approached the door directly across from the stairwell and knocked. I was immensely relieved when Dashi opened his door.

Following that, I was concerned and even mildly startled to notice he’d obviously been weeping quite heavily before my arrival; he’d motioned for me to come in, so I did. We’d sat down upon his couch in a silence which had remained for a while, before he’d grabbed a pillow, wrapped himself in a blanket, and had taken a few deep breaths. Then he’d explained what happened.

Dashi had been the one unfortunate enough to have been the R.A. on duty when the health & safety check-up on this resident had been requested. He had been looking-over a room that someone else had moved out of, verifying the information regarding its state on an express checkout sheet, when he’d gotten the call; as a result, he’d already had the master key necessary to perform the check with him. (…Come to think of it, that explains why I did not see anyone enter the area behind the desk to sign it out). He’d gone down to the 3rd floor, to the apartment where the resident, nobody he knew, lived, and had knocked quite loudly a few times before unlocking the door.

He choked out something between a laugh and a sob when he’d told me he’d been hoping to be yelled at to “go away” by the resident so he could – true to the slacker he can be at times – tell the desk he’d done his job and leave it at that. Having had no such luck, he’d made the standard “R.A., entering the room” announcement he must have made countless times before, prior to actually unlocking and opening the door. He’d fallen silent for a moment after telling me this, before he took another breath and described to me what has to be the most disturbing and depressing thing I’ve heard in my entire life.

He’d opened the door, entered the room, and closed it behind him before he’d noticed a smell. It wasn’t anything like he’d ever smelled before (and he’s seen some fairly gross rooms, week-old pizza boxes and all) so he was on high-alert. The living room had been vacant, as had the bedroom, and the miniature kitchen area. The bathroom, however, had been locked. The master key cannot open the bathroom doors, so he’d once again knocked loudly. Looking under the door, he’d noticed the bathroom’s light was on, but there was no response from the resident. He’d tried to offer an apology, and had divulged once more that he was just an R.A. preforming a health and safety check, urging the resident to please say something so he could be sure of said resident’s well- being. Again, there was no reply.

Following this, Dashi had called the front desk back and had begun composing his e-mail to Roy. He’d known that whatever was about to happen could either be horrible or just a horrible misunderstanding, so he’d typed up all the details he’d known at that point in an e-mail in his phone. He’d taken the RCR from the room he’d been inspecting down to the front desk as he waited for campus police and paramedics to arrive. They’d arrived, he’d led them up to the room in question and had let them in. The “silver lining”, as he’d put it, in all of this was that the man who’d broken the news of what that smell meant to him had also physically barred him from entering the room as his partner unlocked the bathroom door; thusly preventing Dashi from having to see the body of the resident. The man who’d not been so lucky, however, had once more shut the bathroom door before coming up behind the other paramedic, informing him “There’s nothing we can do for him.” Dashi had simply stood there, listening to the officer communicating with the paramedics, and hadn’t been able to make out much else after he’d heard “student suicide”. He’d noted this in his e-mail, sent it out to Roy, and just sat on the floor in the hall waiting for them to finish up so he could lock the door and be done with it. The only bit of dark relief Dashi seemed to have was that he would not have to handle anything else about this after he’d locked the door; Roy would be left with the paperwork and the duty to notify the resident’s next of kin.

He’d immediately called me after he’d returned to his room, and that was that.

…I had not initially suspected a suicide had taken place when I’d witnessed the covered person being wheeled into the ambulance. I had briefly considered that a murder had taken place, but mainly, I’d just thought some poor fool had managed to accidentally injure his or herself severely enough to meet a premature demise. I am quite dejected at having learned it was intentional. …I have never considered ending my own life, and to think that someone who had lived for such a relatively short amount of time in the grand scheme of it all would follow-through on doing so has me depressed, even though I did not personally know the student who’d done so.

Dashi did not know the deceased, either. The 2nd through 4th floors were assigned to Ashley, who lives on the opposite end of the same floor the now deceased resident lived on. Dashi hadn’t the heart to tell her what had happened, as she’d been away for the weekend. He wanted to be the one to break the news to her upon her arrival, to ensure it would be done so with great care. I’m not surprised: my brother has always had a soft heart. Between the two of us, I am capable of being quite cold at times, much colder than Dashi has ever been; yet even so, I do not feel my mental fortitude is solid enough to withstand the blow of walking into a room only to behold the sight of someone’s suicide. Given this, I am thankful for the paramedic who spared my brother the trauma of seeing such a young person’s corpse.

Ashley and I are friends. We’re not terribly close, but we’re acquainted well enough. Unlike my brother, I don’t have any experience on what she’s like as a co-worker, or dealing with her as an R.A. From what Dashi had spoken of his worries, it seems as though this sort of thing may just be too much for her to handle. Given the glimpses of her sensitive nature I’ve seen, I fear he may be right. I certainly hope she enjoys her time away while she’s able.

Currently, Dashi is asleep. He’d asked me to stay with him tonight, and so I’d grabbed a few items from my apartment before returning to his to comply with his request. I can hardly blame him for not wanting to be alone. Truthfully, spending tonight unable to sleep on my twin’s sofa, that we’d pushed into his bedroom, is of more solace than spending tonight unable to sleep in my apartment, alone. (I’d insisted he sleep in his bed. Polite though he may be, I’ll be damned if I let my twin sleep on a sofa after having dealt with the aftermath of someone’s suicide). I’m glad I brought food for us for breakfast tomorrow, as he’ll most likely need to be reminded to eat whilst in this intensely depressive state. That, and cooking can be a relaxing, productive outlet when one is not up to doing much else.

Dashi and I are going to sit in the lobby after breakfast Tomorrow. Though it was unspoken, I believe he’ll be watching for Ashley’s return. I had suggested he distract himself with any studying or homework he’d had to do, but he’d done it all yesterday in preparation for his shift today. On that note, I was immensely grateful (as I’m sure he was, too) when the secondary R.A. on duty had texted him back, assuring him she wouldn’t mind taking over for the rest of his shift.

Back to what else is ailing me…aside from the fact that knowing a young adult who’d had an entire life ahead of himself has so carelessly thrown it away.

If anything has become increasingly clear to me during the hours since these recent events, it is this: the only thing certain in life is death, so it is in one’s own best interest to make the time leading up to it as fulfilling as possible.

For now, though, I must try and rest. Also, I must grieve. Just because I did not know him or the circumstances surrounding his choice does not mean I am unbothered by it. …Why anyone so young would choose to prevent any chance at their short life improving is beyond me. Perhaps that is because I’ve been very fortunate to have lived a good life, certainly a better one than I would’ve had if Dashi & I’s parents had remained in China. I’m immensely grateful for their move to the United States where Dashi is free to be his curious, smart-alec self, and I am free to pursue love and relationships with members of the same sex. …I would like to show my thanks to my parents for their hard work and sacrifice somehow…perhaps I’ll clean the entire house without prompt sometime?

In any case, I must rest. I hope sleep will bring about some, because I am more tired than I can recall having been in ages.

Goodnight,

\- Chase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: suicide, death, other potentially upsetting content.


	48. w8.6 Ashley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: Chapter touches on some heavy themes
> 
> Please see note at end of chapter for a more specific content warning.

* * *

After Dashi had informed Ashley about what happened, she was understandably distraught. He’d been careful when he’d told her, but she’d still been very bothered by the news. He and Chase had spent some time with her after, and at Chase’s suggestion, had gone to eat lunch together at the dining hall. It was good for all of them to get out of the building, and for Ashley & Dashi to get away from their responsibilities as res hall staff, for a little while.

After their meal together, Dashi and Chase walked Ashley back to Lamarr. The brothers then departed for a silent walk around the campus together. Ashley had thought it was kind of them to make sure she ate, as she probably wouldn’t have had they not invited her to. She was in a sort of shock since hearing the news. Since returning to the building, however, the sadness returned to her at full force. She walked briskly by the desk without even greeting the person seated behind it, which was incredibly unusual for her. She swiped her card and pushed the button for the elevator as many times as she could before it finally appeared. Stepping in and hitting the button behind her, she hadn’t even noticed someone was exiting and knocked into him at full force.

“oof!”

“Ah! Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry!” Ashley exclaims, choking back a sob.

Jack, hearing the waver in Ashley’s voice, decides to just forgive the mishap and leave her be. However, before he could leave her, the doors to the elevator were closed and she was standing in front of the buttons.

“Hey, no worries. Um, are you alright?”

“He was on my floor.”’

“Oh, Ashley, I’m so sor–”

“He was on my floor, **my** floor, and I didn’t even know him, Jack!” she sobs out, then inhales sharply due to a lack of breath. The doors to her floor had opened & closed, but neither of them had noticed.

“I try to get to know everyone in this building, and I’ve been good at it for nearly two years now!” she resumes sobbing in between words.

Jack puts his arm half-around her, half-holding back in an unsure attempt to comfort her. He pushes the button to his floor behind her, and the elevator resumes its journey.

“Hey, um,” he begins

***sniffle***  
“I’m sorry, I was trying to keep it together.”

“It’s okay.”

“I don’t want to hold you up. I’m a big girl, I’ll be alright.” She says as she wipes her eyes.

“I’m sure you will, but for now, why don’t you come sit down and let’s talk. I’ll grab some tissues from my room, then we’ll head to the lounge downstairs.” _Way to channel your inner Dr.Fung, Jack! Awesome supportive skills!_ He cheers to himself mentally as Ashley nods her head & exits the elevator with him upon reaching his floor.

_I don’t think he’d try anything at a time like this. Besides, I have mace and a razor if I need them. _Ashley thinks to herself as she agrees to go with him.

“Are you sure you aren’t busy? Because if you ask to talk, I might be here a while.”

“I’m sure, I was just headed down to pick up something I bought online. Nothing super special, it’ll be behind the desk for me until I pick it up. I’m probably the only person without plans on a Saturday anyway, so you’re in luck!”

“Okay. Sorry again about knocking into you, by the way.” She says as he turns the key to his apartment.

“It’s alright, you didn’t break anything.” He gets a small laugh out of her at this, and mentally congratulates himself on cheering another person up a little.

“I’ll be right out.” He says as he unlocks his door, heads into his apartment, retrieves the box of tissues sitting on his desk, and heads back into the hall where Ashley is waiting, leaning against the wall outside his doorway.

“Alright, let’s go.” Jack says as he pulls a tissue out of the box, hands it to Ashley, and walks toward the elevator.

Ashley follows behind him, walking back into the elevator as Jack holds its doors open for her.

It’s quiet as they wait to reach the first floor. Luckily, they do without any stops or other people entering the elevator on their way down. Upon arriving, they head into the lounge to the left of the elevator terminal. Ashley looks around as they enter the room, to make sure the lounge is empty. Before taking a seat, she turns on a background noise from an app on her phone, places it on a table near the doorway, and sits on a couch in the far corner of the room.

Jack closes one of the large doors behind him gently as he follows her into the lounge, thankful the light filtering shades are pulled all the way down. The last thing he needs right now is a sunburn. Jack seats himself in a large chair beside her, tilted slightly to face the couch Ashley’s seated in. He places the box of tissues on the arms of the chair and couch between them. Ashley accepts, using a few to wipe her eyes.

“Thanks.” she says as she removes her stuffed-cat backpack, hugging it close, and pulls her feet up to her side.

“Don’t mention it. I know you’re just really involved with your job, but you really do make me feel welcome here.”

“Thank you.” She says, comforted a little by the fact she at least managed to make one person feel a little more at home.

“You too; heck, for the first few weeks, the only people who really talked to me on a regular basis were the R.A.s here.”

“And after?”

“Well, I made a couple friends. I’m not as good at being around people as you are, though.”

“You know, Jack, I wasn’t always good with the people I was around.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Growing up, I was always _‘the weird cat girl’_ or later _‘that lesbo freak’_ that nobody really liked.”

Jack was taken aback for a second, before it sunk in for him  
“…You’re serious.”

“Yep. It sucked, badly. I made the mistake of wearing my favorite catsuit to school one day, and it pretty much ruined my social life. I didn’t have friends at school. I sat by myself at lunch and sometimes people mocked me when they walked by.”

“Woah.”

“Yeah. …I’ve never told any of the other R.A.s. When someone brings up school, I either stay silent, agree with them, or redirect the conversation.”

“Wow. I never would have guessed...”

“Nobody would, that was the idea. I ran off to college as far away from it all as I could, as fast as I could. I graduated a year early, cut and dyed my hair, changed my name, and never looked back.”

“Wow! That’s kind of like something someone in an epic spy movie would do.” This made Ashley laugh again, knowing he was remembering what she’d said to him when he’d first introduced himself to her.

“Thank you. It was the most liberating thing I’ve ever done. …It was also the most terrifying, but you know, anything worth having usually involves some risk.”

“Tell me about it.”

She ‘hmms’ in agreement.

“No, seriously, tell me about it. How’d you manage to pull it off so well?”

“Ever hear the phrase fake it ‘til you make it?”

“Of course, but that’ll only get you so far.”

“Well, I was only faking the confidence. I had enough self-esteem left to make a few really good friends outside of school, and they’ve all known me as Ashley since day one.”

“That… okay yeah, that’s fucking epic.” Jack gains MAD respect for Ashley right then.

She half-gasps, half-laughs  
“Thank you.” She pauses a minute to exhale “I’m glad I met you, Jack.”

“Really?” _really?_ He repeats to himself in his mind

She nods her head in the affirmative and proceeds to wipe her eyes with a tissue.

“…do you mind if I ask why?”

“I don’t mind, but I’m sure you must have some idea why.”

“No, I really don’t.”

“Fine, I’ll spell it out for you, but you don’t get to argue with me about it.”

“Fair enough” Jack shrugs

“You don’t seem like the type who sugar coats things. You’re full of interesting bits of knowledge I’d never expect I’d want to know. Plus, you don’t do that fake-polite crap people give when they really don’t like someone but don’t know how to be anything but a kiss-ass.”

_Oh wow, okay, maybe I am likable!_ Jack thinks to himself. Apparently, he must be easy to read, as he and Ashley had only hung out a couple of times, mostly while eating at the dining hall.  
“Holy crap, you actually do like me!”

“I do. I think you’re a cool person, and I’d like to hang out more some time.”

“Ashley, I’m glad I met you, too. I’ll take you up on that!” Jack says to her, flattered. _Wow! I can’t believe someone as likable as Ashley thinks **I’m** a cool person!_

“Sounds good.” She replies, returning his smile.

“Hey, um, would you want to watch something? I have my phone; I can lay it flat between the armrests so we can both see the screen.”

“Sure, I don’t really want to be alone right now anyway. What did you have in mind?”

“Your choice, you’re the one who’s had a rough day.”

“Mr. Rogers’ Neighborhood, if you can find it.”

“Oh, I can find it. I don’t think I’ve ever seen it, though, what is it?”

“It’s a classic kids’ show, but it’s about the sweetest thing in the world. It always makes me feel better when I’m depressed or feeling awful about myself.”

“It’s not like Teletubbies is it?” he asks as he moves the chair he’s seated in closer to the couch.

“Oh God, no, not at all!” Ashley about laughs her way off the sofa at that. Wiping a tear from her eye, she catches her breath and continues.  
“I couldn’t stomach anything that awful. No, Mr. Rogers explains things without being overly-babyish or condescending. He’s probably one of the kindest people who ever lived.”

“Alright, let’s give it a shot.” Jack says as he situates his phone on the armrests of the couch and chair between them.

* * *

I didn’t pick-up the package I’d meant to go get earlier, but, now I know I have another friend! 😊

I’m talking about Ashley, the super involved R.A. on the 3rd floor. We’ve eaten meals together sometimes, run into each other at some of the events on campus, and hung out a time or two. She’s a socialite and knows pretty much everybody.

I never expected Ashley, the chick everyone likes & likes to be around, to have been an outcast once. Even more than that, I wasn’t expecting that she thinks of me as a friend. It’s welcome news though, and I do feel kinda silly for not seeing that sooner.

It wasn’t exactly the best way to realize we’re friends… I mean… considering the reason she started talking to me today was because she was upset over what happened recently. In any case, I was there for her because she was really upset, and it turns out she thinks I’m pretty okay. I’m glad to have (literally) ran into her, despite the circumstances. If she hadn’t told me she considers us friends, I would have just kept assuming she sees me as another one of the residents, despite us having mutual friends.

We watched Mr. Rogers together for a while, which was alright. It was nice to just have another person sitting beside me who didn’t want to move away. It felt good not to be treated like a disease. I don’t think that’s happened with too many people; the kind of people who show up to my parents’ parties are mostly judgmental snobs. I can’t remember the last time someone went out of their way to let me know I’m a likable person, who wasn’t Kimiko (a.k.a. my therapist), Omi, or good ol’ Granny Spicer.

Anyway, before she left, she added her number and email to my contacts. She asked me to write it down physically somewhere safe, “in case technology fails”. So, I wrote down her info in the back of this journal because I know I’m going to do everything in my power to make sure I never lose it. As much as Ashley is friendly to people, she asked me not to give out her phone number; she’s still an R.A. and some residents would abuse it. She hugged me as she went out the door, and it felt good to be cared about.

Today was a lot better than I could have expected, I’m grateful for that.

~ Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of suicide, death, other potentially upsetting content.
> 
> Note: I see that this story has over 800 hits, but very few of you sharing your thoughts  
Have I left that many of you speechless?


	49. w8.6 Tough Yet Necessary Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heavy content covered in this chapter. Please see note at end of chapter for more specific content warning.

* * *

After we’d eaten and walked Ashley back to Lamarr, we’d taken a silent walk around campus. The peace and quiet no doubt did us both some good, as did the fresh air. Whilst we wandered, my thoughts did the same. This led me to thinking on things, which in turn led to the difficult, but necessary talk I had with Dashi.

We had taken a seat at the near-empty reflection pools. I mentally debated whether or not now – so soon after the upset – was an appropriate time to broach the subject. Although it may seem insensitive, the rawness that follows tragedy does not last forever, and it was best to confront such a serious decision whilst unable to deny one’s true feelings. I decided in favor of doing so because of this. Dashi’s reaction would confront him with the truth, thusly preventing him from running from it. I broached the subject with great care, so as to avoid putting him on the defensive. Additionally, I did so to reassure him I was asking a tough question because I care about him enough to help him face a tough choice.

* * *

“Dashi, I think it is important we talk about this.”

“What’s there to talk about? It’s over, there’s nothing we can do.”

“I don’t mean what the deceased did–”

“Edward. His name was Edward.”

“Edward. I’m not talking about what Edward did, Dashi. I mean we need to talk about the current situation. Clearly, this bothers you very much.”

*Dashi turns to face his brother*

“Well of course it does, Chase. The guy was only a few months away from his twenty-second birthday! That’s too short a life to throw the rest of it away. I don’t know what happened to him, or what he was dealing with, or for how long, but that’s barely any time to give things to improve. Hell, the human brain isn’t even fully developed until about twenty-five!”

“You are absolutely right on all accounts, brother. I empathize with your sadness about someone eliminating any chance they had at things improving. What concerns me most now, however, is the future. Specifically, your future.”

Dashi, looking mildly confused and mostly exhausted, asks

“Why?”

“Well, this is something you may have to deal with on a fairly regular basis. In your chosen field, you’ll be interacting with people who are ailed by all kinds of illnesses, including those of the mind. As a nurse, you may very well walk into a room where a patient is trying to break into the sharps box in order to injure his or her self. I know that you want to help people, but you need to face the reality that there will be people you will try to aid who will not be willing to help themselves.”

Dashi looks forlornly at the reflection pools, watching the sunlight glimmer off the water. _Chase is right, _he knows this. “You can’t save everyone” was a piece of advice given to him and many other young nursing hopefuls by one of his professors, one that had just begun to sink in.

He takes a deep breath, before he finally responds

“I know, Chase. I know there will be people in my path I won’t be able to save. The thing is, you’re right; I do want to help people. It’s my calling in life, it really is. I’m not going to give up on somebody just because they’ve given up hope. I’ll do everything I can, and I won’t save everybody because nobody can. That’s something I’ll learn to accept. I’ll find my peace from the people I can save, and even the ones who try but don’t succeed. In the end, nobody makes it out alive, anyway. You just do what you can while you’re here.”

Chase, feeling immense relief at his brother’s honest look at his future, takes in his words before he responds.

“I’m glad to hear you are going about this with no illusions. I still worry it will be tough on you, but it is reassuring to hear you’re aware of the risk you’re taking. Especially seeing as you’ll be given more responsibility in your clinical rotations next year.”

“**If** I pass this year: Midterms are going to be tough.”

“True. Still, I have every confidence in you, Dashi.”

“Thanks.” Dashi responds in a lighter tone.

“You’re welcome” Chase comforts, laying a hand on his brother’s shoulder.

* * *

Overall, I think the conversation went quite well. Dashi knows me well enough to know that I wouldn’t broach a painful subject simply for the sake of doing so. That, and I wouldn’t ask about personal matters if I didn’t care. I am grateful to have had that conversation with him; it would have been irresponsible of me to stay silent on something I thought may lead to a potentially disastrous situation.

– Chase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of suicide, death


	50. w9.2 Jack's mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter briefly references upsetting events mentioned in previous chapters, plus some unexpected ones.
> 
> Please see note at end of chapter for specific content warning that does contain spoilers.

* * *

So, it’s been a few days since Chase came over acting all weird. We talked the next day & wound up hanging out for a bit after he invited me in. He told me what happened: he’d seen the stretcher being carried to the ambulance and had no idea what came over him. I let him know it was okay, I understood, and seeing someone around your own age carried away in a body bag would mess with any normal person in our age group.

He found out later (the day it happened) that his twin brother was on duty when the check was requested for the guy who…who killed himself.  
…I still can’t believe Chase saw the body-bag being carted away on a stretcher. DAMN. No wonder he got all weird and OOC on me! He and his brother did not have good luck last Friday… then again neither did the guy who committed suicide, since he wasn’t found until after it was too late.

Anyway, the whole campus knows about what happened now. The uni’s president issued a letter about it Monday, and our building has mental health resource flyers all over the place. They even had extra staff come in Saturday, Sunday, & Monday in case anybody just needed to talk to someone. Chase wouldn’t, but I hope Dashi did. Apparently, student suicide is such a common problem they actually have protocol for it… the things you can learn as a snoopy hacker are amazingly disgusting.

On that note, my mom called me today!

I know that seems harsh, but my parents have had basically nothing to do with me since I left for uni. Mom called me on my birthday & made dad talk to me, but honestly, I wish she hadn’t. Maybe it would have been nice if they did it because they care about me, but really, I know dad just feels obligated to me. He doesn’t like me, and we have nothing in common. He’s never mean, we just don’t connect, that’s all. It’s nice that mom wants to know I’m alive, but I know it’s mostly just so she can go on not feeling guilty. 

I kind of don’t want to see her, because I’m still pretty mad the first person who called to see if I was okay wasn’t her. I know my therapist sees me every week and I wouldn’t want to talk to mom that often, but I still wish we spoke more than once every few months.

She’s going to be in town for a little and wants to see me. I really don’t know what the hell is going on in the universe right now that all this crap is happening at once, but I really hope the next big surprise waiting around the bend for me is a good one that isn’t terrible for me. She called a couple of hours ago, so I’m just trying to pass the time until she calls again. I really hope she doesn’t forget about me again like she did last time she said she was going to come and see me over the winter break.

I know it’s stupid of me to hope that this time will be any different than any of the times in the past (for more than a few minutes). I try my best to be happy around her, both so she’ll follow my lead and because she’s actually really good to me when she wants to be.

***phone rings***

Oh! That’s her ringtone, gotta go!

* * *

“Hi mom”

“Hi Jackie! I’m almost at your campus, my driver says we’re about ten minutes away, so come downstairs and I’ll see you soon, alright sweetie?”

“Alright mom, I’ll see you soon!”

Jack hangs up the phone, puts on his shoes, grabs his keys, & heads out into the hall. As he reaches the end of the hall, he runs into Chase.

“Hi Chase!”

Chase’s head perks up, noticing something quite off about Jack.

_Spicer seems awfully chipper, in lieu of recent events._ He thinks to himself.

“Hello Jack, you seem to be doing well…”

“Oh yeah, I’m great!”

***pushes elevator button***

“On my way to see my mom in a few!”

At this, Chase is perplexed. _Hadn’t he mentioned all those months ago at our coffee sit-down that his parents are rarely around, much less actively visiting him?_

“That is certainly unexpected…”

“Yeah, she called a few hours ago to say she’d be in town”

***elevator dings***

“Well, gotta go! It was nice seeing you, Chase!”

Jack steps into the elevator as Chase remains behind, puzzled.

_…Hadn’t Jack mentioned having an exam later today?_

* * *

I…don’t know how to feel.

I can’t say I’m disappointed because I expected this, but it still hurts.

Everything was going fine until mom got a call from some investor & had to leave right before dessert. …This time she left money to at least pay for a meal she had to ditch me during, so that was an improvement. I mean, my parents pay for pretty much everything anyway, now, but I used to sell some stuff on the side to have some cash of my own. That’s not what this is about, though.

She wasn’t distant, nit-picky, or fake; she didn’t even try to ask if I had any friends, which was nice. I guess I’m stunned. She was sober, and just talked to me like I was an old friend or something. It’s really weird. She kinda just stopped talking to me as much when I got into my teenage years, but then again, maybe she did, and I don’t remember. I was drunk more than I’d like to admit, so it’s possible that I messed things up without knowing it. I don’t remember her ever trying to talk to me like I’m an adult in a pleasant way, and that was definitely a nice change.

I mean, it sucked having to take a stupid Uber back to campus alone, but other than that it was …nice. I’ve never seen this side of mom before. I wish I had; I wish I could see more of it. I-

“SHIT!” he shouts, panicked, as he’d glanced down at his planner before his head whips over to the clock. As soon as he saw the time, he realizes he has a very important exam starting in 5 minutes. He grabs a pen, a pencil, & rushes out the door without even locking it as he heads frantically toward the elevator. He runs out & all the way to his classroom, where his steel toed boot prevents the last open door from closing on him.

* * *

OKAY! I’m back. I **really** should be careful what I wish for; and more specific because yeah, technically everything today was **good**. I’d like the next giant curve ball life throws at me to be enjoyable (please).

Too exhausted to figure my emotional shit rn, just gonna show this to Kimiko tomorrow instead. Goodnight!

~ Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of suicide, death, alcohol abuse, other potentially upsetting content


	51. w9.3 Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING: Chapter contains heavy themes.  
See end note for more specific warning.

* * *

“Hey Jack, I got your text. So, a lot has happened?”

“Oh, my freaking gosh, you don’t even know the half of it!”

“Anywhere in particular you want to start?”

“This.” Jack pulls out his journal, opening it to his entry from the previous day. He hands it to Kimiko, and waits with bated breath as she reads it.

“Wow. Okay, that is a lot.” Kimiko was grateful in that moment she’d started a timer on her phone to go off with enough time to address the email he’d sent her earlier in the week, as that would definitely have to wait. There was so much in this entry he’d just shown her, and she wants to unpack all of it.

“Firstly, are you alright?”

“Um, yeah. I mean, I’ve basically been counting down the time until session all week, and especially this morning. But yeah, now you’re all caught-up and um…I dunno.”

“I don’t blame you, there’s a lot going on. That, and on top of all of that you had an exam yesterday! Dang, do you think you did okay?”

“Oh, I was on full autopilot. I’d be surprised if I didn’t pass, I was laser-focused during the exam.”

“That’s good. Being able to set everything else aside and focus solely on something very important for your future is a critical skill to have in university.”

“Yeah, I’m not so much worried about that. You know I’m here mostly for life experience as opposed to academics.”

“Yes, and you know a degree is something nobody can take away from you. Anyway, we’re getting side-tracked. You took care of business, congrats. What about taking care of Jack’s emotional business?”

“Well, I mean, as far as my mom goes, I’m not even sure where to start with that one. She’s her, and I can’t make her love me. I want to be good enough, I really do, but if she can’t even make the time to finish a lunch with me when… when someone else who has problems handled it so poorly, then… I’m really not sure. I mean, she knows me fairly well despite not seeing me that often, well enough to know I’ve got problems. If she can’t make the time of day for me, I’m not sure I can afford to keep agonizing over her like this.”

“That’s a lot easier said than done.”

“Yeah I won’t even pretend I’m not somewhat of a mama’s boy. I want her to love me so damn bad it hurts.”

“Jack, you’ve got to know deep down that she loves you. I’m not going to defend her actions; I don’t know her or her motivations. However, you’re her only child, and she’s the one who encouraged you to do things and have healthy outlets for your frustrations. She kept you out of knife-throwing lessons and sent you figure-skating instead; So you practiced for dancing with people instead of stabbing them. She showed up less than a week after hearing about something very upsetting happening around you, and made an effort to be good company. She avoided the sensitive subjects, like your social life and”  
Kimiko pauses to look back down at Jack’s entry, still in her hands  
“she wasn’t nit-picking you. She showed up for you, Jack. Even though it could have been better, it really sounds like she did her best.”

“I… Yeah I guess she did.” Jack says in a heavy tone, feeling the tearing-up feeling beginning to creep in. He breathes heavy with a mix of relief and feeling touched. Kimiko is right, his mom showed up on less than a week’s notice. Charlotte Spicer’s calendar was usually overpacked, and had been quite often since Jack was a teenager. For her to clear it long enough to fly halfway across the world and enter full supportive mommy-mode was huge for her. …He should probably call her as soon as he gets back to his apartment.

“I um, just need to make a quick note to call my mom.” Jack says as he creates a location-based reminder reading “CALL MOM” to go off as soon as he returns to Lamarr.

“If you can. She may not answer, or she might answer right away. Either way, you don’t know, and you don’t know how much time you’ll have to speak with her, so you might want to think over what you need to talk about with her before you call.”

“I will.”

“On that note, I’d like to ask, you’d mentioned that she was sober. Does she drink often?”

“No. She’s a social drinker, mostly at parties or sometimes business dinners.”

“Does your father?”

“No idea, why?”

“You’d mentioned you’d been ‘drunk more than you’d like to admit’ when you were a teenager. When did that start?”

“Waaay too young. Um…I was probably about thirteen when I started drinking. …Fifteen when it became a habit.”

This was the first Kimiko’d heard of Jack having problems with alcohol. The question was on his intake forms, so he’d either lied on his survey or had since gotten it under control.

“Oh, yeah that’s definitely too young. But you know that now, so no use crying over spilled milk. How long did this continue for?”

“Regularly? About two years I’d say. I stopped when I was seventeen. I realized I was going to be eighteen faster than I had anticipated, and I knew if I didn’t get a handle on it by the time I was legally able to buy alcohol for myself, I’d be a goner.”

“How had you gotten it before?”

“However I could. Bribery, stealing from mom’s fancy wine collection or dad’s bar in his den, going to seedy places they don’t I.D. in bad neighborhoods.”

“So it was definitely a problem.”

“There’s a solid six-months I have absolutely no recollection of. I don’t know how or what I did, but I definitely did something.”

“Did something like, broke something? Legal trouble?”

“No, I did something that pissed off both my parents. They both started keeping all the alcohol locked up after that. When that didn’t work, they just got rid of it all and had it added to the catering at their parties, so it wouldn’t be lying about the house unattended.”

“Treating the symptom, ignoring the problem.” Kimiko observes, silently seething at Jack’s parents for having not paid closer attention at the time to their clearly troubled son.

“Why did you start drinking?”

“Because I was too chicken to start cutting.”

“You wanted to hurt yourself?”

“No, I wanted to feel the pain just to feel something to make me feel human again.”

“Okay, so you were self-medicating.”

“If I couldn’t feel human, I figured it was better to just not feel anything.”

“So you blocked it all out with alcohol.”

“Yeah… and tried to work on my robots.”  
Jack shudders, remembering the horrible shock he’d gotten after getting particularly plastered before an attempt at upgrading a bot.  
“Oh man, I seriously thought I wasn’t going to make it that time. I was about one-hundred percent convinced I was dead when I saw my mom’s face above me.”

“Do you remember what happened?”

“Oh, ha! Yeah, you don’t forget a shock **_that _**bad. It felt like what I imagine being struck by lightning feels like.”

“You’re lucky you survived.”

“I am, I definitely am, I know that now. But if you can believe it, at the time, I was just too drunk to know better. The first thing I did after I was able to move was take a swig. It must have been a big one, because after that, I blacked out.”

“And you don’t have any permanent nerve damage from that?”

“Somehow, I don’t. I don’t question it. I hardly ever think about it anymore.”

There’s a pause. Kimiko waits for Jack, listening intently, in case he feels like sharing anything else.

“When I sobered up in a hospital room, and I realized what happened: how close to death I had actually come this time, and that I could still feel and move all my limbs, I was terrified. I was, I sat there, and I just silently cried in my hospital bed. I didn’t want to die that way; it was very painful and risky and might leave me in a physical state that would really make me wish I was dead. I didn’t want to die most of the time, I was just really lonely and hurt and lost. I realized how close I was to not having anything standing between me and that, or between me and unfettered access to the booze, and I realized I could get my shit straight right then and there or risk a repeat. I thought about a lot, how there were so many things I hadn’t done, so many things I didn’t even know what I wanted to do, but I knew that was one thing I never wanted to do again.”

Jack spoke relatively evenly, despite the tears streaming down his reddening cheeks like rivers. His breath became heavy after he’d stopped speaking, and he grabbed a tissue off the table to wipe away his many tears, which took with them bits of his waterproof eyeliner.

“That was your wake-up call.”

“Yeah.” Jack breathes out as he holds his hands over his eyes before returning them to the table in front of him. “Yeah and I heard it loud and clear. I felt really awful that guy, whoever he was, didn’t get one.”

“He might have; like you’d mentioned, neither you or Chase or Dashi knew him. He might have gotten his wake-up call and just not listened to it.”

“That’s awful.” Jack said, shaking. Weak from not having eaten much that morning and not having slept terribly well.

“Are you alright?” Kimiko doesn’t want to overwhelm Jack and add to his many stressors.

“Yeah, I just have a lot going on and should probably have eaten more today.”

“Do you have a snack to tide you over?”

“Yeah” Jack says as he pulls out an applesauce pouch from his backpack and scarfs it down. Once he’s done, he takes a heavy breath, and speaks once he’s breathing evenly again.

“That’s one of the reasons I waited so long to start touring and looking for universities. I wanted to go somewhere most people around my age are, but I didn’t want to fall off the wagon. I knew I couldn’t go off to uni without first getting a serious handle on anything alcohol-related. I wanted to bolt out of my parents’ house the minute I turned eighteen, but I had to wait and make sure I wasn’t setting myself up to fail first.”

“I’m proud of you for doing that, Jack. It couldn’t have been easy to do on your own at such a young age. Especially once you had all the ability in the world to go and legally do pretty much whatever you wanted.”

“No, it wasn’t. It really wasn’t. I was a nervous wreck; I had a serious ice-cream problem after I first stopped drinking, then I’d keep myself awake for days on end playing video-games. Then it turned into me working on my robots for way longer than usual: days at a time without sleeping sometimes, instead of just hours. It was bad.” he relays, eyes closed. His shaking head between his palms, supported by his elbows which rest on the table he leans over.

“Jack… that was an incredible breakthrough. I want to spend the time and attention on this part of your past you’ve shared with me that it deserves. Also, there’s definitely a lot more to you and your parents we should talk about later on. I’m just making a few notes on these revelations for us to return to in a future session if needed. Right now, though, I know you’d wanted to spend today’s session processing everything that happened this past week, so I want to follow-up with you about Chase showing up at your door and your talk afterword.” Kimiko informs as she stops and resets the timer on her phone, finishing the few bullet-points she writes in the “return to” section highlighted in bright pink at the bottom of her notepad.

Jack gulps down some water before he responds.

“Okay, what do you want to know?”

“Well, obviously you were startled when he just showed up like that. When you’d talked, did he give you any sort of explanation for why he’d come knocking at your door specifically?”

“None really. Just an apology for startling me and explaining that he hadn’t known what came over him when he saw the body bag. He hadn’t even locked his door, he just left. He didn’t say too much more than that. …I know I’m not the only person in the building he knows, so I’m not sure how many doors he showed up pounding on, but I know he was definitely really freaked out. Chase isn’t really the type to lose it like that, but it’s understandable.”

“It is, I know how upset I was when I heard. I can’t imagine having actually seen that. As bad as a body bag is, I’m grateful neither he or his brother saw anything worse.”

“So am I.”

“Reading how avid you were about hoping his brother talked to someone shows you’re capable of healthy, invested relationships with other people. You care about Chase; you care about his family. Regardless of his reasons, or how many other doors he knocked on, Chase knocked on your door. He cares about you, too.”

Jack smiles  
“You really think so?”

“I know so Jack. He wasn’t thinking, he was reacting. He ran out without even locking the door. You don’t do that when you’re thinking clearly.”

“True.”

“You’d mentioned his brother had been the R.A. on duty and had performed the health & safety check-up on the deceased. Was he someone maybe one of his friends knew?”

“No, not from what I gathered. In fact, it doesn’t seem like anybody I know knew him; well, not personally anyway. Even Ashley didn’t know him, and she knows pretty much everyone.”

“Withdrawal, including social isolation, is a pretty big red flag of suicide. But it’s not associated with just suicide, and a lot of people tend to go out a lot less, if at all, when they’re studying for mid-terms, so I can see how the R.A.s in your building, and his friends if he had any nearby, could easily have missed the warning signs.”

“Yeah, that makes sense.” Jack ponders to himself a moment before sharing his thought “I wonder if he planned this.”

“We’ll probably never know. In any case, Jack, I want you to make sure you’re checking in with yourself. When you’re overwhelmed, when you’re stressed, those are the times it seems the most difficult to take care of yourself, but those are the times when it’s most necessary.”

“Yeah, I know. I’m fine, honest. It’s been an up and down week, but it’s just having so much going on that I didn’t see coming that I’m here to work through. Emotionally, I’m not any more distraught than usual.”

Kimiko laughs

“Well, that’s a relief. Exams are always stressful and challenging, but it’s important to give yourself time to rest and little rewards for getting through it.”

“Speaking of time and resting, I’ve had a trip to Bermuda over Spring Break planned for a few weeks now. I’m really excited for it!”

“That sounds great! I hope you enjoy your mini-vacation. Be warned: you’re probably going to have to hit the ground running once Spring Break is over.”

“Thanks for the warning, I’m glad all my mid-terms are this week before the break.”

“It’s nice to wrap-up before break and have one less thing in the back of your mind. Back on topic: Chase. Is there anything else you wanted to discuss about that, or do you want to move on?”

“Um… I mean I’m not sure there’s anything else to say about it. He was having a moment and I’m not upset or anything. I just wanted to know what you made of that entire scenario.”

“Got it. Again, I think he was in shock and just kinda lost it for a moment there. It could have been panic, the need to see another person, or anything. In any case, things between you and Chase are fine?”

“Yeah, we’re good.”

“Okay then. Moving on, Ashley.”

“Oh, yeah. That was the silver lining in all this. I feel bad for her, I can’t imagine what she must have felt like when she found out. She didn’t know him, either, but she really tries to make everyone feel welcome here. I could tell it was eating away at her.”

“You’d said she broke down crying in the elevator.”

“Yeah, I don’t think she saw me. She bumped into me after hitting the button for her floor and seemed startled when she did. I had wanted to leave her alone, because I know I hate other people being around when I’m crying or upset. But when I took a step back and listened, after she started talking, it seemed like she was blaming herself pretty hard; I figured leaving her alone that upset with all those bad thoughts was probably a bad idea. I didn’t want to do nothing, so I invited her to sit with me in the lounge downstairs.”

“How did that go?”

“Can you flip to my journal entry on that? I don’t want to forget anything.”

“Sure.” Kimiko says as she once again picks-up Jack’s journal, and flips back a page to read the half-page entry about Jack’s encounter with Ashley the previous Saturday.

A few minutes later, Kimiko smiles

“It sounds like that went pretty well, all things considered. I can see why you said it’s the silver lining out of all of this.”

“Yeah.” Jack responds, knowing Kimiko has more she wants to say by the way she’s still looking back over the journal entry.

“So, let’s break this down. You comforted her, you didn’t have to, but you saw that she was upset and didn’t want to leave her alone with her bad thoughts; That was compassionate. Given what you’ve said about Ashely in previous sessions, it’s usually her showing compassion and understanding to everyone else; for someone to do that for her in return sounds like it lifted a lot of pressure off her for a little while. It’s quite literally in her job description to look after other people, and it sounds like she felt as if she failed. You said she’s a senior?”

“Um, yeah...” Jack replies, unsure of where Kimiko’s going with that, but knowing from previous experience, he’d understand one she’d explained.

“Winter semester your senior year of undergrad brings a lot of pressure with it: you can’t fail any classes, or you might not graduate on-time. You have to do well if you’re going to grad school, and on top of all that, you want to try and see all of your college friends before you’re no longer around campus anymore. It’s stressful, and feeling like you’ve failed at something that is very important to you, coupled with all the emotions that come with impending graduation, could definitely overwhelm someone. A few people I knew when I was an undergrad couldn’t wait to be done, but most of the people I knew said they felt like graduation was bittersweet. Regardless, all of us had a moment at some point where graduation was now clearly in sight, and no longer this far-off goal you know you’re headed to eventually. Ashley is very involved with her job as an R.A., she goes out of her way to make people feel welcome. While she’s dealing with all the pressure of the usual looking after other people, she’s also got to put extra effort into looking after herself right now: her grades, her plans moving forward, mid-terms, and graduating. She may or may not have had that moment of clarity about graduation, but either way, that’s a lot to be dealing with. Add to that the crushing news someone, a resident who lived on the same floor as her, committed suicide, and nobody even saw it coming. I can see how she would turn to blaming herself and cracking under that amount of pressure. It’s in no way her or anyone else’s fault that he did that, he was a person who was responsible for himself just like everybody else. But when emotions and stress are running high, the logical part of you that reminds you you’re not responsible for anyone else’s actions other than your own may not be enough to outweigh all the feelings hitting you; especially when you’re someone who is invested in others’ well-being, like it sounds like Ashley is.” Kimiko details, wanting Jack to understand exactly how much Ashley must have been dealing with when she ran into him.

“She definitely is. That’s a few tons too much to be on anyone’s shoulders, and it explains a lot.”  
Jack says, not sure what else to say. He hadn’t thought about everything else Ashley might have had on her mind that would have made her vulnerable to being pushed over the edge of the cliff of despair.

“I’m telling you all this so you understand why she was as upset as she was when you happened across her, and how much what you did for her matters. You showed her the same empathy and concern she’s shown for you and the other residents, and I’m sure she realizes that, whether or not she ever says anything about it. You made a difference. I want you to know that, Jack, and I want you to recognize the importance of what you did, and give yourself credit for that.”

Jack looks at Kimiko, just nodding and making eye-contact for a moment, digesting all the details.

“When you say things, they just make so much more sense. It’s like you take all these puzzle pieces I’m handing you and put them together, and I see a clear picture. I knew she’s going to be graduating this year, I knew mid-terms were approaching fast, I knew R.A.s still have a job to do during all that, but I hadn’t thought about how much all of it together really snowballs into a giant ball of distress under the right conditions.”

Kimiko smiles, glad she gave Jack some clarity.

“I’m glad you feel that way, that means we’re both doing something right. But like you said, you’ve got all the pieces, it’s just a matter of learning to put them all together in a way that shows a clearer picture of what’s going on. That, and learning to recognize your accomplishments and allowing yourself to appreciate them, rather than downplaying them.”

There’s a brief pause, as Kimiko looks down, running her finger along the page.

“Speaking of downplaying, there’s something else about this entry that caught my eye. Towards the end here, you mention enjoying, and I quote, ‘not being treated like a disease’. You also seem to imply that you don’t really have any friends aside from Omi and your grandmother.”

“Yeah…?”

“As I recall, Dashi stopped by to do your health and safety check last semester after Wuya’d given you some trouble on Halloween. He’d even offered you an open invitation to stop by his room any time you feel like you need to talk.”

“Well yeah, he’s an R.A.” Jack inadvertently dismisses

Taking a deep breath in, before slowly exhaling, Kimiko does her best not to get frustrated with Jack as she presses onward.  
“You’ve been eating lunch with Chase every week, Raimundo has since added you on Snapchat, and you hung out with Clay and the rest of the roommate-trio after Jermaine’s basketball game. Is that right?”

“…Yes” Jack relents, blushing lightly, having a feeling about where Kimiko’s going with this.

“It seems to me like you have plenty of friends. Furthermore, from what you’ve shown me about them, it doesn’t seem like any of your friends or acquaintances dislike you. Do they ever make hurtful, snide, or underhanded comments about you?”

“No.” Jack admits

“Then I think it’s about time you accept the fact that you’ve got to break the cycle. You’ve made remarkable progress since we’ve met, but this is a pretty clear example of self-sabotage. You came here to learn how to have healthy interpersonal relationships; now that you have some, you’re afraid to admit to yourself that you do. Why is that?”

“I don’t know.” Jack struggles, lost for a moment.

“Could it be you’re afraid to admit to yourself that you have friends because having friends means having new social obligations you’ve never had before, and you worry you’ll disappoint them?”

“…That sounds about right.” Jack responds, flabbergasted at Kimiko’s ability to put feelings, thoughts, and worries into words, and her ability to uncover what lies beneath the surface. …Things so buried within himself, he isn’t even sure what they are when he begins to uncover them.

“I know it sounds daunting, but remember, it’s a skill like any other in life. There was a time where you couldn’t speak either; and now you speak how many languages fluently?”

“Three: English, French, and Mandarin.”

“Exactly. Think of it as a skill to be practiced. You’re already doing pretty well so far. You’ve had setbacks, and you’ve come through them. Give yourself some credit, Jack.”

Kimiko gives Jack a few moments to process the new perspective she’s hoping will sink in.

“I’ve never looked at it that way. I guess I’m just afraid of failing. I’m always afraid of disappointing people I care about.”

“Well, it’s a lot easier not to disappoint people who care about you when they expect you to be yourself.”

“Yeah, just meet the perfect friends, no big deal.” Jack jokes

Kimiko smiles

“Nobody’s perfect, Jack. As for relationships, they are a big deal, and just like emotional well-being, it takes time, resilience, and awareness, or for our purposes mindfulness. It might seem like a daunting task now, but you’re doing a lot better than you realize. Self-actualization doesn’t mean completely closing the gap between the real self and the ideal self, it means finding fulfillment within the version of yourself you’re able to be at this stage in your life.”

“Dr. Fung is rubbing off on you.”

“I should hope so! He’s practically a sage, so I try to take in as much wisdom as I can.”

“You’re doing a great job.”

“Thank you, Jack.”

“Thank you, Kimiko, for putting the puzzle pieces together. I’ve got a lot of work cut out for me. I’m immensely grateful you’re a PhD student, because I’d be really bummed if you weren’t going to be here next year to help me make sense of all these things we’re working through!”

“Some people take longer than others, but we have the time so I’m grateful for that, too, Jack.” Kimiko says as she feels her watch vibrate, signaling for them to wrap up.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: alcohol abuse, suicide,  
other potentially upsetting content


	52. w10.6 Spring Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, this isn't the end of the story, just the end of their spring break!
> 
> I just want to thank all of you who made it through the emotional journey that was the previous few chapters; I know it was kind of an intense story arc, so I'm glad you're still here! :) This chapter more light-hearted, please enjoy!

* * *

I had told myself I would write over spring break, and it’s odd, but I find myself wanting to write about Spicer more than anything else.

His presence over the course of this past week was enjoyable.

***Chase pauses and takes a deep breath***

Though I’d planned to spend a greater amount of time on more secluded activities (namely meditation, writing, and running during the mornings) I found myself looking forward to his company. In fact, I was so much so that yesterday, unbeknownst to him, I readily opened my door without looking through the lens of its aperture to verify who was approaching – who, as it turned out, was not Jack, but instead was my neighbor.

I haven’t opened a door without first looking to see who was on the other side since… I cannot recall.

One thing I do clearly recall, however, is how refreshing it was to listen to Jack talk about his interests. I’ve always appreciated those with ambition, particularly when that ambition is followed with action. He didn’t give me too many details about them, but he did inform me that he’s created robots to manage simple tasks around his house. I was highly intrigued, but he redirected the conversation after a vague “yeah, they’re pretty alright” so I didn’t pry.

Somehow, he managed to keep me engaged for hours; on Friday he’d only left after we’d both been yawning often and looked at one of my clocks to see that it was past 2am!

I will admit, I am borderline anti-social at times. Partially because being around others is exhausting to me, but also because I prefer my conversations to be worthwhile. I think this is why I’m so unbothered by having spent so much of my vacation time around Jack: our conversations were more developed than small-talk. Moreover, he’s ceased his uncomfortable attempts at filling any sort of silence with the first topic that’s come to mind. Speaking of social interactions, I did manage to see "Lucy" with Sabine, who attends a university upstate. It was fun seeing him again.

All in all, this past spring break was very invigorating. I still accomplished many of the solitary tasks I’d wanted to, and Jack is a fairly late riser, so I’d always had plenty of time to awaken in solitude by the time he’d arrive at my door. I’m very glad I stayed on campus. Dashi’d gone home to our parents’ house for the break; no doubt to get some much-needed time away from campus.

I’m especially content I didn’t waste the entirety of the only precious week of vacation time winter semester has to offer hungover on an acquaintance’s couch, as I had so foolishly done last year.  
I am ready to take on finals: I can do this & I am not going to be blindsided again!

~ Chase

* * *

Soo…

I cancelled my trip to Bermuda.

Why?

Oh, you know, just the perfectly solid, logical reason of running into Chase in the hall after I’d gotten out of the elevator to go to my room & pack-up my suitcase.

^Yeah, I know; & yeah, that definitely was sarcasm.

Except, funny thing is, it actually turned out to be a genuinely good idea.

…Cancelling my trip to Bermuda (all because Chase off-handedly mentioned he’d be staying on campus over break) was the best dumb thing I’ve ever done!

(No, sadly, we didn’t kiss).

Buuuut… I think we might actually, honestly be **FRIENDS**! >u<

Maybe I’m a little too excited at that and he only hung out with me because most of his other friends weren’t around – or go to another university that has spring break a different week – but **we hung out**.

We hung out a lot, actually. It started out with us just helping each other with medial tasks (laundry, putting away food, running a big cart full of trash – most of which was from my room – downstairs, etc.) but it continued after all that housekeeping stuff was done! PLUS now my room looks great!

I was surprised that Chase had that mountain of laundry to do, but totally happy to give him some of my fabric softener when he ran out right before his last load; especially considering I managed to strike-up a conversation with him that lasted so long, we hadn’t even noticed when the washer had finished! He even invited me to come over to his place around 8 yesterday evening so that we could make cupcakes together after he got back from the movies with a friend of his! To be fair, though, my cupcakes ARE awesome. …So is Chase, so naturally, I said yes when the awesome guy invited me over to make my awesome cupcakes with him!

I know it probably sounds stupid that I cancelled my masseuse, beach, & leisure-filled vacation to stay and do mostly laundry & other household tasks with my (pretty damn sure unrequited) crush, but I don’t care.

I enjoyed the hell out of my spring break with Chase and I’m actually glad to at least be able to say we’re definitely friends, maybe even pretty good friends, and to know those things are true.

Anyway, gotta go to bed; don’t want to be tired at Omi’s birthday party! He’s turning 18, so it’s kind of a big deal. He’s been gone over break, but Rai, Clay, & I have a surprise party planned for him when he gets back tomorrow! We’re still not entirely sure if Chase, Dashi, & Guan are going to show up, but I have a feeling they will; Dashi seems like the type who loves a good party!

Goodnight,

~ Jack


	53. w10.end Omi's Birthday, Sunday before 11th week of classes

* * *

“I didn’t know you had taken up drinking coffee” Dr. Fung says to his now 18-year-old son. Omi sits across from him at the dining table at their home.

“Oh, yes! It is very good when it is prepared properly. Clay and I often sit together in the morning and sip coffee after breakfast, usually from his most entertaining animal mugs! Sometimes, if he’s awake, Raimundo will join us. If we are particularly lucky, Jermaine will come over, too!”

Omi informs, looking up from his shiny new XSU thermos.

Dr. Fung smiles, making a mental note to have a coffee sampler set sent to his son’s dorm room for he and his friends to share.

“It sounds as though you’re fitting in quite well amongst your peers.”

“I am!” Omi smiles proudly, holding up his phone “particularly now that I have snap-chatting capabilities!”

“I am happy to hear that Omi. Speaking of technology, are you going to open the rest of your gift?”

“Oh, yes!” Omi responds as he excitedly tears into the paper covering the portable power-pack. Dr. Fung watches happily, Dojo observing from his spot on the table.

“It is… what is it?” Omi asks as he turns the bright orange colored brick.

“It is a power bank; Kimiko taught me about them. This one doubles as a flashlight, and has a waterproof seal. I thought it might be useful.”

“Thank you! A most useful gift, indeed!”

Between the ice cream they’d made together yesterday, the new thermos, & this new gift, Omi’s glad to realize that, despite the slight distance between them, he and his father are still incredibly close.

“I’m glad you think so.”

“Yes! I am going to pack them right away, so I do not forget where they are!” Omi exclaims, rushing off with the thermos & power bank in one hand, dishes in the other.

Watching the young man, Dr. Fung smiles to himself; grateful Omi’s turning out to be a well-adjusted young adult.

Thinking back to the news about another not-so-well adjusted young man that had broken just weeks before, Dr. Fung is internally grateful he’d given his son that push to hopefully keep him from ever suffering the same fate. Venturing out into the world, moving out, taking on any major life change on your own can be daunting. Thankfully, this way, Omi didn’t have to face one of the first major changes acclimating to adulthood brings entirely on his own.

Though Omi’d been quite content being alone over the years, in the sense that he’d had no siblings or other relatives his own age around whilst he was growing-up, it’s comforting to see Omi growing so close with a group of his peers. Omi had learned to enjoy his own company, and was quite content in his solitude at times, but it’s an ease to Dr. Fung’s mind to know that he’ll not be entirely alone, should anything ever happen to him. Omi having that solid network of social support is just as much of a comfort to him as his life insurance policy, which Omi would no longer have to worry about having any legal barriers inheriting upon his passing, being legally an adult now.

Clearing his mind of the more serious matters, Dr. Fung picks up his phone to compose a reply to Raimundo, while Omi is in his bedroom packing; completely unaware of the surprise his friends have planned waiting for him back on campus. He’ll send another once Omi’s left, and yet another once Omi’s let him know he’s reached campus.

* * *

“Alright, listen up! It’s been twenty minutes since the Fung-myster said he’d be here in about half an hour.” Raimundo calls out to the small crowd gathered in the main room.

“When I get his text saying Omi’s here, I’ll turn out the lights. Everybody hide, and don’t say anything! Turn your phones on silent and be as dead as a doornail, even after he comes in. Wait until I blow my party horn to jump out and scream ‘surprise’, okay?”

Everyone nods along, looking at Raimundo.

“Good! A surprise party’s a lot more fun when it starts with a little suspense!” he says excitedly.

“Okay, we get it! Wrap it up before he gets here!” Dashi remarks, not wanting all their effort to be for nothing.

Jack, having heard Raimundo’s instructions from the bathroom, hurriedly finishes washing his hands once Dashi begins to speak. He quickly dries them, wanting to find a good hiding spot where he can pop-up out of nowhere.

As Jack exits the bathroom, he sees the couch, lounge chair, & low table have all been moved just a little bit.

Jermaine stands against the wall across from the windows, his reflection in them concealed by the curtains.

His hand hovers above the light switch controlling the electrical outlets of the living room, ready to cut the lights when Rai does. He’ll be around the corner, hidden from Omi’s view by the walls.

Well within view, despite the lack of light, will be the couch & stuffed chair. Jack joins Chase, Guan, & Dashi, who sit on the carpet between the couch and the back wall of covered windows.

Clay hides in his bedroom, door closed as he places the “1” and “8” candles on the cake he & Guan had made together. While waiting for Raimundo to signal he’d turned out the lights, he sneaks a smidgen or two of frosting on his finger (from the back of the cake of course).

A couple of minutes later, Raimundo feels his phone vibrate. He checks: the text he’s been waiting for has arrived!

“He’s back on campus!” he announces before hitting the light switch at the front of the room, along the wall at the entryway of the hall. He knocks on Clay’s door as he passes it, to signal him Omi’s on his way. Finally, Rai crouches down next to Ashley as they both hide behind the oversized chair.

Once Raimundo’s in his spot, Jermaine hits the switch, turning out all of the lights (and everything else) plugged into the outlets in the living room simultaneously. He quickly slides along the wall: receding into the shadows of the far corner to be cloaked by the darkness.

Rai peeks his head up, eyes just barely above the back of the plush chair’s arm. With his noisemaker in hand, the other pressed against the carpet to steady him, he awaits Omi’s return.

The group remains like this for 6 minutes that seem to drag on endlessly. Fortunately, as per Raimundo’s request, nobody uses their phone other than to silence it. Nobody makes a sound. Even Clay, as he sits behind the locked door of his room, refrains from playing with his lighter.

Finally, there’s a clacking noise, then a little bit of light floods in from the hallway. Fortunately for them all, the slight angle of the overstuffed chair allows Rai’s eyes to peek out while he still remains shrouded in the shadows.

Omi stops as he enters the room, unsure if perhaps Raimundo is taking a mid-afternoon nap. Gently, he closes the door to the hall behind himself, so as not to wake his roommate if he is sleeping. Reaching into the pocket inside his duffel bag, he retrieves the power bank his father had given him earlier, feeling around a bit before finding the button with his thumb. After a few seconds, the flashlight activates, illuminating his path in the otherwise dark room. Dropping his bag in the hallway, Omi makes his way over to the kitchen. Setting the lunchbox atop the stove, he removes the homemade matcha ice cream from it & places it in the freezer.

No sooner than Omi’s shut the freezer door, Raimundo is blowing his paper party horn. Back still turned to the living room, Omi’s startled at the sudden, strange noise coming from behind him. Quickly, he turns around and sees figures rising from the shadows. Momentarily alarmed, it takes him a bit to recognize the sudden onslaught of noise as declarations of

“Surprise! Happy Birthday, Omi!” from his friends.

Meanwhile Clay, at having heard Raimundo’s party horn, lights the candles atop Omi’s yellow-frosted lemon pound cake.

Carefully opening his door, Clay then retrieves the cake from atop his desk. He slowly makes his way over to Omi, candles dimly lighting his way through.

The look on Omi’s face quickly turns from surprise to a wide, delighted smile as Clay approaches. All the while, his friends singing

“Happy birthday to you,

happy birthday to you!

Happy birthday dear Omi,

happy birthday to you!”

Awestruck, he simply stares at the cake for a few moments before Clay encourages

“Well, go on, make a wish, partner!”

Silently complying, he takes in a deep breath as he pictures his wish coming to fruition, then powerfully exhales just in front of the candles. Once the small light disappears from the room, the onlookers clap. Jermaine then hits the switch, and a more intense light floods the room. Now much better able to see, Clay makes his way over to the cleared off low table, setting the cake atop it for all to enjoy.

“Thank you, my friends! This was most unexpected!” Omi proclaims, smile wide upon his face despite his heart still pounding from the exciting startle.

“That’s not all, look!” Rai happily informs, pulling away the blanket from the seat of the chair. A small pile of presents is revealed to have been hidden underneath it, causing Omi’s hands to fly up, smacking the sides of his face in excitement.

“Oh, this is all so wonderful! Come everyone, let us gather and eat cake in celebration!” he cheers, retrieving the ice cream – thankfully still cold from the extended winter weather.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End note: if you didn’t get the shen-gong-wu reference hidden in this chapter, it’s time to go re-watch the original series!


	54. w10.end Omi's Birthday, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I never even intended to write anything for this chapter, much less make it a 2-parter. Funny how a throw away line in a chapter can turn into something much, much more, huh?

* * *

“What happened to ‘I can handle it’ Mr. I’m-an-adult-now?” Raimundo asks Omi, who sits across him red as a tomato, as Chase & Dashi fall over cracking up.

“I am an adult, but that is **sick**!” Omi exclaims, scandalized and disgusted all the same at the cards in front of him.  
“What kind of game is this!?” he screams, turning toward his right to face Ashley.

Jack catches an ear-full, being between them, but he’s cracking-up too much to really care. He and Ashley lean against each other, trying not to fall over, as he wipes a tear from his eye.

"Partner, you ain't seen nothin' yet!" Clay quips

Guan, from his spot to Omi’s left, pipes up for the first time in a few rounds, commenting

“You know, it kind of reminds me of that time Chase and I overheard this very odd discussion last year.”

Chase, hearing Guan, has to catch his breath before he’s able to respond.

“You mean the one between those two hooligans who felt it appropriate to stroll down the hall yelling at two a.m. whilst we were in our room, minding our own business?”

“Yes. Before you went out into the hall and lost your temper on them.”

“Seriously Chase, it’s a good thing Guan was there to stop you and I was on duty that night.” Dashi adds, remembering how Guan had been physically holding his twin back from lopping the heads off of the other young men when he’d shown up.

As Omi sits there still half-stunned, Jack draws the next black card, reading it aloud.

As everyone places their cards face down in the center, Jack asks  
“You guys used to be roommates?”

Chase nods, as Guan answers.

“Yes. And I’m glad to see he’s simmered down quite a bit during our time apart.”

“What exactly happened?”

“Guan and I were in our room, sleeping, until two ignoramuses failed to realize you shouldn’t shout while walking down the halls of a crowded dorm at two in the morning. I’d had a tough day, so I went out to teach them some manners.”

“More like beat some manners into them.” Dashi remarks

“I prefer a hands-on method of instruction.” Chase smirks, placing his card in the circle face down.

Guan just shakes his head.

Jack reads aloud the winning card of the round, with Omi burying his face in his palms, Jermaine and Dashi giggling. After a moment, Clay’s being handed the pile of cards at play during the turn.

The group continues their game, Ashley reading aloud the next card.

“Oh, that one isn’t too bad.” Omi comments, placing his white card face down in the center, not seeing the shit–eating grin plastered across Chase’s face.

A few moments later, after Ashley’s picked up the pile, read through it, and announced the winner, Omi’s had enough.

“OKAY! THAT’S IT, WE’RE DONE!” he screams, cards in his hands flying everywhere. Jack and Raimundo laugh, absolutely delighted & very much appreciating the joke while Dashi rolls his eyes, knowing exactly who played that card.

Chase merely looks at Omi, raising a devilish eyebrow.

“I play to win. Can’t handle the heat, get out of the kitchen.”

“WE ARE NOT IN A KITCHEN!”

“Omi, dawg, it was a metaphor.”

“STILL! What’s wrong with you people?!”

“You heard the man, time for something else.” Raimundo remarks, not quite done with Omi’s semi-formal initiation into young adulthood.

“How about a balloon fight?”

“…doesn’t that seem a tad childish to you?” Omi inquires with skepticism

“Not this one, trust me” Rai says as Clay blindfolds the birthday-boy.

“Okay, but this had better be good!”

“Oh, it’ll be good.” Raimundo says as he opens the box in his hands, passing one of each item inside to everybody except Omi.

Upon being handed his, Jack turns a burning shade of red.

Tearing open the packaging and unrolling one, he hands it to Omi

“Okay, here you go!” he says innocently enough.

“Thank you”

Omi then takes the balloon, noticing it’s a little slippery, thinner, and wider than most balloons he’s used to. Pressing it to his lips, he tastes a very strange, almost strawberry-like flavor. Deciding to go along with it, he blows it up; and wow this balloon must be huge because it sure did take a while before Rai told him to stop.

“Okay, you can take off your blindfold now!” Raimundo says before relishing in the look upon Omi’s face turning from giddiness and excitement to one of shock and confusion.

In an instant, he sees everyone holding up what look to be…

“a… are these…?”

“Condoms? Yup. Flavored ones!” Dashi announces, waving his around “I got vanilla!”

“I got banana” Jack says incredibly shyly, sharing a look of discomfort with Omi.

“Oh, lighten up! They’re brand new. Besides, when you think about it, they are just really thin, big, stretchy balloons anyway.” Ashley says before whacking the strawberry one in Omi’s hands with her mint one.

“Well, only one thing to do now…” Jermaine trails off, catching Omi’s attention.

“What’s that?”

“CONDOM FIGHT!” Jermaine, Clay, and several others proclaim; being the first of the pile to whack Omi over the head with the inflated condoms.

A birthday never to be forgotten, indeed.

* * *


	55. w11.2 Studying & Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuesday, 11th week of classes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been M.I.A. lately; been busy catching up in one of my classes & just began a new class.
> 
> Updates will likely be less frequent from now on, but I am going to see this story through until the end.
> 
> Anyway, here's the next chapter! Please enjoy and leave your thoughts below :)

* * *

Shit.

Shit.

SHIT.

I should probably be in bed by now, but recent circumstances (and my thoughts regarding them) have made that damn near impossible, so I might as well get it all down and try to make sense of everything.

***Chase runs a hand through his hair before leaning on it and continuing to write.***

Where to begin?

I’m in far too deep over my head with orgo II, and I fear I may have offended Spicer. …Spicer…

***Chase shakes his head.***

** _Start from the beginning._ **

Alright.

Today was an overload, and it’s only Tuesday.

Firstly, I barely passed orgo I, and I have no idea how I’ve managed to make it this far in orgo II without flunking. Since I’ve come this far, however, I’ll be damned if I’m going down without a fight. So I made an appointment to see a tutor 1-on-1; An appointment I nearly missed earlier due to taking a short & very much needed nap between classes. Once I’d awoken & grabbed my things, I bolted down the hallway and caught a crowded elevator. On my way out, I stopped mere inches from having literally ran into Spicer. After he’d muttered out a startled “um, hey?” I’d hurriedly uttered a broken apology & stated my destination. “Sorry; orgo tutor!” Isn’t anywhere near an acceptable explanation for carelessness. Thankfully he didn’t seem angry, so I rushed off and arrived – 8 minutes late – to my appointment with the tutor. I’m very glad she’d been standing around the tables talking with some other people where the tutors usually meet with students, otherwise she might have noticed my tardiness before I’d had the chance to sign in and greet her. I’m grateful I made the appointment; what I’m not grateful for, however, is that it didn’t help nearly as much as I needed it to.

After hormones & behavior lecture, I had been arriving back as Jack happened to be taking a load of clothes out of the dryer, and he’d waived me over before I could slip by unnoticed. (We’re still on good terms; the embarrassment from our near run-in earlier simply hadn’t worn off & I’d hoped to avoid him for a couple days). Not wanting to be purposely rude, I stepped into the small room with him & leaned against a washing machine.

He’d asked if everything was alright, I’d attempted to lighten the mood by assuring him nothing dire was going on, but it seemed to do little to help. He’d simply sounded confused at which point I’d informed him I was just late for a tutoring appointment. I had thought this would quell his concern & sway him from further inquiry, but alas, this hope was somewhat in vein. It had gone like this:

“…You sure?”

“I’m certain. I was just late for a tutoring appointment.”

“Tutoring?”

“Yes, and I’m sure you’ve noticed my habit of being punctual.”

“Yeah… what subject?”

“Organic chemistry.”

“Oh?”

I’d raised a questioning eyebrow

“I mean, you know Chase, I’m pretty good at orgo. Great at it, actually. It’s like basic algebra to me and you know I’m willing to help you out, if you want…”

He’d held the door open as we both exited the laundry room.

“Thank you, Jack. I’ll keep that in mind.”

I did my best to not show my exasperation, but I’m not confident it was as hidden as I’d have liked it to be. Before I’d turned to head back to my room, he’d spoken to me once more, this time a little less certain.

“Um, Chase?”

“Yes?”

“Did I… did I do anything-”

I’d cut him off by laying a hand on his shoulder & looking him in the eyes, before I responded  
“You haven’t done anything wrong, Jack. Don’t worry yourself.”

He’d let out something between a nervous laugh and a gasp  
“Okay.”

I nodded at him before removing my hand and heading back to my apartment to practice.

After dinner & a somewhat-less-horrible couple hours of active studying, I brushed my teeth, washed my face, and wound-up sitting back here.

I wasn’t at all upset to have been stopped by Jack on my way back here; in fact, I really needed an excuse to take a break for just a few more minutes before putting my nose back to the grindstone. What has me bothered about our conversation is that I’d already remembered that before I’d made the tutoring appointment, and talking with him confronted me with why I’d done so in the first place. I know Jack is almost certainly a better tutor than anyone our university could pay to assist me (or anyone else) in understanding the material presented when it comes to any of the STEM subjects. I also know how easily he grasps these concepts and how foolish it is of me to seek out assistance from anyone else. I’m not a proud fool, I have no quarrel asking for assistance when it becomes necessary.

The thing is: despite knowing all this, I cannot bring myself to ask for his help. I know it’s completely irrational, but I can’t bear the thought that if I go to Spicer for tutoring, he’ll think I’m intellectually inferior. I know he isn’t the type to look down upon someone for having difficulty grasping concepts he knows to be objectively challenging for most, and has no problem explaining a concept when asked without any sort of condescending attitude; I just can’t stomach the thought he’ll be disappointed to learn exactly how tough a time I’m having wrapping my head around something he considers to be as simple as basic algebra.

….This isn’t even what troubles me most. That ^ is just a symptom of a larger happening.

In the rare moments I’ve had to allow my mind to wander, I’ve been thinking about Spicer far too often. It isn’t conscious, he is just where my mind tends to drift off to when it has a moment just to be. I don’t know when exactly it happened, but sometime over the course of us becoming friends, I fear I may have developed deeper feelings for him than just friendship.

AGH! Who am I kidding?! I’ve never thought about how cute someone is when he’s had flour in his pyrope red hair; nor have I ever met a guy as interesting or as lively as Jack. I had wanted to change Spicer into someone more palatable to the average person, but it seems as though that plan has backfired on me supremely, as I’ve acquired a taste for him and all of his quirks.

I have no idea what I will say to Spicer the next time we meet.

How should I inform him of my feelings for him?

How will I even go about doing so?

…I have no idea. It’s been a while since I’ve actually had feelings for someone… feelings deeper than just lust, that is.

I certainly don’t regret all the copious amounts of sex I’ve taken part in over the past couple of years, I’m just irritated at realizing I’ve forgotten how to flirt with a man of interest without it coming across overtly sexual.

…I’ll figure that out. I’ve done it before, and even if it takes some digging through my memory, I’ll be able to do it again.

I’m resolved: aside from my studies, I shall spend my time figuring out the answers to the questions laid out above. I will make my feelings known to Jack before the summer is upon us, as there’s no certainty he’ll even be returning next year.

~ Chase

* * *


	56. w11.3 Sessions Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive!!  
Sorry about the impromptu hiatus, I was very busy and overwhelmed  
I'm going to try and make sure updates are more consistent now :)
> 
> Hang in there everyone: this too shall pass

* * *

“…does that mean I was closeted?”

“Do you feel like that means you were closeted?”

Jack groaned. “Ugh, that’s such a therapist-y thing to say.”

“Well, that’s what you came here for, isn’t it?”

“Yeah.” Jack acknowledged. “I guess…? In a way, I mean, I feel like my being bi is pretty obvious. Ashley told me she’d picked up on it before I told everyone, and we’d only hung out a few times.”

“Well yeah, but didn’t you say she’s a lesbian herself?”

“Yeah, but wouldn’t that just make her gaydar with girls better?”

“Possibly, but she might just be very in tune with other people in general, which sounds pretty in-line with what you’ve told me about her so far.”

“True. I guess that might have been how she knew. I don’t know, I’ve never really gotten to talk about it with anyone else before, but I’ve never actively hidden it either.”

“Well, there’s hardly been any other people your own age around. If nobody else had said anything about it, it makes sense you wouldn’t bring it up. Some people can be incredibly touchy about things like that, especially when they’re young. As few opportunities as you had to just be with your peers, it makes sense for younger you not to have wanted to risk scaring someone off.”

“I guess.”

“Well, you did say she brought it up, right?”

“Yeah.”

“and you had no issue with that?”

“No, we just talked about it as casually as you’d talk about the weather. It wasn’t a big deal.”

“Did you enjoy it?”

Jack smiled “I did.”

Kimiko pressed “So, given that, it makes sense why you’d be reluctant to blatantly bring it up with people, even still. That said, you never answered my question.”

“Which one?”

“Did not having an avenue to share with others that you’re bisexual for so long make you feel closeted?”

“Um…yeah. I guess it did. But only when I’d think about it, and most of the time I don’t. It’s like being ambidextrous: people either notice or they don’t. Except, people not noticing I’m ambidextrous doesn’t cut out half my dating pool.”

“Well, they’re not cut out, they just might or might not be noticing that part of you. But that works in both directions – no pun intended.”

Jack snickered briefly.

“You might also not notice someone is a part of your dating pool. A lot of people have the same conundrum you do, in that they don’t dress or have other mannerisms people stereotypically associate with being gay.”

“Yeah but that doesn’t matter as much. If we’re friends I’ll probably pick up on that eventually, and if I’m interested in more that doesn’t tell me whether or not someone is into **_me_** or not.”

“Good point.”

“Thanks.”

“Do you think that’s part of why you’ve never really explored dating?”

“That as in not being good with people, or that as in there not being many people?”

“Well, the two are interconnected; but specifically, I mean that you’ve never explored dating for fear of scaring off any of the few companions you had growing up.”

“Oh. I guess? I never got the vibe that anyone I hung out with was ever into me like that, so I didn’t really try. …Maybe that’s why Chase seemed annoyed when I tried to flirt with him; that or I might just be really bad at it.”

“It’s possible, but flirting is highly subjective. What makes one person swoon might make another roll their eyes, or just not even trip their radar as flirting.”

“So, you’re saying it’s possible he thinks I’m cheesy, or doesn’t even know I was trying to hit on him?”

“Yes. I’m not a sexologist, but it’s a fine line between seeming really nice vs. flirting vs. coming on too strong. You don’t want to be too subtle, but you don’t want to beat someone over the head with it. That’s the case no matter who it is.”

“That is so frustrating!”

“It can be, but flirting is just like any other interpersonal skill: you just need practice and to pay attention to both yourself and the other person.”

“Well, I always make sure I’m well-groomed when I’m out in public.”

“Even though appearance is part of it, I don’t mean paying attention to how you look. I mean paying attention to how you feel and how the other person is responding.”

“…Won’t that just make things worse? I mean, I don’t want to get too in my head about it.”

“Paying attention to how you feel when you’re flirting with someone – or someone else is hitting on you – just means that nothing is making you feel like something’s wrong. You don’t feel physically intimidated, you don’t feel like he or she just made an unsettling sexual implication, and you don’t feel infantilized. These feelings are good indicators the potential partner you’re scouting out most likely is **not** worth the time of day. If nothing of the sort sticks out at you, and the other person is responding well, then it’s all good.”

“I wasn’t worried about anything like that. Chase is pretty great to be around; I like the way I feel when he’s around.”

“That’s good. It’s important to pay attention and learn what people respond to and how, but it’s just as important to pay attention to yourself and make sure you’re good with everything, too. A lot of people forget that when they haven’t had much opportunity, or are new at it. People get caught up in wanting to be liked by others, and go along with things that, in retrospect, make them not like themselves. You’re already out to yourself, so that’s one step in the right direction. Finding other people to flirt with and relate to as a bi person is going to happen for you.”

“How do you know that?”

“Jack, there are over 8 billion people in this world. Heck, there are thousands of people on this campus alone, hundreds of whom live here just like you do. You’re around a lot more people now and you’re making an effort to socialize and be open to new-to-you life experiences. It probably won’t fall in your lap, but it will happen.”

Jack’s smile was small, but genuine  
“Thanks, I’m hoping it will. I know it takes time, but hey, I’ve already knocked nearly 20 years off the time clock, gotta keep going now that I’m so much closer to the finish line, right?”

“I like that outlook. What’s the finish line for you?”

“I dunno, I guess maybe becoming a good flirt, having a romance with someone, some kind of significant step in that regard.”

“Something that will really make you feel like you’ve made progress.”

“Yeah, something that will help me feel like I’ve jumped the hurdle of being the awkward, left-behind guy that nobody’s ever been interested in that way.”

A sad look crossed Kimiko’s face before she said  
“do you think about yourself like that a lot?”

“Well, I try not to, but a lot of those reminders in my face don’t help. I mean, I live above the campus health center. It’s such a contrast to myself to see the posters for people who are at the stage they have to get tested because of all the someones there are or have been; they probably don’t even remember when not having anyone was the issue.”

“It’s not necessarily a linear path. People have ruts, people have relationships, people have times where ‘single’ means not committing to any of the people available to them. People’s love lives can go in any which direction at any stage in their adult lives.”

“Yeah, I know, it’s just the having a love life in the first place. I don’t necessarily mean falling in love or ah… having relations… or anything like that. It would be nice to fall in-like with someone, I guess you could call it? Just having someone who I know was interested in me back as more than a friend. I guess that’s the hurdle for me.”

“Got it.” Kimiko made a note on her notepad before promptly underlining it.

* * *

She removes her headphones, taking a deep breath in, then exhaling slowly.

Looking now at that page on her notepad, Kimiko’s glad she’d asked Jack to keep that recording for a while, until they could really dive into it. That had been the session after Halloween – the 11th week of the semester, just as it is again now.

They’d briefly touched on the subject a few times since. But, seeing as how Jack’s most recent email informed her he’d spent the vast majority of his spring break with someone he definitely has feelings for, regardless of how much he’s trying to talk himself out of them, now is as good a time as any. Besides, he’s not ready to open up about his mom or his drinking, so she’s just got to put a pin in that for now.

Picking up the slim digital recording device once more, she fast forwards to a few recorded sessions later.

* * *

“Alright, we’re recording.”

“’Kay.”

Comes Jack’s weak, scratchy voice. She still remembers how much impossibly paler he’d been that day, practically gray.

“So, I can tell from your voice, complexion, and face mask that you aren’t feeling well.”

“Yeah; why the hell don’t I see anyone else wearing these? Do people not do that here?”

“No, not really from what I’ve seen.”

“Wow, that explains a lot. Bunch of dirty, sick jerks hacking and sneezing everywhere, getting everyone sick.”  
The malice had been dripping from Jack’s tone even more thickly than the mucus dripping from his nose – if the constant sniffing and Kleenex being wiped under his simple surgical mask were anything to go by.

“Have you done the three positive, true statements about yourself this week?”

“Kinda; I was looking at my reflection in my bathroom, but it was in my head.”

“That’s good enough. Seeing as you dragged yourself here, you probably really want to talk about that e-mail you sent me Sunday night.”

“Huh?”

“The email about Lucas…”

“OH! Oh yeah, thank you” ***cough*** “so much, I nearly forgot!”

Jack coughed some more and blew his nose, before he continued on as succinctly as possible, to save his energy.

“Who tries to hook-up with someone after you’ve kissed one time!? Who does that?! I mean, you just show up at a guy’s door out of the blue and think he’s gonna want to have sex with you?!”

“A lot of people hook-up with strangers, Jack. It might have been different if you’d dated a little bit before and this wasn’t practically a whole new world for you.”

“Yeah, I mean it was nice to make-out with him again. In retrospect, I’m so glad he stopped completely when I put my hands up and shook my head no.”

He’d sniffled a little more, before once again blowing his nose. There had been many an occasion he’d been thankful for the Kleenex always present in the room.

“That’s good”

“Still sucks he gave me the flu.”

“Better than an STD.” Kimiko pointed out.

“Ahahaa yeah, good point.” Jack awkwardly conceded.  
“…I still can’t believe he just showed up at my door on a random Sunday, makes eyebrows at me, makes out with me – with tongue – and then just whispers ‘sex?’ out of nowhere! We made out once at a party! What on Earth gave him the impression I’m looking for that?!?”

“He probably has no idea you’d never even kissed a guy before him.”

“He didn’t until Raimundo went and told him…jerk.”

“How did you find out?”

“He texted me.”

“Raimundo or Lucas?”

“Raimundo forwarded me a text Lucas asked him to send to me.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. I sent him back a ‘don’t worry about it; I’m flattered, I’m just not ready for that yet.’ …until Monday night, when I sent Raimundo another text to send Lucas, telling him I think he gave me the flu.”

“How’d that end?”

“With Raimundo forwarding me a, ‘Yes, am very sick, did not know. I’m sorry, hope you aren’t mad!’ and me having him send Lucas a, ‘Nah, I’m not mad. Of all the ways to get sick, that was definitely the most fun’ and we left it at that.”

“That’s a pretty good way to leave things. You both had a little bit of fun, were able to respect that you’re in different places, and parted on good terms.”

“I guess that’s a good way of looking at it.” ***sniffle*** “I’ll probably be happier about all of this once I’m not sick anymore.”

“Probably.”

“Speaking of: one, did you get the text I sent about Omi? And two: what’s a good brand of some kind of medicine I can buy around here?”

“One, yes, I did. Do you want to talk about it? Two, I’d recommend Alka-Seltzer, either the pills or the powder, it doesn’t matter. It’s pretty good at getting rid of the sore-throat, and you drink it like tea. I know they have it in the campus health center, which is right on your way back.”

“Thanks.” The relief audible in Jack’s voice. “Yeah, I wanna talk about it. I think it was really kind of Omi to bring me food. All I told him was I didn’t feel good. I didn’t even ask for food.”

“That was very considerate of him.”

“Yeah.”

* * *

Kimiko hits pause to stop the playback; she’s listened to all she needed from that session. She’s jotting a few notes & questions down on her notepad when Jack walks into the room.

“Hey Kimiko, it’s good to see you! Are we recording today’s session?”

She looks up at him & smiles  
“It’s good to see you again, too, Jack. No, I was listening to an old session; one more relevant to the email you sent me.”

“Okay. Thanks again for doing a phone session with me over spring break; There were a few things I hadn’t processed, and I’m really glad we talked about them.”

“So am I, and honestly, I needed something to keep me from getting too off track from American time.”

“I’m sure your dad was happy to see you.”

“He was” she smiles “Okay, first thing’s first, check-ins: are you still eating relatively healthy?

“Yes. Over break, Chase and I split an extra-large pizza, and we made cupcakes together; but I still made sure I ate at least one serving of vegetables a day. I am eating better now that the semester’s back on though. It was fun cooking over break, I might do it more often.”

“I’m glad to hear so many positives! As for the treats, that’s fine. As I know Keiko said, maintaining nutritional eating habits is all about balance. A lot of things in life are. I still want you to check in with her before next month. How about exercise?”

“Yeah, I’ve been keeping up with it. I forgot to tell you last week; Since the rec center was closed, I went for a run around campus with Chase. He literally ran circles around me, but he waited for me and we stopped for water breaks probably a lot more than he usually does.”

Kimiko nods.

“Last check–in: phrases or meditation?”

“I chose meditation this week. I wanted to center myself for a few minutes the morning before classes resumed. I felt myself having some rising anxiety, so I stopped and did the 3-minute video you sent me before a quick breakfast.”

“Good job noticing your anxiety rising and doing something about it.”

“Thanks”

“Onto today’s topic: your love life.”

“You mean my lack of a love life?”

“You just spent the better part of Spring Break with an attractive guy you know is into other guys. You have the embers that spark the beginning of a love life.”

“Ha! Yeah right. Yes he’s into guys, but Chase is drop dead **gorgeous**. I mean, this man looks like he was sculpted by sex-gods or something. I’m about ninety-nine percent sure he could have any guy on campus he wants – and that includes the straight ones.”

“Yet he chose to spend the majority of his break with you…”  
Kimiko leads, planting the seed for Jack to seriously flirt with the idea of him & Chase as a couple.

“Well, like I said in the picture of that journal entry I sent you, his other friends that I know of weren’t on campus over break. He had breakfast with a friend of his before she left for the airport the Friday right before Break, because he’s that kind of weirdo that’s down to invite someone over to have breakfast at six a.m. before she heads off to the airport. The only other friend he mentioned goes to a university upstate that has spring break a different week.”

“You’re missing the point: he could have left campus over break, but he didn’t. He could have stayed with a friend, gone home, or just spent most of his break in solitude, he didn’t. He spent most of his break with **you**, Jack. Going back and forth between your apartments, mostly doing domestic things at first, just to help each other out, then that turned into enjoying one another’s company.”

“…I still don’t see why you’d think he might be into me.”

“Of course you don’t, Jack, you’re trying to protect yourself. Nobody likes the thought of getting their hopes up then getting let down. And you’ve got to face that it may happen, but it may not.”

“But it’s just easier if I don’t take that chance.”

“And what do you have to gain from that?”

“Staying his friend?”

“Okay, let’s just say you turn out to be right: he doesn’t have feelings for you and just wants to be friends. Do you really think he’d stop being friends with you just because you have feelings for him?”

“I’m not sure…”

“Don’t you think he may have had feelings for a guy who only liked him as a friend at some point in his life?”

Jack sits, silent, as he truly considers the scenario.

“Maybe…”

“Try looking at it statistically: There’s a decent chance he’s been interested in a guy who wasn’t interested in him back, and it’s certainly possible that guy was a friend. A lot of people develop feelings for their friends.”

“I’m trying here, but I’m really having a hard time imagining someone isn’t into Chase.”

Kimiko laughs light-heartedly

“That’s what I’m talking about. You adore him, Jack; even though, in the past, you’ve seen the side of him that can be a total jerk. You talk about him like he’s the best thing since sliced bread. …”

“Okay, let’s assume **you’re** right and he’s into me, great! That’s awesome, I’m over the moon! Now let’s come back to reality and–”

“I’m going to stop you there for a second, because you need to acknowledge neither one of us knows what the reality is at this point.”

“…Fair enough, I’ll rephrase. Let’s assume I’m right, he just likes me as a friend. What if I tell him and he doesn’t like me anymore?”

“Why do you think you telling a friend – who you know for a fact isn’t going to be grossed out by a guy having feelings for him – that you have feelings for him, is going to result in him not liking you at all anymore?”

“Because he’s him, and I’m me. I’m not ugly or anything, but I’m not anywhere near as insanely attractive as he is. He’s got the face, the body, the wit, the **voice**; put that all together and he’s so hot he’s practically fire!”

“Attractiveness is subjective; plus, you know for a fact at least two people – and those are just the ones you know of – found you attractive.”

“I’m just worried he’ll be upset, or not want to talk to me anymore. What if it’s awkward?”

“It might be, and that is possible, but realistically, how likely do you think that is?”

“I don’t know.”

“Well, if you decide to tell him, you’ll know.”

A silence hangs over the room.

“You said you wanted to wait until it felt right to be in a relationship for the first time, does it feel right with Chase?”

Jack, lacking any sort of melanin to shield the blush crossing his face, nods his head in agreement.

“I mean, yeah, it definitely does…”

“Jack, what do you want?” she presses

“What I want the most is to tell Chase I think he’s the handsomest, most clever guy I’ve ever met and that I want him to be mine.”

Kimiko waits, smiling, glad to hear Jack finally admit, mostly to himself, how he really feels, instead of fighting it or trying to talk himself out of it anymore.

“…If I can’t have that kind of relationship with him, though, I still want him to be around. I really do like him. I value his friendship; heck, one time, after we’d gone to the market together, he slipped an avocado and a bottle of cranberry juice in my bag. I didn’t notice until I’d gotten back to my apartment, after we’d eaten dinner together at his place, and had unpacked my shelf stable items. I think he was trying to tell me I need to eat better without being rude. That’s something the kind of friend I’d like to keep around would do.”

“You should tell him that.”

“All of it?”

“Well, you don’t want to drag it out or overwhelm him. Maybe condense it to what you said before, how you feel about him, plus the part about genuinely valuing his friendship because of the kind of person he is.”

“…I don’t know, it seems awfully risky.”

“What’s risky is always talking yourself out of taking the chances to get the things you want the most. What’s more is, once you’ve told him, you’ll have a response one way or another. Even if he doesn’t decide right away, soon enough, you’ll know where you stand and the worst of it, the wondering, will be over.”

“…You really think I have any kind of shot that Chase might find me attractive?”

“I do, Jack, I really do.”

Jack smiles

“You know, Kimiko, sometimes I wish I believed in me as much as you believe in me.”

“I do too, Jack, for your own sake. If we keep making progress like this, hopefully, one day you will.”

“…You really don’t think he’ll run away?”

“Well, he might; again, you won’t know if you never tell him. Once you do, though, you’ll know, and you won’t have to wonder anymore.”

There’s another brief silence in the room.

“Okay, let’s put this fear of yours to bed right now. Picture someone you know that you like, but only as a friend. You are in no way, shape, or form attracted to this person, and this friend of yours has absolutely no reason to think you’re attracted to him or her. Who are you picturing?”

“Omi.”

“Okay: why aren’t you attracted to Omi?”

“Well, he’s a nice kid and all, but that’s just it: he’s a kid. I know he’s eighteen now, but he’s still a kid at heart. I like that about him, I think it’s adorable how he looks at things with such wonder in his eyes, like the first time he used snapchat; he was so happy. He’s like a happy field mouse when he’s excited. That said, he’s just not that guy. He’s not jaded with the world like I am, he’s not dark, he’s too trusting. He’s shy around girls, he’s got a good heart, but he’s also just in no way whatsoever attractive to me. He’s in good shape and all, and he’s not ugly, but he’s not… he just doesn’t have that something. He’s still got a lot of growing up to do… even in ten or twenty years from now, I can only ever picture us as friends. I think he’s great, I’d hang out and play video games or have a snowball fight with him anytime, but anything more to me would just feel weird and awkward. There’s about as many sparks between us as there are between rubber and water.”

“Okay, good. Now, take a second and picture Omi telling you what you want to tell Chase. **Really** picture it: he comes to your door, with flowers or gummy bears because he still has a very rudimentary understanding of romance, and he says to you exactly what you want to tell Chase. That you’re handsome, clever, that he thinks you’re amazing, and he truly values you as a friend and wants to stay friends even if you don’t return his affections. What do you do?”

“I… first of all, I stand there shocked. Second of all, I internally curse the world that it would be just my luck someone I’m not even remotely interested in would be the first person to profess profound romantic emotions for me. Third, I awkwardly get out a thank you, I let him down as easy as I possibly can, and I tell him to talk to me when he’s ready to see me again, as friends, and it won’t hurt anymore.”

“How do you feel?”

“I feel… I feel a lot. Surprised, because I didn’t see that coming. Heavy, because I’m probably gonna stick my foot in my mouth and hurt his feelings. And… I’m not sure how to describe it, but… I guess I’m amazed? I’m looking for the word when you’re feeling admired but you’re not into it that way…”

“Flattered?”

“Yeah, I think that’s it.”

“But you’re not mad”

“What? No! Why would I be mad? I mean yeah it’s awkward, but it’s not his fault: the heart wants what the heart wants.”

“Exactly! That’s how I’m picturing it goes with Chase if he isn’t into you. Realistically speaking, he’s bound to be at least a little understanding. It doesn’t matter how attractive you are, when the majority of the population isn’t in your dating pool, you’re going to go through a lot of rejection.”

“That makes sense… it really does.” Jack nods, voice far more laid back than it had ever been when they’d talked about romantic endeavors.

“So, I don’t want to rush you, because there’s nothing wrong with taking a little time to figure out how you want to go about it, but I really don’t want you to overthink this.”

“No, I think I’m going to do exactly what we talked about. I’m going to ask him to hang out, so I know he’ll be free for a while. I’m going to talk to him, either at his place or mine, and I’m going to tell him. I’m going to do it, and if he isn’t into it I’m going to leave, and if he is, I’m going to kiss that gorgeous face of his like there’s no tomorrow!”

“I’ve never seen you this confident” Kimiko observes with a smile on her face.

“Yeah…wait until I’m actually standing at his door though. I give it a twenty percent chance I run away without even knocking. Forty percent chance it takes multiple tries for me to actually tell him. Twenty percent chance I screw it up. A ten percent chance I’m brave and actually do it exactly the way I want to do it and a ten percent chance I faint.”

“Maybe wait until you feel confident enough that there’s at least a thirty percent chance you get it right.”

“I just thought of something: what am I going to do the next time I see him!?”

“How much do you trust him?”

“A lot, why?”

“Then I think the next time you see him, you ask him to hang out, spend some time together, however you want to put it, but I’d make it clear you want it to be just the two of you. Also, I’d highly recommend against the phrase ‘we need to talk’ because that puts a lot of people on edge.”

“Myself included,” Jack shudders “I hate that phrase.”

“Okay, well we’ve only got a few minutes left. Wanna pretend I’m Chase and you just ran into me between classes?”

“Sure. …Ah, hey Chase. So, um, I was thinking, do you want to hang out with me this weekend? I’d really like to pick your brain about some things and I’d kinda like to keep it private.”

“That was **amazing!** Jack, I think that was excellent communication: you stated what you want, you kept it casual, and you didn’t lie or offer up some sort of elaborate, unnecessary explanation. Five stars! I’m actually going to text that to you right now so you can open it if you need it.” Kimiko informs, typing the aforementioned message on her phone.

Jack silently packs up his belongings in anticipation, awaiting the text on his phone. After a few moments, and his things are packed, it vibrates. The message reads almost exactly as he’d stated it, except it’s more concise. He reads it a few times, almost seeming to memorize it, as Kimiko writes away on her notepad.

As she’s writing, her watch silently vibrates upon her wrist. Stopping it, Kimiko finishes the notes she’d been jotting down and looks up to see Jack reading the message she’d sent him as if it were gospel.

“Jack?”

A little startled, he looks up  
“Huh? Oh! Right, sorry.”

“It’s fine, I just need to use the restroom.”

“Got it” he says, quickly pocketing his phone, standing, and swinging his backpack over his shoulders. Kimiko shoves her belongings into her bag as he does so.

They exit the room, Kimiko closing the locked door behind them.

* * *


	57. w11.5 Friday 11th week of classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't read the previous update  
[Chapter 56: w11.3 Sessions Past]  
that I so foolishly published during the e-mail notifications being down,  
please do so before you read this chapter!  
It'll make a lot more sense if you do!
> 
> I hope you appreciate this!

* * *

“Hey Chase, thanks for having me over” Jack says, smiling nervously as he enters Chase’s apartment.

“Certainly. I can respect wanting to discuss certain matters in private.” Chase responds, appreciating how coincidental this could be, depending on how things proceed.

He’s careful not to give Jack any indication he, too, has private matters he’d like to discuss with him; not until he’s sure the discussion is going well. The discipline he’d developed over his many years in martial arts training serves him quite well, as he outwardly shows none of the nerve-wracking tension beneath the surface.

“Thanks” Jack answers, thankful as his slightly older companion leads them over to his couch. They take seats on the below-average sized furnishing & look at one another.

Jack takes a slow, deep breath, remembering Kimiko’s advice. He also remembers the follow-up text she’d sent him after he’d contacted her on the verge of either panic, excitement, or both: **confidence is key**.

As he releases the breath, he reopens his eyes to see Chase looking at him a little differently than he can remember. Not a bad sort of different… there is no pity or impatience just… different somehow. Concern? Empathy? …No matter. It isn’t bad, and that’s good enough.

_Okay, focus Jack: tell him what you planned to tell him. Don’t make it a big speech or anything, just tell him._

“Chase, I’m really glad I know you. Having you as a friend is truly an honor.”

As Jack pauses to breathe, he sees a noticeable shift in Chase’s expression. It’s slight, a stranger would miss it, but he **knows** Chase & couldn’t miss it if he tried. Despite the blanched look that crossed his face for a split second, Jack keeps his promise to himself and says what he needs to say.

“You need to know, even if it takes a while for things to not be awkward, I still want you in my life. Seriously, anyone who would be nice enough to slip an avocado and a bottle of cranberry juice into my bag, and invite me over for an actual, healthy dinner, is the kind of person I definitely value and don’t want to lose.”

Chase smiles. It’s slight, it’s always slight with Chase, but this isn’t his usual side-smile. It’s not sly or sultry, it’s genuine. It’s miniscule, but it’s just enough to make Jack’s heart flutter as he continues, clearly holding Chase’s full attention.

It’s also enough to give him the strength to boldly gaze directly into Chase’s eyes as he expresses,

“You’re…you’re the handsomest, most amazing guy I’ve ever met; and I don’t want to wonder the rest of my life what could have been if I’d told you. Chase, I want you to be mine. If you’d do me the honor of making me your boyfriend, I’d be elated. And, no matter what, I mean what I said. All of it. You’re still the kind of person I want in my life, even if you don’t want me in that way.”

Jack’s heart races wildly in his chest in the split second of silence that follows his declaration toward Chase. It’s almost too much to bear, but he’s already put it out there, no turning back now.

Chase doesn’t say a word, but instead, moves in closer to Jack. He raises a hand to caringly lay upon one side of Jack’s face. Chase opens his mouth to speak, but instead, leans in, then closes his eyes to respond in the clearest way possible.

Jack’s not sure when his eyes closed – must be instinctual – but the rest of this sensation, he’s very sure of. It’s one he’d hoped for! All thoughts fall by the wayside as the pure bliss of feeling the lips he’d never pictured himself fortunate enough to taste upon his own. Moments in, he finally feels those soft, silky locks entangled in one of his hands, as a large warm palm presses into his lower back, pulling him in closer. The barest noise of satisfaction escapes him, prompting an even more impassioned response from his partner.

Chase practically feels the electricity as his lips meet Jack’s. Excitement radiating between the two of them, his passion & desire flows through his lips. Finally, his brewing mess of feelings are released!

The two young men share the kiss in a moment that seems to stop time. Although time continues on, they effortlessly race through it together, having absolutely no regard for anything but the many overflowing sensations at hand.

When they finally part, they’re both breathing heavily.

Chase is the first to open his eyes to an impossibly flushed, disheveled looking partner. …Jack had simply been so compelling, what with his bright red eyes fixated upon him. Was he _not_ to reward the younger man’s bravery by giving into his own desires?

Jack opens his eyes to realize it was all true: evidenced by a messy-looking Chase so, so very close to him. It helps him process everything, but does absolutely nothing to quell the fluttering in his chest.

Upon catching his breath, Chase observes as Jack rubs the back of his neck. A sound somewhere between a laugh and a puff of air escapes the blushing Jack.

Chase smiles once more, genuinely, as he places a hand atop the one Jack rests on the couch between them. As he does, he’s immediately regained the young man’s attention.

“…So I take it that’s a yes?” Jack manages to get out.

“It is.” Chase responds equal parts firmly and warmly.

Jack beams, delighted beyond what he’d imagined.

“Jack, I feel very strongly towards you. It’s been quite a while since I’ve been interested in another… in any meaningful way. Thank you for broaching the subject; truth be told, I was struggling to.”

“So was I, but I had some help. I didn’t want to wait and overthink myself into an anxiety attack.”

“Well, rest assured I don’t want to overwhelm you. We’ll undoubtedly have much to discuss in the near future… but for now…” Chase says as a playfully sly look crosses his face “can you handle another kiss?”

Jack nods, before this time taking the initiative, capturing someone else’s lips for a change.

* * *


	58. w11.end Sunday before 12th week of classes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking there's about 9 more chapters, give or take, in this story, but time will tell.
> 
> Not entirely safe for work, No smut either.

* * *

This weekend has brought about some major changes. Specifically, positive changes.

First and foremost, my gut instinct to wait & hear what it was that Jack had to say to me, before saying anything to him myself, was spot-on! I’m glad I held my tongue. As it turns out, he’d wanted to inform me of his romantic feelings for me. …Hearing such an alluring young man profess genuine romantic interest in me so unabashedly was overwhelmingly moving. I must admit, I’m certain I wouldn’t have done nearly as good a job articulating my feelings as he did of his. I suppose it’s no matter, the important thing is, he returns my affections & we’re no longer sitting around mulling over how to tell the other.

Second, although I’ve not yet come down from cloud 9, I know we’ll be having a more in-depth chat at some point in the near future. I did make it clear to Jack he was welcome to stay the night on Friday (not in a sexual way) if he wanted, but he’d declined my offer; Though we did spend the better parts of yesterday, and today, together. We talked some, but mostly we enjoyed one another’s company… and lips. It would certainly be easier to keep my hands off him were he not such a damn good kisser. Though, simply holding him close was far nicer than I’d expected. I haven’t properly dated in a long while…I’d forgotten how pleasing affection with no underlying sexual motive can be.

Returning to the previous point I’d begun to make: during the time we spent together, we talked. – Although, yes, it was mostly spent kissing, being affectionate, & nipping at one another, we also managed to have actual conversation. – I let him know I’m not entirely sure why I’d sent him such mixed signals at times. I never disliked him – except briefly that time he dropped me mid-air, though I’d only been disgruntled, not furious – I’d just felt like a fool. After our coffee-chat, I’d been irritated with myself, not him. We didn’t talk it to death, I’d only mentioned it to clear the air between us.

As a side note, it is reassuring to be entering into a relationship with someone who’s already seen me angry. My temper has cost me before, and though I’ve learned to manage it decently, I don’t want it to cost me again. I’m thankful he’s seen me overreact, and hasn’t come to despise me for it. I was sure to tell him he’s free to let me know, on no uncertain terms, if I’m behaving like an ass.

He’s going to be around campus for the next 2 years, regardless of anything that does or does not transpire between us; so I’d thought it best we begin this type of relationship with a better understanding of one another.

He’d told me he’s glad I didn’t brush him off completely. I’d let him know the feeling is mutual. He laughed, which of course had ceased the talking for better use of our lips.

When we resumed our discussion, he’d relayed that he’s still not sure how this is supposed to work. To which, of course, I’d informed him that’s the beauty of it: we get to decide that for ourselves.

So far a few things are definite:

We both want to see one another at least once a week, but neither of us wants our weekends monopolized by the other. We agree that balance between us-time & time spent with our friends is best.

***Chase notices himself smiling wider than he can remember in a long time as he writes those words.***

…I like him far more than I’m comfortable with. So why am I so damn excited?

We want to let our friends (mutual and otherwise) know, but not quite yet. Jack’s far giddier than I am about the prospect of telling our friends. Mostly because I’m not looking forward to the ribbing I’ll no doubt have to endure for finally agreeing to an actual relationship, after having been single my entire college life. When the topic came up, Jack could barely contain himself; whereas I, of course, want to enjoy as much secluded time with him as possible, while nobody’s poking their nose in our business. Fortunately, I managed to persuade him with all the thrills having a new paramour, while also being unburdened by others’ questions or curiosities, can be.

We settled on going public next weekend. …Also, he wants me to meet his grandmother, via video-chat. I think it’s a little soon, but apparently, she’s a master sleuth & would find out if anyone happens to mention anything about it online. I must admit, the more I hear about this woman, the more curious I grow to meet her.

I’m going to inform Dashi, Guan, Camille, & Sabine if we talk anytime soon.

Jack will tell Ashley, Jermaine, Omi, & by proxy, Raimundo and Clay.

We’d flipped a coin to decide who gets to tell Ashley. I have a feeling she’ll be knocking on my door (or at the very least calling me repeatedly until I answer) once he lets her know. …I also have a feeling she’s fond enough of Jack to not-so-subtly imply the things she’ll do to me if she suspects I’m lying to him in order to get him into my bed.

Hopefully, time will assure her I am not.

…unless my brother scares him off.

***Chase sighs heavily, knowing his overzealous brother will certainly be paying Jack a visit in the near future. He closes his eyes tightly and pinches the bridge of his nose.***

I’ll bite that bullet next weekend.

For now, I’m going to enjoy spending the remainder of the time I have left to kanoodle about with my new beau, unbothered by the rest of our social circle.

~ Chase

* * *


	59. w12.5 Friday 12th week of classes

* * *

It’s a little before 9:30 a.m. when Chase shows up at Jack’s door. He alerts him to his arrival by snapchatting Jack a picture of his front door, so as not to awaken his neighbors.

Jack, awake as he’d promised, is soon opening the door for Chase. Once he’s let his boyfriend in, Chase is dropping his book bag onto the floor, closing the door behind himself. He then pulls Jack in close by his waist & peppers kisses onto his cheeks. At this, Jack smiles. The resulting blush prompts Chase to move his kisses to Jack’s lips. Jack welcomes them, reciprocating with his own; the two reveling in one another. Eventually, they part.

“Big day today! You ready?” Jack asks

“I certainly am. I’m surprised you’re dressed this early!” Chase observes as the two part.

“You might also be surprised to see this!”

Jack informs as he takes Chase by the hand and leads him over to his kitchen. There, he’s keeping some blueberry pancakes warm, rich maple syrup ready & waiting on the table. Upon the stovetop are red and black silicone utensils, two rather nice copper pans, one of which is empty. A few uncracked eggs lay nearby. In another, strips of bacon sizzle, visible through the clear lid. Upon another burner sits a copper tea kettle, not yet steaming.

“Jack, you made breakfast?” Chase says, absolutely delighted.

“I told you I wanted to have breakfast together!” Jack says, smiling.

“I…” Chase turns to face Jack “Thank you, it smells wonderful.”

“Consider it my way of thanking you for agreeing to meet my Granny.” He says in candor, leaning in to kiss Chase once again.

For a few moments, everything is blissful; The two young men kiss & embrace each other without a care in the world.

When they part, it’s only due to the whistling of the tea kettle.

“Better grab that!”  
Jack says, as he rushes to do so. Carefully, he crosses the short distance over to his black and glass French press, pouring the boiling water over the coarsely ground coffee beans.  
“Have you ever had French pressed coffee before?”

“No, I haven’t. I was never much of a coffee drinker before college.”  
Chase responds, still mildly astonished Jack had done all this for him.

“Well, it’s stronger than you’re probably used to; but it’s a dark roast, so it’s more flavor intense, rather than caffeine heavy. There’s cream and sugar, if you like.”  
Jack informs, starting a timer on his watch.  
“How do you like your eggs?”

“Sunny-side up”

“Really? Me too!” Jack says, smiling

Chase takes a seat at Jack’s tall kitchen table. Most of [the black flatware](https://www.google.com/search?q=black+flatware+set+6+piece&tbm=isch&ved=2ahUKEwivqNbapqXqAhUFK6wKHfaGC9QQ2-cCegQIABAA&oq=black+flatware+set+6+piece&gs_lcp=CgNpbWcQAzoECAAQHjoGCAAQBRAeOgYIABAIEB46BAgAEBhQhPYCWIiBA2CNggNoAHAAeACAAXCIAbwGkgEDNC40mAEAoAEBqgELZ3dzLXdpei1pbWc&sclient=img&ei=Svf4Xq_bAoXWsAX2ja6gDQ&bih=757&biw=1600#imgrc=Zy7Qjf-l3dWU0M) is familiar, save for the tiny, perfectly round coffee spoons. As he looks on, he’s further amused by Jack’s kitchenware. The gothic designs inside the little black cups, his a cat, the other a raven; they do suit Jack terribly well. They’re rather nice little teacups, what with the gold lining & matching saucers. He idly wonders if perhaps [the tea set](https://www.google.com/search?q=goth+kitchenware&sxsrf=ALeKk000XRFRKzOH3LPpTpbTfsvA3G86EQ:1593373632121&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwj9zdiqo6XqAhXKZs0KHerxBpMQ_AUoAnoECAwQBA&biw=1600&bih=757#imgrc=rnE-GJ3kBjQKuM&imgdii=oVu02tahWkyYbM) was a birthday gift, or something his grandmother may have given to him for Chinese New Year.

Chase is pulled from his thoughts by the lovely aroma of bacon radiating through the air as Jack removes the cover of the pan. He plates their breakfasts, carries them the short distance over to the table, and hands one to Chase.

“You know Jack, this is rather charming…” Chase leads, making eyes at Jack.

“You think so?” Jack asks, proud of himself for his apparent success at the ‘charming boyfriend’ role so far.

“I do” Chase confirms, as Jack sets down his own plate to come over to him. They peck at one another’s lips delicately a few times, until Jack’s watch is going off.

He stops the beeping, quickly, much to Chase’s relief. He then takes his own seat at the table, before pouring the freshly-steeped coffee into the nearby black tea pot, then into their cups. Chase helps himself to some of the cream from the pint resting on the table, as Jack’s adding a few teaspoons of sugar to his own cup. Jack soon adds some of the cream to his cup, too, before sipping it in satisfaction.

The two enjoy the hot meal in relative silence, opting to just eat rather than talk.

* * *

Not quite half an hour goes by; they’ve very much enjoyed their meal. Chase insists on helping Jack wash his dishes, rather than leaving them in his sink for later. Jack washes, he dries.

“You know, my granny’s a little odd…” Jack begins

“Sounds interesting” Chase reassures

“Heh, yeah, she’s pretty cool, in her own way.”

“Jack, there’s no need to be nervous.” Chase assures, carefully wiping a saucer clean.

“I’m not I just… Well, I really like her, and I adore you, and I just hope the two of you get along is all.”

“She doesn’t despise me for being male, that’s an automatic plus in my book.”

“Like I said, granny’s great, she’s just a little odd.”

“Sounds like the two of you are birds of a feather.”

“Heh, yeah.” Jack says, smiling.

Once the last dish is placed in the dish rack, they head off to the living area of the studio.

Chase takes a seat in the chair next to the desk, as Jack opens and powers-up his laptop. They haven’t even a minute to spare, as it’s just before 10a.m. but Jack manages to start it up and invite his granny to video chat rather quickly.

“Hi Granny” He greets with a warm smile as her cute, wrinkly little face pops-up on his screen.

“Hi Jackie! You’re right on time, but I don’t see the boyfriend you promised me.”

“He’s here granny. I just wanted to say hi to you myself before introducing you to Chase.”

“Well lemme see him!”

“Okay”

He’s soon scooting his desk chair over and turning it so his Granny can see Chase.

“Granny, this is my boyfriend, Chase Young. Chase, this is my Grandma, Sylvia Spicer.”

“Hello, Ms. Spicer, it’s a pleasure to meet you” Chase greets

“Oh sweetie, you can call me granny! Hot **damn**, Jackie! You got yourself a nice slice of **man**!”

Jack could have died.

Chase just chuckles.

“Honey, I never forget a face; especially not one as gorgeous as yours!”

“Thank you”

“I’m telling you so you know. You’d better not hurt my Jackie! Lay a hand on him in anger & I’ll spam you so hard, you won’t know what hit you!”

“She’s not kidding; she knows how to fry a cell phone without touching it.” Jack adds

“I assure you, I like Jack. He’s charming, in his own way.” Chase says, taking Jack’s hand within the camera’s view.

“Oh, my little Jackie’s growing up!” Sylvia says, wiping an eye with her yellow daffodil handkerchief.

“Granny!” Jack exclaims, blushing even more profusely from the embarrassment.

“You are honey! I’m so happy for you”

“Thank you.” he concedes with a smile

“So hot stuff, tell me about yourself!” She says to Chase

“Well, you might enjoy knowing we met when Jack, quite literally, fell right into my arms.”

“Oh! You did?! Jackie, honey, you didn’t tell me about that!”

“It happened during move-in. I didn’t know the back of the freight elevator wasn’t a wall…”

They proceed to tell Jack’s grandma the incredibly cute story of how they met, and converse about other things.

* * *

“I think that went well” Chase comments with a contented smile

“Other than me nearly dying of embarrassment, yeah, I guess it could have gone worse.” Jack says rubbing his arm

“Your grandmother loves you, Jack. I take no offense at her threat.”

“You know she was serious, right?”

Just then, a notification pops-up on Chase’s cell phone: it’s a cartoony image of a happy old lady holding a large red heart. Just as soon as it’s come, it’s gone. It wasn’t a text message, just something that took over his entire screen for a few seconds before disappearing.

“I…not that I’d doubted her; but I’m certain of that now.”  
Chase gets out, astounded by the elderly woman’s clearly superior knowledge of technology.

“Hey, she likes you!” Jack says, having peered over and seen the image.

“I take it the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree?” Chase inquires, smirking at Jack.

“Not when it comes to Granny! My dad, however, is a totally different story.” Jack notes, looking annoyed at the mention.

“We should be going soon, it’s nearing ten forty-five.”

“Would you mind going to get the elevator? I need to use the bathroom.”

“I wouldn’t mind a bit.” He informs, kissing Jack on the cheek.

Jack smiles as Chase retrieves his backpack to head out.

He exits into the hall, soon after welcomed by an unwelcome face.

“You’re wasting your time with him, you know.” Wuya remarks.

“I’ll be the judge of that.” Chase retorts, walking away from Jack’s door proudly.

Wuya hmmphs as she enters her room.

As Chase walks down the hall, he presses the down button for the elevator so it’ll be nearby when Jack approaches the end of the hall.

* * *

Hours later, after his lab has finally let out, Chase checks his phone. Seeing he has just over half an hour until he and Jack are due to show up to Ashley’s party, he decides to head to the dining hall. As he makes his way over, Chase enjoys his walk through the pleasantly chilled, mid-day air of spring.

Once he’s finished his meal, he sends Jack a message.

Chase: _Are you ready for the party?_

Jack: _Yeah, why?_

Chase: _Meet me at my place in 10?_

Jack: _Course! :D_

Chase pockets his phone, smiling to himself.

Once he’s back in Lamarr, he quickly heads to his room and gets changed for the party. Just as soon as he’s finished getting dressed, there’s a knock at his door.

“Who is it?” Chase says feigning ignorance in a flirtatious, jovial tone.

“You know who it is!” Jack responds, amused at his beau’s antics.

“Just a moment!” Chase says before running up to the door and opening it. He quickly pulls Jack in, carefully pinning him to the now closed door, kissing the ever-so-slightly taller young man.

They linger in their affectionate reunion, making the most of the extra moments they have together.

“You look handsome” Chase comments, kissing next to Jack’s ear.

Jack shivers, Chase eases up, unsure whether the shivers are excitement or a sign he’s gone a step too far. Upon seeing the other’s beaming smile, he’s convinced they’re excited shivers. Once Jack’s caught his breath, he speaks.

“You don’t think Ashley will think we’re upstaging her, do you?”

“I hope not. In any case, I’m sure she’ll understand our announcing our relationship whilst everyone is gathered together.”

“I don’t know, I feel kind of weird about doing it at her grad-school acceptance party.”

“Finals will be upon us before you know it. Despite our best efforts, this may very well end-up being the last time everyone is able to gather.”

“True. …Okay, but if she’s mad, I’m pinning most of the blame on you.”

“You wouldn’t dare…” Chase smirks at him, wiggling his eyebrows devilishly.

“Try me.” Jack retorts, evil little grin plastered across his alabaster face.

“You’re terrible” Chase whispers as he once again places a kiss just below Jack’s ear.

“Aah! Chase, you’re killing me!” Jack hitches out, breath ragged beneath his smile.

Chase chuckles a little before once more pulling away from Jack.

“You called me over here to torture me, didn’t you?” Jack playfully accuses

“No; In fact, I called you over here so I could walk into Ashley’s celebration with the most stunning young man in Lamarr on my arm.”

“Well, that’s too bad, see, ‘cause I’m going to be doing that.” Jack counters.

Chase smiles at him, absolutely loving Jack’s wit and tone. It isn’t the first time he’s noticed himself endlessly enjoying their playful banter; far from it, in fact. Oh yes, he’s made a good choice for a partner in Jack. Never a dull moment, and an actual backbone. Jack does fawn over him, of course, which he’ll admit he likes. More so than that, he’s seen glimpses of the side of Jack that’s too stubborn to change to suit someone else’s fancy; much less roll over and bend to his will. If there’s one thing Chase admires about Jack, it’s his personality.

Jack’s certainly a nice change of pace from the guys who usually try to pretend to be whatever they think Chase wants them to be.

“Chase? Chase! Hello?” Jack probes, snapping his fingers in his face.

“Why are you snapping your fingers so close to me?”  
Chase says, tone annoyed, but the blood rushing to his cheeks gives him away.

“Sorry, but you zoned out for a minute there. …You okay?”  
Jack asks, heart pounding at noticing the barest hint of a pink blush gracing Chase’s already gorgeous face.

“I realize how corny this is going to sound, but, it’s nonetheless true. I was… I was thinking about how fortunate I am to have you at my side.”

“I… ohh, you’re gorgeous when you’re all sweet and blushing…”  
Jack expresses, before placing a hand on the back of Chase’s head, the other on his shoulder. He runs his fingers through Chase’s long, silky hair, his fingertips feeling the goosebumps form on the back of his neck, before he moves in; slowly, passionately kissing those soft warm lips.

Absolutely no thought whatsoever crosses either of their minds until they’ve parted, and Jack’s resting his head upon Chase’s shoulder. He takes the opportunity to kiss his temple.

Chase responds by just barely tightening his hold around Jack’s waist, and smiling a genuine, warm smile.

“Shall we get going?”

“Why yes, my dear, I believe our presence is desired elsewhere.” Jack jests.

Chase just rolls his eyes, and walks ahead to open his door for his boyfriend.

“After you” he says, fully personifying a proper gentleman.

“Thank you” Jack says, less confident, more flattered.

Once Chase has shut and locked his door, he pockets his keys before holding his arm out for Jack to take.

They walk that way to the elevator, wherein they sneak a few last secret kisses before revealing their couple status for all their friends to stir about.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel another 2-parter coming on!
> 
> Yes, I think Jack's granny's name may be stolen, but it suits her. It’s a classic old lady name, and I didn’t like Edith. 
> 
> If nothing else, enjoy the image of the goth tea set!
> 
> [Edit: fixed the hyperlink for the tea set. It should show the image of the 4 cups now, but if it doesn't, it's the image on the bottom right corner.]


	60. w12.5 Acceptance Party

* * *

Ashley kisses her girlfriend, who’d been kind enough to make the 3-hour drive the day after she’d told her the news.

It was a dream come true: getting into the genetics program at the same university Mayuri’s going to for grad school! They’ll finally be able to get a place together, and be together at last.

“I’m so happy we’re finally going to get to be together!” Ashley says as she places her hands on her lovely lady’s hips.

“So am I! I’ve already started looking for apartments near campus!”

Ashley smiles as Mayuri leans in; their lips lovingly reunited. Once they finally part, the two young women linger in their embrace.

Yes, this is what she’d done it all for. All the many late nights, tough exams, and moments of doubt were finally starting to pay off!

Eventually, the couple parts. They still need to ready themselves for the upcoming celebration. ...That and to corral Ashley’s 3 small cats into her bedroom for the evening.

* * *

Fashionably late, Jack and Chase walk in together, holding hands.

The door, bearing the sign reading “Ashley’s Grad Acceptance Party!” is unlocked; so it’s not until Jack’s announced their presence that anyone notices the new couple.

“There she is!” Jack greets as he sees Ashley

She breaks away from the crowd to greet  
“Yeah! I’m so excited!”  
Turning around, she notices Jack and Chase are holding hands. Gasping, she asks  
“Oh my gosh… are you two an item!?”

Chase responds by pecking Jack on the cheek, who just blushes.

By this point, almost everyone in attendance is looking over as Ashley is very excitedly, and loudly, congratulating them. She throws her arms around the both of them, proclaiming

“You two are so cute together! Congratulations!”

They each hug her back with their free arms. Once she’s let go, Chase responds

“I could say the same! Has Mayuri gotten word on her application to the Master’s of Architecture program at Heylin U?”

“Yeah, she got her acceptance letter a week ago! I was gone from Thursday night until late Sunday evening to celebrate with her.”

“I’ll be sure to give her my congratulations at some point during the evening.” Chase assures

“Is that where you’re going?” Jack asks, genuinely happy for Ashley, but certain to miss her.

“Yup! I was accepted as a master’s candidate, but I’m planning on switching to PhD candidate as soon as possible.” Ashley proclaims, excited for her future.

“Congrats, Ashley! You’re smart, I never doubted you’d get what you want.”  
Jack voices with a smile, choosing to focus on the ‘happy for her’ part. After all, it isn’t like she’s falling off the face of the planet.

She’s soon filling them in on the little they’d missed since the party began. Apparently, Roy had given a toast before he’d popped a bottle of champagne. He only gave out glasses of it to the residents he knew to be of age, then had taken the bottle with him and left. After briefing them, Ashley’s inviting the couple to join everyone else.

From the other side of the crowd, Wuya notices the pair, but does not comment; choosing instead to sip her champagne.

They part as Dashi comes over, looping his arm around Chase’s shoulders to steal his brother for a moment.

Once he’s dragged Chase over to the kitchen to talk, he questions

“So, you finally decided to give an actual relationship a try?”

“You’re one to talk.” Chase retorts, raising an eyebrow at his womanizing brother.

“Okay, okay”  
Dashi concedes, holding up his hands in the backing-off motion.  
“All I want to know is this: are you really giving this a shot? I'm sick of watching you sabotage your own happiness.”

“I am. I’ve no plans of breaking it off with Jack anytime soon, so you may want to get used to him being around. As for self-sabotage, wasn't it **I** who stopped **you** from prematurely running off to join the Peace Corps before finishing your BSN?”

"Yeah...thanks for that." Dashi says, grateful

"As your flesh and blood, it's my duty."

"And as yours it's my duty to go heckle your new boyfriend!"  
Dashi asserts before a firm hand on his shoulder stops him.

"BE NICE." Chase insists, eyes boring into his twin's soul.

"Relax, brother, I won't hurt him." Dashi insists

Chase gives him a stern look, showing he’s not entirely convinced.

Meanwhile, Jack’s also been pulled aside.

“Hey!” Rai says, making eyebrows at Jack

“Hey” Jack responds, unsure

“Looks like you finally got yourself a guy” he says, holding out two cold sodas he’d snagged from the ice bucket on the bar near the kitchen.

“Yeah” Jack responds, smiling, accepting one of the sodas being held out to him.

“When did you two get together?”

“About a week ago”

“Hey, good for you man! If I don’t see you around next year, keep me around on snapchat, okay?”

“Sure! But, um, why wouldn’t you be around next year?”

“Gotta keep up a certain GPA to stay in the program… not sure if I’m gonna make the cut.” Raimundo says, slinking back against the wall, hoodie draped over his head.

“Oh geez…Rai, I’m really sorry to hear that.”

“Hey, it’s cool. I’ll be back, one way or another.” He assures before he smiles

“Anything I can help with? I am a triple-major: electrical engineering, chemistry, & metalsmithing.”

“Arts and humanities?”

“Ah, no. Sorry.”

“Dang.” Raimundo sighs, lamenting their lack of academic overlap.

“…Why are you an arts and humanities major?”

“Law school.”

“Really?” Jack says, not expecting that from Raimundo

“Yeah! I want to be a criminal defense attorney.”

“Big dreams” Jack says, holding up his bottle of soda.

“Yup” Raimundo says, clinking his own to it.

“Hello friends!” Omi chimes in, Clay following behind him.

* * *

Overall, the party goes well. Various members of the R.A. staff, and some of the residents from Ashley’s floor, come and go throughout the party. Ashley’s surrounded with people congratulating her, some of whom have parting gifts for her, others kind words, and some hugs.

At one point, Jack is snatched away from his friends by Dashi and Guan. They talk with him a little, thankfully nothing intimidating.

Chase, luckily, is avoided by Wuya during the short time she’s there. Internally grateful once she’s left, he’s more at ease socializing with Jermaine, Rosa, Mayuri, and Ashley when he can.

The music that had once filled the background is stopped. One of the Alpha-Sigma-Kappa sisters stands atop Ashley’s low coffee table, tapping a fork to her glass, causing everyone to look over. Once the crowd is quiet, Justice begins

“Attention everyone! Rosa, Mitsy, and I have prepared a short Toast. Ashley: we’re so glad to have had you as a sister. We’re proud to call you an Alpha-Sig! We just want you to know, we wish you all the best as you go off to Heylin University. I hope you and Mayuri are happy together, and manage to find time for one another in-between your incredibly demanding programs. You’re a trooper, Ashley. You’re a true example of what every sister aspires to be: you’ve kept up with your friendships, while achieving academically, and promoting unity within your community. We’ll miss you, but know in your heart we’re proud of you. Ashley, here’s cheers to you!”

Everyone claps, a few give whistles, and Mayuri kisses her girlfriend on the lips. After the two have parted, Justice helps Ashley step up onto the table.

“Thank you! Thank you! Alright everyone, the woman of the hour would like to say a few words”  
She then steps down to allow Ashley the platform to speak.

“Through everything, I’ve been so incredibly uplifted by all of you who have made my experience as an undergrad here at Xiaolin State a memorable one. I’ll miss you all, I’ll miss campus, but I’m so glad I did it all. I know this chapter of my life has to close so another one can open, but know that I’m grateful to every one of you who have made it so full. Cheers to what’s been, and for what’s to come!”

Ashley tears up a bit, as does Jack and a few of Ashley’s other friends. People hold up their drinks: champagne flutes that have been refilled with sparkling grape juice, soda bottles, & a couple of bottled waters.

“Here, here!” Everyone chants as they toast, clacking their various drinkware together in celebration with those nearby.

* * *


	61. w13.2 Tuesday 13th week of classes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Chapter touches on heavy themes. Cancer mentions & tearful goodbyes. Nobody’s dead.

* * *

A tall young man steps out into the hall, heavy duffel bag upon his shoulders.

“Jermaine? Where are you going?” his friend & neighbor asks him as he shuts & locks his door for the last time.

“Hey man I…” Jermaine stops, not wanting to lie, but not wanting to talk about it all with his friend.

Omi, noticing the large bag, and his gut telling him something is off, feels a pit in his stomach.  
“Surely you were not going to leave without saying goodbye?”

As a battle wages within Jermaine, he doesn’t notice the tears slipping through on the outside.

“Jermaine… is something wrong?” Omi asks delicately.

Jermaine nods, back landing roughly against the wall as he slides down, being pulled to the ground by every force upon him. As he sits, arms folded above his knees, he drops his head into them and just silently cries.

Omi, clearly seeing the mysterious distress clouding his friend, quickly takes a seat at his side in the hall. He silently, patiently waits for him to lift his head.

“I jus–” ***sniff*** “my mom called me this morning. …She has breast cancer.”

A heavy silence hangs over the two young men like a malicious force hiding in the shadows.

“I am terribly sorry.”

“She’s all I got left man! My mom is my world… I’m not ready to–” he inhales sharply as more tears stream down his face.

Omi places a comforting hand on his back, accepting his friend’s crying and breathing.

“Jermaine, this is quite the burden to bear alone. I understand what it’s like to worry you’ll lose the only family you have. If you wish to go, then I wish you well, but you look like you could use some company right now. Will you come in?”  
Omi invites, standing and offering Jermaine his hand.

Jermaine looks up at him, sniffling & wiping his eyes on his wristband.

“Yeah dawg, I’d like that; Thank you.” he says as he accepts the hand being held out to him.

He and Omi enter the 3 happy neighbors’ apartment, Omi helping Jermaine lift the heavy bag above his head and off of him for a little while. As they sit, Omi brews them a pot of tea to share.

* * *

A while later

“I really appreciate you giving your dad my number, and letting him know what’s going on. I could really use the extra support right now.”

“I am glad to be of assistance, my friend.”

Jermaine smiles

“Are you certain you must go right now? The semester is nearly over, and I’m certain your professors would be most understanding if you request to take your finals early and-”

“Omi, Omi, Look: I really appreciate the suggestions, but I gotta go ASAP. She’s my mom, and I don’t want her going through her battle with cancer alone.”

“I understand. It is very noble of you to be with your mother in her time of need, and I will not stand in your way. I just do not wish for all your hard work to go to waste, that’s all.”

“Yeah, me neither. I’ll e-mail my professors before I get on the plane home. But here, I want you to have this.”  
Jermaine informs before removing his red and white sweatband from his wrist, placing it in Omi’s hand.

“In case I don’t come back, I want you to have something to remember me by.”

“Thank you, Jermaine. I will miss you, my friend.” Omi says, smiling, tears beginning to well in his eyes.

“Ay, you’ll always be my homie. Besides, you’ve got my number and you’ve got me on snapchat, so we’ll still see each other, in a way.”

“You are correct my friend, although, it will not be the same.”

“Yeah… I know…”

It’s quiet for a moment, before Jermaine embraces his dear friend Omi.

They part, Jermaine once again picking up his duffel bag.

“Well, I gotta go meet Ashley down in the lobby. She’s giving me a ride to the airport, and I told her I’d be ready to go about twenty minutes ago. I’ve still got a little over three hours before my flight takes off, but I don’t want to take any chances.”

“Will you give me a call when you land?”

“If my phone isn’t dead by then.”

“Wait one second!”

Omi says before disappearing, running into his room, then reappearing holding an orange brick.

“Here, I want you to have this. It’s a power bank, so as long as you have a charging cord, you can recharge your phone up to three times. And, when it is sealed, it is waterproof!”

“Omi…Thanks man. You and your roomies have been nothing but kind to me, and I’m really going to miss you guys.”

“Jermaine, I know I speak for everyone when I say I will miss seeing you around campus, and having you as a neighbor. But, I’m certain your mother will appreciate having you there to support her during her battle with cancer. I am sure she is one tough warrior!”

“She is man, she really is. If you’re ever in New York, let me know, alright?”

“I will, as long as you promise to keep in touch.”

“I promise.”

They smile, as Omi walks ahead of Jermaine to open the door for him.

“Ay, tell Clay and Rai not to be strangers, alright?”

“I will” Omi assures

“Thank you, my friend. I’ll catch you on the flip side” Jermaine says as he waves, walking out the door.

Omi merely smiles and waves in return.

Once Jermaine is through the hall door, Omi closes it behind him. He then re-enters his bedroom, before he closes and locks the door behind himself. Then, slowly, he slides to the floor; holding the wristband in his hands, silently crying for a little while. Eventually, he wipes his eyes on his shirt, then calls his father. First explaining to Dr. Fung why his friend could stand to benefit from some over-the-phone counseling, then thanking the only father he’s ever known for all the things he’s done to ensure Omi will be alright on his own in the world.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College, just like any other part of life, is a balance.  
Yes, you want to enjoy the fun and new experiences that come with freedom and young adulthood, but you don't want to overindulge and set yourself up for failure. You also don’t want to clip your own wings before you give yourself the opportunity to fly. So appreciate those around you, live through the setbacks, and persevere.


	62. w13.4 Believe

* * *

Following the end of lecture, Chase is approached by his terrestrial ecosystems professor & asked to meet with her in her office. He walks with her to the building it’s in and enters behind her, leaving the door open. He takes a seat across from Dr. Riviera at her desk as she sits on the other side, in front of a large computer screen, keyboard, and many many papers.

“Chris tells me you’ve been doing exceptionally well on your experiments and field labs.”

“Thank you, I have been doing my best.”  
He informs, proud at hearing the unexpected praise.

“You know, Chase, you’re a very bright student. You really seem to enjoy ecology, and I heard you mention in class you’d like to become an environmental scientist after you graduate.”

“Thank you, I’m flattered you think so. Yes, I would love to work outdoors and be paid to help restore the Earth.”

She smiles at him before she continues  
“That’s what I’m talking about. You remind me of me when I was your age: passionate and determined. You know what you want, don’t let that one class stop you from getting it.”

“Thank you. I take it you overheard me discussing my troubles in organic chemistry…”  
Chase had discussed his academic troubles with a classmate after lecture once or twice, but he certainly hadn’t thought Dr. Riviera had been listening.

“I did. That, and I know you heard me tell the class, the first day of every semester that you’ve been in a class of mine, about the mentor I had who told me I’d never get into one of the top grad schools for ecology in the country.”

“I certainly did. I also recall you telling us on no uncertain terms just how much you enjoyed showing him your letter of acceptance to your first-choice graduate program.”

“Oh yeah! That motherfucker couldn’t stand that!”  
Dr. Riviera’s bad habit of swearing is no secret around campus. …Neither is her list of publications long enough to start a forest fire, so her job’s safe regardless.

“I’m certain he couldn’t.” He says as he relishes in her story of vengeful victory.

“Yeah. Anyway, I’m mentioning this because I think you should apply to the master’s program in environmental science next year.”

“You do?” Chase had said, it wasn’t as though he’d never considered becoming a graduate student, it was simply that he hadn’t ever thought on it more than in passing.

“Uh, well yeah! I’m on the board, you know, and so is Dr. Kaufen. I mentioned you to him and he remembers you from his intro class. He said you were very curious and detail-oriented.”

“I’m surprised!”

“Well, you stood out. With two-thirds of the admissions committee rooting for you, you’d definitely be able to get into the program, and probably able to get at least some funding.”

“Is there anything else I could do to better my chances at gaining additional funding?”

“Yes. I’d be happy to put you on the waitlist to join my lab if an undergrad spot opens up. Frankly, I’m surprised you didn’t ask me last year.”

Chase himself was also surprised. He hadn’t thought himself up to par to join her research lab, and hadn’t wanted to offend her by asking.

There’s a knock at the open door, as a large black man holding a white flowery mug steps into the office.

“Hey Dr. Riviera, sorry to interrupt. A few of us are going to have lunch before we get started. We brought you this from the lounge.”

“Oh my god, thank you! I have been needing some coffee all morning. My son kept me up so late last night, you have no idea how tired I am.”

He chuckles  
“I’ve got a three year old at home. Believe me, I know that feeling.”  
He steps back after handing her the mug  
“Hey Chase, good to see you!” As he holds up a hand in greeting

“Hello Chris, same to you.”  
Chase turns to face his lab T.A. as he returns the gesture. He makes a mental note to thank him during their next lab for his praise to Dr. Riviera.

“Anyway, sorry for the interruption. I’ll be seeing you in about twenty?”

“Yeah, I’ve got one more student to meet with after this, but then I’ll be there.”

“Great.” The man says as he exits the room.

“Sorry about that. Anyway… what were we talking about?

“It’s quite alright. We were discussing my possibly applying for a grad-“

“OH! Yeah, that; how are your grades?”

Chase pauses at this  
“Ah… not terrible. I have a few repeats; however, my departmental GPA is higher than my overall.”

“That works in your favor. What’s your GPA?”

“Overall, just barely under a three-point-o, my departmental is a three point three two.”

“Oh, yeah your overall has to be at least three-point-o to even be considered. Bring that up, and try to get your departmental as high as possible. It’s good right now, but don’t let it get any lower than that. It’s above the requirement, but the average departmental GPA of admitted students tends to hover around a three-point-five, so keep doing what you’re doing there.”

“Understood.”

“You’ll be the first student I contact if a spot opens up in my lab, but I can’t promise one will, so ask around. You’re a smart kid, Chase. If you keep at it, I’m sure someone will be happy to have you in their research lab. Other than that, just get a couple good letters of recommendation and apply. Most master’s students work as G.T.A.s and that helps pay for a lot of it. Master’s students are highly discouraged from working outside the university, and most PhDs aren’t allowed to work outside T.A.ing, which is why you’ll see so many PhD programs are paid. Keep an eye on those deadlines next year, they creep up fast. Give your professors at least two or three weeks from when you actually want their letters of recommendation to finish and submit them.”

“Thank you. May I have the web address for the specific program you’re referring me to?”

“Yeah, sure, here, let me find it.”  
She says as she sips her coffee before returning to her computer.  
“Oh man, I love caramel. I swear, I’d be lost without Chris and Britney.”

Chase had met both of the grad students she mentioned and had thoroughly enjoyed working with them both. Britney was easy to talk to about nearly anything and had lectured in Dr. Riviera’s stead a couple times. Chris was also easy to get along with, so long as you were serious about your work; in the lab, he was all business.

Chase continued to wait patiently as his professor obtained the information he sought.

“Okay here… copy…paste…” Dr. Riviera had said aloud as she stroked the keyboard of her computer “alright, now tell me your e-mail.”

Chase had recited his student email address to her, and within seconds of her sending him the link the notification of a new e-mail had popped up on the screen of his phone.

“Thank you, Dr. Riviera, I greatly appreciate this.”

“Hey, good help is hard to find. I think if you stop being so damn hard on yourself, you’ll go pretty far in life. Best of luck to you Chase, I hope to see you in my lab in the near future.”

“Thank you, Dr. Riviera, again. I greatly appreciate it.” He humbly assures her, smiling.

Honored one of his favorite professors wanted him as a graduate student in her lab, Chase exits the room with his confidence restored and ready to take a gamble.

He leans against the wall before reaching the stairwell; pulling out his phone, he clicks the icon to bookmark a few pages. After adding the dates to his calendar & creating some reminders for next year, he pockets his phone before entering the stairwell.

Chase is very much looking forward to his lunch with Jack, Guan, Ashley, Omi, and Dashi.

After that, he’ll be off to get his laptop, head to the private study room he’d reserved in the library, and boost that GPA!

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It can make all the difference when somebody believes in you, but only if you choose to believe in yourself.


	63. w14.5 Wednesday 14th week of classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a Wednesday chapter & you all know what that means!!  
I've included in this chapter something near and dear to my heart a former therapist of mine gave to me. I'm grateful every day for it <3
> 
> Talks of sex
> 
> _________________
> 
> Thank you all for your patience <3 sorry about the long wait!  
I greatly appreciate those of you who are sticking around to see this journey through
> 
> The next chapter is written, so your wait for the next one will be significantly shorter!

* * *

“Hi Jack” Kimiko says as she enters the room

“Hey Kimiko! Good news: I got approved to stay on campus over the summer!”

“Congratulations! I know you’d wanted to take a class.”

“Yup: metal shop. Now I’ll have the time and peace I need to really get creative with my metal work!”

“Okay, before we talk about anything, check-ins.”

“I exercised once this week, for forty-five minutes!” he proudly informs

“Ooh fifteen minutes longer than planned!”

“Yeah, I know!”

“Eating habits?” she inquires, hopeful

“No big celebrations this week, so I ate like normal. My normal has changed: a lot less potato chips, a lot more actual food. As in, cooked a cheeseburger and actually put fresh vegetables on it, food.”

“Good. Moderation is key. So is dressing up the healthy foods a little, if you need to, so they taste good.”

“I remember” Jack nods

“Meditation or three positive true statements?”

“Meditation. I had a moment of anxiety this week…so I had to do the five-senses technique and really breathe before I could do it. But I did, and eventually got to bed a little later than planned.”

“What brought that on?”

“Not sure. It had been a busy day, but not a stressful one.”

“When was this?”

“Last Thursday.”

“Anything out of the ordinary happen last Thursday?”

“Well a few things, but nothing bad.”

“Give me a run-down of your whole day: including your caffeine, sugar, and water intake.”

“I definitely drank enough water throughout the day. Got up around nine-thirty, drank a small glass of water. Ate some sausage and eggs for breakfast, with an English muffin. Took a latte with me on my way out the door, drank it during kinetics and reactor design. I know not to drink coffee on an empty stomach. …Anyway, class was good, took my time getting back to Lamarr and dropping off my backpack. Headed to the dining hall: Chase and some of our friends all planned to have lunch together. Guan and Dashi showed up first, so I sat with them for a minute before Guan got up to go get Omi, and more food. Dashi and I chatted, he asked if his brother was being an ass yet, I laughed. We made friendly conversation for a little bit before Guan and Omi joined us. I got up and got myself some food; chicken tacos with some shredded mozzarella I got from the pizza station, lettuce, tomatoes, sriracha, and sour cream. I had some lemonade to go with it. When I got back, Ashley was there too. Chase was last to show up, but I saved him a seat between me and Ashley. We all had a really good lunch together, it was nice. After that, on our way out, Chase pulled me aside to kiss me a couple of times before he headed off to study. Then Ashley and I took a walk together; she asked me to hang out with her on Friday.”

Jack pauses, so Kimiko asks

“What did you say?”

“I said yeah! She’s usually gone at least one or two weekends out of the month, but she’s going to be on campus pretty much every day until she has to move out after graduation. Except the two days she’s spending with Mayuri for her graduation.”

“So you’ll have some time to spend together after the semester ends, that’s nice!”

“We won’t have a whole lot of time, she’s got a lot of stuff to move out. Plus she and Mayuri are still apartment searching.”

“I wish them luck. Tell me more about the rest of your day”

“I met up with Dr. Bee, she wanted to talk about my progress on my paper and make sure I wasn’t falling behind. She checks-in with me a lot, since I’m the only undergrad in her lecture. Went back to my apartment to get my stuff, got to the library at about two-thirty, worked on my assignment from my morning class for about an hour. Ate an orange I’d snagged from the dining hall as a quick snack before class. Calc was fine, went back to my place for dinner. Heated up the last of the corned beef and mashed potatoes I’d made last Monday. Don’t worry, I actually ate some broccoli with it. Glad I snagged some thyme from the dining hall. Knocked out my calc-homework in about half an hour. Wrist cramped, so I rubbed it for a while and decided to forego sketching some schematic ideas, and watch Teen Titans instead.”

“Was it a particularly emotional episode?”

“No. Actually, I’m not sure if you’re familiar with the series or not, but it was the one where beast boy gets mistaken for an alien dog.”

“So overall it was a full, but good day?”

“Yeah! I don’t know where that anxiety came from.”

“Well, you mentioned last week that one of your friends might not be coming back next year, and you know for certain at least one won’t be. Do you think the fact that things are going so well for you, so close to the end of the year, could be it?”

“…Please explain more.”

“Things are going really well for you, but the academic year is almost over. It’s taken a really long time to get to this point: both in your life overall and since you’ve come to campus. You know things are about to change, like it or not. That could definitely cause some background anxiety.”

“Oh…I won’t lie I’ve just been kinda trying not to think about it.”

“And that would be why it got to that point. Ignoring the issue will only let your anxiety grow, you’ve got to face it head-on.”

“Okay.”

Kimiko waits for a moment. Seeing Jack is waiting for her to give him some direction, she suggests

“We can start with your relationship, or your friends.”

“Chase is staying over the summer, too! He’s decided that, instead of graduating at the end of next year, he wants to go into a one-year master’s program. A professor of his had a spot open up in her research lab, but only if he starts over the summer. Apparently he lives far enough away that he can’t commute, so he signed up for the research credits and pulled some strings with Roy kinda last minute. He just got approved to stay yesterday.”

“That’s exciting!”

“Yeah” Jack blushes “that was a huge unexpected bonus.”

“You just found that out yesterday?”

“Yeah”

“So him leaving would have been on your mind Thursday. What else?”

“Well… I still don’t know if Raimundo will be able to come back next year. He was only planning to do a year abroad, but he wants to finish his degree here and move here. I really hope he can. Omi’s going to be here next year: he’s actually going to be an R.A. …but he won’t be in Lamarr. He got assigned to a different building.”

“Bummer.”

“Yeah. He lives nearby, but he’ll be busy working. He does roofing in the summers to make money, so we’ll still be able to hangout, just not as much.”

“You’ll find some time. …I was really proud of the way you handled it last week, when you ran into him in the hall.”

The first 10 minutes of their prior session had been spent discussing how Jack had been in the waiting area, just outside the doors of the empty rooms and professor offices, when Omi’d walked in. He’d thusly put 2 and 2 together regarding Jack being in therapy, and they’d talked for a little bit before Kimiko arrived.

“Thanks. I figured that was gonna happen sooner or later, seeing as how Dr. Fung is his dad and all. I was really sad to hear Jermaine had left and why.”

“…do you want to talk about your own parents?”

“No way.”

“How about your other friends?”

“Ashley’s graduating. I’m really going to miss her. I’m the closest with her and Omi out of the group, so it’s a big loss knowing they won’t be in Lamarr with me anymore. …I don’t really know Clay too well, or Guan. At least Dashi will still be around. He’s fun! I think Chase is worried he’ll scare me off, but I really like that Chase has a sibling. It’s nice to be dating someone with decent family.”

“Have you met his parents?”

“No and I’m not about to ask. If he wants to tell me about them, eventually he will.”

“Is there anything else you want to say about your friends before we talk about you and Chase? Because there’s something I want to ask you.”

“Oh…no not really; Shoot.”

“What about Vlad? Or any other friends you may have outside your and Chase’s shared social circle.”

“No, Vlad’s pretty much it. But we’re more acquaintances than anything.”

“Okay, so, you’re going to want to make a note of this somewhere.”

Jack obliges by taking his tablet out of his backpack, before Kimiko continues.

“I want you to try and make at least one or two friends of your own over the summer. It’s okay if they aren’t around forever, even if you just have an acquaintance for now, that’s a start. Be sure to keep in touch with the friends you’ve made this year, too. I think you’ve found at least a couple keepers. …I want you to make new friends on campus so you don’t feel so alone, and keep in touch with your old friends to have that social support to lean on. Also, I know it’s tempting to just stick to the people you know, but next year when fall semester begins, I want you to do the same thing you did this fall: make new friends. It’s easiest to make friends at the beginning of the year, but be open to them whenever they may pop-up. Okay?”

“Got it. I can give that a shot.”

“I think you’ve proven by now that you’re capable of making friends, Jack, so don’t be too worried and don’t sell yourself short.”

“I’ll do my best. And Hey, now I have a boyfriend to talk about, so I can figure out pretty early on if they’re gonna be scared off by me being bi or not.”

“I’m glad you’re looking to make friends long-term. But if you get along with someone well enough, and you meet up once a week for coffee or to study, that’s okay too. I just want you to get comfortable having people in your social sphere that aren’t also in your boyfriend’s social sphere.”

“I get it. If we broke-up that would be awful. It’s important for me to have my own friends, so in the worst-case scenario, I’m not totally alone.”

“Exactly. That, and it’s good for you both to have your own separate friend groups.”

“I’ve already asked Omi, just because, and he says he’d still be my friend if Chase and I broke-up. I believe him.”

“I think he would. Still, it’s good to have your own friends.”

“I kinda have one, since I don’t really think Chase and Raimundo are close at all. But again, I don’t even know if he’ll be around next year.”

“Now that you’ve talked about that, can you see why you’d have been carrying around that anxiety last week?”

“…You think I was afraid of being alone?”

“Exactly. If I remember correctly, when we talked about the things that trigger your anxiety in a previous session, being ‘all alone in the world’ was one of them. You’d been carrying that around, and the uncertainty about your first summer away from home.”

“Well I…yeah. Yeah that makes sense.”  
Jack concedes, dropping his defense before he can say it. Kimiko made a lot more sense than whatever half-hearted excuse he’d been about to say.

“So, onto Chase. How are you two?”

“Really good”

Jack smiles

“We spent last weekend apart, but we spent some time together on Monday.”

“Let me back you up again: what did you do over the weekend?”

“I hung out with Ashley on Friday, we went off campus and to a movie. I haven’t been to an American movie theater before: so we split everything but the slushies because holy shit, food is way too big over here! After that, we went back to her place and just laid on her floor, petting her kittens and talking for a while. I’m really going to miss her.”

Jack starts to cry before he can stop himself.

Kimiko pushes the box of Kleenex across the table to him.

“Let it out, it’s okay.”

“Ashley’s one of the best friends I’ve ever had, and she’s moving away less than, what”

Jack mentally counts the months backwards in his head a moment before continuing

“six months after we got to know each other? Less because my dumb self took so long to realize how close we really are.”

“Don’t insult yourself. It’s natural to be hesitant to admit you’re close to someone when you’re not used to it and your parents have neglected you.”

“Agh! Can we not make this about them?”

“It’s not about them Jack, it’s about you. Like it or not, they shaped you. Everyone’s parents shape them. When you have the knowledge of how the cycle works, you have the tools to break it, remember? How has that been working out so far with your self-esteem issues?”

Jack’s quiet for a moment, before admitting  
“Pretty well.”

“Yes. You’re a lot more confident than you were before, you’ve talked about why you’re actually not a freak and your issues actually make you more relatable, because everyone has problems. Everyone. Chase, Ashley, Dashi, Omi, myself, everyone.”

“Okay.” Jack takes in, breathing more easily once the tears slow down.

“What about the rest of your weekend?”

“I had a nice, tranquil breakfast on Saturday; just sat in my apartment in solitude with my food and some tea. After that, I called my granny. We talked for a little bit. I went for a workout at the rec center, then came back to my apartment and ate some lunch. After that, I took my usual Saturday bubble bath. Then I remembered I have friends, so I texted Raimundo and we spent the rest of the day together. In fact, I wound-up staying over. Once his roommates got back, we all moved the furniture around. Omi lent me a blanket, Clay lent me a pillow, and we all camped out in their living room together. It was fun!”

Kimiko jots down a note to ask him something related before she responds.

“That’s really nice, Jack. I’m glad you got to have that!”

“So am I. Oh, and we decided to pull a prank on Dashi.”

Jack snickers briefly, before proceeding to boast

“the next morning, we got up kinda early – thanks to the early birds. Omi woke me up laughing. He snapchatted everyone a picture he took of Raimundo and I in our sleep, that he and Clay drew all over to make us look like zombies. That gave Raimundo an idea that we should all prank someone together, Omi suggested Dashi, and I remembered he was on-duty for the weekend. So I suggested goatstep, Rai got his Bluetooth speaker and found the video. So we all snuck down to the tenth floor, Clay stayed in the stairwell to carefully hold the door open. I put my ear to the door to see if Dashi was awake. Not hearing anything, I gave Raimundo the signal. He put his speaker just under the door, and Omi hit play. …so that’s how he woke up on Sunday!”

Jack recalls, laughing.

“Once I heard him get up, we all ran off before he could catch us.”

“That’s hilarious” Kimiko responds light heartedly

“Yeah. I told Chase all about it when I saw him on Monday, he thought so too.” Jack recounts, smiling

“Tell me more about what you and Chase did on Monday.”

“He came over to my place a little while after I texted him I was awake. We ate, my breakfast his lunch, around eleven thirty. We talked, I told him about my weekend adventures. He told me about his, and mentioned a phone call with his parents. Saturday he’d hung out with Guan. Sunday he saw his grad friend again, Selena. He had snapchatted me a photo with her, that they’d decorated to look like zombies, in response to the one Omi posted of me and Rai. He meal-prepped and cleaned and stuff. It’s always good to see him; we’re planning on spending this weekend together. He left a while before his terrestrial ecosystems lab to meet with his lab mates.”

“I’m glad he’s playful with you, and responds well to you spending time with your friends.”

“Well yeah, he has friends of his own. Not too many I don’t know, that I’m aware of, but he’s got his own life and so do I.”

“That’s a very, very good thing. You two aren’t enmeshed, or so independent it feels like you’re not even dating. Good relationships, like everything in life, are about balance.”

“I like our balance so far. He and Ashley are the ones who introduced me to meal prepping. Apparently, Guan is the master, so I need to ask him for tips sometime.”

“Let’s get back on topic: Chase. Is there anything in particular you want to talk about?”

Kimiko leads, looking at the reminder she’d scribbled down on her notepad: an email symbol with the words “sex” & “trust” next to it.

“Well…kinda. He’s offered for me to stay the night with him a couple times…”

“How do you feel about that?”

“I like it, but I’m not sure if I’m ready.”

“Is it scary now that it’s real?”

“What do you mean?”

“Sex: is it scary to you now that it’s a very real possibility for you?”

“…I don’t think scary is the right word. It’s just…it’s starting to sink in.”

“Did you read the [Sexual Bill of Rights](https://studenthealth.oregonstate.edu/health-promotion/sexual-health/sexy-communication/sexual-health-bill-rights) I sent you?”

“Yeah…thank you.” Jack says, wanting to shrink away and not talk about it. He’s deeply grateful for it, but for some unknown reason, deeply bashful.

“Are you worried he wants something sexual that’s more than you’re ready for?”

“…Yes and no.”

“Can you elaborate?”

“…Maybe he didn’t even mean ‘staying the night’ in a sexual way. What if I bring that up and he isn’t interested in me in that way?”

“You’re two adults dating. Why would you think he’s not physically attracted to you?”

“… I don’t know.”

“Has he said or done anything that’s made you think he’s turned off by you?”

“Well, no. …I just don’t want to look stupid by bringing it up if he didn’t even mean it like that.”

“Even if he didn’t, talking about it is a good place to start. Even if you’re not sure how you feel about everything, at least you’ll both be openly communicating with each other, which is good. It’s scary, especially in your first adult relationship when you have to learn, but this will be good for the both of you. And you’re right, he may not have necessarily meant sex when he offered to let you stay the night with him: Intimacy and having someone to cuddle at night are just as important in a romantic relationship as sex, possibly more-so.”

“Thanks. I’m probably overthinking all of this. He’s been great to me, so this isn’t coming from anything he’s said or done.”

“Then you’re probably feeling this way because of your own insecurities about yourself.”

Jack just quietly looks down at the table, dissent absent in the presence of such unwelcome truth.

“Hey, it’s okay. You can learn to manage those insecurities. I want you to do the three positive, true statements about yourself in the mirror; do that every time before you plan on seeing him until you two have a conversation about sex. Will you commit to doing that, for your own sake?”

“If you really think it’ll help, I’ll do it.”

Kimiko nods

“I think if you tell him you’re not sure how you feel about sex just yet, that will open the door to the conversation. It’ll be a good starting point for you two to talk about where you stand. I know it might seem kind of early on, seeing as you two haven’t even been together for a month, but if it’s weighing on you this much, it’s time to address it.”

“Well yeah, it’s on my mind. He’ll be on campus over the summer and so will I. If I don’t scare him off, which I really hope I don’t, I think we’ll both be happy we get to spend more time together. …And I guess that means the possibility of having sex is very, very real.”

“And that makes perfect sense. All of it does. You don’t have to feel guilty for feeling insecure, but don’t pressure yourself into something you’re not ready for just because you think you should be. As a general rule: if you can’t talk about sex with your partner, you’re not ready to have it with that person. You’ve told me before you’re giving him an honest chance, which includes trust. That begins with trusting yourself.”

“Thanks.” Jack says, grateful for her guidance.

“Anytime. Make the most of it: You’re young, and you get to spend the summer together!” Kimiko encourages, excited for him

“The only downside is our friends will be gone.”

“You can always see if Ashley and her girlfriend need help moving. Or setting things up in their new place, once they find one.”

“Oh yeah, that’s a great idea! Chase is strong and I’m fantastic at coming up with storage ideas. Plus Mayuri’s an architecture major, so her and I would probably have a lot of fun figuring out cool ways to set stuff up! Thanks!”

“Of course. Again, I really want you to make friends and socialize over the summer. Just because you’re not depressed now doesn’t mean more social isolation and a sense of loneliness won’t push you there, so I want you to be very vigilant when it comes to that. Also, be vigilant about checking-in with yourself. You want to enjoy your relationship with Chase, and it won’t be good for either of you if you end-up doing something with him because you pressured yourself into it.”

“Okay” Jack nods his head

“Good. Okay, therapy over the summer. I get one week of vacation during the summer, and I’m taking it right after finals end. So I won’t be available that week. If you want, you can meet with Dr. Fung that week, but you need to let him know by the end of this week if you do.”

“Geez? Only one week off, ouch. Thanks for telling me, I think a week without therapy won’t kill me.”

“I’m going to be at a clinic that’s kind of far from campus, so we’ll either have to meet later during the day or remotely for the most part. Do you have a white noise machine? You might want one to put near your door so others can’t listen in to our calls.”

“I have a speaker, I can find an app.”

“Good. Dr. Fung and I do meet on campus once a month throughout the summer, so we can meet in person on those days. Just as long as you can be flexible when it comes to time. I’ll set a one hour timer from whenever we start, but I can’t guarantee any particular start time.”

“That’s fine by me. Just so long as it’s not when I have class.”

“When is your class?”

“Mondays twelve to four.”

“That won’t be a problem.”

* * *

All in all, by the end of the session, Jack walks away both very hungry & very glad to have a better understanding of where his seemingly-random anxiety had come from. He’s relieved to know doing something he enjoys, keeping in touch with his friends, will help him manage his moods over the summer.

* * *


	64. w14.5 Friday 14th week of classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is exactly what the not-yet-doctor recommended, so be warned
> 
> Talks of sex, nothing detailed

* * *

It’s been a pleasant day

Chase had taken a nap after orgo lab, so he’d been well rested before his and Jack’s first real date.

Once Jack had told him he liked surprises, Chase had only told him they’d be going somewhere nearby, and to bring his student ID.

Chase had been pleased to see taking Jack to the art museum near campus had indeed been a good plan. They’d wandered around the various exhibits together until they’d gotten hungry. He’d then taken his beau to one of the nicer restaurants near campus, and had even paid for their dinner. Jack had attempted to chip in, but Chase had declined, insisting that he pay because the date was his idea. All in all, both members of the couple had very much enjoyed their day together so far.

* * *

“I really like your view of the city at night, it’s beautiful”

Jack thinks aloud, looking at the city skyline illuminated outside Chase’s expanse of windows.

“It is. You know, you’re welcome to stay the night, if you’d like?”

Chase offers, hopeful.

“What do you mean by that?”

“Exactly what I said. Why?”

“Because it’s sort of a vague offer!” Jack says in frustration

Chase scooches back about a foot; just far enough away from Jack on the loveseat to be able to comfortably look at him while they talk.

“Clearly there are some things on your mind…”

Chase voices, trying not to provoke things any further.

“Well, yeah. Namely, trying to figure out what’s on yours.”

Jack pauses to gather his thoughts, Chase sits silently unsure of how things are to proceed.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have snapped at you like that.”

“It’s alright.” Chase yields, honestly more confused rather than angry.

“No, it’s not. You’ve been kind and sweet to me all day, and then I go and get frustrated at you because of all these worries that are probably just all in my head-”

“All the more reason to dispel them. What’s troubling you?”

“Um… maybe I’m just taking this the wrong way. …But it kind of sounds like the offer is a little bit sexual.”

“Jack, I don’t want you to feel pushed out the door, but I also don’t want you to feel as though we’d necessarily have to have sex if you choose to stay.”

“Oh…” he responds, a little deflated

“It’s certainly on the table, if you’re interested…” Chase leads

Jack, ego boosted, smiles.

“Well…it’s complicated. I like the thought, and I love that you’re attracted to me in that way. I definitely **want** to… I’m just not one-hundred percent sure if I’m ready. This is still pretty new to me, and I don’t think the ‘new relationship’ butterflies have totally worn off yet.”

Chase smiles compassionately

“So you know, I intend on following your lead when it comes to anything sexual. You’re free to change your mind, at any time. Also, I’m not about to pursue anything you’re less than enthusiastic about.”

“Honestly, I’m glad, but not that surprised to hear you say that. If I thought you were the kind of guy who would, I wouldn’t have taken off my trench coat.”

Jack informs, not disclosing the tazer he keeps concealed within one of its pockets.

“I don’t imagine we’d be together if you didn’t trust me. I **know** we wouldn’t be if I didn’t find you so appealing.”

Chase smiles as he leans in, kissing his paramour softly and slowly before they part.

Jack smiles, rubbing the back of his neck, blushing

“Yeah?”

“Yes, you’re quite handsome Jack.”

Jack bites his lower lip. He’s enjoying the flirting, he’s a fan of the sensation, but for now, it’s about all he can handle.

“Thank you.”

He’s quiet a moment, before shifting the conversation.

“So… not to be presumptuous, but I’m guessing you’ve had sex before?”

“I have. Which is why I have patience and understanding for where you’re at.”

“Thank you for that.” Jack says, relieved.

“It’s quite alright. I’m glad we’re having this conversation. I’ve been wanting to ask you about why you’d declined to stay, anyhow. You’d always seemed to be comfortable around me during the day. You’d remarked on many an occasion how much you like my apartment. But then, when I’d offered for you to stay, your demeanor changed and you’d left, both times. I was baffled, and frankly, a little hurt.”

Chase admits, reminding himself that emotional intimacy with another person requires some degree of vulnerability from both of them.

“I just got nervous. …I didn’t mean to make you feel rejected.”

“That’s good to know. …I was beginning to worry I’d been unknowingly pushing you away somehow.”

“No, you haven’t. Not to state the obvious, but I’ve never had sex with anyone before.”

Jack exposes, reciprocating with vulnerability of his own.

“I had a feeling, but I wasn’t completely sure.”

“Yeah. Put that with a guy like you, and I’m sure you can see why I was nervous.”

“…A guy like me?”

“Yeah”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

Chase retorts, offended at the statement.

“That you’re hot?”

Jack answers, confused as to why Chase sounds insulted.

“Oh… thank you”

Chase says, relieved of the notion his boyfriend thought him to be a floozy.

There’s a pause, as Jack doesn’t want to put his foot in his mouth, while Chase takes a moment to gather his thoughts.

“I’ll be up front with you: I’ve had hook-ups, but it’s been quite a while since I’ve been interested in a committed relationship. Years ago, when I was, my last romantic relationship ended in a troublesome manner.”

“Oh… Chase I’m really sorry to hear that.”

Jack responds, taking it all in.

“What’s done is done.”

Chase states, matter-of-factly.

“Um…I don’t want to pry into something that’s none of my business… but can I ask what he did?”

Chase sighs heavily.

“It’s alright. I probably should talk about it. …Basically, a couple of people found out we were dating, and he decided he’d rather go back in the closet.”

“Ouch.” Jack says, clenching his hand in front of his heart.

“I’ve moved past it. We were young, and he wasn’t as secure in himself as I was. It is what it is.”

“Still, he’s an idiot. I’m proud as hell to be your boyfriend! I can’t believe that some moron out there would rather be in a closet than next to you. Not that I don’t believe you I mean-“

Jack is stopped in his ramblings by a finger being pressed to his lips. The lovely look Chase gives him tells him there’s no need to explain himself.

“Relax, Spicer. I know what you mean.”

“Thanks” Jack replies, lips now freed, cheeks stained with blush.

“So?”

“So…”

“So, would you like to stay with me tonight?”

“You know, I think I would. …But I do need to go back to my place to get some pajamas first.”

“If you’d like, I have a rather soft pair of pajama pants that are just a tad too long for me. I’m certain they’d fit you…”

Chase offers his slightly taller partner

Jack, blush intensifying fiercely, nods his head in acceptance.

“Um, sure. I’d actually really like that… but I have one condition.”

“Oh?”

“Well, two, actually.”

“What are they?” Chase asks in earnest, intrigued

“One, you let me use some of your mouthwash. Two, I want to cuddle my sweetheart.”

“Sounds like a win-win to me”

Chase leans in, rubs his nose against Jack’s, & pecks him on the cheek. He then goes to retrieve some pajamas for them both.

* * *


	65. w15.4 Running Yourself Ragged

* * *

Unlike most students, Jack had a handle on his classes & wasn’t too worried about his grades. Sure, he still had to put in the time to actually write papers & read his textbooks before lecture, but he’d managed to stay ahead since midterms.

Thusly, Jack had made it his mission to spend the time before finals week seeing as many of his friends as possible. As of today, he’s accomplished that goal.

Recently, the use of his journal had shifted to mostly chronicling his interactions with others. He didn’t want to forget about all the fun things he’d done with his friends before summer break: like basketball with Omi, unexpectedly feeding squirrels with Clay, or the odd tchotchke shop just off campus he’d went to with Vlad.

* * *

How is it practically already summer?

Seriously, how the hell did the whole year go by this fast?

It feels like it’s taking forever to get out of lecture one minute, then poof! it’s already summer!

I’m bummed because Ashley’s graduating. But at least Chase & I are going to help her and Mayuri move-in to their new place: so that means a 3-hour car ride with her, there and back. Road trip!

I’m gonna miss her, a lot. I’m really happy for her that she gets to go to the same university as her girlfriend, but I’m sad she won’t be on campus anymore. She says she’ll be coming to visit at least twice next year, but we’ll see. I believe she’ll want to, but I’m not sure if she’ll have the time. Chase and I both let her know she’s got somewhere to stay if she comes to visit, whether or not she wants to stay with us or have one of our places to herself for the night.

Oh, before I forget, Dashi and I hung out today! We walked down the street to get a pizza. We ate in the really cool-looking lounge of the music building before one of his friends showed us some of the other cool stuff on the upper levels.

We had fun; It was really nice of Dashi to clue me in to the party the Res Hall staff is throwing for everyone who’s graduating. Somewhat bittersweetly, that includes Wuya, who passed her PhD defense. We’re still going for Ashley, but it stinks Wuya’s gonna be there too. On the other hand, she’s officially outta here 48hours after commencement! Chase promised to kiss me where she can see us at least once. He’s hoping we’ll all take the same elevator down so he can tongue me in front of her w/o anyone else seeing & I kinda love that idea.

He’s as devious as me! XD

Granny’s gonna love that

***Jack pauses in his writing, picturing the scene in his head as an amused smile crosses his face.***

…I’m so tired. I haven’t been able to sleep right for the last couple of days. I spent an ample amount of time writing papers, & seeing everyone I like before they’re gone. For some reason, I’d decided that meant saying “yes” to whatever time whoever I was trying to see said was best for their schedule, unless I had therapy or an exam.

***Jack drops his pen onto his desk, as he closes his eyes, and takes a deep breath***

I really pushed myself. I’m glad I did it, I saw everyone I’d wanted to see & I’m proud of that. …I’m just also exhausted.

I really need to sleep, but I don’t want to get up to shut my giant curtains, so I’ll just wait until the sun set’s over.

Crap

Can’t do that. Don’t want to wake-up with the sun in my face.

***groans***

OK, I can do this. Just curtains, nbd. Night.

~ Jack

He hauls himself up & walks the less than 3 ft over to his curtains to shut them. The portion in front of his kitchen and other side of the studio are, fortunately, already shut. So he simply shuts the ones nearest to his desk and bed before climbing up into his lofted bed.

Not even 20 minutes later, he’s startled awake by a random bout of panic hitting him.

Overwhelmed & overly–tired, he calls Chase, hoping like hell he’ll answer.

“Hello?”

“Hey, ah, long story but I’m exhausted and panicked and-”

“I’m on my way over.”

Chase quickly pockets his phone before he grabs a pair of pajamas, his slippers, & his lanyard. Maybe a minute later, he’s gently knocking at Jack’s door.

Jack practically falls on his way to answer the door.

“Hey” he whispers as he pulls Chase into a tight embrace.

Chase manages to wrap his free hand around Jack’s back, whilst his other arm holds onto his pajamas.

He’s soon following Jack into his room & setting his things down nearby, before they’re sitting on the carpet together.

“What’s going on?” Chase asks, concerned

“I think I pushed myself too far with seeing everyone and all. I had a lot of fun, but I just didn’t sleep right last night. It wasn’t Rai’s fault, neither one of us realized how late it was when we were sitting outside the art building eating fries and talking about life. It was peaceful though. Just took me forever to fall asleep after, and I kept waking up last night.”

“Did you get to take a nap today?”

“Nope. Tried to, but the sun was just too bright today, even with the curtains pulled shut.”

“What have you eaten?”

“A breakfast bar, a triple-shot whole-milk latte, some water, some pizza with a soda, two ant-acids, more water, a small bag of trail mix, a salad, and ah… oh crap I guess I forgot to eat dinner, heh.” Jack realizes, sheepishly looking at Chase.

“So you were tired, you didn’t eat enough or well, the first thing you ate was likely loaded with sugar, you might be dehydrated, and you’re probably over-caffeinated.”

“…Yeah.” Jack agrees, feeling stupid now that the pieces all make a clear picture.

“Why don’t you go drink some water, and heat up something healthy?”

“I don’t feel hungry…”

“When was the last time you ate?”

“Right after calc.”

“So it’s been nearly four hours since you last put anything in your stomach; It certainly couldn’t hurt to try. I bet once you smell the food, you’ll want to eat it.”

“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea.”

Jack concedes, a little shaky as he gets up to retrieve something warm and comforting with vegetables in it.

“Hey…umm…will you stay over tonight? I really don’t want to be alone.”

Jack asks, looking at Chase after he pops his food into the microwave.

“Certainly, I’ll go get changed while you eat.”

Chase obliges, retrieving his pajamas from a spot nearby as he heads off to the bathroom.

“Thanks!” Jack says as he smells the warming food, nose triggering something in his stomach.

Once he’s actually taken his 1st bite of the food, he’s ravenously scarfing it down.

He’s already rinsing out his bowl in the sink by the time Chase is changed and ready for bed.

The older of the two merely smiles.

“You were right, once I had some food I pretty-much inhaled it.”

“What did you eat?”

“Some chunky ham chowder”

Chase nods. Jack drinks a few more gulps of water before heading to his bathroom to brush his teeth & rinse his mouth out.

Not too long later, after Jack’s returned, he & Chase climb into bed together.

Once they’re comfortably situated, Jack in Chase’s arms, he speaks.

“Chase?”

“Mm?”

“I’m really glad I have you.” Jack informs as he nuzzles up to his wonderfully caring boyfriend.

Chase places a kiss to Jack’s forehead, rubbing his arm in response.

Jack, finally feeling safe enough to fall asleep, does so with little trouble not too long after.

* * *


	66. w15.2 Quiet Before the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thank you to my friend who just proofread this chapter over the phone with me after I called her @ 1am  
She's been with me since I 1st began writing this story years back, and I'm grateful we're still friends today <3
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy!

* * *

Clay strolls down the halls of Lamarr early in the morning.

He’ll be the first customer to arrive when the coffee & bagel shop across the way opens for the day.

Books in hand, he heads down to get some coffee, some breakfast, and some serious studying done before the library gets too crowded.

…

Omi, after having enjoyed his breakfast, puts on his athletic wear and heads out for a run before studying.

Best to get his blood pumping and give his body a chance to work out any restlessness before having to remains stationary for a majority of the day.

Reaching the door to the outside, he starts his playlist before he runs out onto the grass, over the last bits of morning dew.

…

Chase shifts his attention away from the many pages of his organic chemistry textbook, to discern it’s his beau entering the small room.

The other young man approaches him, placing a kiss to his forehead and patting his back.

He offers words of reassurance, alongside his own latte and bagel, in an unexpected gesture of support.

…

Jack walks out of the room feeling a sense of gratitude he’s able to brighten his sweetheart’s day in such a small way.

Making his way back to Lamarr, he’s interrupted by a volleyball crossing his path.

Looking over at the sandy court to his right, shaded by the tall building, he sees a group of Indian students waving, offering for him to join their game.

…

Dashi hadn’t expected to find himself here on the Study day, but hey, it’s certainly enjoyable!

Taking his turn, Dashi acts out a few of the symptoms of the condition he’d drawn from the hat: [heart attack (female)](https://newsroom.osfhealthcare.org/heart-attacks-in-women-recognizing-lesser-known-symptoms/).

Whilst the rest of the group attempts to discern what he’s “afflicted” with, he’s glad of his choice to go with the lesser known symptoms, including jaw pain & what feels like massive indigestion; after all, it could save someone’s life.

…

Ashley returns to her room, glad she was able to pop-in to the research lab for just a couple of hours.

It was the least she could do for the PhD student she assists under after the wonderful letter of recommendation she’d written for her!

Glad of her good fortune in undergraduate life, she settles in to read for half an hour before she’s to meet her sorority sisters at the Alpha-Sigma-Kappa house for their last lunch together before her journey out into grad school.

…

Raimundo, having taken a break to eat lunch, puts his nose back to the grindstone.

So what if his textbooks are all in his second language & he missed a couple of important homework assignments?

He’s got the knowledge to ace these finals, and the determination to see this thing through to the end; he’s not going down without a fight!

* * *


	67. Post-Finals Celebration

* * *

Upon the long-awaited end of finals week, the group that had unwittingly grown closer amidst the year is together again. It had started out with one person inviting a friend or two to gather, and had eventually snowballed into all 8 young adults being aware of vague after-finals plans. Details had changed numerous times, but alas, the time arrives & the group finds themselves gathered for one last hoorah.

Nobody volunteers to host a party. Seeing as how almost everyone’s things are packed away for move-out, and they could all use a break, they decide to go out for a meal. After some discussion, they settle on an inexpensive restaurant just off-campus.

Reaching their destination, a couple of people notice the nice large booth in the corner as they walk in. Regrettably, it’s occupied at the moment, so they have to push a few tables together, but they make it work.

After they’re each seated, and have drinks, the group splits some appetizers. As the friends enjoy the various small dishes they share, they reminisce over the previous year. They talk about fun things they did, things they wish they’d gotten to do, and things they’re going to do.

“Although I most certainly need and enjoy the money, I am not looking forward to another summer of roofing.”  
Omi mentions, eyes squinted, as his face falls forward and onto the table, exhausted at the thought.

“ ’Least you get paid.” Clay remarks, thinking of the upcoming summer he’ll spend working on his family’s beef ranch.

“Technically you do too, seeing as your folks pay for everything.” Raimundo interjects

“Hey, I earn my keep fair ‘n square! Bein’ a cowboy ain’t easy!”

As they bicker, Guan gives Chase an idea of what he should expect at his upcoming desk assistant training.

“After putting my half of the security deposit down on the apartment Mayuri and I got, I’m not sure if I’m more afraid to check my grades or my bank account.” Ashley comments

“Hey, I’ll toast to that!” Raimundo chimes in, holding up his margarita.

“Come hell or high water: for now, it’s over.” Dashi adds to the toast.

All clink their various beverages together, in celebration of another finals week _finally_ being over!

The group continues to share a variety of small dishes: wings, fried vegetables, small loaded potato skins, all enjoying the bits of a warm meal.

A few minutes go by before their waiter comes back, a little too soon for anyone to be ready to order just yet. His presence is, however, useful in another way.

After quickly asking everyone at the table, Jack stops the waiter before he can walk away.

“Excuse me” Jack signals

“What’s up?” the friendly waiter responds

“Would you mind taking a picture of me and my friends?”  
He requests, figuring it safer than asking someone who doesn’t make their living here.

“Not a bit”  
The waiter says, courteously accepting the phone that’s placed in his palm.

Clay, Raimundo, Ashley, & Dashi remain seated behind their hodge-podge of tables as the taller half of the group migrates to stand, slightly ajar, behind them. Omi, Jack, Chase, & Guan link arms as they each settle into place. They all smile, leaning in just a little more, as the waiter counts backwards from three. He captures the scene a couple times before returning the phone to its owner.

Jack, suddenly the center of attention, sets his phone flat upon his palm for everyone peering over to see. Fortunately, they all seem satisfied with the photo, and he’s sending it to everyone as soon as he can. He’s so enthralled in the moment, he doesn’t notice Chase make the slight adjustment of his chair that prevents him from falling as he goes to sit.

Shortly after the commotion’s begun to die down, Raimundo gets a notification on his phone. He taps it, closing his eyes nervously for a moment, before mentally giving himself the reminder of the toast that was made.

“YES!” He exclaims upon looking at it

A few people look

“I PASSED MY TOUGHEST FINAL! I GET TO STAY IN THE PROGRAM!” Raimundo exclaims, a little loudly.

Everyone at their mess of a table, plus some students he doesn’t even know at nearby tables, cheer & congratulate him.

“Congratulations, my friend!” Omi says, hugging him

A smiling Jack reaches over the table to high-five him, which Raimundo responds to a little too enthusiastically for Jack’s comfort.

“Ow” he says, recoiling and rubbing his hand.

“Heh, my bad” Raimundo apologizes

“It’s all good” he responds, smiling, still rubbing his hand.

Jack’s less consumed with the mild sting of his friend’s enthusiasm than he is by the sheer delight of having a group of friends around who like him.

Yes, things will be different next year. But right now, in this one last act of celebration, he’s sitting at a table surrounded by people who included him in things. People he snapchats pictures to, who hadn’t written him off at his first slip-up, whom he’d also been a friend to himself. People who made him realize he can be relied upon, and is capable of having meaningful relationships in his life.

Jack smiles, the brief thought leading him to be completely present in this moment.

* * *

The dinner eventually comes to an end, Jack having voluntarily picked up the tab, despite no one expecting him to.

This corner of campus wasn’t one any of them traveled to often, despite it being rather scenic. Following Ashley doing so, Jack too stops to take pictures; a couple each separately with her, Omi, Raimundo, & Chase. It was funny when Omi and Guan posed as though they were attempting to lift one of the statues. Ashley’s insistence someone get a picture of her with Chase and Dashi in front of one of the older, historic buildings along their path turned out to be quite a jovial pit-stop.

Resuming their journey, 8 young adults leisurely traverse XSU’s campus back to Lamarr, path alit by streetlights and stars.

* * *

I’ve come a long way.

The year started off with me being alone & uncertain.

I’m alone again right now, but this time by choice. Chase and I are both exhausted & just want to relax.

Anyway, I was talking about change.

Things changed a lot for me this past year, most for the better with some moments of worse woven in.

…and it hasn’t even been a full calendar year, either. It’s nuts to think how much life can change in just a matter of months.

If I weren’t so tired, and focused on writing this all down, I’d definitely pat myself on the back right about now.

Kimiko was right: it took guts for me to go find the people I did, including her.

It took guts for me to even look at Chase again after some of the mishaps we had, much less tell him how I felt.

It took more than that, though. It took trust.

Trust in Omi, that he wasn’t introducing me to his other friends as some sort of “look at this weirdo” prank. Trust in myself that I was doing the right thing when therapy got difficult.

It took opportunity, too, though, and there’s no controlling that.

A couple of my best moments were sparked by happenstance:

  * Meeting Madeline in that crowded dive restaurant
  * When I walked up just in time to help Rai & Clay cover Omi’s Jello shot blunder.

I guess that’s what makes the future scary to think about; luck is fickle.

Sometimes I think maybe I’ve used up most of my luck & that makes thinking about things changing almost feel catastrophic.

That’s disheartening to sit with.

Then I remember how useless it is to spend my energy worrying on the things I can’t control, when I could be using it on the things within my control. As the saying goes,

Que sera, sera.

That’s pretty much my approach to the summer.

I’m looking to make new friends, which could be great if it happens. But, if it doesn’t, at least now I have a few I can rely on.

Who knows? Maybe the summer can even strengthen a few of those friendships. It’s a lot easier to call-up someone you’ve already met when you’re tired from work, but still want to be social, than it is to actually get up and go anywhere.

That might work out in my favor, maybe Clay will call me up one day and we’ll chat.

I mean it could also backfire if we get to know each other well and realize we don’t like each other, since we’d still have mutual friends. But oh well, right?

Not gonna overthink that one.

I’m tired, but I’m also too happy to want this day to end.

I should get that picture I took with everyone earlier framed & put it up somewhere. OOH I should get a 2nd copy to put in here!

Gotta do that

***Jack pauses in his writing to rub his bleary eyes***

I’m really looking forward to my metal shop class. Gotta get some copper wire & fiberglass so I can start some new mini-bots I’ve been sketching out for the past month or so. Might have to stop by my parents’ place after Ashley’s graduation ceremony and pick a few things up.

…I’m really glad I kept my promise to myself & made some serious effort to change my life.

I’m really looking forward to the road-trip Chase & I are taking with Ashley tomorrow to help her move a good chunk of her stuff into her new place. He’ll probably get up early & go down to her room before I’m even awake so he can have time to play with her kittens before we leave. It’s cute how much he loves cats!

She’d better call me after she’s gone because I’m going to miss her a lot. She’s badass for putting up with those evil brats she went to school with all those years & not letting them convince her she’s somehow bad or unlovable for loving herself just the way she is.

Guess I’ve made progress doing that, too.

The thing I’m most proud of myself for is actually taking the plunge, rather than waiting forever and letting my chances for a better life pass me by.

I didn’t do it carelessly, I knew I’d be okay on my own if plan A of “mom and dad actually being useful to me for once” fell through. But it was still scary.

Wow. You know, thinking back, now I really know what Ashley was describing when she talked about changing her look & getting away being both the most terrifying and most liberating thing she’s ever done.

I still dress goth, but I look at myself differently than I did when I first came here.

I don’t beat myself up so much, and I can’t honestly say it’s because of therapy. I mean that helped, but what really changed that for me was seeing other people I knew screw up, too.

Heck, even Chase wasn’t immune. In a way, for a second, when I saw him shivering out there in the cold during that mini-fire, it was kinda reassuring to see that life gets to even the best of us sometimes.

It’s super odd to think that just 8 months ago, all these people were strangers to me; now some of them are really important to me.

Important enough that us all gathering together, for what may or may not prove to be the last time, is an experience I’m grateful I got to have.

Another experience I’ll be grateful to have is sleep.  
Gonna go get some of that.

Goodnight,

~ Jack

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A major thank you to everyone who's taken this journey with me!  
I know it took a lot longer than originally intended, but we've finally arrived!

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter titles will contain a letter, a number, a decimal, and another number following the decimal.  
f = fall, w = winter, s= spring/summer  
first number is the week of the semester, with 0 being the exception. 0 is the time between semesters.  
number following decimal is the day  
0 = Sunday, 1 = Monday, 2 = Tuesday, 3 = Wednesday, 4 = Thursday, 5 = Friday, 6 = Saturday  
end = weekend


End file.
